A new student or two
by Sapphos-Daughter
Summary: Featuring original characters, Jake and his twin sister have no one but each other, and both of them have a secret that not even they know about...
1. Problems upon problems

Two cats perched in a nearby tree, their eyes fixed upon a shabby slightly rundown house. The only new part and sound part being a large deck that had a sloping incline wrapping around the front were steps should be. One of the cats twitched it's tail restlessly, looking annoyed. By contrast, the other looked completely calm, it's eyes idly searching up and down the moonlit street of dirt and stones. Finally, at twenty to midnight, a van slowly clunked into view.

As the van carefully pulled into the driveway, the annoyed looking cat gave a final twitch of it's tail. Now it wasn't a cat, but a middle aged severe looking woman wearing a deep emerald cloak.

"Albus, I'm telling you I don't like this. The boy is fine, but his sister could never fit in at Hogwarts! There must be another way." The tone in her voice had the smell of old argument.

In silence, the other cat watched as the boy turned off the van and got out. Walking around to the side of the van to open the doors. they continued to watch as the boy quickly and with practiced ease lowered and unfolded a strange contraption. After a moment, a sweet faced girl, sitting in what appeared to be a chair with wheels on it, carefully rolled out onto the thing that the other had unfolded.

Handing the girl the control, the boy quickly jumped over the rails of the deck and moved to unlock the door.

Now Albus had quietly jumped to the ground and with a popping sound, stood up like the man he was.

"We have no choice Minerva, they will not be parted. They cannot be separated. It's either we take them both, or leave them both." Albus Dumbledore said quietly. "Either way, the choice it up to them."

"Still, do we have to do it now? They look tired."

"Yes, we are cutting it close as it is, we cannot afford to waste anymore time."

Without another word, Albus Dumbledore strode toward the house. Sighing, Professor McGonagall could do nothing but follow in his wake.

"Jake, I'm sorry." Tammy said quietly as she rubbed her tired eyes with her left hand while her right hand, oddly jointed and cocked at the wrist, laid in her lap.

"For what? This isn't your fault. I only wish you told me sooner how much pain you were in sweetie." Closing the door behind him, Jake summoned a smile to his face, though his emerald eyes were dark with worry.

"I didn't want to sound like a wimp. Besides, there was nothing you could do about it. As it is, we still have to wait three more months." Her mouth tightened and her topaz blue eyes flashed in pain as she tried to sit up straighter.

"How can you stand it? It hurts me just watching you!" Jake asked, moving to her side, but knowing better than to assist her.

"Because I don't have a choice Jake, you know that." Suddenly an odd look crossed her face and she grimaced. "Damn! Jake…"

Swearing quietly, he moved aside so that Tammy could park in her room. Damn it all, was she to be spared nothing! "Don't feel sorry for me twin love, after all, what are twins for?"

A wry twist of her mouth told him that she wasn't fooled, but then again, she rarely was thanks to the link that bound them together. "Try again, twin mine. Neither of us likes it. I wonder if I haven't ruined you sometimes."

Jake ignored that last part, since it wasn't important. "But I would rather help you myself rather than some stranger!" Jake countered hotly as he carefully picked her up. Inside he cried as he felt her go rigid with pain in his arms. He kept talking, it helped distract them both. "Besides that, even though I don't like it, there's no other choice. I don't want you taken from me."

"You think I want us to be separated? Still, you can't just spend your whole life taking care of me."

Jake leaned against the closed door. "It won't be forever Tammy. We'll find a way."

"I know Jake, I know." Came the sigh.

A few minutes later Jake had helped Tammy into bed and kissed her goodnight. He hoped that her back would give her at least a few hours sleep. Now, after it was all said and done, Jake couldn't hold back the shudder of horror and fear that swept over him.

It never failed to amaze him how strong she was. When the doctors told him that Tammy's spine was curved nearly in half, he had almost lost it. Jake was almost sick when they were told that she would have to have two stainless steel rods and a whole bunch of metal wire inserted onto her back to try and repair the damage. If it felt half as painful as it sounded…

The sudden loud clang of the doorbell jarred him out of his increasingly morbid thoughts. Automatically, Jake moved to answer the door, knowing that his twin wouldn't be happy at all if it woke her up.

"Hello?" He asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion. Jake had half a mind to slam the door shut. His eyesight blurred slightly as he tried to focus on the people in front of him.

"Jake? Jake Anthony Fear?" The woman asked.

Feeling the blood run to ice in his veins, he could only nod, taking a protective step backwards as he did so.

"Are you from Child Services?" Jake asked numbly.

The man smiled kindly at Jake. "No we are not, but we must speak to you and your sister immediately."

Jake felt all the color drain from his face. As though in a fog, he opened the door wider and allowed them inside. Showing them into the kitchen, he left them there to wake his twin.

Not bothering the turn on the light, Jake slipped silently into her room and fought back the urge to cry when he saw that she was, for once, sound asleep; he gently touched her shoulder as softly as he could while reaching for her though the link that they shared.

_Twin? Tammy honey? I'm sorry to wake you, but-_

Wordlessly he threw open the inner gates of his mind and felt Tammy absorb what was going on, courteously passing by the deeper emotions to allow him the illusion of privacy.

_Damn… _he felt the dark annoyance behind her thoughts. _I **just **got to sleep… all right, let me roll over… Can you please put my robe in the chair?_

Turning away to do as she asked, Jake wished he could close his ears as he heard the quiet whimpers of pain coming from her bed as she slowly forced herself to move from the marginally comfortable position she had been in.

"Jake" her voice was breathless with pain, "Do it now… please."

Grinding his teeth, Jake almost stopped breathing when his twin let out a soft small involuntary cry of pain. Quickly, wishing only to stop her pain, he tenderly placed her back into her wheelchair.

For one moment, he felt what she felt, and he didn't need to hear her shaky "thank you" to know that she was relieved to be still.

Panting for breath, he glared at her though the darkness, waiting for it to pass.

"Sorry Jake, it hurt so badly, and the 'door' ripped open before I could catch it… Are you all right now?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. You?"

"OUCH! Yeah… dressing is not as easy as it used to be." A soft hiss of indrawn breath and the soft snapping of snaps told him that she had gotten it on. After a momentary clatter and fumbling sounds, Jake felt the gentle bush of her fingers on his hand.

"Let's go twin."

Tammy was in no-too-sweet a temper as she followed her brother into the kitchen, after pushing her glasses up more comfortably on her nose. Her back was nothing but a dull painful ache that could flare into mind-splitting agony at any movement. Gratefully, she felt the mask of serenity slip onto her face without effort. If these strangers expected an empty brained doll they were about to be blown out of the water. As she had always done, she opened the door slightly between herself and the world around her. While the link between herself and her twin was known and used by both of them, this gift of empathy could be used only by Tammy.

Having this gift allowed her to get a better sense of how people reacted to her and warned her if they could not be trusted. While not always perfect, it was still a comfort to her. To Tammy, this gift seemed merely an extension of her eyes and ears when used with good common sense. However, she never opened herself up completely, because she wouldn't risk going too far.

"Hello. My name is Tammy Fear, I was told by my brother that you wished to speak to us." She spoke, meeting their eyes and nodding politely in greeting, watching their reactions.

The kind elderly gentlemen stood and smiled at them both. If he was surprised at her appearance, he didn't outwardly show it, but she sensed that he was sincere and that he was an honest man. "I am sorry to disturb you both. My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore, my companion is Professor McGonagall."

Although the woman politely nodded her head in greeting the twins had caught her reaction to Tammy's appearance. As always, Tammy fought back the urge to hide her hand behind her back.

_It's her problem, not yours!_ Came Jake's silent support.

_I know, don't worry about it._ She replied.

"We have come here to invite the two of you to our school for the gifted, Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry…" The woman started.

Both twins listened politely, but lack of sleep and the stresses of the day had shortened their tempers considerably.

Jake waited for them to finish speaking before taking a deep breath before replying.

"I'm sorry, but although your school sounds wonderful, I'm afraid that with all due respect we must decline."

Seeing the look of shock on McGonagall's face, Tammy stepped in. "We are already enrolled to go to the public school in our area. From what you have told us, you already know that our parents are dead and that our relatives-" Jake snorted in contempt, but a look from Tammy stopped him before she continued "well, the less said of them the better, but I assure you that they won't aide us in any way."

Jake took over again. "Also, from your description of the grounds I do not think that your school would do my sister any good. As you know, I refuse to go if my sister cannot come with me."

Professor McGonagall looked as though about to say something, but at a look from Albus Dumbledore, stayed silent. Instead, they both stood up.

"I understand your point of view, but I also realize that both of you are short on sleep. I only ask that both of you think about this before making up your minds permanently." Dumbledore said with a nod and a smile as he led his companion to the door.

Tammy just sat there motionless as Jake escorted them out. When he came back, they just stared as each other.

"Let's get some sleep, and we'll discuss this tomorrow." Tammy finally said before Jake could.

Nodding in agreement, it was all Jake could do to help his twin get back into her own bed before collapsing in his own.

Still, for both of them, sleep was long in coming.

What were they going to do now?


	2. Arguement while reliving the past

Author's note: I would personally like to thank amishgirl281 for reviewing when no one else did and giving me the encouragement I needed to post the next chapter.

Also, I don't think I need to remind everyone that the only things I own in this story are the plot and the characters that are not found in the Harry Potter books. Please, if you read then review, I would really like to know what other people think before writing another chapter

* * *

"Jake, this is insanity! We don't even know if this Hogwarts really does exist! All we know is that this owl came flying out of absolutely nowhere bearing a letter imploring us to go." Tammy said, a forced angry calm in her voice.

Looking into the flaring blue eyes of his twin, he knew that he had to choose his words very carefully. Reminding himself that scaring her wouldn't solve anything, and would only cause her more pain, Jake took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I'm sorry Tammy," he spoke quietly "but we might not have a choice now."

"Brother, what are you talking about?" She asked in shock.

Wordlessly, Jake passed her two envelopes, one sent by muggle post and the other by the owl who was still standing on the dinning room table. As Tammy scanned the contents of the first letter, her face paled alarmingly. "A mandatory meeting with the parents requested by special Ed… I can't see any way out of this, and like it or not, I need that aid." Tammy chewed on the side of her mouth trying not to swear or cry. "Goddess… now what do we do?"

"We'll have to go to Hogwarts Tammy, it's our only choice. We knew that by staying here we would risk discovery, both by social services and by whoever…" Jake swallowed, the painful memories made his throat tighten and close. Tammy wordlessly took his hand sharing the pain and the memories…

_"Come on slowpoke!" A five year old Jake called, doing a child's dance of impatience as the bus driver lowered his sister out of the big yellow school bus. "I wanna get my presents!"_

_Tammy laughed, her eyes shining with joy for the end of their first day of the school year. "I'm coming Twin, the lift can only go so fast. If you want to go in already, go ahead. I'll catch up! Our birthday presents won't disappear you know."_

_This, to the bus driver's obvious amusement, made Jake's heels thump again to the ground. "No way, I'll wait for you."_

_When the lift finally reached the ground, Tammy rolled off and smiled at the elderly driver. "Thank you very much Neola, see you tomorrow!"_

_Laughing, both twins waved goodbye and watched the bus drive off before heading up the driveway. It wasn't until they got to the front door that they knew something was wrong._

_"The door's wide open!" Jake exclaimed as he frowned._

_"Either mom's in a heavy cleaning mood or grandma forgot to shut the door again. It's too early for daddy and grandpa to be home yet." Tammy said, her head cocked to one side in puzzlement._

_Both of them bit their lips and took the other's hand before going inside._

_The inside was a shambles. In the living room, paper and broken things were scattered everywhere, ripped pieces of furniture had been tossed this way and that. They stopped in the doorway frightened, because they had never seen their home look like this before._

_"Were we robbed?" Tammy asked timidly._

_"I don't know Tammy, but mom and grandma might be hurt. Come on!" Jake replied trying not to show how scared he was in front of his beloved sister._

_There wasn't a lot of room for Tammy's chair to get though, so Jake searched their bedrooms and the bathroom while Tammy searched the kitchen, family room and the laundry room. _

_At Tammy's scream of terrified horror from the family room, Jake came running. Horrified at what greeted his eyes, he turned and vomited on the kitchen tiles before instinctively trying to shield Tammy from the view._

_"Don't look Twin, don't look. Oh man, oh man…" He babbled as he held her head against him while they both shook with fear and shock._

_There on the floor, among the shredded remains of bright birthday streamers and popped balloons, were the lifeless unmarked bodies of their parents and grandparents. Neither noticed that the door to their parent's bedroom had been completely destroyed. _

_Suddenly, a series of loud popping sounds made both tearstained faces snap up. Jake ran and looked out the window._

_"Oh No! We gotta get outta here! People are coming and they don't look friendly!" He cried, jumping over the bodies of the dead to get to the back door._

_Without question, Tammy followed, to numb to do anything else. "Where will we go? What about them!" She cried, almost hysterical_

_"We'll come back later if we can, but we gotta go now!" Jake snapped with the authority of being the older sibling, his face green and tight._

_Without looking back, both of then shot out though the back door and out the side gate…._

Eleven years later, the pair clutched each other tightly as they forced down the memories, doing anything they could to avoid looking into the family room at the spot were the dead had once laid.

At the time, neither had thought to call the police, because when they had returned, the bodies had vanished. Both of them had been too upset to care, the only thought in their exhausted young minds had been sleep. Numbly they had helped each other clean Tammy's room and collapsed together on the bed, curled around each other for comfort and reassurance.

They had stayed in the same house because they had had no choice, twice more when people came, they had fled. Neither of them knowing or caring whether it was friend or foe.

It hadn't occurred to them to call another relative for help, because as far as they knew they didn't have any.

A hoot from the owl along with a soft head butt jerked them out of the past and returned them to the problems of the present.

Tammy managed a shaky smile, thinking in dim amusement that the owl looked concerned and looked about ready to fly off for help. To distract themselves, Tammy picked up the second letter and read it again. "I have a concern here…"

"What's that?" Jake asked, looking relived to be thinking about something else.

"My medicines and the surgery. How are we going to get refills? How are we going to handle the recovery time? The doctor said that I was looking at two weeks in the hospital, then at least a month and a half of adjustment before even attempting to sit upright in my chair, and don't forget about the back brace I'm going to be wearing for the next year and a half afterwards."

Jake made a face as he reached for pen and paper to write their questions down so they wouldn't be forgotten. "Very good questions. Should we write the letter or type it?"

Tammy frowned, considering this question. "In this case, I think they would consider it an insult if the letter was typed, and that's assuming they know what printing is. You should write out the letter Jake, you're handwriting's better than mine."

Jake laughed for the first time that day, startling the owl into flapping it's wings. "You just want to get back to that baby novel you've been birthing!" At Tammy's blush, he smiled. "Go ahead Tammy, I look forward to reading it when it's finally done. I'll bring the letter to you when I'm done to make absolutely certain that we aren't forgetting anything." He said in a softer tone.

Still blushing, Tammy drove to the safety of her bedroom and got to work, the owl watching them with interest.

Chuckling, Jake shook his head before focusing on the letter. About a half an hour later, Jake knocked on Tammy's open door before entering, not wanting to just barge in.

Tammy looked up. "All done?"

"Yes." Jake handed her the letter and stood there, calmly waiting.

Although Tammy's eyebrows went up at times in surprise, she nodded her approval when she handed the letter back to him. "Very good. I can't think of anything else I want to add. Thank you."

Jake smiled, giving her a hug before teasingly trying to take a look at the page Tammy was writing.

"Jake!" Tammy shouted while she laughed and hugged the notebook to her chest. "Go send that letter and thank the owl for being so patient. "

He grinned and kissed her forehead gently before leaving the room, knowing she'd be right behind him.

Sure enough, Tammy hand joined him as he took the owl outside and sent it flying into the air. She took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "I hope we're doing the right thing Jake."

"I hope so too Tammy, I hope so too." Jake whispered softly.


	3. A reply and more questions

Author's Note: If they are not found in the Harry Potter books, they belong to me. Everything elsebelongs to JKR. Once again I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to review this piece, your support and suggestions are invaluable to me. Please enjoy chapter three and don't forget to let me know what you think!

* * *

Sending the letter only seemed to make the twin siblings more nervous than before. Each of them chose to deal with this in their own fashion, Tammy in writing, Jake in painting. Two weeks went by, and neither of them could relax. Jake couldn't help but wonder if he had made the right decision, not only for himself, but for his sister as well. Tammy, meanwhile, was counting down the days until the surgery. Until this pain in her back gave her ease, she could think of little else.

On the third day of week three, an owl brought them news. Tammy who had been writing outside, had to quickly back up so that the owl could land in her lap.

"Hello there. Would you mind if I held you in my lap so that you would not fall while I move?" She asked politely, looking down at the owl.

The owl hooted softly in assent, so Tammy gently put her right arm around it before pushing open the sliding glass door and going inside.

"Jake? Jake?" She paused a moment and cocked her head as she listened for his voice. Getting a faint answer in reply, a smile lit up her face as she headed for Jake's studio.

Going though his bedroom, she knocked on the door of what had once been a walk-in closet before entering.

Wrinkling her nose as the sharp acid smell of the paints her brother favored, Tammy knew better than to try and sneak a peak at what he was doing.

"Letter came back." She said quietly, her eyes scanning the dimly lit room for her brother.

He slipped silently from the shadowed corner he had been standing in at his sister's call, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. "Did it? Finally. I was wondering when it'd get here. Let's take a look."

Taking the envelope from the owl in her lap, Jake walked to one of the lamps as he slit the envelope open and read in silence. When he looked up a few minutes later, Tammy could almost see the fire burning in his emerald depths. Wordlessly he tossed the letter back to her, gesturing her to read it.

She rolled over to the light and adjusted it slightly so that she could see better. Even so, she felt herself squinting as she pushed her glasses farther up her nose, and made a mental note to get her eyesight checked again. Shaking her head, she focused her thoughts on the letter.

_Mr. & Ms. Fear,_

_We are pleased to hear that you both will be attending Hogwarts this year. Rest assured that if problems arise, they shall be dealt with discreetly. Also enclosed are your train tickets and your lists of the necessary school supplies which can be found in Diagon Alley. To make sure that you will be able to find what you need, Professor Severus Snape will accompany you. _

_Signed,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

Both of the twins looked at each other with very real concern on their faces as they re-read the letter in disbelief.

"A train! How do they expect us to get your chair on the train? Let alone find the train in the first place! Where the hell is Diagon Alley? What about our questions?" Jake exclaimed, causing Tammy to quickly move the letter out of harm's way for fear that Jake would shred it in frustration.

For her part, Tammy just gave her brother the 'I-told-you-so' look before shaking her head. "Sorry Jake, but there's no backing out now. We'll just have to make the best of it." Sighing, she opened her arms to her twin to offer comfort.

Jake wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. Already he was yelling silently to himself regarding his stupidity. Even as her scent of roses and incense smoke calmed him, it also fed his rage.

_I'm sorry DreamWriter, but this is our only choice._ He sent softly into her mind. _I wish with all my heart that there was some other way._

Tammy smiled unseen at the private nickname, never spoken out loud, not even to each other. Their private names, a symbol of both their personal dreams as well as their deep affection for one another, was only one more reason to be grateful for the bond that they shared. Still smiling, she answered her brother. _Don't worry about it MageHawk, we'll make it though this just like we do everything else._

The answering look on her twin's face was more than reward enough. Still, Tammy couldn't help but feel a sense of unease and a nagging doubt as he pulled away before asking out loud a thought that had been in her mind.

"Jake, we should send a letter to this Professor Snape and ask him when he'll be able to meet us. It might sound bad right now, but we shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth."

He nodded and extended his arm, privately marveling that the owl hadn't been crushed between them. Giving the owl a sheepish smile he watched it climb carefully on the proffered perch. "Sorry about that. I hope your not hurt." Jake said as he walked out of his 'office' to get pen and paper

It hadn't escaped Jake's notice that the material on which the message had been written on that the owl had delivered was very different than the plain notebook paper that they used. It looked more like a form of old fashioned parchment than actual paper. Grabbing a pen and paper, Jake quickly penned a question to this unknown professor and gave it to the owl, quickly leading it outside before he had second thoughts about this.

As Tammy had said, it was too late to back out of this now. All they could do was wait for an answer.


	4. shopping with Snape

Author's note: thanks for all the wonderful reviews! No I don't own HP, on with the fic!

* * *

Severus Snape glared at the letter that had been delivered to him by one of the school owls. He curled his thin dry lips in disgust as he examined the strange muggle paper that the twins had written their message on as he read it again: 

_Professor Severus Snape,_

_Thank you very much for taking the time to show us around Diagon Alley and making sure we get the things we need? I have a question though, where is Diagon Alley and how do we get there?_

_Please let us know when you want to make the trip._

_Jake_

'At least he was polite about it.' Snape thought as he picked up a quill to reply. He knew why Dumbledore had chosen him, because he was a skilled mind reader, Snape would know if there was something they were hiding.

But that didn't mean he had to like it…

_**Two weeks later**_

Snape apparited close to the Fear household. Taking a closer look at the place as he turned the corner, he was impressed despite himself at how well the place was being kept up considering that they were the only ones living there.

To his surprise, both of them were waiting politely on the deck outside. Upon seeing him walking up the driveway, they froze.

The girl turned her head to look at her brother for a minute before heading down the deck's winding ramp to greet him.

"Professor Snape?" She asked, tilting her head a little to the side in question, an unreadable expression in her wary blue eyes. She looked like a fey, a slender and fragile vulnerable creature that couldn't defend herself if she tried.

"Yes. Are the two of you ready to go?" Snape asked, surprised that she would think of speaking to him as though they were equals.

"My name is Tammy, and yes, we are ready to go." She introduced herself as she turned sideways to motion her brother to come down off the deck.

Watching Jake, Snape was reminded very strongly of a half feral panther. Jake's long strides were a ground eating lope as he moved quickly to her side.

Once he reached her, Snape felt the searching gaze Jake gave his twin and saw him raise an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you need to take that Tam?" Jake asked pointing to the fanny pack belted around her waist.

"Yes. I'm not taking any chances." Came the firm answer.

Jake shrugged and turned to face Snape. "How are we going to get there?" He asked.

Snape felt an oily smile spread across his face. "I'll guide you though side- apparition. Each of you hang onto an arm."

He enjoyed the looks of polite confusion that crossed both their faces as they did as they were told. Snape closed his eyes and concentrated on Diagon alley.

A minute later they were facing the entrance to Diagon alley, although Snape wasn't really prey to the aftereffects of this way of travel, the twins looked more than a little green.

"Oh man…" Jake moaned, swallowing hard to keep from getting sick. "Tam, you okay?"

Snape thought it was interesting that Jake's first concern was for the girl. He also noted that she wasn't looking very good after that little trip.

"I'll survive Jake. Don't worry…" Tammy managed a small smile for her twin, giving herself a shake as she fought the green from her cheeks.

Snape raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he tapped the brick that would open the door with his wand. By this time the twins had gotten control of themselves and were paying very close attention to what her was doing.

Their mouths hung open wide when they saw the strange sight that had been hidden behind that wall. Tammy looked as though she might faint while her brother looked decidedly nervous.

"We're gonna get ssssooo lost…" She whispered, trying to regain some composure. Jake was too stunned to say anything.

"No you won't. You have a guide, remember?" Snape snapped, angry that he could be forgotten so quickly. "Come on."

The twins followed him, turning their heads every which way trying to take everything in.

Snape didn't speak as he led the way towards Ollivander's wand shop. He couldn't keep the smirk off his face. These two were open books, their faces gave everything away! Still, Dumbledore had given him a job, and by the dark mark he was going to do it.

Jake held open the door for his twin with a nod, Snape felt a cynical smile twist his lips at the old courtly gesture, as he followed them inside.

Ollivander looked up, surprise briefly crossing his face before it was just as quickly replaced by a polite smile.

"Ah Severus, what do we have here? New Hogwarts students?" He asked, looking at the pair in curiosity.

"Yes Ollivander. I'll be back in a half hour to collect them." With that, Snape swept out of the room without a backward glance.

Ollivander looked at the twins and smiled kindly at the baffled worried looks on their faces. "May I have your names please?"

"My name is Tammy, and this is my twin brother Jake." Tammy answered, giving a quiet smile in return.

"Well now Tammy, and you as well Jake, let's see if we can find wands that will suit your natural talents and abilities."

"How are we going to do that?" Jake asked, awe in his voice. "There must be at least a million wands in here!"

"Oh, you two just leave that to me!" He chuckled before disappearing somewhere among the many shelves…

It had taken three and a half hours and several explosions (including one where Snape chose to walk in the door at the wrong moment) to find their proper wands. Tammy's was a ten and a half inch long rosewood with a silver unicorn's hair, while Jake's wand was a ten inch redwood with a black unicorn's hair.

Snape saw Ollivander's eyes widen slightly as he put the wands back in their boxes while Snape paid for the twin's wands with the funds Dumbledore had given him.

When they all left the shop, the twins were smiling. "I hope we didn't wreck his shop too much. Professor are you sure you're okay? I mean, I hit you pretty hard…" Tammy said quietly, concern in her eyes.

Snape's lips twitched. "I'll be fine Ms. Fear."

Tammy cast him a doubtful look, but didn't say anything else.

The rest of the trip was uneventful (if you didn't count having to drag Tammy out of the bookstore) until they took a lunch break. As Tammy ate, she began to pop her pills under Jake's watchful gaze.

Snape looked surprised. "Muggle medicine?" He asked, disgust in his voice.

Tammy swallowed the last pill before answering. "Yes. Most of these are vitamins, but I've had to start taking pain killers too."

"Pain killers? What for?"

"My spine is messed up, so I have to wait three months in order to have an operation to get it fixed." She explained, putting the pill bottle back into her pack and zipping it tightly closed.

A few minutes after this, Snape took them to the Owlry to choose an owl. Jake started to protest, but Tammy overrode him.

"Jake, we're going to need an owl once we start school at Hogwarts. How else am I going to get refills?"

He nodded and Snape watched as Tammy chose a tawny golden brown owl. "Be lucky Jake, I could have gotten a cat."

"No way, you know I'm allergic to cats!" he exclaimed.

Tammy just laughed.

About an hour later Snape had had enough and took them home. Saying that he would make the arrangements for their things and would be in touch.

He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he walked away.

It was going to be an interesting year.


	5. Leaving, meetings, and regrets

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait everyone, this chapter took longer than I thought it would... Please enjoy and review!

* * *

The next morning the twins were awakened by an unholy racket that made Tammy scream in pain as she automatically tried to move to get in her chair. Her entire world reduced to nothing but the pain that spread though the very cells in her body. When the pain finally ended, she felt completely drained. She wanted to cry but knew that it would only make things worse. Opening her eyes, she found herself lost in a sea of emeralds. 

"Are you okay?" Jake asked softly.

"Yeah, I was just being stupid. Did you find out what that was?"

"The professor brought our stuff and told me to let you know that he'll appariate us to King's Crossing so that we can catch the train. Do you think you'll be able to sit in your chair today? I think your owl is getting worried about you."

Tammy nodded slowly. "Yes, I need to pee too."

Jake nodded and carefully slid his arms under her…

A good ten minutes later, Tammy was in her chair and following the anxious hooting sounds of her owl, who was flapping it's wings franticly from within it's cage.

"Shh… I'm right here Wisdom." Tammy murmured softly as she opened the cage to let the owl out.

Wisdom hooted softly, it's amber eyes gazing at her with affection as it left it's cage and landing on the now scarred kitchen table. Tammy couldn't help but smile as she slowly stroked her owl's head.

"If nothing else, we'll at least have one life-long friend to keep us company out of this crazy mess." Jake commented as he sorted their things out.

Grinning, Tammy went to start breakfast, calling over her shoulder. "Jake, we're going to need a proper perch for Wisdom."

"Wisdom? That's a good name, what made you think of it?"

"You'll laugh."

"I will not! I would never laugh at you."

Tammy blushed, her head in the refrigerator, ignoring the burning in her spine. "I named Wisdom because the Greek goddess Athena was the goddess of wisdom, and sometimes she is shone holding an owl."

Jake smiled as he took some of their books and put them on the table next to the owl. "Wow. I guess I forgot about that. I'm surprised you remember all of this."

Tammy just shrugged, hissing softly as she straightened up. "How would you like your eggs Jake? That's all there it left…"

"I'll go shopping later." Jake promised, walking to the kitchen, he took the carton of eggs from her and Tammy went back to the table.

Wisdom clicked her beak in amusement as her owner picked up one of her books and started to leaf though it. "Well, if nothing else my brother, at least the reading won't be boring…"

"Though it will take a while before we can stop thinking that we've landed in the nuthouse." Jake finished for her as he slid their eggs on the table and sat next to her.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Tammy spoke up again. "I think we should learn some of this charms stuff, they've got a few moving spells that might prove useful…"

"Hm? Is that so? Well, let's take a look then."

The rest of the summer passed them by all too quickly. Finally, they had both finished packing up their trunks (which Professor Snape had provided on Dumbledore's orders), and collapsed into their beds.

Awake with the dawn on the day of departure, Jake helped his twin take a shower before taking a quick one himself.

The day before, Jake had went to the pharmacy and gotten refills for all his sister's pills and vitamins. He was a bit concerned about the lines of pain that were starting to shadow her face, but he comforted himself with the knowledge that in December, she would start on the road to recovery.

As Tammy carefully took the last of her morning's pills, she put the bottles gently in the trunk. "Jake what exactly did you put in your trunk?" She asked in curiosity.

Jake blushed. "My paints, all my brushes, easel, and some small canvases. You?"

"All my notebooks and loose-leaf paper, computer paper, and useable writing instruments."

"Smart girl." Jake laughed "Though I think that they might be hard to lift."

Tammy just raised her eyebrows. "We have wands now, remember? Locomotor Trunk!" Tammy said calmly pointing at her trunk with her wand and following it out the front door.

"Show off…" Jake muttered, but he was smiling with pride nonetheless. He waited for his twin to get out of the doorway before following her example, stopping in the doorway to watch her try to coax her owl into it's cage.

This attempt abruptly failed as Snape appeared with a sharp snapping sound, and Wisdom took off. At this point, Jake was mortally glad that she wasn't looking at him just now. Snape however, just seemed amused at her glaring as he raised his eyebrow before holding up his fist to call Wisdom back.

"Wisdom, you know your not supposed to fly off like that!" Tammy scolded, thanking Snape with a nod as she put her owl in her cage and shutting the door.

Jake now felt it safe to approach his twin, he was so busy concentrating on keeping his trunk floating off the ground that he failed to notice Snape's raised eyebrow. Instead he looked at his sister in amusement. "Are you sure you have everything Hon?"

"Yes Jake, I'm sure." Tammy replied, now having the handle of Wisdom's cage in a white-knuckled grip.

Both of them then looked to their Professor for instructions. Snape gave them both a disdainful glance before answering.

"Leave your trunks and the owl here, I'll bring them there separately. Just like we did before."

Coming forward, they placed their hands carefully on each of his arms and Snape transported them as quickly as he could. Partly because he didn't want to be puked on (he had a feeling that the cripple would be the one to commit the dirty deed) and partly because he wanted to get away from them. When they reached King's Crossing, he only had to take one look between them to know his guess was correct before they broke away and fled to find the bathroom.

He sincerely hoped they made it as he disappeared to get their things. This owl, Snape noted, looked no better then its mistress upon returning to the train station. The twins looked pale as they slowly made their way back to where he was standing.

"Professor, please tell me that we won't have to do this again." Jake asked in a trying-to-be-calm voice. Tammy said nothing, but there was a pleading expression in her eyes as she nodded franticly in full agreement with her twin.

Snape didn't even try to hide the distain in his answering smirk. "No, this will be the last time you'll be appariating with me, I'll speak with Professor Dumbledore about making alternate transportation arrangements."

At this point, neither of them really cared that he was being insulting, they were just grateful that they wouldn't have to go though this again.

"Thank you Sir." they both said together before grabbing their things and making a beeline for the train before he could change his mind.

Getting onto the train wasn't much of a problem, Jake floated their trunks one at a time into the train and watched carefully as his sister drove slowly across holding Wisdom's cage.

"Now what?" She asked, tilting her head towards her twin.

Jake thought for a minute before answering. "Let's head for the very back, it's still early yet, and with luck, no one will think to sit back there."

Tammy smiled in agreement and in a few minutes they had settled down, Jake reading a book while Tammy who was bent over her tray wrote more of her novel. Neither spoke since there really wasn't any need to.

It wasn't until about two minutes before the train took off that they discovered that they were going to end up having company after all. A group of three, led by a boy with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead entered, obviously looking for privacy too.

"Oh!" Exclaimed the girl, pushing bushy brownhair out of her eyes. "I'm sorry, we didn't know this car was taken, and everywhere else is full so may we please sit with you?"

The twins looked at each other for a second before nodding. "Sure." Tammy said, giving a slow smile while Jake straightened in his chair. It hadn't escaped Jake's notice, though his sister may have chosen to ignore it, that the red haired boy was staring in open mouthed amazement at Tammy's wheelchair.

"It's not polite to stare." Jake told him shortly, his anger and contempt rising in his eyes. When the boy showed no reaction of having heard, Jake focused on his twin with concern clear in his face. "Honey, maybe you were right. At least in our world people showed more sense. If it had really been so important to learn their lessons maybe we should have asked Dumbledore--"

"Wait a sec, you know Professor Dumbledore?" the lightning leader interrupted to ask.

Tammy frowned and put a slender hand on her brother's arm to prevent him from doing possible verbal (and maybe physical) damage before she answered. "Yes, he invited us to come to Hogwarts this year, and against our better judgment we accepted his offer." Her gaze turned sad as she looked at the red head, who seemed frozen with him mouth open. "Now I'm beginning to wish we hadn't…"


	6. apologies and fights

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. For those who were wondering, this story takes place during Harry Potter's fourth year at Hogwarts. Alsso, please remember that I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy and please remember to review!

* * *

Tammy left the sentence hanging, ignoring the turmoil and unease that knotted her insides, bravely meeting the stares of the red head. She hadn't felt this exposed since her first day of regular ed kindergarten, and she did not like being reminded of the fact. Jake's anger and concern flowed though their connection so strongly that it was all she do just to keep herself from sinking into his consciousness.

_Twin, please, calm down! _She sent _They are like children who don't know any better. I wouldn't be surprised if they've never seen a "differently-abled" person before._

Jake's anger exploded in her mind with full force, causing Tammy to grit her teeth as she world spun behind a haze of red. _That's no excuse! Children have better manners! At least children might ask questions instead of looking like you are from another planet, thinking about having them for dinner!_

_Some children do, others are merely too afraid to ask. It would help, dear brother, if you would please stop your snarling and let me handle this! I can't focus if your anger is ripping apart my inner barrier._

She "felt" the start of surprise followed by a wave of guilt. _I'm sorry, did I hurt you?_

_No honey, I've survived worse from you. Just give me a minute to catch my breath and stop the world's spinning…_ Giving herself a mental shake she turned her attention outwards and back to the matter at hand.

"Please don't stare at me, if you have questions, please feel free to ask." She address the threesome, forcing the gentleness in her voice. All the while, Tammy made sure to keep one eye on her brother, making sure that he was calming down all right.

The girl cleared her throat and shot a sharp look at the guys behind her as she extended her right hand. "I'm Hermione Granger. Please forgive Ron's rudeness. He was born in the wizarding world so he's never seen a wheelchair, power or otherwise, before. As for Harry, he was just surprised to hear you mention the headmaster's name."

Relief poured though her as Tammy accepted both the handshake as well as the tacit apology. "I thought that might be the case. Jake's a bit protective of me so please forgive him if he appears threatening. He just doesn't want me to get hurt."

Hermione nodded and smiled in understanding. "The shield to protect his Lady's soul." She remarked.

"Yes." this time it was Jake who answered, though he never seemed to take his gaze off of the other two boys. "I will protect her from anyone," this word was stressed in a subtle warning, "who is stupid enough to try and mess with her."

Tammy knew that this was both a threat and a warning to all that were present. Under normal circumstances, she would have demanded that Jake stop scaring these people needlessly. However, one look at her twin's face as she followed his gaze caused the words to die unspoken on her lips.

They weren't alone now.

Three other boys had walked into the room without anybody noticing, the first two looked like tree trunks with bull-like while the third appeared to be a sharp mouthed weasel. It had been to them whom Jake had been speaking to. Instinctively, slammed her mind shut against their presence. They felt _wrong_, Tammy would have even gone so far as to say _twisted_. She knew, without knowing exactly how she knew this information, that she never _ever_ wanted to touch their minds.

Jake, picking up on this, rose silently to his feet and moved to her side. A cat lover would have recognized this as an attack warning.

"Malfoy. What do you want?" Harry asked, standing as well, hatred burning in his eyes as he took out his wand and held it in a tight grip.

"I heard that there were a pair of old newbies on the train and came to check it out for myself Potter." Came the scornful reply.

Jake and Tammy stayed silent, neither trusting their tongue as the moment. Jake had placed on hand on Tammy's slender shoulder and was now tightening his grip, the only sign of his growing anger. This made Tammy speak up in an effort to try and avert the storm brewing in her twin.

"Good, now that you've found us, you may leave." She said, holding her head high.

"Watch your tongue crippled bitch." Malfoy snapped.

Tammy's blue eyes flashed as they widened at the insult that drove knives into her heart. Other than that, she showed no reaction.

However, Jake must have felt that was reaction enough, because he lunged at Malfoy without any warning once-so-ever.

"No Jake!" She cried, but he didn't seem to hear her.

The two hulking brutes moved in as though to protect Malfoy, but the threesome took care of those two. Jake's focus was completely on the leader. From the start, Jake had the advantage and Malfoy's wand was knocked out of his hand when Jake's hand was wrapped around his throat, in his rage, Jake had completely ignored the use of his wand.

"Apologize." Jake snarled, a queer light burning in his eyes.

"Wha-What?" Malfoy choked out.

"Apologize to my sister. Now."

Tammy rolled over to her brother and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Jake, that's enough."

"He hurt you Tammy. I want him to apologize." Jake growled softly, purposely gentling his voice to show that he wasn't angry with her. He would never speak to Tammy with a raised voice, ever. She loved him way too much for him to ever hurt her that way.

Tammy looked over her shoulder to check on the others, while Malfoy's friends were tried up, she noticed that the others were stopped in their tracks, surprise and a hint of fear across their faces. Mentally snorting in contempt, she turned her attention back to her beloved twin. "Jake this is wrong. It would be one thing if he tried to hurt me physically, but the only thing he did was call me a name."

"Just because he used his voice instead of his fists doesn't mean it hurt you any less. Don't lie to me Tammy, since you know that we can't lie to each other. I felt it hurt you, and I saw the look on your face. He is going to apologize to you, one way or another."

She fell silent, knowing that everything her twin had said was the truth. Still, she had to make him see reason. "Jake, if you have to near kill him to get an apology out of him, then it isn't worth it. Your better than that Jake, I know you are. Please Jake, don't do this."

Jake's eyes softened and lost their fury. "For you." He said shortly before literally tossing him out of the compartment. To Tammy's amusement, Harry and Ron lost no time in following Jake's example.

Jake however, didn't notice. He walked directly over to Tammy, knelt down and laid his head in her lap.

_I'm sorry. _He whispered softly into her mind. _I don't know what came over me…_

_It's all right MageHawk, I understand. After what you did I don't think he'll try that again. Why don't you go back to reading that book? _Tammy said, smiling gently as she stroked his hair in reassurance.

Getting up, Jake returned to his seat, ignoring everybody else in his shock.

Tammy went back to her work, letting the others talk amongst themselves. Despite what she had wittinessed, Tammy was not afraid of her twin. However, she did pray to Vesta that word of this would spread around. Hopefully, this would prevent future problems.

When the time came to change into their school robes Jake was as gentle as always. This didn't stop her from whimpering in pain as they figured out exactly how to put them on.

It wasn't until Tammy tried to move again once the train stopped and after the threesome left that the real problems started.

"Um… Jake?"

"Yeah Tammy?" Jake replied as he fought with their trunks to get them down the racks.

"My chair won't move…"


	7. The truth and Sorting

Author's note: Tammy, Jake, Wisdom, and the plot are all mine. The rest belongs to J.K.R. Enjoy the read!

* * *

Jake took a deep breath, seeing the rising panic in his sister's eyes, he knew he couldn't loose his cool or she would fall apart.

"Okay, let's just think about this for a minute, and don't panic love."

Tammy swallowed, exerting iron control in an effort to obey her brother as she watched him finish getting their trunks down from the racks.

"Jake," She said in a small voice. "I want to go home. Something is wrong here, my chair was working just minutes ago, I know it was. This isn't fair at all!"

He had turned to face her as she spoke, but remained silent, letting her vent her feelings. "We'll figure it out honey, let's at least listen to what Dumbledore has to say first. If nothing else, we might have to home school ourselves for a while."

"I'm all for listening to what he has to say Jake, but how are we going to get there! Spells are all well and good if your moving trunks and the like, but not if your trying to pick up a power chair with someone still inside it!"

Frowning, Jake knew she had a point, he also completely agreed with her. Thinking for a minute he made a decision. "Honey, turn off your chair and hold Wisdom. Can you manage both trunks? I'm going to have to put it on manual and push you."

"You're going to injure your feet!" Tammy exclaimed. "Yes I can handle the trunks, I think…" She said as she turned off her wheelchair.

Waiting until his sister was ready, Jake switched her wheelchair into manual mode and ignored the pounding his feet were taking as he slowly rolled her chair off the train. Already Jake found himself rehearsing what he planed to say to Dumbledore when they got to the castle, and it wasn't going to be polite.

Things got even worse when they finally caught up with the other first years.

"These people are absolutely stark raving mad!" Tammy exclaimed as she stared at the lake surface.

"That is putting it mildly sweetheart!" Jake snarled as his hands tightened around the handle bars of her chair.

"Now what? The others have already left, so we can't ask for help…" She pointed out.

"I saw a path nearby that must lead to the entrance of the castle, but I'm not sure, it looked like a long walk." Came the thoughtful reply.

Tammy unlocked Wisdom's cage. The owl, who had been remarkably patient about being stuck in the cage, now flew out and looked to his mistress for orders.

"Wisdom, will you please fly ahead with Jake and make sure that we are heading in the right direction?" She asked politely.

When Wisdom hooted, Jake kissed his twin's cheek and walked off.

It felt like hours before they returned. The look on his face was not promising, Wisdom appeared just as angry, although Tammy couldn't really tell.

"Wrong way?" Came the soft question as Wisdom perched in the tree nearby.

Jake's emerald eyes burned with rage. "Oh it was the right way, if I carried you up a half fight of stairs just to get into the place! Before you ask, there wasn't a side door, we looked already."

Bowing her head, Tammy sighed. "So what do we do?"

"We are going up there, and _I_ am going to raise some unholy hell. I want you there with me in case I start to take the place apart." He replied firmly.

Tammy knew better than to protest when she heard the tone in her brother's voice. She remained silent as Jake started to push her chair again, knowing that Wisdom would follow them. However, when she saw exactly what her twin was taking about she could not stop the string of violent curses that exited her mouth.

Cocking his head, Jake regarded his sister with a mixture of amazed amusement and outraged wrath. "When we have time later dearest sister, you are going to show me _exactly_ where you learned that kind of language…"

Knowing she'd be in big trouble later, Tammy just nodded silently as she unbuckled her seatbelt so she could be picked up.

Hearing her whimpers of pain as Jake picked her up and began to climb the stairs, Jake ground his teeth, silently promising that Dumbledore would answer for every whimper.

Jake had to struggle with the heavy door, growling as the jerking motion made her in even more pain, but he finally managed it. Slipping inside, with Wisdom ghosting above them, he saw that the other first years were already gathered.

Tammy's heart sank even lower as she took a look around. _The inside is even worse that the outside!_ She told her twin, staring at the gigantic marble staircase with a shiver. _They're putting us with the babies too! This isn't right, we're sixteen for Goddess' sakes!_

The same staircase had also caught Jake's attention as well. _This place isn't a dream come true sweetheart, this is a complete nightmare! I'm sorry for not listening to you on the train… You were right._ He replied silently, barely listening as McGonagall gave her speech and followed them into the Great Hall.

From his place at the staff table, Dumbledore noticed the burning rage in Jake's emerald eyes as well as the way Tammy shook in her brother's arms, and steeled himself. This could only mean trouble. He only hoped the sorting hat would place them in the same house, otherwise the outcome wouldn't be a good thing…

Jake's arms and legs ached from holding his sister for so long, but he never said a word. Finally Jake's name was called. Tammy wrapped her arms around her brother so that he could free an arm long enough to put on the sorting hat as he sat on the stool.

Anger was the first emotion the sorting hat felt from Jake. In the flash of ten seconds, the sorting hat had read Jake's mind like a book. There were shadows in his mind, but those were ones of protectiveness. On instinct, the sorting hat knew that this was a panther held only by a velvet leash, it also knew that it didn't want to know what would happen if that leash was somehow removed…

"Gryffindor!" It boomed out.

Sorting Tammy was a bit harder, since she had some kind of barrier around her mind and refused to take it down thank you very much! It took about a full minute of coaxing before she slowly lowered them so he could sort her.

Her mind was full of knowledge and light. She was the velvet leash that held the panther at bay. While she was just as brave as her brother there was really only one place to put her…

"Ravenclaw!"


	8. Explosions and compromises

Author's note: I don't own harry potter, only Tammy, Jake, and Wisdom. I'm sorry it took so long to update! Please leave your comments at the end.

* * *

When Tammy removed the sorting hat, Jake gently picked her up. Seeing the glazed look in her eyes, Jake only prayed that the night would end soon. The sooner this dinner ended, the sooner he could finally vent his spleen and yell at a certain professor…

"Where are we going to sit Jake? My balance is improving, but we both know that there's no way I can sit on a bench without support." Tammy whispered in her brother's ear as he walked away and paused in the middle of the room uncertainly.

"To hell with the rules…" Jake replied, noting that Ravenclaw table was closer to where they were standing. "I'll sit with you tonight. It won't matter anyway." Sensing his twin's agreement, Jake helped slide his sister in before straddling the bench himself, ignoring the glares and otherwise unfriendly looks from the other students. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders to provide support while she settled herself.

From where he was sitting at the head table, Snape was having a hard time trying to keep the shock from his face. Of all the professors at the head table, only Snape and Dumbledore managed to keep their shock and/or outrage off their faces. He couldn't help but feel a grudging admiration for the twins attitude as he silently laughed in glee to see Albus Dumbledore squirm in his seat.

Both of the twins continued to ignore everyone else while the sorting continued, each talking quietly to the other. They listened politely to Dumbledore's speech about the triwizard tournament and Yule ball. Tammy winced at the word "ball", and Jake just shook his head. When the time finally came to eat, Jake made sure that his twin got enough food on her plate. In return, Tammy gripped the table for dear life while Jake got his own helping and cut up his food.

Once this was done, Jake wrapped one arm around his twin's shoulders again to support her while they ate.

"Why are you eating at the Ravenclaw table when the sorting hat put you in Griffindor?" The prefect asked Jake sharply. "The Griffindor table is over there." He added, pointing the way.

"If my sister could sit on a bench without assistance, then I'd sit over there. However, I won't leave my sister to just fend for herself just because this school divides family members." Jake replied in an icy voice, trying not to show how disgusted he was, and biting back what he really wanted to say.

Tammy smiled at her twin and squeezed his leg in sympathy and support. When dinner was finally over, Jake lost no time in standing and scooping her up again into the support of his arms.

Jake kissed her cheek calmly before his face hardened. Squaring his shoulders, he firmly made his way though the crowd to the head table.

"Professor Dumbledore! May I have a word with you please?" Though the words were phased politely, the tone of his voice was anything but respectful. The panther was pissed and he wanted some hide. Only the fact that his twin was in his arms kept Jake from flying off the handle completely.

The other professors glare daggers at Jake, but he paid them no heed. In his arms, Tammy squirmed in self-conscious discomfort. She hated making a scene like this but she knew that there was no way Jake was going to take care of this privately. Her eyes silently pleaded with Dumbledore and the other professors to just go along with this.

"Of course Mr. Fear. Let's go up to my office." Dumbledore replied, but there was no hint of a smile on the normally cheerful faced man as he led the way to his office. McGonagall and Snape followed silently behind.

Looking at the stairs and feeling the tremor that was going though her twin's arms, she wanted to cry in frustration. "Jake you can sit me down on the benches of one of the tables you want to." Tammy said softly, not really wanting to see what was going to happen next.

"I want you with me when I give these people a piece of my mind." Jake growled softly, shifting his hold on her before climbing the stairs.

Tammy stayed silent once they reached the office. Dumbledore took his place behind the desk as the other two professors stood behind him. Jake put her down in one of the chairs facing the desk, making sure she was comfortable before turning to face the assembled.

Jake on the other hand, fully intended to deliver his immense fury standing up.

Fawkes made a soft sound of surprise and had to quickly sidestep on his perch to make room for a very angry Wisdom, who had followed his owner unnoticed by everyone else. The tawny golden brown owl snapped his beak in fury at his mistress's distress, but otherwise made no threatening moves.

Dumbledore made a note of this owl's protective posture and filed it away to think about later. Right now though he had a very angry older brother he had to somehow placate…

Just by judging from the look on his face, he knew that this wasn't going to be an easy task.

"I thought that we had made it very clear that Tammy needed to be able to get around your school." Jake stated in a deadly quiet tone.

"You were the ones who decided that both of us just had to come to Hogwarts, even though we both had concerns." Tammy added, trying to keep the emotional explosion to a minimum.

Jake nodded, not wishing to present a divided front in view to this audience, even though he hated being interrupted. "We sent you a letter dealing with questions about my sister's unique needs. In your return letter, we never received any concrete answers or warnings about the grounds themselves."

Professor McGonagall now spoke up. She felt that both of the twins should be more respectful given the fact that they were no longer at home, but here at a school. The very fact that they had disrupted the order of the school itself in one night didn't do anything to further endear their presence in McGonagall's eyes.

Snape however, noticed the lines of pain around Tammy's eyes and thought that Dumbledore had been a fool for not expecting Jake's anger. At the same time, he felt disgust that those two should be given special treatment. These two were going to end up worse than that Potter boy! All he sensed from them at the moment was despair and anger. "Whatever reply the headmaster saw fit to give you should have been enough to answer your questions. Neither of you have any right to expect special treatment." He curtly reprimanded them.

It was a surprise when Tammy gestured to her brother for silence, stopping the angry retort Jake had been about to make. She had been self-possessed up until this point, but Snape's comment was the last straw! "For your information Mr. Snape, Dumbledore's exact reply regarding our question was: 'Rest assured that if problems arise, they shall be dealt with discreetly.' I apologize, but that was not a good enough answer! Maybe if the situation had been different I would have been more understanding. However, right now I am in absolutely no mood to play games with anyone! My entire back feels like it's on fire thanks to this curve in my spine, the power wheelchair that I use in order to get around in stopped working the second the train stopped moving, I discover that this place is disability Hell and I haven't been in this place for a full day, and on top of this I have been separated from my brother thanks to that hat over there! Excuse me for being upset here, but I think that I have earned the right to an explanation!"

Listening to his sister's tirade had cooled Jake's rage to a semi-manageable level. It wasn't like her to explode like this. _Not to mention you have to go to the bathroom but are afraid to ask where it is for fear of another hike up the stairways… _He added privately.

_Exactly._ She said flatly.

Jake hadn't taken his eyes off the three professors and couldn't help the savage glee that ran through him at the shock and surprise on their faces. To keep his face expressionless, he walked over and calmed down the frightened owl mantling on a shocked Fawkes perch. "Thank you Tammy."

"You're welcome Jake." She replied calmly. "Sorry Wisdom."

Wisdom gave a soft hoot as he accepted Jake's gentle scratches of apology.

When the owl had calmed down, Jake returned to his place at Tammy's side. "I believe that my sister has summed up the situation better than I could. It's clear that this place is unsuited to my sister's needs."

"There are spells that--" Dumbledore started to suggest.

"Professor, a power wheelchair is considerably heavier than a trunk! It is one thing to move an inanimate object, it is another matter entirely to move the same inanimate object with someone inside." Jake pointed out as he fought with his temper again.

Much to the twins' surprise, Dumbledore was nodding in agreement. "You are quite right, and I apologize for not thinking more clearly about this. Tammy, where is your chair now?"

"Outside parked at the bottom of the steps." Tammy replied, shifting carefully to ease her back.

Dumbledore stood. "The closest bathroom is on the third floor." He looked sympathetic as the color fled from Tammy's face. "Jake, I'll give you both the Ravenclaw and Giffindor passwords. You should both get some sleep and tomorrow I'll handle your mobility problems Tammy."

What else could the twins do but nod?

A few minutes later, Jake was carrying his twin out of the office and slowly climbing the stairs.

Neither could shake the feeling that this could turn out to be a mistake…


	9. Bathroom fighting before breakfast

Author's note: I know this chapter is shorter than usual, but I've been real busy! The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Thanks again for all the reviews everyone!

* * *

Tammy woke up the next morning in the Ravenclaw common room with a crick in her neck and her legs on fire along with as her back. She had been forced to sleep on one of the couches do to the fact that boys were not allowed in the girls dormitories. This meant that she hadn't been able to take any of her medicines before bed, and the pain was making itself felt with a vengeance that made her eyes water.

"You awake love?" Jake's voice came from nearby. He was already dressed and ready for the day, so either he was up very early or she was very late.

"Yeah… what time is it?" Tammy asked as she painfully tried to sit up.

"About six. I couldn't sleep, so I snuck in here to check on you. How are you feeling Tammy?" Jake asked quietly, standing up and walking to her side so that he could help her.

"Lousy. I need my meds. My body feels like it's one big ache." Tammy replied. "The kitty position was not a good idea…"

"Don't worry honey, if things don't improve, we'll go home. I won't let them jerk us around on their chain. We'll home school ourselves if it comes to that." Jake wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a quick hug before changing the subject. "Do you need to go?"

"Yeah. Sorry twin." Tammy said apologetically.

"No problem twin. It's not your fault. When you gotta go, you gotta go." Jake grinned, picking her up. All cheer left his face when Tammy went rigid with pain in his arm and gave a soft hiss. "I know, I know it hurts. I'll be as quick as I can." He murmured softly as he headed towards the entrance.

"Would you like some help?" A young female voice asked as a fellow first year, who was rubbing sleep out of her eyes, stepping into the room.

Tammy smiled, deciding to take the opportunity that had been handed to her. "Yes please, could you go in my trunk and get a fresh set of clothes and my waist pouch."

"Sure. I'm sorry you had to sleep on the couch."

When the girl had gone back upstairs, Jake chuckled. "Nice work."

"Thank you Jake." Tammy smiled, shifting her position in his arms while they waited.

The girl returned and handed the requested items to Tammy. "Here you go. Sorry it took so long. Be careful of Flitch."

"That's all right, thanks for the warning." They said together, then Jake carried his sister out of the room.

It wasn't until they started down the stairs that they met Flitch and his cat Mrs. Norris.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Came a harsh call from behind.

Jake slowly turned around. "I'm taking my sister to the bathroom." He replied with forced calm in his voice.

"You are not allowed in the girls bathroom, and your sister isn't allowed to go into the boys bathroom either." Fitch sneered.

"Well, that's too bad, cause Tammy's gotta go and I'm not about to let a complete stranger do my job."

"Since when did I become a job?" Tammy protested.

Jake shushed her and shifted her weight, all the while glaring at Flitch.  
"I'll be reporting you to the head of your house mister." Flitch threatened.

"Go ahead and do that." Jake said coldly as he turned away, moving quickly down the stairs again.

Even so, Jake just barely got his twin there in time.

"Sorry Jake." Tammy said sheepishly a few minutes later when he entered the stall a second time to help her get dressed.

"Not your fault, I'd rather you have an accident then mess up your bladder little sis. If I didn't know how embarrassed you'd get, I would go so far as to say that it would serve them right to have to clean up after you." Her brother said savagely, though his hands were gentle. "Do you want to take them now after breakfast?" He asked as he buckled the waist pouch on since she was hanging onto his waist to balance herself.

"After." Tammy replied firmly. "You remember what happened the last time I tried that!"

"Just checking, I know how you get when the pain hits."

"Twin, I can just barely think it hurts so much, but the pills aren't going to do any good if they won't stay down."

"Good point." After washing his hands again, Jake picked her up again and made their way to the great hall.

McGonagall was waiting for them with a very cross expression on her face. "What were you doing in the girls bathroom Mr. Fear?" She demanded as Jake reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I was helping Tammy get ready for the day." He said, a frosty tone in his voice.

"Still, couldn't you have asked for assistance?"

"No, I wouldn't trust a stranger to help. Jake's done this often enough that he can help me without hurting me." She replied before her brother could answer.

"That's why we were up so early." Jake added. "So no one would make a scene."

Shifting Tammy again, Jake ended the conversation pointedly sidestepped McGonagall to enter the Great Hall.

This time, they sat at the Griffindor table. Since it wasn't anywhere near breakfast time yet, they moved two of the plates out of the way to make room for the Potions book they were looking at together.

It wasn't even breakfast yet and already the first fight of the day didn't go over well. They knew that the day wasn't going to get any better.

Right now, they just wanted to go home.


	10. Wheelchairs and stairs DON'T mix!

Author's note: I know this chapter is shorter. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Thanks again for all the reviews everyone!

* * *

Studying, both twins felt their brains pulsing with shared anger. Although Tammy could fully understand _why_ McGonagall had been so upset, that still didn't make it any easier to take.

_Goddess bless it all, if they were going to be that upset about it, they should have made a unisex bathroom!_ Tammy thought in disgust, feeling her twin's agreement.

By the time that breakfast was being served, they had calmed down somewhat. It helped that Hermione went out of her way to be friendly to them and that the rest of the Griffindor table didn't outwardly seem to mind she was sitting there.

Quickly it appeared that Hermione and Tammy had an awful lot in common, by the time breakfast was over plans were made to somehow meet later at the library, the guys felt left out but Jake couldn't help but smile anyways.

Jake kept a careful eye on Tammy as his twin took her pills. He didn't need the link between them to know that Tammy was relieved when the pills finally took affect.

"What's your first class Jake?"

"Potions, you?"

"Herbology. Sounds like fun. I've got potions after though."

Nodding, Jake carefully picked her up again. This time he put her in her wheelchair and waited expectantly.

Taking a deep breath, Tammy turned on her chair. The green light came on and flashed once before turning solid. Pressing her lips together firmly, Tammy gently pushed the joystick forward…

Nothing happened.

Biting the inside of her mouth to keep the tears back. She looked at her brother and shook her head.

Sighing, Jake bit back a snarl. "I'll carry you to your first class before I head off to mine hon. We'll get though this. Heads might be rolling across the floor by the time I'm though, but we're gonna get though this." Was all he allowed himself to say.

"That won't be necessary Mr. Fear." Dumbledore called, having come though the doorway in time to hear that not-so-subtle threat/promise. "All you need to do is use the _Locomotor _spell. We magically lightened your wheelchair so that it weighs no more than she does."

Both twins looked doubtful, but Tammy was willing to give it a shot. After all, what more did they have to loose?

"_Locomotor chair_." She said in a quiet but firm voice as she tapped the side of her wheelchair with her wand.

Slowly the chair rose to hover above the floor. Jake tensed, he didn't like this, but it was better than nothing. "How does she move her chair?" He asked.

"The same way she would drive if her power was working." Dumbledore replied, seeing the tension slowly go out of Jake's shoulders as he watched his twin carefully move around the room.

"I think that this will work Jake. I still want to with me when I try to go up and down those stairs though." Tammy said.

"Did you really think that I would do otherwise hon? I'm just as scared as you are!" He agreed as he handed his sister her school bag. "Come on, we're going to be late."

Nodding, Tammy smiled, her eyes bright with happiness as she turned to the headmaster. "Thank you professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore nodded before wisely taking himself out of sight. He was just glad that the spell worked, for the look in Jake's eyes had not been forgiving of mistakes…

A few minutes later Tammy was safely down the stairs and headed for the greenhouses while Jake pelted back into the castle and fairly flew to the dungeons, grateful for his longer stride.

Even so, he just barely made it ahead of Snape. As he sat down near the back, he squashed down his resentment that everyone else was younger (and smaller!) than he was. Jake had a feeling that Snape was going to use _him_ as the scapegoat…

Snape entered the room, his eyes immediately drawn to Jake as he surveyed his new batch of students. While most of the other students sat in groups, Jake sat alone for the most part. It was a good thing that all the benches and tables were of uniform size, otherwise Jake would have had to do some squeezing. As Snape took roll, he idly wondered what kind of man Jake really was without his sister around.

Throughout the lesson Snape kept an eye on Jake. The older boy was kind to the other students and appeared to go out of his way to look harmless. For some oddball reason, this irritated Snape. He wanted to find some weakness in this panther in human skin.

It wasn't until after the lesson that things started to get interesting.

Everyone was getting packed up when a sudden loud crash resounded though the hallway.

"Tammy!" Jake bellowed, his face now white as he ran from the room.

Surprised, Snape followed quickly behind, wondering how Jake knew it was Tammy in trouble.

By the time he got there, Jake had already carefully rolled his sister out of her chair and onto the floor. Her left arm was pinned underneath the power wheelchair.

"-No Jake, I don't think my arm is broken, but this chair is really heavy and it hurts." Snape heard Tammy say.

"Hold her still Mr. Fear." Snape said as he used a spell to carefully upright her chair. "What happened here?"

"I'm not exactly sure… I think that the weight spells that Professor Dumbledore put on my chair quit for some reason." Tammy said slowly, her face white with pain.

Jake was noticeably chewing on his tongue, clearly wanting to say something sharp, but not wanting to do it in front of the younger students. "Is it broken twin?" He asked quietly.

Tammy's eyes were glazing over from the pain. "I don't… think so…" She said, right before her world spun into the darkness of the pain...


	11. Now WHAT!

Author's note: I finally got the internet access back on my laptop for a short time, I'm not sure how long it'll last though, but I'm posting this while I still can! Sorry for the long wait!

* * *

It was the pain that woke Tammy, her teeth automatically sunk into her lower lip as she struggled not to make a sound. There was no pain in her back at the moment, and this caused her some mixed feelings. Carefully, she tried to move her arms and legs to be sure that she could still feel them moving. The redhead didn't need to open her eyes to know that it wasn't her twin by her bedside. Assured that she could still move and feel her limbs, she opened her eyes, wondering where her brother was and understandably hurt that he wasn't there with her.

"Tammy? Are you awake?"

Surprised, Tammy turned her head, trying to see despite her blurred vision. "Hermione?" She asked.

Hermione smiled in relief and put down the book that she had been reading. Though she was annoyed because she had hoped to spend the afternoon tutoring Ginny, the young woman understood the necessity that had caused professor McGonagall to ask her to keep an eye on the redhead despite the fact that she was not of the Griffindor House. "You've been out like a light all morning. How are you feeling?"

"My arm aches a little, but I don't think that it's broken, and my head really hurts. I must have bumped it somehow…"

Wordlessly, Hermione handed the other woman her glasses. "Jake wanted to stay with you, but Snape ordered him to keep going to classes. Does he get mad like that often? Your brother I mean."

Tammy slipped on her glasses, relieved when the world around her sprang back into proper focus. "No, but Jake and I have been a little stressed out lately. We knew that coming here wouldn't be easy, to be honest we thought we'd ended up in the madhouse, but…"

"But you weren't expecting so many problems regarding to fact that you had explained that you were in a wheelchair. You didn't know that they had never seen one before and thus would have no idea how to adapt to your everyday needs just to get around."

"Yes! Exactly. I feel as though we were lied to so that we'd want to come here, and now that we know how things really stand, we're trapped because we have no way out." Tammy nodded, surprised.

The other witch nodded, seeing how the twins could see it that way and understanding how they must be feeling at the moment. "How are you feeling now?" She asked, changing the subject, while reminding herself to go though the books later and see if there were any spells that could be adapted for the older redhead's use.

"Fine except my head feels like I got my brains bashed out by the floor. I'm surprised that it wasn't worse." Tammy replied.

"I'm not surprised considering that there is a lump on the side of your head the size of an egg." The brown haired girl replied with a sympathetic smile.

Tammy was about to reply when the sound of a door ricocheting off the wall stopped her from replying. Then she found herself busy trying not to get crushed by her brother's grateful hugging and felt the all-too-familiar pain shooting up her spine.

"Twin, twin, it's okay. You're hugging a little too hard. I'm all right really." She told him with a laugh to keep the pain out of her voice.

From the worried look in her brother's dark emerald eyes, he wasn't convinced. "You scared me Tam. I thought you had died…" he said softly, his heart bleeding in his voice.

"Jake, you know better than that. We are bound to each other in life as well as in death. Have no fear that I would leave you behind." She murmured softly, stroking his hair to calm him as his shoulders shook with the effort to keep from sobbing aloud.

Hermione watched in wise silence, sensing that she was witnessing something very rare and almost raw in it's intensity. She wondered privately what those two could have faced that had forced them to build a kind bond that was that strong and so deep. Still, she kept her thoughts to herself for now, knowing that there would be time enough to ask those questions if they felt that they could trust her enough with the answers.

It felt like an eternity, but in truth it was only a few minutes, before the older brother raised his head. "I took notes for you in the classes I had, you can copy them, I only wish your tape recorder and your laptop still worked! You could make more sense out of them than I could…"

"Don't worry about it twin, we'll do what we did with the nasty teachers in junior high, take notes separately and then combine them. At least all the classes are the same even though we're in different houses!"

Her brother somehow managed a smile for his sister. "There is that." He admitted somewhat sheepishly, sitting up and carefully wiping under his eyes to get rid of the tearstains. "It'll work for now anyway I guess."

Nodding to herself, Hermione decided that now was the time to speak up. "Jake, if you'd like, I could look and see if I still have my notes from my first year. I might actually still have them. When Tammy has some time, we could explore the library…" She found that she couldn't help but smile when Tammy's eyes lit up in joy. "Since I spend most of my time in there anyway, I could point out some books that might be helpful and useful to the both of you."

"Thank you." Tammy said quietly. "That would be very helpful. Somehow we have to make this work, as impossible at it may seem…"

Jake's face darkened again, though his hands remained gentle as he checked her over for any other hurts. "I still say that we should…" he started to say, but stopped abruptly when his sister hissed in pain. "Your back?" He asked.

Tammy nodded. "I think the drugs wore off. Goddess it hurts!" She said making a face.

Frowning, Jake gently turned her over and traced her spine in concern, upon feeling the knotted and tightening muscles he nodded, then carefully rolled her back onto her back. "I'll be right back sweet, I'll bring the whole kit, you know what you need better than I do."

"Is that wise?" Hermione asked, troubled and not bothering to hide it. "The medicine that she takes might interfere with whatever Madam Pomfrey might have given her before I got here.

Tammy frowned, then shook her head. "I gotta chance it, either that, or I'll be screaming in pain before nightfall."

Without another word, Jake left the room to get her pills. The elder brother was far from calm and the anger he was holding back was just simmering barely below the surface. He wasn't happy with his sister's stubborn refusal to leave. Clearly he wasn't willing to stay here without her. Who would take care of her if they were separated?

Ruthlessly, Jake shoved that thought out of his mind. If he had his way, there would never be a need to answer that question…

Saying the password to the Ravenclaw entrance, he entered the common room. Snarling in barely suppressed worry as well as anger, he glared at the stairs that had denied him entrance to the girls dormitories the night before.

"Need help again?" A voice asked from behind him.

Relieved, Jake turned around to see the same young first year that had helped them earlier that day. "Yes please. You heard about the fall?"

"Yes, I'm sorry that she got hurt. Do you think that she'll be all right?" She asked in concern.

"I hope so, but right now she's in a lot of pain and needs the pills that she brought with her." Jake said, slowly calming down. At least somebody was trying to be helpful in her house! He was still furious, but at least he didn't feel like exploding everything in sight now.

"I'll get them." The girl replied with a smile, dashing off up the stairs quicker than a squirrel running up a tree.

When she came back, Jake was waiting there, he was even smiling a little as he took the small bag from her.

"Thank you…" The older redhead trailed off uncertainly, just now realizing that he didn't know the girl's name.

"Faith. My name is Faith Zingery." She said with a grin. "I'm glad I could help out."

"Nice to meet you Faith, I'm Jake, Tammy's older brother." He replied, grinning back. "I was sorted into Griffindor."

Faith smiled. "Yeah I know, but I think you should have been put into Hufflepuff. You are very loyal to her. Don't worry about it, I'm sure that this whole thing will be worked out soon enough, the two of you just need time to adjust to things here and give everybody a chance to adjust to your situation."

Jake nodded. "Easy to say, harder to do. Thanks again Faith. Oh, could Tammy barrow your notes? I'll give her mine too, but I'm not that good at taking notes."

She nodded. "Sure, I don't mind. Tell her I said hello."

"Will do." Jake replied, heading for the door.

Things were looking up, but Jake was in a pessimistic mood, and he doubted it would last for very long.

"One thing at a time, this can't last forever.." He muttered to himself, carrying his twin's pouch in one hand as he headed down the hallway.


	12. Midnight fights, going home at last

Author's note: Thanks to EvertheDreamer for her help with this chapter when I got stuck. I'm sorry this took so long, but this chapter was really hard to finish, and it's long to boot. Enjoy the read everyone!

* * *

An uneasy two months passed since the day of Tammy's accident. Slowly, they were starting to adapt to the new world that they now found themselves in. Draco Malfoy had left them alone for the most part, most likely not wanting to rouse the elder brother's fury after what had happened on the train that first day. Both of the twins ignored anything other than their studies, neither having any interest in anything having to do with Goblet of Fire and its trials. Hermione had made more than good with her promise to hunt up her old notes and help them understand the strange books that the twins were trying to muddle though.

Yawning wide enough to split his head open, Jake slowly made his way back to Gryffindor tower to get some much needed rest. He had just gotten though working on what had seemed like a mountain of homework in the library with his sister's help. Unfortunately, his twin was still being forced to sleep on the couch in the Ravenclaw common room because of the damn spell on the stairs. Frowning, he made a mental note to himself to ask Hermione later if she knew of any way to get around it. His twin's recovery after surgery was going to be bad enough without Tammy having to sleep on a couch instead of a nice warm bed!

He was just about to round the corner when the sound of raised voices stopped the redhead in his tracks. Without thinking about it, Jake flattened himself against the wall to hide in the shadow of the darkened hall. The last thing he wanted to do was find that he was walking into the middle of a fight!

"Damnit Ginny, I'm just trying to help them. Harry is doing just fine on his own in his tasks." The bushy haired intelligent woman sounded very angry.

"Hermione, they're big boys and girls. I'm certain they're capable of doing it on their own. Besides, that's what the professors are here for!"

"The professors here can't help them, they aren't Muggle-born!" Hermione snapped back in anger.

"Well, why is being Muggleborn an asset? The twins need help with magic now, not muggles! They know about muggles!"

"Damnit Ginny! Magic isn't going to help them in this case, it doesn't fix everything. Being born a muggle, I can understand their concerns and some of what they are going though. Tammy is absolutely dependant on her wheelchair to get around. It's just lucky I was there watching over her when her brother came in ready to kill, otherwise they would have left already back to who-knows-where!" Came the angry snap.

"Hermione, we're in a magically charged building! I know magic doesn't fix everything, okay? I know! I may not have grown up muggle, so maybe I'm just a tad spoiled and biased, but I do think magic is the answer to this question. Besides, if they're both so ready to just give up and leave, maybe you should let them. No one's forcing them to be here."

"How do we know that Ginny?" Hermione demanded. "If they weren't interested in Hogwarts, then why did they come here to begin with? Besides, tomorrow Tammy is going to the hospital, and I don't want them to fall behind."

"How should I know why they came? I'm not the one who's all buddy-buddy with the other houses' first years. And if they're so interested in Hogwarts, why are they so quick to leave?"

"What in the hell is your problem Ginny? They don't have any choice. Tammy's in a lot of pain, this surgery has been scheduled for months. Frankly, I think she's going be the one with blood on her hands if anyone tries to stop them."

"Blood on _her_ hands? Isn't that a muggle reference to murder? So, she's going to kill someone? And that's _okay_ with you? And _you're_ asking what's wrong with _me_? Is that a _joke_?"

"Tammy's spine is curved almost completely halfway. The girl is in constant pain. What would you do in her place?" Hermione demanded. "I'm not saying that it's right. However, I'd understand their reaction if anybody was stupid enough to try to stop them."

"Hmm... What would I do? Well, since I would have been born that way, I'm sure that my mother would have healed me. Magically. Since, at that age, it possible to heal painful birth defects. So, I'd probably be just fine now. And, by the way, pain is not an excuse to kill anyone. It's never a good reason to commit murder. You can ask Harry. After all the emotional pain he's gone through, has _he_ killed anyone? No. He hasn't. So, he can tell you that pain is not a good excuse. So don't make excuses for them, Hermione."

Hermione snorted in disgust. "Forget it. I'll handle this myself." The angry disgust in her voice was obvious.

Jake couldn't stand this anymore and pushed himself away from the wall. Going into the room, he smiled warmly at Hermione, but didn't trust himself to look at Ginny. "Good evening ladies, Hermione, thanks for the book you lent to Tammy."

"You are very welcome Jake. I hope everything goes well with her surgery." The brown haired witch replied.

"So do I Hermione, so do I." Jake said bitterly.

Ginny let out an angry sigh, and staring at Jake, resentment in her eyes. "I'll handle this myself," Ginny repeated Hermione angrily under her breath. '_She can't fix the world! This doesn't concern her and it's not something she understands. Like her and her bloody house elves campaign. it's great that she cares, but magic will take care of itself. Why doesn't she understand that?_' Ginny lazily back punched the wall she was leaning against.

After a few more minutes of chit-chat with Jake, Hermione said good-night and left the common room without another look at Ginny.

Now Jake turned his now cold emerald eyes on Ginny, from his posture, it was clear that the older brother had heard every word of the argument that had passed between the girls. Wordlessly, he walked over to the couch and dropped wearily onto it.

Ginny, not missing the glare, glared back just as angrily before striding to her dorm. The only thing that bothered her in this whole situation was that now Hermione was pissed at her. She couldn't care less about Jake and his cold glare. She'd certainly faced worse.

Just before Ginny reached the door, Jake spoke up. "Before you yell at someone, make sure you have all the information before you jump to conclusions next time."

Ginny reached for the doorknob and considered letting her retort escape. '_Before you open your mouth, make sure the person cares what you say. Because, quite frankly, you're not even the tiniest blip on my radar._ _Calm down, Ginny. This isn't really his fault. Don't give him the satisfaction._' She turned the doorknob and was careful not to slam the door behind her.

In her years' dormitory, Hermione was writing a very long letter, stopping every few minutes to look at a muggle photograph on her nightstand.

The Weasley girl stood outside the door to Hermione's dorm, continually raising her hand to knock. '_I don't really feel that I should apologize,' _she thought, lowering her hand. '_But she thinks I should, she feels wronged.'_ Ginny thought raising her hand again.

Hermione finished the letter she had been writing, but still felt too angry to sleep, instead, she paced silently beside the bed.

Being a Gryffindor, Ginny finally mustered her courage and knocked, half-hoping that Hermione, would, in fact, be sleeping.

Hearing the knock on the door, Hermione quickly got up and stood over to the door, opening it before anyone else could wake up. Her eyes still smoldered in fury but her face was expressionless as she looked at Ginny.

Ginny gritted her teeth and swallowed her pride. "Hermione, I want to a- What I'm trying to say is that I'm s-so- I would like to say that I am sor- That I acted foolishly," Ginny said, unable to say that she wanted to say she was sorry as this was not how she actually felt and she often found herself unable to lie to Hermione. Ginny just wished that Hermione's face would reveal some sort of expression because this unnerved her. Pissed and yelling Hermione she could handle. But silent fury Hermione was not something that Ginny had found herself equipped to handle yet.

If anything, Hermione's expression just seemed to get colder. "Don't try that with me Ginerva Weasley." It was a measure of the bushy-haired girl's anger that she used her friend's full name. "You aren't sorry and we both know it. Did you even bother apologizing to Jake or asking him any questions? I doubt it. Did you know that Jake threw Draco Malfoy into the wall with _his bare hands_ on the train the day that I met them just for _insulting_ his twin? If Tammy hadn't stopped him, I don't know what would have happened. You are very lucky that they are leaving tomorrow." Hermione said quietly, keeping her voice down to avoid waking the others. "The only reason you are even bothering to apologize is because I'm upset with you. While I appreciate the effort, I can't accept your apology."

Ginny's widened eyes and open mouth clearly expressed one thing: she hadn't known all that about Jake and Tammy. She was, for possibly the first time in her life- especially given her upbringing with the twins!-, left speechless. Hermione had not only revealed something Ginny hadn't been aware of, she had also completely revealed her knowledge of the true motivations of Ginny's "apology."

Hermione just stared at Ginny for a minute. "Goodnight Ginerva. I have to get some sleep; I'm going to see them off tomorrow." She said calmly, stepping back and quietly closing the door in the youngest Weasley's face.

Dumbfounded, Ginny stared at the door that was just closed in her face, opening and closing her mouth in shock as she searched for words. Part of her wanted to rip the door back open and make Hermione talk to her, but she knew that wouldn't work. So, against her better judgment, she swallowed her pride and made her way back to the common room. She sighed to herself, "Very well. I'll try to make peace, if only for Hermione's sake."

During this, Jake had now sprawled on the couch; the young man looked exhausted and tense. Dark circles were beginning to form around his eyes. His emerald eyes were dull and seemingly lifeless as he stared into the fire. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Ginny re-entered the common room.

Feeling nervous, even somewhat fearful, Ginny breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled. "Jake?" Ginny couldn't bring herself to look up at him. All she could see was Hermione's angry face. "I suppose I owe you an apology. I... I shouldn't have run my mouth when I didn't know what was really going on."

Jake shrugged. "What you said wasn't anything we haven't heard before." He sighed and swung himself into a sitting position. "I'll be glad when all of this is over..." He said dully, as though to himself.

Ginny sighed, knowing her lame attempt at an apology wouldn't be enough. "Still, I shouldn't have said anything. I mean, how do you cope with ignorance like mine, day in and day out? You and your sister are very strong people."

"We do it because there is no other choice. It was either the two of us come here and try to stay together, or be split up and put into foster homes when it was finally discovered that our parents were dead. At least here we still have each other. That's all that matters." Jake replied. "Still... I should have listened to her when she told me this was a very bad idea, that letter was a red flag, and I was stupid enough to fall for it."

Her interest perked up now, Ginny couldn't help herself and also took a seat on the couch near him. "Which letter? You mean your Hogwarts letter? What do you mean fell for it?"

"Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall showed up at our house before school started. We were exhausted because we had just gotten home from the hospital my sister goes to. They asked us to come to Hogwarts. We told them that we wanted a few days to think about it. The next day, we got a letter once again asking us to go to their school." He paused for a moment, calming himself. Jake then ran his fingers though his hair. "In reply, we sent a list of questions and concerns we had about the school." Now he sounded angry. "The reply we got back was only one sentence: 'Rest assured that any worries or problems that you have will be handled discreetly'." His jaw clenched tight and his hands curled into fists. "That should have tipped me off. I should have listened to Tammy, but there was nowhere else for us to go."

Ginny paused, thoughtful. That sounded weird to her. "Well, Dumbledore is a good man. If he was trying to pressure you that much, I'm sure he had reasons. Maybe he knows something you don't? He usually does," Ginny laughed. "And, what did Tammy say that you should have listened to?"

"After we got the reply back, Tammy said that clearly they didn't understand what we were talking about. Still, by that time it was the lesser of two evils. It wasn't until we got on the train that I started having second thoughts about the whole thing..." Jake jumped up from the couch and began to pace restlessly.

"What do you mean, 'the lesser of two evils'? I'm sure it's not that severe! I mean, this place may be new and confusing, but I'm not sure it classifies as evil! I mean, Professor Dumbledore can help get you the help you and your sister need," Ginny said, rising and crossing over to where Jake was pacing.

"Ginny, the last time he tried to 'help' my baby girl, she could have been killed! If her head had been tilted an inch or two more to the side..." His harsh voice trailed off as his cold hawk-like emerald eyes gazed at Ginny. "I have never been so afraid in my life, except for the day we found our family dead in the middle of the living room floor among the birthday streamers..." His eyes took on a haunted look, and he paled dead white.

Ginny stared back at him as a realization dawned on her. "Found your family dead? When was this? And how had they all died?" Maybe Professor Dumbledore really did have a reason for his urgency.

"My sister and I had just turned five years old. It was our birthday... the front door was left wide open; we didn't think anything of it. We thought that mama has just doing some cleaning, she loved to clean..." Jake's eyes stared at some point above Ginny's head. His voice became an emotionless monotone. "When we went in it looked like somebody had shredded everything in sight... at that point, we knew something very bad had happened, we split up to look for the family. It was Tammy who found them, dead on the living room floor. All of the birthday stuff was lying as though lifeless, and every one of them was dead, like dolls that had been cast aside..."

"But... but... how had they died?" Ginny pressed, hoping that Jake would continue to say something about stab wounds or the like because no wounds meant a wizard death. And a wizard death meant that Jake and Tammy could be in more danger than Jake could comprehend.

"We don't know... there was no blood or anything on the floor... But maybe we didn't look close enough; we heard popping gunshot noises and got out of there. When we got back, the bodies were gone... We've been on our own ever since."

Surprised, Ginny stared back at him, loathing to be forced to the one to tell him what he needed to hear. "Jake, I think you need to talk to Professor Dumbledore again. I think he has reasons you don't know about for wanting you to come to Hogwarts."

Jake however, wasn't listening. His eyes went out of focus, and his facial expression became tender. "What honey? Ouch! Okay sweetie, I'm coming." When his eyes slid back into focus however, dark rage filled his expression and he punched the couch as hard as he could. "Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" He swore venomously.

Ginny jumped back, alarmed. "What? What's wrong?"

"Tammy fell off the couch in her sleep and somehow landed directly on her back." Jake replied, turning on heel to leave the room.

Very concerned now, Ginny attempted to follow Jake. "When?" she asked, confused, thinking Jake was reliving a memory.

"Just now." The older redhead replied as the Fat Lady swung out, heedless of the curfew. "My twin and I are more tightly bound to each other than most sets of twins. I can hear her thoughts if they are directed at me."

Ginny looked shocked but continued to run behind, all the while trying to recall whether or not Fred and George had ever mentioned such a close link.

Although Jake could not have been said to be actually running, he was still putting his longer stride to good use as he made his way to the fourth floor. All the while Jake was muttering darkly about the 'idiots' who made it so that boys couldn't go into the girls' dormitories. Finally getting there, he snapped out the password sharply before going inside the Ravenclaw Common room.

Lying on the floor in a heap of blankets, Tammy whimpered softly in pain as she managed to worm her way out of the cocoon. The girl's blue eyes seemed like nothing more than black voids of pain and sleeplessness.

"Sorry Jake I didn't mean to wake you again." She whispered, trying to smile and not quite managing it.

Ginny rushed to keep up, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the poor girl huddled in the blankets.

Gently, Jake knelt at his twin's side and carefully scooped her up and held her. "It's okay Sweet, I wasn't sleeping. Don't worry about it. It's almost over honey, in a few hours, we'll be going home..."

Tammy twisted her head to look at Ginny, as though surprised to see her standing there. "Sorry to drag you out here with my brother Ms. Weasley, I had a nightmare and fell off the couch."

For her part Ginny stood there, staring, feeling dumbstruck and oddly humbled. This girl was in such pain and she was apologizing. "It's..." She continued to open and close her mouth, searching for words.

Jake gently sat Tammy back in her wheelchair. "I'll go get your-" He started to say to his twin.

"No, you know that I'm not allowed to have any of the drugs in my system for forty-eight hours before I go in under the knife." Tammy interrupted her brother, though her eyes seemed sunken in with pain. "Go back to bed twin, no sense in keeping you up just because I can't sleep."

"Um... She's right, Jake. You need your rest if you're going to need to be up with her tomorrow. I'll stay with her. I don't need to be awake for anything tomorrow," Ginny said, knowing that that was a lie, but more amazed that they knew what the other was thinking.

Looking at Ginny, Jake's eyes turned sharp and piercing, as though looking into Ginny's soul; it was clear that Jake didn't like this idea at all. After what seemed like an eternity, he reluctantly nodded in agreement. Kissing his twin's forehead, he left the room.

Tammy watched her brother, looking faintly amused.

Ginny turned and watched Jake leave, confused, before she sat on the couch near where Tammy was sitting. "Did I miss something?" she asked. She then shrugged it off, "Can I get you anything?"

"No, it's just that I had to do some fast talking to get my brother to return to his room rather than take my spot on the couch." Tammy shrugged, then winced at the movement, but managed to smile at Ginny. "He is far less trusting than I am. I'm okay Ginny; I got four hours of sleep, that's enough for now. Goddess I can't wait until this is over and I can move again!"

"Are you sure you don't need anything? Positive? In that case, tell me all about yourself! I feel like I don't know you at all!" Ginny said, getting excited as she assumed a more comfortable position on the couch beside Tammy.

"That's because you've been too busy shooting me dirty looks every time I get near Hermione." She replied, smiling to soften the blow, but nonetheless finding the irony of this sudden change of heart amusing. "Honestly, I'm fine for now. What do you want to know?"

Ginny sighed, knowing Tammy was right. What could she really say, though? Jealousy was a terrible thing, and it drove her mad. She shrugged, "Everything. Start at the beginning. Jake mentioned something about your family? Oh! That reminds me, you may want to talk to Dumbledore about that whole thing. He may know something, he always does."

Tammy took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, pondering where to start. "My twin and I were born on August 26th; we were born three months early, because I almost strangled myself on my cord. I weighed two pounds and fit in my father's hands. My brother still turned out fine, but I wasn't so lucky. That lack of oxygen to my brain caused me to develop Cerebral Palsy. It means that sometimes my body won't always do as I want it to do." She looked at Ginny, knowing that Ginny's way of life had been different from her own.

"Wow..." Ginny thought aloud. "Two pounds? Three months too early? You two are really lucky to have survived at all! But I bet your childhood was difficult?"

"It was only because of regular technology that I survived at all. Yes, I was a very slow developer. It's taken me years to train the stutter out of my voice among other things. Thanks to this curve in my back, I'm afraid I've completely lost the ability to walk on my own..." Her eyes darkened and looked sad. "You may love this school Ginny, but since my chair stopped working on the train, this place is disability hell!"

"But, but, there are spells that could help you! Why haven't you asked Dumbledore about a locomotive spell to make your chair move? Or a levitation spell?"

"We tried that already. Remember? That's why Hermione wasn't able to study with you that day. The spell Dumbledore put on my chair failed when I was going to the dungeons and I got hurt." She replied.

"And he couldn't think of anything else? There's got to be something! A potion to give your chair legs or a spell that would do the same thing? Maybe if you rode on a broom? Are you sure that he couldn't think of something else, anything else!"

"Maybe he does, but Jake and I decided not to take any more chances until my spine gets fused and healed up." Tammy replied calmly. "Ginny, sometimes your body decides what you can and cannot do. Living in the wizarding world doesn't mean that everything can be fixed with magic. Not everyone would be happy in the world you live in. I for one, miss my home and the 'muggle' world very, very much." She looked sad.

"Oh," Ginny said, solemnly. "I'm sorry, you're right. That must be hard for you, having to leave everything you've grown up with and your way of life."

"To be honest, I feel like everything I knew got flipped upside down and inside out. I'm tired of people staring at me and making snide remarks just because they think that it's wrong that my brother and I sit together at mealtimes, for no other reason than because some stupid prying hat mucked though our every thought and memory without our permission before putting different house labels on us. Maybe we were lonely when it was just the two of us, but at least I could get around and do things for myself. And Jake didn't have to worry things moving around when they shouldn't, like stairs, chairs and the like." She said, feeling that once she started venting, she couldn't stop, and felt horrified at this lack of self-control.

Ginny found herself nodding. "You're right. If you're not used to it, it can be really weird and it can take a while to get used to. It's tough, especially if you come from a non-magic background. But, people come around!" Ginny said the last part as an apology of sorts and she hoped that Tammy understood that she was sorry. Jealousy was a bad, bad thing in a Weasley.

"Then as though to add insult to injury, we find out that that on top of it all we've been put in with the babies, and that even the babies know more then we do!" As she spoke, the girl slammed her fist in the table beside her. "Some people have been nice, but the rest..." Tammy sighed and shook her head. "I just want to go home. Bad memories or not, at least it's familiar. We'll fall behind, but Jake says that we'll discuss our options after the surgery. We'll be out three months at least..."

"Oh! Well, you two certainly have a lot going on! Where are you both going to stay after the surgery? Are you both allowed to stay in the hospital?"

"I'll be in the hospital for two weeks, and then I'll be recovering at home for the rest of the time." Tammy sighed and took off her glasses to rub her tired eyes. "Hopefully, Jake will feel better too once we are home again."

Ginny stopped, puzzled. "But, if you're in the hospital, can Jake stay there too? I could always talk to my mom. She gets lonely, so I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you both stayed with her for a bit. And your chair would still work at my house."

"He usually tries, sometimes I send him home to get a real meal and some sleep." Then she smiled at the kind offer. "Thank you, I'll run that past my brother and see what he says."

"No problem! Mum loves looking out for people. She basically lives to be... Motherly," Ginny laughed.

Tammy's smile held a bit of sadness. "I can barely remember my mother. Is she gonna spew how much better witches and wizards are than non-magical people like you did?"

Suddenly taken by surprise at the question, Ginny thought for a moment. "I don't think so, but she won't do much without magic because we've always been raised with it. And that's so sad! I'm sorry!!"

She sighed. "I know you pity those who don't have magic, but to be honest, I feel more pity for those who do." Tammy admitted.

"That's not actually what I meant. But, why would you pity us?"

"I pity those who have magic because it brainwashes then in a sense. They grow up thinking that the only way to do things is by using magic, without stopping to think about alternatives! Growing up that way, they can't function in the normal world. What good is magic if it's only used for the benefit of a select group of people?!" She asked.

"But... We don't need to function in the 'normal word.' Rarely, if at all, do we need to venture into the 'normal world', at the same time, most of us will not so close-minded as to not befriend muggle-borns. So, we can turn to friends that are muggle-born if we need help in the 'normal world.' And that attitude is one of the reasons we don't tell muggles about magic," Ginny argued.

"Why shouldn't you function in the 'normal world'? Wouldn't it be better to grow up in both worlds, to see what other options there are? If nothing else, you wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb and risk exposure!"

"As long as we don't go into the real world, we don't stick out like sore thumbs and we don't risk exposure. And wouldn't growing up in both just confuse a child? Little kids wouldn't understand when they could and could not use and talk about magic. Growing up in both world risks exposure."

Tammy sighed and shook her head sharply in exasperation. "Madness..." She muttered. "If you grow up in both, you can see both sides, and not everyone is cut out to grow up in a world with magic. What would happen if you were exiled from the magical world? To me it just seems bigoted! I would rather grow up knowing I had choices than stick to one safe community!"

"Oh really, is that so? Cause for someone who wishes she had choices, you certainly seem to be running back to your 'safe community' now that you have the option to live in both!'" Ginny said, unable to control her temper.

"At least where I come from, I'm not looked at as a freak! I understand this body and the terms that are being used to fix it. At least as a muggle people like me are accepted and the buildings are made by law so we can get around and at least have a little pride!" Tammy snarled back, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sure that not all babies in the wizarding world are born completely healthy, but, through magic, it gets fixed. That way, none of us can use it as an excuse to look down on people and escape a school and a world that we truly belong to!"

Now Tammy's temper blew, for Ginny had jabbed at a sore spot. This was a spot that never actually healed in her soul. "Why? What's wrong with having a different-ability? Not everything can be fixed that way! I for one am proud of being born differently-abled; the pain I feel has made me a stronger and better person." As she spoke, tears welled at the corner of her eyes. "All I can say is that I hope Hermione _never_ hears you talk that way..."

Ginny mentally sobered up. "Are you determined to hate me? You are twisting my words so much, they're not even recognizable! Never did I ever say there was anything wrong with being differently abled! I just said that, for someone who preaches about options, you're certainly running away fast enough! That all you're really doing is pointing out what's wrong with magic instead of what's good about it! And don't you dare threaten me with Hermione hearing me! _She_ wouldn't have twisted my words to that point so I don't think she'd care if I said something about you acting hypocritical!" Ginny retorted, anger in her voice.

"I wasn't threatening you, I was warning you." She corrected. "And if by running away you mean leaving to have rods put in my back to end this pain, then yes, I'm a coward. It's not a mistake to leave when you've been misled Ginny. I would and do use magic for the small things, but it's best that I remind you that it might have been what killed my parents. I was the one who found their bodies." Although Ginny's words up to that point didn't seem offensive on the surface, Tammy sensed that she was really trying to explain things to a brick wall, and that everything she was saying was just bouncing off, there was a level of anger and jealousy there seething just below the surface of the other redhead's mind.

Ginny stared back, dumbfounded. "You are _still _doing it. I never called you a coward. i was just pointing out that you were so against not living in both words, but quickly run back to the muggle world because everything's not roses. And I don't need your warnings. Truthfully, if Hermione were to twist my words the way you were... are doing, it wouldn't matter because I wouldn't want to be friends with- or date- someone who would intentionally. I'm not really worried about me and Hermione but thanks anyway. And about your parents, as I pointed out, Dumbledore probably knows something. In fact, he's probably concerned for your safety. Otherwise, I don't think he'd push so hard to get you into eh school. So, I get that your parents were probably killed by magic, but that doesn't make all magic bad. Ask Harry, or Neville. We're at a difficult age. Many of us have families that have been killed by dark wizards. I'm lucky enough that neither of my parents was killed, but I can't imagine shunning magic even if they were. It's part of who you are."

"Magic, whether you decide to use it or not, is nothing more than a choice. I can control my own powers without help; my brother is getting better at it too. They are so self-contained now I doubt they'd ever slip unless I was knew that he was hurt." She shook her head. "We told Dumbledore that this was the wrong time to dump all this on us. If he had truly wanted us to get training so badly, he could have set things up so that we could've taken lessons privately." Under her breath she muttered, "Too many people to contend with here, all of them 'screaming' at the tops of their lungs..."

"Screaming? What are you talking about? No one is yelling. I mean, maybe occasionally, but not all the time. Where do you hang out that people are yelling?" Ginny asked confused.

Knowing that she was in for it now, Tammy told the truth. "I'm an Empath Ginny, I can sense what people are feeling, and if the feelings are strong enough, I can 'hear' what they are thinking."

"You're a... What? You can... What?" Ginny was completely bewildered.

"An Empath, I can sense your emotions." She paused and chuckled quietly. "Actually, you've been shoving them down my throat during this entire conversation."

"That's not fair! I didn't know! I was trying so hard to keep my emotions in check... And you may not know me that well, but I was doing a good job for me."

"I know. The fact that you tried, however inexpertly, proves that you were somewhat sincere. It wasn't my intention to pry. My shields haven't been as strong lately."

"Why not?"

"I've been trying to shield out the entire school, and my concentration isn't exactly as sharp as it should be. That's why I'm going to be home so long, my brother knows me enough to let me relax and refocus. He'll be busy with Wisdom anyhow."

"So, my house wouldn't be good for your recovery then?"

"I might visit when I'm feeling stronger. Or you could visit me when Hermione comes over with our schoolwork and books." Tammy replied.

"Oh! I'd love to visit!" Ginny said, feeling surprised, but pleasantly so. She knew she had tried to extend the hand of friendship, but after the back and forth snapping at each other, Ginny hadn't been expecting to be invited anywhere by Tammy. And here Tammy was, inviting her along with Hermione, who Ginny knew Tammy considered a friend.

The redhead's answering smile was both tired and sad at the same time. "I know better than to turn down a potential ally." She said quietly.

A little while later, Faith came sleepily down the stairs, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Ginny with her. "Did you have a bad night Tammy?" She asked.

"Yeah, you could say that. Could you get my trunk for me, Jake will be here soon to get me. We want to leave before everybody wakes up." Tammy said, looking embarrassed.

"Sure, I'll check it for you too." With that, the young first year clomped back up the stairs.

Now Tammy turned her attention back to Ginny. "I apologize, I've kept you awake all night, and you have classes..."

Ginny made a face. "Classes, wow, you really are a first year." Ginny joked. "It's completely fine. None of the teachers will make a huge deal out of it if I sleep in class or don't go. Hermione has rubbed off on me more than I care to admit and I have become a pretty good student. I promise its fine."

"Trust me, we weren't happy when we found about it either!" Tammy said covering a yawn with her hand. "Seriously, thanks again for providing a distraction. Jake really needed a chance to catch up on his sleep. He's been pretty good about keeping me company on the sleepless nights when the pain is really bad, but I didn't have the heart to do it last night..."

"Feel free to call on me anytime, really. It was... fun as well as informative. I feel that I've learned a lot," Ginny said.

"I'll still be in pain after the surgery for a while, but I finally see an end in sight." She smiled as she heard the sounds of two sets of footsteps coming from two directions at once. "Right on time..." Tammy murmured as her brother entered the room at the same time that Faith thumped down the stair's with Tammy's heavy trunk in tow.

Jake, dressed in muggle clothing, was carrying a covered plate in one hand and a very nervous Wisdom on his other arm. "He kept pecking my window until I got up twin. I think he is smitten with you." Jake grinned as the owl took off and landed on his sister's lap before putting the plate on the table.

Ginny smiled as she collected her belongings and stood up. "Well, I'll be sure to visit with Hermione and, again, if you want to hang out at my house, let me know and I'll owl mum. Is there anything else I can grab for you?"

Both of the twins shook their heads. Jake had already opened his sister's trunk and was making sure that everything was in there. Tammy had her hands full with a lovesick worried Wisdom and trying to eat at the same time, so neither noticed when Ginny left.

"I don't think that it was a good idea inviting Ginny over twin." He said aloud to his sister once they were sure that she had left, since he knew more or less what had happened while he'd been sleeping. "What she said out loud and what she was thinking were two entirely different things. It's not like you to go completely against the grain like that. The only reason Ginny is going to bother coming is because it's an excuse to be around Hermione."

Tammy nodded in agreement, swallowing the mouthful she'd been chewing. "I know… Ouch! Wisdom that really hurt!" She shook her left hand, which Wisdom had pecked at when she had stopped paying attention to him, before turning her attention back to the conversation. "However, I would rather keep an eye on her then let her run amok. To be honest, I'm not sure that Hermione knows what Ginny is really like; hopefully I'll get a chance to talk with her before too long about Ginny."

"Are you matchmaking again little sis? I thought Herm was going out with Krum." He said, sitting down to watch his sister eat.

"I think that Krum could be a cover, but I'm not sure. Still I don't want Hermione hurt. You know I don't like butting into things-"

Jake made a rude noise, smiling when she glared at him before gesturing for her to continue eating.

"But I would rather butt in than watch Herm get hurt for the sake of a too green summer romance." She finished.

"Agreed, I just hope you know what you are doing twin…"

"So do I, my brother, so do I." She answered softly.

The rest of the meal passed in silence as each of the twins was now absorbed in their own thoughts. After she had eaten, Jake helped her get dressed and bushed her hair. It took both of them working together to float Tammy's wheelchair with their trunks in tow behind them slowly and carefully down to the first floor, where everyone else was eating breakfast.

Hermione however, was waiting for them in the entrance hall. Wordlessly, she hugged them both and sisterly kissed Tammy's forehead before giving Jake a heavy bag. "Books, try not to fall too far behind Jake. Tammy, don't try to use any spells while you are still doped up on pain meds. I'll try to visit this weekend you in the hospital, but if I can't then I'll visit as soon as I can."

Both of them nodded and grinned. "No problem Herm, thanks for everything. Hopefully, we'll see you soon!" They said together.

When Dumbledore and McGonagall came out to help them, Hermione stepped aside and watched as the twins put on their coats before leaving with the professors. Suddenly, Hermione felt very lonely. Still, she sighed as she went back into the Great Hall and took a place between Harry and Ron; hopefully they would decide to come back.


	13. While away, the Snakes plot and play

Author's Note: Sorry for the _long_ wait in between chapters, I've been really busy with other fics as well as other things. I've also decided to partner with Inu-midoriko for the rest of this fanfic, I'm hoping that writing with someone else will help me update faster. Thank you very much for all of your help Inu-midoriko! Please enjoy the read and remember to leave a review.

* * *

Two weeks passed since the twins had left for the muggle hospital. Everything had died down and Hermione Granger had been exceedingly depressed and overly know-it-all.

Severus Snape sighed as he marked the last of the polyjuice potion essays. He had been ordered by Dumbledore to check up on the twins last week but he kept postponing, giving the Headmaster excuses as to why he couldn't go the day he was supposed to. Today however, he couldn't postpone any longer. Dumbledore had threatened to deprive him of the potions lab if he didn't go this evening and that was something Snape didn't want to happen. So naturally he found in his 'tight schedule' that he could indeed go this evening.

Leaving his classroom once he was done marking and rechecking his marking, Snape gathered his robes, put them on and concentrated on the hospital Dumbledore had shown him in his office. In a flash he was in front of the muggle hospital, looking so out of place yet without a care in the world.

He walked in the main entrance doors to the reception desk. Upon ignoring the many odd stares he got from the people around him, he asked, "Where is Tammy Fear's room?"

The nurse gave him a calculating once over, which said very clearly that she thought he was a lunatic before answering, "And how are you related to Ms. Fear?"

"I'm her...professor." he stated, refraining from saying 'potions professor' because clearly, the woman wouldn't understand what the hell he was talking about.

"Oh...well then, she's in room 245."

"Thank you." he replied monotonously and proceeded to find room 245.

After about an hour of walking around and walking in the wrong rooms and not being able to find said room, he came to it unexpectedly while in search of a calming beverage.

Opening the door, and silently slipping in, he stood by the entrance.

Jake looked up and stood calmly, making sure he didn't wake his sleeping sister. "Hello Professor." he said quietly.

Snape looked over Tammy. Her normally well kept hair was all over the place and in various sizes of knots. Dark circles under her eyes suggested that she clearly wasn't sleeping well.

"Good evening Mr. Fear. It would appear Ms. Tammy isn't fairing as well as everyone hoped?" he stepped further into the room, his annoyed sneer and scowl softening slightly.

"She's a lot better then she was. They took off the first set of bandages yesterday. Tomorrow she'll get to go home; they kept her an extra day just to make sure the second one wouldn't slip." Jake smiled at his sleeping twin. "Tammy's still in pain, but it'll pass in a while."

Unsympathetic, the potions master nodded. "Give her my regards when she awakens." he was silent for a moment and noticed the rain clouds starting to form in the sky out the window. "Will you and Ms. Fear be returning to Hogwarts after the rest of this month as well as the next two?"

"I don't know." Jake admitted. "That's one of the things we'll have to discuss once she's on the mend." He frowned. "I do know she wasn't happy there though..."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I am aware, Mr. Fear, of the fact it is hard for your sister to maneuver around in her wheelchair and the fact the power for it will not work is, I imagine quite annoying. But, the spell Professor Dumbledore gave her for her chair, does work. It was not kept a secret that he used that spell and I can assure you the culprit who took the spell off will be punished accordingly. However, there is a protective spell you can put on the chair to ensure that no one can try and reverse the spell. Professor Dumbledore would have told you about it had he thought someone would be foolish enough to counter the charm."

Jake nodded, and his sister stirred restlessly, opening pain-glazed eyes. "Twin, what's wrong?" She asked, pressing a button on the bed as that she could sit up a little. "Who's there?"

The pale faced man stepped forward. "Good evening Ms. Fear. I understand you are fairing better than you had before."

Jake answered his twin's unspoken request and put her glasses in her hand. Putting them on, she smiled slightly. "It doesn't feel like it, but that's what the doctor told me."

Intrigued, Snape frowned. "Do they not offer pain killing potions... or some other type of pain relieving medication?"

Tammy frowned, then flinched slightly when she accidentally shifted a little too much. "They gave me pills earlier, but they take a while to work."

Snape looked at her calculatingly, almost thoughtful. He _would _be able to make a potion to numb the pain for a matter of only two days before it wore off. But then she'd need more after that and he wasn't sure how she would react to it. But then again you never know until you try. "Is the pain bad?"

"Not as bad as it was, though I wouldn't suggest sitting up straight or moving right away. They told me to take it slow until my body adjusts to the rods and wires they put in my back. I'm already been warned that it'll get a whole lot worse before it gets better." She shrugged. "I'm used to the cycle by now..."

Surprised that a girl of her size could with stand so much pain, he cocked his head to the side and watched her for a few moments. "Would you like to try an herb that numbs the pain for a couple days?"

Tammy smiled but shook her head. "No thank you Professor Snape. I'm not sure how it would react with what I'm already taking. Thank you very much for asking though. How is class? Am I very far behind?"

Before he could answer a nurse came into the room. "Dinnertime Tammy." Putting the tray on the hospital table, she rolled it over and left the room. The food was less than appetizing...

Severus sneered in disgust at the sight of the, probably undercooked, food. "You would have a much better plate at our hospital." he muttered and glared at the nurse as she passed him. She caught his look and cowered slightly and exited as quickly as possible.

Then the potions master turned his attention to her questions. "Classes are as usual, though we are starting on a particularly difficult topic in the next month." as he spoke he looked around the hospital room. He didn't like it at all. He had never been to a muggle hospital before and he could safely say that this was a very bad first impression. "You will be very far behind if Ms. Granger doesn't see you over the weekends and the days she has off to explain everything to you."

The redheaded girl nodded and picked up her fork. She wasn't hungry, but forced herself to eat while under her twin brother's anxious gaze. Choking down a few swallows, she looked again at Snape. "It might take a while for me to get settled when I get home. I wouldn't want to attempt any homework while I'm doped up on pain medication..."

This girl was so frustrating. Perhaps if she'd think then just maybe she'd realize that if she stopped taking her meds for a few hours and make sure they wore off, she'd be able to take the potion. It would be so much better than any so-called medications that the muggles would give.

"If you didn't take your medication for a couple hours to make sure the affects of it wore off, you would be able to take the potion. It doesn't work like medication from here. You'd be able to think clearly and get your work done so it doesn't pile up and become overwhelming. I know you don't fully trust the magic world but I can assure you, if the potion is made by me there nothing will go wrong. You will be painless for a couple days and free to move and shift however you like."

When his twin looked thoughtful, Jake shook his head with a dark look on his face. "No, at the moment, you can't go without the pain medicine. Or have you forgotten what happened when they put you in the chair earlier today?"

Snape, looking annoyed, turned to Jake. "She wouldn't have to move at all while I make the potion." he looked to her tray and saw the medication for her. "If she took those, they'll last for a couple hours, which would give me enough time to make the potion and make it back before her dose wears off. Once it does, all she has to do is drink my potion and she won't have any pain for a couple days, giving me more time to make more for her."

Jake didn't answer; instead he looked at his twin in silent twin communication.

Snape frowned, slightly perplexed by the logic of what was happening before him.

After another minute of this, they finally nodded. "All right." Tammy took the meds and swallowed them hard, tears forming in her eyes for a second. "Thank you professor, you are being very kind."

A smile kicked at his lips but he held it down, a wave of triumph coursing through him. He nodded to Tammy and then to Jake. "I'll be back soon."

They both nodded. "With luck, we should be at home by then."

Without responding, the potions master fixed his mind on the potions lab and with a pop, disappeared from their sight to appear in his lab.

Getting his ingredients ready, he set to work. He was thankful that he had marked all his essays because this would need a lot of attention.

As he worked on the measurements and picked out what he needed from his cupboard by memory alone, he thought of his thoughts on the twins.

They were interesting characters. Jake was a little too over protective and Tammy wasn't good at thinking things through while in a lot of pain. He grinned to himself. Well he was going fix that because starting in a few hours, she would be painless. Snape found himself wondering just how bright her smile could be.

A timid hand tapped on the door, asking for entry.

Sighing, Severus stopped the most important part of the making the potion to answer the door and made sure that whoever was there, knew he didn't want to be disturbed.

To his surprise, it was Hermione Granger. "I'm sorry to disturb you sir. Professor Dumbledore said that you had gone to see Tammy and Jake. I just..." She faltered, not sure if she was doing the right thing by coming here after all.

The older man raised an eyebrow. "You just what?"

"I wanted to ask how she was and if she'll be all right." Hermione finished.

Snape's eye twitched in annoyance. He really was hoping that Granger had a better reason for coming to his lab when he was so terribly busy. "She's doing better but still in pain. I'm working on something for her. Is there anything else you need, Ms. Granger?"

The normally smart mouthed know-it-all Gryffindor shook her head silently. "No Sir, I'm sorry for disturbing you."

Snape sneered only slightly before slamming the door shut and going back to his potion. He picked up the last of the ingredients and poured it slowly into the cauldron. When that was done, he stirred it a few times to get it to mix in with the rest and let to simmer.

Two days later, Tammy was almost laying in an ugly reddish-orange lazyboy recliner in the living room of the house, breathing slowly and wondering it she ought to just give in and take the pain medicine that had been prescribed for her. She had gotten no sleep the night before, and was more than a little cranky. The redhead listened to her twin in the next room trying to persuade a very upset owl that it would _not_ be a good idea to go flying in there at the moment.

Suddenly there was a popping sound just outside their door followed by a soft knock.

"Come on in Professor!" Tammy called.

The professor opened the door and glanced around the space Tammy was occupying. He walked in, nodding his acknowledgment to Jake before taking out a flask and handing it to her. "Take no more than three quarters of a glass. After the three days wears off, take another three quarters until its empty. When you're down to your last three quarters, send me an owl and I'll brew more."

Taking the flask, she drank the proper amount as fast as possible. The relief lit up her face when the potion took effect. "Thank you."

Snape nodded, pleased that his potion, worked to perfection, worked. But then again when didn't the potions he made work? It's only to be expected that his potions work. He only spent most of his life perusing the passion of potions. It was only expected that his potions were the best out there.

Finally, Wisdom got away from Jake and ghosted into the room, hooting softly as he landed on the back of the chair.

The elder twin followed, frowning at Wisdom. "Wisdom, what are we going to do with you?" He asked and rubbed the cuts on his hands. "Hello Professor, sorry I didn't greet you at the door."

"It's fine. Is there anything else you need?"

Jake shook his head, and smiled at the relief on his twin's face. "Not unless you can talk to very stubborn owls sir. Would you like to sit down?"

Exhausted from brewing three different potions at once and having classes in between the brewing, he gracefully dropped down into the sofa. "Unfortunately I do not speak owl."

Tammy reached up to stroke Wisdom's feet. "I think he just wants to be around me, but we aren't used to having owls in our house." She smiles as her brother left the room to get something to drink.

Snape took a deep breath. He really should be going. It was so very unlike him to stick around a student's home after doing them a favor. He stood and turned to the twins. "I'm afraid I must be going. I have a meeting with a student's father in an hour."

The redheaded girl nodded. "Of course, thank you for the potion and the company." She said politely. "We'll try to keep up with our homework as much as possible."

The black eyed man nodded and without another word apparated back to his office. Those twins were something else. They were stubborn, infuriating to those who knew how magic worked and yet there was just something about them that made your insides feel warm. Of course, coming from his mind that meant a lot... best keep that a secret for now...

And that owl of theirs was also an odd creature. It was protective and unnaturally big. Why it felt compelled to protect Tammy like it does, he had no idea.

Lucius Malfoy was pacing in his parlor, waiting for Snape to arrive and hoping that he could get some advice.

When Severus finally popped in, he looked about and finally spotted Lucius pacing and frowned. "Hello Lucius."

"Severus, welcome. Is it true that Dumbledore is making you babysit those stupid mudbloods who attacked my son?" He asked politely as he poured the potions professor some warmed wine.

Knowing where this was going, Snape kept his guard up. It was always hard lying to his dearest friend, so he chose not to. Instead, he chose to tell the truth, no matter how much he may regret it later on. "Actually Lucius, I'm not babysitting them, I'm looking out for their best interests for Dumbledore at the moment." his jaw set and he looked straight into Lucius cold blue eyes as he took the golden goblet from his friend's hands.

"What is Dumbledore thinking? They are worse than that Potter brat, next he'll be allowing muggles attend!" Lucius said as they sat down.

"I understand your frustration Lucius, but you must understand the position I'm in right now."

"You'll be able to get Draco off the hook I trust?"

Snape nodded. "Of course, anything for you Lucius that is within my power."

"After all, it's not like they matter, and Hogwarts would be better without the crippled girl. The older one could be brought around but..."

The potions professor shook his head. "Don't be so sure Lucius. Their bond is stronger than you think. As for the girl, there's something about her... she could prove useful to the magic world."

This caused the elder Malfoy to stare oddly at his friend. "She'd be too much effort. Besides, if the Dark Lord was still alive..."

"The Dark Lord is out there. We all feel it. Our marks are getting bolder and bolder with each passing week."

"Still, all the more reason to get them out of the way before his return." Lucius sounded completely calm about this. "They are of no use to anyone."

Snape sighed. "No Lucius, they could prove useful. The girl, Tammy, is getting close the Granger girl. If I can get close enough to the twins, eventually I'll get closer to Granger and she will led me to Potter. I will have most of the inside information I need for the Dark Lord when he returns."

"True, but something must be done about the threat the older one issued to my son." Cold blue eyes stared at Snape as Lucius poured Severus another cup.

"I do believe it was your son that started the fight. Though I agree that Jake should not have reacted the way he had, I also disagree with your son's behavior lately." The younger man looked away from Lucius' piercing gaze. "He's been slacking in class, talking out of turn and even though the Slytherin blood in him demands he causes mischief, I feel he's gone too far on some occasions. I also do not appreciate being slipped a lust potion during class." Realizing how that sounded, he added, "Or at all for that matter."

Nodding, Lucius smiled coldly. "I will take care of that when he returns home. Anything else?"

"No." Snape calmly finished his wine before standing. "Should you have anymore concerns, call me again."

Lucius nodded and stood. "Do you think they would be useful to the point that I should instruct Draco to get closer to them?" He asked conversationally as he escorted his guest towards the door.

Snape stopped for a moment, thinking it over. "I think that's a rather good idea. Though, with the rumors going around about what happened on the train, I'd say he'd have to work pretty hard to gain they're trust."

The Elder Malfoy shrugged. "A potion or two would help. From what Draco told me, the brother will go along with whatever the sister wants. True, they are older than him, but they are only first-years. It's a pity they'll miss the Yule ball… that would have been a good opportunity…"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "If Draco could court Tammy by then, he could invite her to the Yule Ball."

Shaking his head, Lucius frowned. "It's already November, and muggles take forever to heal up." He reminded Snape. "Even if she could come, she'd be a sight and ruin my son's reputation even if I could get him to go along with this."

Snape raised his eyebrow. "With your son's status his reputation shouldn't matter. After all, you are his father and whatever he does should and will not be protested by the other Slytherins."

"Do you really think that the other Slytherins would believe my son would honestly be interested in that ugly mudblood?" Lucius asked his friend as they walked outside.

"It would appear to be friendship, or acquaintanceship to everyone else, but when they're alone, it would be something much more. If you prefer it, I could talk to Draco for you."

"That would help… if you think she'll fall for it Severus." Came the doubtful answer. "Thank you."

The younger man nodded, aware of his friend's doubt. "Trust me Lucius, for once in your life." With that, he stepped outside the door and with a pop, apparted back into his office.

A few days later, Draco Malfoy tapped on his door and entered Snape's office. "You wanted to see me Sir?" He asked respectfully, his blonde hair slicked back neatly, and his eyes curious.

"Yes." he stopped marking the assignments he had gotten back to talk to his Godson. He waited for Draco to sit in the chair opposite him before speaking again. "Has your father spoken at all to you about why I wanted to see you?"

"My ears are still ringing from the Howler." Draco admitted ruefully, rubbing his head as though in pain.

Severus resisted the urge to grin. He felt slightly disappointed that he had missed out on the rare occasion of his blond Godson receiving a Howler from his father. "My apologies if I had said anything to upset him and turn him against you."

"My butt is going to be sore when I go home next week, but after that, it'll be fine. I still think that there is nothing to worry about from Potter, my father is paying him too much attention." Draco said politely, wondering why he had been called into the potion master's office.

Snape nodded and glanced down at his papers before looking back up at the smaller version of Lucius. "Mr. Malfoy, you are aware of young Mr. and Ms. Fear's positions here, correct?"

For an answer, Draco snorted in disgust. "They are Dumbledore's two new useless pets."

"Those are the pets you will be courting to wrap around your finger. Now naturally you will be repelled at this idea but it's for something important your father and I are trying to accomplish."

He made a face. "I don't want anything to do with them."

Snape's lip twitched. "You hate Potter do you not?"

"Of course, that do-good mudblood lover has it coming." Draco answered. "However, I don't see what the connection is. The mudblood girl's in Ravenclaw, not Gryffindor.

"Very true, little snake but you fail to realize that Granger is getting close to her. If you can get close to Tammy and/or Jake, you will no doubt get a little closer to Granger. She can lead you to Potter." the potions master hid the grin that wanted to form upon his features with little effort. Little did Draco know at the moment that it was him and Lucius that wanted to get to Harry for the Dark Lord. If they could kill the boy, then there would be nothing standing in the Dark Lord's way of ruling once more.

"Still… she's so _ugly_! Plus, I've already been promised to Pansy. You know that she doesn't like it when I appear to look at other girls. True, for someone who's old enough to be a sixth year, the mudblood isn't much of a girl… but still. Can you honestly say that she'd be attractive to anyone Professor?" Draco complained. "If you need her wrapped around a finger, why not yours?"

Sneering, the potions master leered at Draco. "Because dear Draco, I have other things I must attend to and do not have time to be wooing a teenager." he leaned into his desk and appeared to be slightly annoyed at the thought of him courting Tammy. "True you are promised to Pansy but it's no secret she wants you only for your wealth and the power you will receive in the future."

"She's older than me, and not very interesting. Pansy, at least if faithful to me provided I'm being faithful to her in return." Draco replied. "Why not get one of the older Slytherins to do it? I doubt I'm her type anyway."

The dark haired professor's eye twitched in annoyance. "She's not that much older and don't kid yourself little Malfoy. We both know that if a wealthier, better looking guy happened to stroll across the yard, her attention would be all on him. Besides," he leaned back in his chair, "you are the only one your father and I trust to get the job done. And I know how much you love to bring pride to your father."

Draco frowned in thought and did not speak for a minute or two. "Still, we'd have to clean her up before I'd consider being friends with her, and I'm _not_ kissing the mudblood."

Seveus smirked in victory. "Oh don't worry, leave the cleaning up to your father and I. And be sure to hold back your tongue when an insult starts to arise. Both you and your father have trouble with that."

He frowned. "Don't smirk; I never said I'd do it."

Severus' gaze sharpened. "Do not tell me what to do Draco. Friend of your father or not, I'm still your professor and you will treat me as such. I am not one of your pathetic lackeys you call 'friends'. If your father commands it, you will do it."

"He hasn't seen her yet. She's uglier than the Granger girl." Draco retorted. "There's too much muggle in her, I don't even think she's a real witch."

"It doesn't matter what you think or what she looks like. What matters is that you do the job, you do it right and you do it well." Snape's sneered harder. "Being your father's son, I'd have thought you to do whatever it is that must be done for your family, no matter what the circumstances may be."

"Well, it's not like I'll have much to work with." The blonde snake replied. "Still at least I won't have to do anything in public..."

"You will have enough to work with. She may be disabled from the waist down but her mind works perfectly. She'll be harder to get to than you think. And no, you won't have to do anything in public."

"You've forgotten what it's like to be a teenager Professor. The brain is the least thing you are interested in at my age."

Snape stilled for the slightest moment. That was true. Male teens had a wild sex drive and were horny pretty much every minute of every day. "Well then Draco, I suggest you control your sexual practices for a while and start courting Ms. Fear."

Draco sighed. "I want to be the first to say that this is not going to work at all."

"Well now that you've said it, go and prove yourself wrong." a thin line formed between Snape's lips. "Try and try hard. If not, one hundred points from Slytherin will be taken away _every day _until you succeed in your assignment. Do you really want to be the cause of so many valuable points taken from your house?"

The boy's eyes went flat. "No professor."

"Good. Now go. I have many things I need to do for tomorrow's lesson."

About a week later, Wisdom ghosted into the Great Hall and landed with great care in front of the potions master.

The dark haired potions master frowned and briefly looked about the Great Hall to see that everyone was going about their business.

Wisdom cocked his head and extended his leg.

Staring at the bird's eyes for a few moments longer, he reached for the envelope on the side of his leg and tugged, freeing the letter from the bird. Snape looked back into the black eyes staring back at him. It was almost as if the bird was smart. Not just smart, but _really_ smart. Smart to the point he knew exactly what was going on around him.

Looking down at the letter, he opened it and read the contents inside:

_Professor, you said for me to send you a message when I was running out of the potion. Would you please send some more when you get the opportunity? I've asked Wisdom to stay in case you were too busy to make a personal visit. If it isn't too much trouble, please make sure he gets a nice mouse; I don't think he's hunted since we've been home. -Tammy_

The letter was printed carefully by quill, and it was on proper parchment. Clearly she was at least trying to fit into the wizarding world as best she could.

Approving her attempts, even though her penmanship wasn't as good as the most of the girls in the school, he got up from the table. He had only eaten a bite of his toast, but then, he wasn't really one for breakfast anyway. Snape held out his arm for Wisdom to come on to so he could take them both down to the potions lab for more ingredients to take up to his office.

Wisdom winged himself onto Snape's arm, trying to be gentle with his talons. He appeared nervous in the crowded room though, and clicked his beak as he shifted in unease.

Snape quickly retreated from the Great Hall. He flinched only slightly when Wisdom's talon's dug slightly into his arm. When he got to the lab, he got out all the ingredients he would need, as well as a small cauldron. He put the things he needed in the cauldron and used a levitation spell so he wouldn't have to carry it all the way to his office.

Hooting softly, the owl relaxed his grip and preened a lock of Snape's oily hair as though in apology,

Absently patting the bird's head, he opened the door to his office and carefully lowered the cauldron onto his desk. Noting Wisdom's relaxed state rather than the tense and fidgety one in the hall, he guessed that because the Fear house was always so quiet and lonely, he had gotten used to it and had yet to adapt a crowded one.

Seeing a perch nearby, Wisdom abandoned Snape, and silently winged to the perch.

Putting the ingredients in random spots on his desk, he set to work as quickly and efficiently as he could.

Six hours later on the Saturday afternoon when the potion was finally done and, as always, perfect. The mentally exhausted potions master put the required amount of potion into a jar and tied it securely onto Wisdom.

The owl hooted and pecked at it lightly once, then seemed to be waiting for instruction.

"Take this to your mistress." was all he said before opening a window in his dim lit office and waiting for the bird to fly off to his Mistress.

Wisdom launched off at once. It seemed like the owl was eager to be off.

Remembering that he was supposed to give Wisdom a mouse, he cursed. He wasn't usually one to forget things and had to resist the urge to call the bird back. Snape closed the window and sat in his office, quietly going over the lessons for Monday.

Guilt, however, later gnawed at his conscience. He still found it hard to believe that he had forgotten to feed the bird. He went over to his storage room and took out a mouse from one of his jars that he had planned to experiment on and stunned it.

Apparating to the Fear house, he searched for the twins until he found them in their living room. Jake was giving Tammy the required amount needed when he knocked on the wall to let them know he was there.

Seeing him, Tammy smiled and waved. Jake picked her up and put her in her wheelchair, warning her to be careful. Then he nodded to Snape and grabbed his keys.

"Hello Professor. You're just in time." The younger redhead said with a smile that showed her dimples. "Jake, don't forget the Hamburger Helper!" She called after her twin before the front door closed.

The dark haired professor sighed. He almost felt guilty for having Draco attempt to deceive her just to get to Potter. He reluctantly pushed aside the thought and eyed the turtle-shell like brace she was wearing. "In time for what?" he asked and took out the mouse and tossed it to Wisdom.

In answer, the redhead pointed to the owl-scarred dinner table where a small mountain of homework was perched. "We finished most of the homework that the professors assigned, and were racking out brains trying to figure out how to get it all back to them without killing Wisdom or getting pranked."

Snape nodded. Yes, getting the homework back to the professors would be very good for both of them. "Very well, I shall return with more for you once the other professors mark your assignments."

"Thanks. The first week, it seemed that our work mysteriously disappeared and Wisdom came back in a downright nasty temper, we think it was taken by the Slytherins..."

Snape raised an eyebrow. It was probably Draco's lackeys no doubt but he wasn't about to reveal who it thought it was, for that would obviously make things so much harder on Draco. "I'll be sure to personally escort Wisdom to a window to make sure he gets everything you need to you safely. Is there anything more you need?"

Tammy bit her lower lip in thought, looking torn about something that was clearly troubling her. "Y-es..." She said slowly. "I hope I'm not over stepping the teacher-student relationship rules, but..." The redhead pulled a piece of parchment out of the pocket hanging on the side of her wheelchair and handed it to him slowly. "What do you make of this Professor?"

_Dear Tammy Fear,_

_It had come to my attention of how unfair and misjudging I was to you on the train on our way to Hogwarts. I wanted to apologize but figured that a written apology still wouldn't be enough. I mean, after all, no one like to be called a mudblood or crippled in a mean and unjust way. I want to make it up to you so kindly reply to this and as soon as you're feeling better, I'll give you a surprise." _

_Yours truly,_

_Draco Malfoy_

The dark haired man resisted the urge to grin. He had to hand it to the boy; he had a way with words. Whether Tammy would believe these bullshitted set of words, was completely up to her. "Well Ms. Fear, it's sounds to me as if he's apologizing."

Tammy didn't look at all convinced. "It sounds like he wants something."

Snape looked to appear thoughtful for a moment. "If it's sex you're thinking of, I wouldn't count on him bedding you. He may be civil when you're around him but he's still a Slytherin. Not to mention he has status and a reputation to uphold. If he was going to bed anyone, they would have to be wealthy, father approved and Slytherin."

"I never said anything about sex." She replied levely, then sighed. "The last time this happened was when I was still in normal school. I was something of a teacher's pet, and I had really good grades... guys tried to get on my good side so I could 'tutor' them and do their homework for them..."

"I see. Well in that case Ms. Fear, I'd do what you think is right." Not that he was one to talk. Becoming a Death Eater wasn't really something he thought was right but back then he was young and stupid and so much an outcast. No one liked him except Lucius and even at times he thought the older man didn't like him all that much. Nativity and the desire to fit in with something not only sounded cool, but promised power and respect was something he wasn't able to refuse. He closed his eyes and pushed the memories that threatened to surface, back into the depths of his mind and focused on Tammy and what she was saying.

"He hasn't spoken two words to me since we met on the train and the looks he's given me, when he's bothered to acknowledge my existence, have been anything but friendly. I know he has a girlfriend though."

"Pansy Parkinson is a gold digger. He'd no sooner marry her than I would Sirus Black." getting back to the matter at hand he said. "I don't know why he's had a sudden change in heart Ms. Fear," he looked away from her gaze for a moment before looking back at her, "but if he wants to make amends for what he's done, perhaps you should accept it. He is, after all, a liable ally should anything... unfortunate happen." Noticing he was way too much in Draco's favor and could sound suspicious, he played it another way. "But then, he is a Slytherin and I know first hand that Slytherins are sly, sly people...but with hearts. I don't know Ms. Fear, what this boy is up to. All I can say is to do what you think is best and go from there."

She was silent for a few minutes. "Will you wait for a few minutes while I reply?" Tammy asked.

Snape nodded and gave her back her letter so she could re-read it over before she replied.

With a sweet smile, Tammy rolled out of the room. Wisdom, who was perched on the dining room table, hooted softly.

Snape reluctantly stood and followed the girl into the next room. As he followed her, he looked about the rest of the place and noticed how incredibly bare the house was. He was never really at his house in Spinner's End except for a few weeks in the summer before school started and even his house wasn't as bare as this.

The redhead rolled into a small bedroom. Her bed was narrow and small, and the closet took up most of one wall, with only a small cubby-like space between the closet and the opposite wall. Driving to the cubby space, she flipped on a small light to reveal a much used desk-like area at wheelchair height. Books covered the rest of the room.

"Has this place always been so bare?"

She shrugged without turning around as she carefully reached for the bottle of ink and quill. "Ever since our parents were killed." Tammy replied.

Nodding, Snape hovered over her shoulder for a brief moment and upon remembering that he didn't like people hovering over him as he worked, he backed off.

"We were... had just turned five when it happened, and we've been on our own ever since."

"Ah, I see." he couldn't say he could relate to her and Jake because he had, had parents. Argumentive parents, but parents nonetheless so he stayed quiet for a few moments longer. He only glanced down at what she was writings every so often until he got bored and moved around the room.

There were books, notebooks, and folders everywhere. This looked like someone who spent a lot of time writing and inside her own mind.

"Have you any idea what you want to say in the letter or are you just writing things down that you should and/or shouldn't say?" it had been fifteen minutes and the teenager still wasn't done the letter. He could only assume that she was brainstorming ideas on what to say and how to go about saying them.

"I'm not used to writing with quill." She replied. "I'm almost done."

Severus sighed. "Very well."

Another minute or two later, she put the quill down and blew on the ink to help it dry. The letter looked pretty long.

Severus breathed a sigh of contempt as he walked over and picked up the long letter and read it over.

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_Thank you very much for the attempt at the apology. I was born in the muggle world, and some of us can be a little blunter than others. To put it simply, where I came from, your behavior would be called prejudice. I've also noticed that Slytherins can be somewhat bigoted as far as their so-called "pure-blood" is concerned. Why is it that your house more than the other three seems to put blinders on people as individuals and instead lumps them all together in groups?_

_I'm not sure what you really want from me, so I'm not going to say that I hope we'll become at least civil to each other at the moment. At this point in time, I'm not sure when I'll be returning to Hogwarts. There is a lot of red tape to go though still._

_Have a good time with Pansy at the Yule ball._

_Tammy Fear_

Severus had to hide his slight disappointment by setting his face in a neutral expression as he read over the letter. He knew that since Draco accepted the task, he'd do anything he could to ensure he did the job...or face Lucius' wrath. "Very nice and straight to the point." was all he said and handed her back the letter.

Tammy cleaned up quickly, and left the room. "Thanks for waiting."

Ignoring the thanks, he strode to the door. "I'd best be off. I have a meeting with a student in half an hour."

"All right thank you for the visit." She handing the letter back. "Could you please give this letter to Draco when you see him? I'd send Wisdom, but he doesn't like the other Slytherins."

Snape nodded as he picked up Tammy and Jake's work and disappeared from the house as soon as he stepped out the door.

Tammy smiled and started to get ready for dinner. Humming quietly, she set the table under Wisdom's watchful gaze.

Once the potions master appeared back in his office, he put everything at the side of his desk and sat down. He leaned back in his chair and massaged his temples. He found that Tammy was growing on him little by little, day by day and it unnerved him. How could he plot against a girl he was slowly starting to get attached to?

He sighed and stood up. The work and letter wouldn't deliver themselves to the professors or Draco. He would ponder on this later when he was relaxed and sipping Firewhiskey.


	14. A new plan is needed

Author note: Thanks again to Inu-midoriko for all your help. I couldn't have done this without you!

* * *

It was now the begining of December, and snow was thick on the ground. There had been no word from the Twins about whether or not they would truly return to Hogwarts, although their homework was being done regularly. Hermione was spending more and more time with Viktor Krum when she wasn't visiting the twins or helping Harry, which was really upsetting Ginny. Draco didn't seem to be keeping to his word about trying to court Tammy as her letter seemed to really put him off, which made Pansy smirk and appear all the more adoring towards her future husband.

In the Slytherin common room Draco Malfoy laid sprawled across the coach in front of the fire place. His eyes were closed but he was far from tired. He had received a Howler from his father for misbehaving in Professor Snape's class yet again. Apparently his Godfather disapproved of taking care of his arousal while he was teaching. To say the Howler embarrassed the hell out of him was a definite understatement. Not only did he receive a Howler but his Godfather spoke to him not even two hours ago about the whole Tammy situation and to get on the ball and start courting. Snape had said that if he didn't act soon, as in tomorrow soon, then he'd make sure Slytherin House lost two hundred points and all of them would know who was to blame.

So, the young Malfoy heir was contemplating on his next move. He couldn't fight with Severus. That was a no-no, on not only his and Snape's personal terms, but also his mother and father's.

Draco sighed and rolled over on his side so his face was to the fire. He had no choice but send something to her. Something he knew she would like. The only problem was, he didn't know what she liked.

'_Damn it! The only things I see her carrying around this wretched school are books._' Then that was it. He'd find her book. Not just any book but a book that even he was enjoy, which would be hard to find because he hated books.

In fact the only book he could think of that he ever enjoyed was 'Founding Hogwarts-What really happened'. He supposed she would like it. I mean, if you're coming to Hogwarts, wouldn't you want to know who founded it and how they did it; even if the lot of them were cracked up and undeniably hilarious?

Yup, he was going to send her the book with a letter stating why he hasn't kept up with his promise. Getting out a quill and parchment, he wrote:

_Dear Tammy Fear,_

_I know I haven't been keeping up with my promise. Mainly because of that last letter you sent and because school and certain teachers have been getting harder to deal with. Please accept this book. I found it enjoyable and thought you might as well. _

_Sincerely yours, Draco Malfoy  
_

The young Slytherin cringed as he re-read what he'd written. He hated the fact he had to say please. The only people he ever said 'please' or 'may I' to were his parents. He had to say it to Severus but he only did it when people weren't around. Otherwise they'd know Snape was his Godfather and complain and whine and it was just something the young Malfoy didn't want to have to deal with.

He went up his dorm and fished out his book that had been given to him by his mother. He stared at it for a moment. Anything given to him by his mother he treasured more than anything. He tucked the letter gently inside the first page and went to the window where he knew his owl would be.

Draco attached the book and letter to his large owl and told it to fly to Tammy's house and wait for a reply. Once his owl flew off, Draco leaned on the window sill and stared at the moon.

What were Severus and his father up to?

Interrupting his thoughts, Pansy came up from behind him to give Draco a hug. "Hello there handsome, are you okay?" She asked.

Jumping in slight surprise, he turned in Pansy's embrace. "Pansy damnit! Don't sneak up on me like that. You know I don't like it when you do that." Irritated he was forced from his deep thoughts, he leveled a stare at her.

Pansy pouted, looking hurt. "Sorry. You just looked like you swallowed something nasty and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Draco sighed. "I'm fine. Go back to bed. We'll have a rough day tomorrow in potions." Well, he had a rough day in potions anyway as of late.

Shaking her head, his future wife just frowned. "All right… but make sure you get some sleep too, and don't stay up all night dear."

Young Malfoy turned away from her so she couldn't see the sneer that formed on his face at being called 'dear'. Especially by someone he was sure he didn't love. He would marry out of convenience and that was all. Whether she loved him or not wasn't his concern. Right now all he could think about was if Tammy would accept his gift with gratitude. "Yeah...whatever." he murmured and continued staring at the small dot in the dark sky that would have looked like his owl five minutes ago.

Tammy got the letter a while later, while she was getting ready for bed. Smiling, she took the gift and put it on her desk. Although Wisdom didn't like it very much, his mistress allowed Malfoy's owl the share Wisdom's perch for the night.

The next day around noon, Severus Snape arrived at the front door of the Fear House. He had the potion for her and was giving it to her a little earlier because he had to go on a mission for Dumbledore. He raised his fist and knocked.

Jake opened the door, and put a finger to his lips. "She's practicing." He said softly.

Severus tilted his head to the side. "Practicing?" he asked softly.

Looking at him thoughtfully for a moment Jake then nodded and motioned for him to follow. In the dining room, Tammy sat at the table deep in concentration staring at a juicy red apple. Slowly she lifted her wand, and as her wand moved, so did the apple.

The potions master raised an eyebrow. Tammy was talented, just as he and Dumbledore had thought. No student's mind was ready to 'think' spells until their sixth year but somehow Tammy had learned faster than that. "Very nice Ms. Fear." drawled Snape and set the flask on the table.

With a startled yelp, the apple fell with a thud as the redhead dropped her wand. Turning around, she rubbed her temple as though she had a headache. "Thanks…"

"Too much concentration is never good for your mind. Take breaks and relax a little more." his black brow raised slightly. "Do that and you'll have less headaches and you won't be as startled when someone else comes barging into the room."

She nodded. "It's not easy for me if there's nothing behind the movement. I've never tried to lift anything heaver than one of my notebooks."

Severus resisted the urge to shrug casually, and took his gaze away from Tammy. "I should get going." he mumbled. He had another appointment with Lucius and the older man hated being kept waiting.

"Thank you for the potion. I may just end up going back sooner than it was expected. The brace will protect my back providing there are no more accidents." The younger redhead said thoughtfully.

To her surprise, Severus had a hint of a grin on his lips when he turned back to face her. "You're welcome. Many are hoping you return very soon. I can assure you." he made to turn and leave but remembered that his godson was supposed to send her a gift. "Did you receive anything more from Draco?"

"Yes, the book her sent me is very interesting. I sent him a note back when I woke up this morning. I'll return the book as soon as I'm finished with it." Tammy replied after she swallowed the dose of potion.

The potions master nodded, pleased Draco had sent Tammy something. "What book is it?"

"It's called _Founding Hogwarts-What really happened_." She smiled. "The book is interesting. I'll have to get my own copy so that I can take my own notes."

Snape frowned and asked himself why Draco would send her that book of all novels. "Well, as long as you're enjoying it. May I inquire what he said in the note?"

For an answer, she went into her room. When she came back out, she handed the note to him. "Every story has more than one side no matter where you come from Professor Snape. Just because I don't agree with an opinion doesn't mean that I don't value it."

Professor Snape raised a dark eyebrow. "You really are a smart one." he hid his disappointment at the fact Draco's attempts weren't working as well as he thought they would by handing her the letter back and turning towards the door. "I must be off. I have a few things I must attend to before I leave Hogwarts."

Tammy smiled and nodded, already returning to her interrupted task. Jake followed him out, frowning softly.

Snape turned to him when he walked out the door. "Will you be returning with Ms. Fear?" the answer was obvious but he wanted it confirmed.

"If things are better adjusted for her needs, then yes, both of us will return." He said coldly. "I won't abandon her."

"I never said you would Mr. Fear." the dark hired potions master returned, with a tone just as cold as Jake's.

His emerald eyes were cold. "You might be the only one who actually understands that."

"If it makes you feel any better Mr. Fear, I will talk to the Headmaster about your sister's needs. I shall return with information on it once I bring your sister her potion."

"Thank you." He bowed his head in respect and turned to go back inside.

As soon as Jake turned, Severus apparated back to Hogwarts to get ready for his dismissal for a few days, not caring if he was being rude. The twins may not have liked the Sorting Hat's decision on where to place them in Hogwarts but as far as Snape was concerned, it was completely accurate.

Jake was courageous. So courageous he became impossibly foolish. Just like Potter. Then there was Tammy. She was smart. Never fooled around and always looked deeper into things. She was like Granger. It was no wonder they got along so well.

True to Snape's word, although he hadn't known it at the time, Albus Dumbledore was waiting for Snape in the potion master's office. "How are they?" The headmaster asked once he had greeted the glossy haired man.

The potions master revealed a slight smile but made it vanish within a second. "Tammy is doing better now that I've given her a potion for the pain. Jake seems less stressed than he originally was but wants Tammy's needs seen to before they come back and during their stay."

Albus nodded, but seemed tense and wired as he paced in front of Snape's desk. "That's understandable..."

Snape eyed the old man. "You know Albus, it seems that every time I, or someone else brings up Ms. Fear's needs, you don't seem all too concerned about it." he raised an eyebrow. "Could it be perhaps you really don't care, or do you have something planned and are keeping the rest of us in the dark?"

"They need to learn how to use magic to fend for themselves, both in their normal everyday lives and should they be attacked." Dumbledore replied. "You could in fact, blame Ms Fear's condition on their mother."

Snape raised an eyebrow yet didn't question him further on it, as far as Severus could tell; he was worming his way out of the topic at hand. "Perhaps, yet that doesn't have anything to do with us trying to make her stay here a little more combinable."

"I'm handling it, but you must remember that she is not the only one who needs to be looked after Severus."

The dark haired potions master's eyes cooled and he raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "What, you're golden Gryffindors need their noses blown for them?"

"Severus, need I remind you that Mr. Potter is fighting for his life?"

Severus sneered at the mention of Harry. "Ah yes, lest we forget the Boy-Who-Must-Be-Famous."

Dumbledore just looked at him. "And why are you so interested in Ms. Fear?"

Now Seveus stayed silent for a moment. "It's not so much that I'm interested, Headmaster, but I feel that Potter shouldn't be the only focus of our attentions. There are other students in this school that have certain needs and problems as well. It's not very professional to pick favorites."

Silently, Albus nodded his acknowledgement, seeing the truth in this statement. "Still, it is not like you to show concern for those who are not in your own house. Do you think that either of them could have been in Slytherin?"

Severus contemplated this for a moment. "Yes, I do believe that, given their circumstances were different, they would make fine Slytherins; though perhaps a little on the soft side."

Raising his eyebrow, Dumbledore stayed silent, letting him continue.

"Tammy would be good for potions and perhaps even substituting if I should ever fail to attend class. Jake on the other hand would be better off making sure the students didn't get out of line. They'd be good at getting their skin out of a mess as well." he thought for a moment. "Yes, they'd make interesting Slytherins."

"Yet although they are purebloods, there is no hatred in them. Would they really be accepted and survive in your house?"

"No. My house wouldn't accept anyone...'different' if you know what I mean. You know how nasty Slytherins are. They are better off in their respective houses."

Seeing that Snape was telling the truth, Albus smiled at Snape. "All the same, you can't let your guard down around them. There is some darkness in the elder one."

Remembering he had to see Lucius before he left, he checked the time. "If you'll excuse me Headmaster, I must prepare for my journey. I'll write if something goes wrong on the way."

"I will." Dumbledore answered, and quietly left the room.

Severus gathered the things he needed to go on his journey and as he gathered his carefully selected items, he thought of how Potter really was in danger and that he probably should be focusing his attentions more on Potter but… he looked too much like James. He hated James and through Harry, he still hates James. The damn man picked on him with Black and stole the love of his life. The only woman he'd ever loved. Seeing Harry was enough to put him off for the day, but to actually focus on Harry all day to save him from the very man he was allied with? No, that wouldn't do.

And Tammy...

He paused for a moment in thought.

She was much like Lily in the mental and academic way. Perhaps even in the way she treated people… but, she just wasn't _her_. Not to mention Ms. Fear is currently his student and so much younger than he was. Besides, he has his lover for the moment.

Though Severus couldn't help but feel that pang of guilt every once in a while and be forced to spend ten minutes to try and push it down and tell himself that he knew what he was doing.

Sighing he opened his door and resisted the urge to look back. After all, it wasn't as if he was going to die. He'd be back within four days.

Four days passed, and there was not a peep from the twins during this time. It was as though the two of them had completely dropped out from the wizarding world.

Meanwhile, Draco was all but pulling his hair out as he paced the floor. He couldn't figure out why none of his attempts had worked trying to get closer to Tammy.

With all the grace of a snake, Lucius walked into the living room where he knew his son would be. Draco had come home for the weekend upon Narcissa's request. They hadn't seen him in quite a while and letters were not enough for the radiant blonde woman. She needed her son just as much as Draco did… but that still didn't dimmer the anger and disappointment he felt towards his only heir.

"Have you come up with a new idea yet?" asked the elder of the two Malfoy's.

Draco shook his head. "No father. They aren't back at Hogwarts yet."

Lucius' nostrils flared in irritation. He knew this wasn't Draco's fault but he had to take his anger out on someone and no house elves were currently within cane distance. "Well find something fast! I don't care what, just find something or I swear to Salazar I have you marry Parkinson!"

"That would suit her just fine!" Draco snapped at his father in anger. "Short of using a love potion, the crippled girl isn't interested in me as a friend or otherwise."

Lucius shot him an angry look. "Don't talk to me in that tone, boy!" taking a deep, calm breath, he straightened. "Now, I suggest you talk to your mother. She's a woman, she knows about these… womanly things better than you or I."

"Already did. Or didn't you hear the scream?" Draco reported.

"Was that your mother?" Lucius looked amused for a moment. "I thought was a house elf who just encountered your mother's peanut butter and chocolate cake pudding." he shuddered slightly before composing himself. "Well then… we'll have to work together on this one." All the while, the long blond haired man wished Severus was there for moral support.

"Mother says that you've... lost your mind... among other things." The young boy paled. "She says I am to have nothing to do with the twins..." Unnerved, Draco swallowed, looking nervous. "I didn't know she knew those kinds of words father..."

Lucius sighed and looked all the more irritated. "Don't listen to your mother. She doesn't know why this is so important." he looked thoughtful for a moment, tapping his cane on the floor. "What have you tried so far?"

Annoyed, Draco paced restlessly. "Letters, books... anything I could that wasn't romantic in nature."

"Perhaps that's why you're not getting anything positive?" Lucius rubbed his temples in frustration.

"She's too old, if I tried something romantic; she'll shut me out completely."

"You're right…" the blond man sighed. "She's harder to crack than we thought." he thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "Perhaps things will go a lot smoother were she at school."

"No." The younger son just shook his head. "I think she needs someone her own age or older." He grinned. "Professor Snape is already close to them… it wouldn't be that hard for him to shift his attention a little."

Lucius sneered at the thought of Severus courting Tammy. A pang of jealousy went through him briefly but he forced it down as he saw the logic in Draco's words. "Perhaps that could work." he said begrudgingly. "Actually that would work better than your pathetic attempts. I'll have to talk to him when he comes back from his mission."

The elder blond sneered once more. His relationship with the potions master was deeper than everyone around them suspected. They kept it hidden due to the fact he had a family that thought that he was as straight as straight could get. No, his relationship with Severus Snape went much deeper than friendship. The thought of Severus turning his attentions to a female, a young female, did not sit well with Lucius at all but he would do what needed to be done in order to make sure the Dark Lord returned again.

Draco sighed and sat on the couch. "I don't think she could get into a real relationship with anyone anyway."

Lucius shot him a look. "And why is that Draco?"

"She's a cripple, uses some kind of muggle chair on wheels to get around."

"And your point is?"

"Professor Snape will just be acting; he won't actually fall for her. Besides, I doubt she could perform anyway..."

Despite their current situation, Lucius grinned. "Really? Are you volunteering?"

"Hell no father, not with that flat chested bitch."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Typical." he shook his head pursed his thin lips. "Well Draco, you are off the hook for now until she comes back. I'll have Severus get closer to her as well." he tapped his cane on the floor a few times. "In the meantime, I'd appreciate it if you behaved in Severus' classes."

Relieved, Draco smiled. "Yes father." He left the room without another word.

Professor Severus Snape arrived at the front door to the Malfoy manor an hour after Lucius and Draco had their conversation. He lightly knocked at the door and waited for the door to open.

Lucius smiled as he opened the door for Snape. "Hello Severus, how was the trip?"

Severus' expression relaxed as he stepped inside the manor. "It was the same as usual. Boring, tiring and tedious." he gave his traveling robe to a house elf and followed Lucius into the sitting room.

He nodded. "I see. Draco is failing miserably at the task that was assigned to him... he seems to think that you would have more of a chance at gaining their affections..."

Now Severus raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps, but that still doesn't change the fact he should have used every tactic possible. He is a Slytherin and a Malfoy after all."

The Malfoy patriarch nodded in agreement. "True. However, in this case, I think Draco has done his best when you consider his disgust towards them."

Severus sighed and sat down on a dragon hide covered couch. "I see your point. Do you have any ideas then?"

"You won't like it my friend..."Lucius sighed sadly. "You are already close to them, and they seem to trust you more than Dumbledore..."

"Go on" he urged, already not liking where this was going.

"They might tell you things that they wouldn't tell anyone else if you can get close enough."

Severus sighed and rubbed his temples. "Are you serious? There's no one else who can do this?"

"Unless you know something I don't, no." The blonde man said heavily.

"Well, you Draco and I could work together on this. If I get closer to them and assure them that Draco's intentions are pure, then after awhile they'd have to believe me and let him in. After he's more accepted by them, you could jump in. With your money you could ensure they have everything they need."

Lucius shook his head slowly. "That won't work. Considering her already bookish nature, I think you would have much better luck with the girl. Though I will supply you with everything you need."

Severus sighed. "Do you have a drink?" he knew he would have a much better chance at it than Lucius and Draco but he really, really didn't want to be attached to the twins, especially since they were going to be betrayed in the end anyway. "Alright then, but if I asked for something in particular that may take up some of your time, you must give it to me."

Wordlessly, Lucius handed him a generous glass. "I understand, but why are you reluctant? From what my son said, I know she's not attractive but..."

With a frown, Severus took a sip and shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm sure I can handle it. Now, tell me, how is Narcissa?"

"She had a fit when Draco asked for advice."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes I wonder just how blonde your son could possibly get." he took another long sip. "Why would he openly ask Narcissa about a… mudblood like Tammy?"

He shrugged to hide a flinch. "He must have thought that he needed a female's advice."

"Obviously. Even I feel like I need a female's advice but why would he tell his mother he was trying to get along with the twins?"

"I don't know what Draco told to Narcissa, but it was enough that she swore worse than a Mudblood and scared my son."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I don't suppose she gave you a piece of her mind for influencing it upon him?"

Now the elder Malfoy didn't bother to hide his flinch. "Not yet..."

His flinch caused Severus to grin and let out a small chuckle. "Hopefully I'm gone by that time. Otherwise she'll suspect I had an influence as well."

This earned Snape a dark look from his friend, but Lucius instead changed the subject lest something slip out that wasn't meant to. "What will you do about the cripple and her brother?"

Humor left at the mention of the two siblings. "I don't know yet. I was hoping you had some suggestions."

"They are orphans, correct?"

"Yes."

"Start there. They aren't used to having someone care for them, and they might just need someone to talk to."

"I doubt they'll want my help. They'd take it as some sort of sympathy. That's just how they are."

His friend raised an eyebrow. "By now, wouldn't they know that you aren't known for your sympathy?"

Severus inclined his head. "Very true, I'll try your idea and hope it works." he downed the rest of his glass, set it aside and walked over to Lucius. He gave the blond haired man a small innocent peck on the cheek before turning sharply and heading towards the front door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must take my leave before Narcissa figures out we have something to do with Draco's behavior."

Lucius sighed, running a hand though his long blonde hair and went to calm as well as comfort his distraught wife. Having been though this before, the Malfoy patriarch knew that this was going to take a while…


	15. Talks, choices, setbacks, and new ideas

Author's Note: Thank you Inu-midoriko for all of your help with this chapter. I hope all of you enjoy the read!

* * *

The snow was falling thickly when Snape showed up at the Fear household. Jake was shoveling snow in the circular driveway. The deck and its connecting ramp had already been lovingly cleared off, and there was not a shard of ice to be seen on that ramp. He was bundled up in a very thick coat that made the elder brother look wider than he really was.

Snape apparated in front of the newly shoveled driveway with Tammy's potion in one pocket and their holiday homework under both arms, he walked up to Jake's back and observed his shoveling. He was slightly rough with the snow, as if cursing it for coming down and making things all the more harder on them. "Mr. Fear…" started Snape and watched as Jake's seemingly wide frame turned to look at him.

Jake shushed him, and his dark emerald eyes glanced sharply at the house next door, as though looking for something. "Good, the... beach wasn't watching." He said after a minute, having remembered at the last second not to swear. "Hello Professor."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about?"

"Nosey new neighbor." Jake replied. "A nasty one too."

Staring at the window, the potions master narrowed his eyes. "Yes, well then let's not stand around like baffling idiots. That may arouse some 'suspicion'. Besides, I have something for Ms. Tammy and news for both of you." Severus climbed up the ramp and let himself in, without stopping to see if Jake was right behind him.

Jake leaned the shovel against the garage before following, removing his coat and changing his shoes before entering the house proper. Tammy was sitting at the kitchen table, paying bills with a frown. "It looks like we're really going to have to tighten our belts twin." She called without raising her head.

Severus took off his traveling robe and shoes before entering the house. "Ms. Fear," he said, looking down his oversized nose at the papers she held. He clearly had little knowledge of how to pay for bills in this day and age considering he barely lived at Spinner's End except on summer holidays and Albus always took care of his taxes as payment for putting his life on the line and being his spy.

"Professor Snape." She returned the greeting absently as she chewed on the cap of her pen in thought before pushing the stack towards Jake once he had sat down.

Jake looked down at the papers, giving them all of his attention. Finally he sighed and shook his head. "There's no help for it… I'll have to sell all my paintings at the flea market."

"Twin no!" Her cry was like a wounded bird. "You're paintings are worth so much more than that." There was agony in her blue eyes. "You love those paintings! When we get done with Hogwarts and high school, I'm sending you to the best art school I can find." There was steel in her voice.

"Ms. Fear, you are aware of the fact that once you attend Hogwarts, you won't be attending any other school unless you plan on resigning and attending a regular school." stated Severus with a chilled tone to his already monotone, deep voice.

"There's always summer school. Besides, muggle schooling is very useful. I live in both worlds, and I need the education of both. Besides, if we want to further our careers, we'll need muggle degrees." It was clear that Tammy had given this a lot of thought, and even her twin looked at her in surprise.

Severus frowned. "I respect that you want to broaden your knowledge in both worlds Ms Fear, but you will find that you will like the wizarding world a lot more than you ever anticipated." he set the bottle of the potion he made for Tammy on the table and turned to Jake. "May I see your work, Mr. Fear?" while Snape was not the type to look like he appreciated anything but books, potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, he did, however, appreciate art a whole lot more than people bargained for.

Jake looked surprised, but he nodded and rose from the table. "My studio is actually my walk in closet." He said as he opened the door to his rather bare, but neat bedroom. "It's easier on Tammy that way."

Absently, Severus nodded and followed Jake to his walk in closet. He wasn't all too sure why he had asked in the first place. Perhaps pity? Curiosity? Too many questions were wallowing in his mind at his actions. Too often were they not like him. But, he supposed that it would have to be that way until he got their trust. He almost sneered. He hated the thought of not being able to be his sarcastic self around those two...but perhaps with a little more trust, he could bring that out. But for now, he needed to be sure they trusted him. For both the Dark Lord and Albus.

As the elder Fear turned on the light, it was clear from the first sketch that the potion master laid his eyes on that the lanky red-haired young man at his side was talented, if not outright gifted. It seemed that every picture, whether painted and complete; or sketched and unfinished, had a spark of life within. Although they were done in muggle style, you still had the sense that each one could leap off the page at any moment. Any doubt that the elder brother had magic in him was immediately dispelled, although small, there was great power in Jake's abilities.

Idly, Snape picked up one of the sketchbooks that were littered on various surfaces of the room and started leafing though it. One of them made him pause: it was a picture of Tammy staring off into space, her muggle pencil posed above the paper as thought deep in thought and wondering what to write next.

Severus walks silently, with a calculating eye, down the walk in closet. He saw a few pictures of the Hogwarts grounds, flowers and all sorts of things. What caught his attention was a picture of Potter sitting in the Great Hall beside Ron and Hermione. He snorted, Of course, he should expecting piece that had Harry and his 'delightful' little friends.

Moving on he saw few teachers. There were Albus, looking towards the Hufflepuff table, giving an announcement, and a couple other teachers. He found it quite thrilling to see that everything he did was so natural. No teacher or student looked as if they were striking a pose. It all looked so natural. Like he took them and pasted them onto the paper he sketched on. "These are very good." Severus murmured as he looked at other pieces.

Jake just shrugged. "It's a way to pass the time when I'm not taking notes." He smiled slightly. "I sketch all the time, if only to keep my skills up, since there's no art classes like there would normally be in a regular school."

Severus grinned. "Yes well there's not a lot you can do with a painting once you've completed it."

"Not unless you are getting paid." Jake replied. "I've sold a few... before Hogwarts... it helped us squeak by."

"And you're certain you don't want to move to the wizarding world? At all?" he asked. He was thinking up something and if you looked in his eyes hard enough, you could see a slight curiosity in them.

The elder brother was silent as he parked his lanky frame on the stool in front of his easel, absently flicking on the light next to it. "I don't know. It seems wrong to pick one over the other. The muggle world has shaped us both, my sister more than I..." A faintly angry look came into his eyes. "Magic is a gift, but at the same time it can also be a curse." As he spoke, he was remembering what Ginny had said during her argument with Hermione.

"Yes, it can. But only if you see if you see it as such." Severus took note of the angry look in Jake's eyes. "You will find that in the Wizarding World, people are not as different as they are here. Sometimes that's bad, sometimes it's good. It all depends who you are connected to. I understand that in the muggle world, things will be a lot easier on your sister because they all know what and how a wheelchair is used. I'm afraid the other world, isn't so lucky at having seen or perhaps heard of what Tammy uses." he paused for a moment. "Magic won't solve all problems, I will admit that, but it can help in ways you'd never expect it to."

"I've heard it said that if we had been born in the magical world, she could have been magically 'cured' of her disability when we were born." From the tone of his voice, it was clear that this was what had been _truly _upsetting Jake.

Severus frowned. "If her problem was caught right away, then yes it would have… 'cured' her; though the potion to 'cure' her with is much too strong for a mere infant to consume. It's very painful and to give it to an infant could be fatal. So in truth Mr. Fear, your sister would probably find herself in a similar situation with a few minor differences."

He ground his teeth, struggling to find the words to explain how he felt. "But... why cure it at all? It seems like cheating, you don't learn anything if every problem is solved by magic."

"To already have faced the problem you have experienced it. To have a cure for it means you've learned from it. It's not cheating at all Jake. Saying that is like saying that those muggle contraptions helping Tammy's back re-shape is cheating. The potion would be doing the exact same thing only you wouldn't' have had to wait so long to for your sisters pain to cease."

Jake shook his head, knowing he hadn't said it the right way. "I wish I knew how to explain this to you... but I don't have her gift..." He said, sounding frustrated.

Severus frowned. "What gift?"

"What I can do in images, she can do in words."

"I see." he could tell that everything he had just tried to explain to the lanky boy, had probably gone in one ear and out the other. Severus sighed. "Well hopefully she can explain it better because in all honesty you're not very good at it. I do, however, like alot of these sketches. I'm sure it won't take a lot of time to transfer my money into muggle cash." he murmured the last bit and scanned the pictures again.

Jake's emerald eyes suddenly sharpened. "Is that even possible? I thought that the wizarding world and the muggle world were completely separate from one another."

Severus grinned. "That's what you get for assuming too much. But yes, it is possible. Although the goblins at Gringotts hate doing it, they will."

"I shoulda asked Hermione and not Ginny." Jake muttered to himself, dragging both hands though his hair.

Severus raised his eyebrows. "As much as I hate to admit it, yes you should have asked Ms. Granger." he then smirked. "I don't doubt the little Weasely gave you a temper tantrum."

"Only after saying, among other things, that my sister doesn't belong at Hogwarts anyway and trying to turn our one ally in my House against helping us." Jake said absently.

"I see." then an idea struck the potions master. "Do you like potions, Mr. Fear, as in brewing them, learning from them?"

"I find it interesting, like muggle medicine, it could be more useful that other things."

Severus nodded. "And your sister, how does she find them?"

"That, I wouldn't know. I try to stay out of her brain. But she likes most of her classes, and I know she knows most of the textbooks by heart. Of course, the girl loves to learn too."

"If money is a problem, I can buy a few select sketches off of you. As well, if you come back to Hogwarts I will have a job for the pair of you every weekend. In the summer, I could also give you part time jobs in my lab. I have a list of potions St. Mungo's needs for various patients. The two of you aren't too bad at brewing and I trust the pair of you will take caution with each and every potion I would assign you." The black haired man paused. "Would that be suitable for you?"

He couldn't believe he was acting like this, much less encouraging the idea that they spend more time with him. Perhaps it wasn't just because he needed their trust. He suspected that because he knew what it was like to 'just get by' and be an outcast, he was so willing to help them out.

Jake frowned thinking it over carefully. "I suppose it will be all right… as long as my sister agrees." The lanky redhead replied slowly. "The wheels have been turning ever since she got home, and I think she has something simmering in her brain as far as going back to Hogwarts is concerned..."

Severus nodded, secretly marveling in his half victory. "Very well, you may talk it over with her." he then left the room after taking one more glance around the room at the paintings.

Tammy was still frowning, as though trying to make up her mind about something. She looked anything but happy as she played with her pen.

The dark potions master walked into the dinning room to find the red haired girl deep in thought. Snape contemplated on speaking and taking her out of her thoughts. He then thought better of it and just watched her for a moment, trying to figure out what she was thinking about without using Legimency.

"Damnit." She whispered. "There goes his yuletide present." With a sigh, she threw down the pen drove into her bedroom and disappeared. This was followed a few minutes later by a muffled heavy thunk.

The potions master, curious as to what she was doing, went to her bedroom and knocked. "Ms. Fear, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Her back was to Snape, but it sounded like she was panting. "I forgot how heavy this was."

Severus rolled his eyes and took the jug from her. "And what are you planning on doing with this?"

"I was saving that to get him something special this year." She said simply.

"Put it away Ms. Fear. You won't need to use it for anything but his gift." said Snape and he put it back where she got it from.

She looked at him, pushing back her hair. "The bills have to be paid."

"They will be, but not with that money." Severus said calmly and turned on his heel to leave. "Your brother will explain it to you. Hopefully you will comply, as it is a very wise idea to take up my offer."

She looked at her watch. "It's late. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Tammy asked.

Severus stopped in his tracks. No one had _ever_ asked if he wanted to stay for dinner, save for Lucius and Albus… but the request was so foreign to him, he could only stare at her. "You want me to stay… for dinner?"

"Unless you have better things to do of course." She answered, hearing Jake puttering around in the kitchen.

Still feeling awkward from the request he quickly responded. "As appealing as the offer sounds, I have something else to attend to for Professor Dumbledore." it was a lie of course, but a man who was shunned all his life and now suddenly got an offer to stay longer than he assumed welcome, felt compelled to decline and take a quick leave. "Perhaps another time."

Tammy nodded, and left her room to help Jake with dinner. Wisdom, who was sitting on Tammy's dresser, seemed to give Snape a dirty look.

Snape in turn now sneered at the creature before opening the door and apparating back to his office.

Once there, he sat in his seat and rubbed a hand over his face. It had been a long week. A long day. He had plenty of things to think about and now the strange offer was one of them. He knew she probably shouldn't make too much of the suggestion but he did. He had to. It was almost second nature to him to make something so small into a big thing. Even if he didn't express how big of a deal something was to him, he certainly knew and sometimes it drove him mad.

It was peculiar how the bird had glared at him after he declined Tammy's offer. It was as if it was expressing what Tammy wouldn't...

He sighed and wondered if he had made the right choice. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do and dinner with them would have been a great opportunity to make them trust him more and discuss the idea he had for them. He blew a good chance and he knew it and that only made him feel worse. The possibility of hurting Tammy's feelings didn't do anything to help his mood either. "Salazar, you have to be kidding me. I'm feeling guilty." he muttered and rubbed his temples.

The next day, the twins were sitting at the table, heavily discussing their return to Hogwarts as well as Snape's offer. They still weren't quite happy about it, but they both knew there was no choice. Tammy was stroking Wisdom's head gently as the owl butted against her. It was freezing outside, but comfortably warm in the sparely furnished home.

Meanwhile, Severus Snape apparated to the Fear house, freshly washed and in cleaned robes. He wanted to make up for his decline, not only because it would make his conscience go away, but because he really needed them on his side. He knocked on the door with one hand and in the other, he held a bag.

Jake looked up thought the window and quickly rose to answer the door. "Hello again Professor." He said calmly the expression on his face was carefully neutral.

Making note of Jake's demeanor and expression, he could only guess that the two twins took his decline a lot harder than he thought they would. "Good afternoon, Mr. Fear. Would Ms. Fear be in?"

"Right here." She answered, having followed her brother. "Jake, let him in before he freezes."

"Yes Tammy." Jake said automatically, stepping aside so Snape could enter.

The dark haired master stepped in past Jake and thrust out the bag to her. "Here. It's to apologize for my declination." he muttered it and hoped that she caught every word of it because he was not prone to apologies and rarely said them unless he knew he was completely in the wrong. And even then he was reluctant to apologize.

Surprised, Tammy took the bag and looked inside. "Hey Jake, I think it's a perch."

Jake looked over to her and quickly moved to her side. "Yep. I'll put it together for you." Kissing her forehead, he took the bag and walked away.

Tammy turned back to professor Snape. "Thank you very much professor."

Severus nodded, feeling slightly awkward. "Have you come to a decision on my offer?"

"Yes, and we are very grateful for it." She replied as she shut the heavy wood door.

Severus nodded. "When shall we expect the two of you back?"

The redhead frowned thoughtfully for a minute. "Next week maybe. The pain's gone, but I still have to be VERY careful.."

The potions master nodded. "We all hope to see you back soon, especially Ms. Granger. She won't stop bugging me about your health, what you've been doing. She said she would come and visit was canceled because homework has piled up a lot on her."

Tammy's smile was like the sun coming up. "I'm glad somebody misses me."

Severus' lip twitched and a sign of a smile came about his face. "I'm sorry to leave you like this again but a have a class that needs to be taught in twenty minutes. Shall I give Ms. Granger your regards?"

"Actually... I have a message for her and for professor Dumbledore. I would send Wisdom but..."

Severus nodded. "It's fine. I'll give it to them sometime today."

She went to the scared table, smiling when she saw Wisdom leaning over as though wondering what Tammy's brother was up to. Laughing softly, she extracted two letters from the mess and drove back over to Snape.

Severus held out his hand for them, ready to put them into his pocket.

Still seeming amused, Tammy gave Snape the letters. "I love that owl."

Snape took and tucked them into his pocket and said his farewell. At dinner, in the Great Hall, Severus gave Albus his letter and went in search for Hermione. It wasn't hard to find her, considering she was sitting with the loudest of Gryffindors. "This is from Tammy." he shoved the note into her hands and turned on his heel to return back up to his dinner.

Albus, having read his letter, was chuckling when Snape rejoined the table. "Interesting… Severus, has Ms. Fear confided anything to you?"

She tried to, Professor." he looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"She has a very interesting idea." Albus was still chuckling.

"Which is?"

"She wants to hold a special class this summer for the teachers of Hogwarts."

"Does she? And where would this 'class' be held?"

"She doesn't say. I get the feeling that she hasn't quite worked out all the details yet."

"What does she want us to do?"

"Ms. Fear would like to know if anyone would be interested in learning first hand about what people with disabilities go though."

Severus looked at him skeptically. "I doubt half of the professors will want to spend some of their summer learning that. But I don't suppose it could hurt to try."

"I think it would be interesting."

Amused, Severus rolled his eyes. "Headmaster, you find the muggle candy that is coated in all colors of the rainbow to be interesting. Of course you would find something like this to be interesting."

"If you didn't learn something new every day, then life would be boring." Dumbledore replied with a smile.

Snape grumbled a response and went back to his half finished meal.

Still smiling, Dumbledore continued to eat while re-reading the letter again, already forming his reply.


	16. Dinner, discussions, and surprises

Author's Notes: My eternal thanks and gratitude to Inu-midoriko for all of her help with this chapter! I hope that it was worth the long wait. Please don't forget to review.

* * *

"Jake, don't fuss." Tammy told her brother that weekend, tension coloring her tone, which negated the order she'd just given her brother. As she spoke, the redhead studied the settings at the table for the fourth time that night, idly squirming in the protective back-brace she was wearing over an oversized white t-shirt. She tried to take a deep breath and flinched when she was reminded she couldn't do that anymore.

"You okay?" There was a sharp edge in her older brother's tone, having looked up from the painting he was arranging in time to see her flinch. He was just as nervous at the idea of having guests over for dinner.

"Fine, just forgot that I can't take deep breaths in this thing." She smiled at him. "Be right back, I'm going to put on a long sleeve over this. You reminded them not to just pop in?"

"Yes I did. Are you sure professor Snape will…?"

"He'll love it. I'm more concerned about professor Dumbledore…" She reassured her twin as she left the room.

Meanwhile Severus Snape was in Albus Dumbldore's office, waiting for him to come out of his bed chambers so they could go to the Fear house. He had thought about the whole ordeal and found that as appealing as it was to want to be wanted over to dinner at someone else's home besides Lucius', he found it to be awkward. Had he not been shunned and hated so much, he might have been thrilled but such was not the case.

He had dressed in fine robes that Lucius had bought him a couple years before as a birthday present. They were made of a rich velvet green that swept down close to the floor but not enough to touch. Underneath the robes he was wearing black dress pants with a white blouse, washed and pressed. He had these clothes stored deep in his closet for the weekends and holidays he didn't have to teach and look at the foolish faces of Hogwarts students.

He turned around when the headmaster stepped out into the office wearing deep purple robes with his trademark pointy wizard hart on top his head. His glasses were cleaned and his was wearing a hint of some sort of muggle perfume. Severus could make out dark dress pants underneath his robes when he walked but otherwise, couldn't tell what he was wearing.

"Headmaster." said Severus, and bowed his head slightly.

"Severus," replied Dumbledore, delighted with his colleague's attire. "You look striking, my boy." a slight twitch of his mouth indicated that Severus had appreciated the compliment but otherwise knew better than to believe such words. He knew he was anything but attractive. Even with his washed hair, combed to rid the tangles, pleasantly scented skin and nice clothes, he still wasn't as attractive as he'd like to be. As he always dreamed to be.

"Likewise, headmaster." he returned and they both grabbed their brooms from the corner and headed to the castle grounds. Once there, they mounted and lifted into the air. Dumbledore's eyes shined with delight while Severus took on a bored expression.

"Severus, you may want to use this once we get into the muggle world." Severus turned just in time to catch the invisibility cloak tossed at him. He uttered his thanks before putting it over his shoulders and waited for Dumbledore to do the same.

He knew exactly where to go and made sure that the potion he had made for Tammy was safe and secure in the pocket of his robes before taking off into the air with Dumbledore close behind him.

The two made sure that the cloak covered not only them, but their brooms as well. When they came within a three minute walking distance to the house, they mounted off their brooms and took off the cloaks to cover their brooms and slung it over their arm.

Once to the house, Severus knocked and stepped back, waiting for an answer.

The porch light flipped on, and Tammy herself pushed open the heavy inner door, smiling when she saw them. As she opened the door, both men heard Jake's slightly annoyed voice saying that he would have gotten the door, and that she shouldn't be out in the cold.

She smiled, but rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Come on in Professors." This was all that Tammy said aloud to her guests. "Did you have a good trip?" She asked as she backed up her chair so that they could come inside.

The corners of Severus' mouth turn up slightly, trying to return the smile. His face remained impassive so he wouldn't sneer or scowl like he usually did. He didn't even mean to do it anymore; it just came naturally, like a smile or a nervous laugh. "Evening, Ms. Fear." he stepped over the threshold and nodded to Jake. "Mr. Fear."

Albus was thrilled; in fact he had an extra bounce to his step as he stepped inside the house. His eyes glittered with fascination as he examined the small house. He smiled and nodded warmly at Tammy and Jake. "Good evening, I hope we're not too late." he said and both Severus and him took off their robes to reveal what they were wearing underneath.

Both of them smiled, nodding in approval of their guests' attire. "No you aren't late." Jake answered, closing the door behind the professors before holding his arm up for a nervous Wisdom to land. The owl had flown in to see what the commotion was, hooting in greeting. "In fact, I was about ready to start cooking dinner while you talked shop with Tam." There was no mistaking the pride in his voice as he winked at his twin.

Tammy smiled back at her brother. "Jake's paintings are in the dinning room if you would like to view them Professors." She said, gesturing them towards the room as her brother placed Wisdom on her perch and rolled up his sleeves as he headed towards the kitchen.

Severus nodded and headed into the room to view the many paintings Jake had done. There were some that he recognized, but also some paintings had clearly just been finished. The potion's master looked over his shoulder to Albus and saw that he was closely examining the first painting he came across. Slowly making his way from across the room, Albus showed a great deal of interest in the things Jake painted. He even went as far as to comment under his breath on the ones that really captured his interest.

"These are marvelous." Albus said as he finished examining the last painting. Severus had made his second round around the room, occasionally glancing at Tammy to find her watching Albus' expressions closely. Finally, Albus smiled at Tammy and said. "Your brother is very talented, wouldn't you agree Severus?" Still gazing at some of the paintings, Severus tore his gaze away to pay attention when he heard his name.

"I would very much have to agree. Although they are still very amateur, they give off an aura that draws you in. They are each charming in there own way."

Albus nodded, his eyes twinkling as he stared at Tammy for a moment. "As I understand it, Severus has made you and your brother a proposition. Have you decided what you want to do?"

The red haired girl nodded seriously. "I agree, I would rather his paintings would go to someone who truly appreciates my brother's work." She smiled a touch wickedly as she turned her head very slightly to regard her elder brother, who was humming somewhat tunelessly as he ran water to set to boil for pasta. "My brother has the Talent, I won't permit it to be wasted, no matter what the rules might say." A hard light briefly touched her eyes. "He will not be an amateur for long if I have my way."

From the kitchen, it wasn't clear if Jake had actually heard what Tammy had said. However, judging from his sober expression when he snaked his head around to check on them all in between his cooking, he was more or less aware if his sister's feelings. "There will be time enough for my art dear love." He called to her soothingly. "Right now I'm more concerned about you than I am about me."

Albus nodded in agreement. "Exactly. Which is why I have just decided, with Mr. Fear's permission of course, to put his paintings in the halls of Hogwarts for not only the students to view and purchase, but for the teachers to do that same. I have a feeling you'll get quite a few offers." he winked at Severus in a way that indicated that he had a plan up his sleeve and he knew exactly what he was doing.

Severus nodded. "Yes I would have to agree as well. Professor Trelawney would be an especially interested client." he mused and turned to look at a painting that he had always classified as one of his favorites. "_Starry Night_ by Vincent Van Goh." he muttered and found he couldn't take his eyes off of the swirls in the sky or the shape of the mountain. Jake had done this piece quite fantastically and Severus didn't even attempt to hide the fact he loved it. "It would seem, Ms. Fear, that your brother is about to sell his first painting to a wizard." said Severus, briefly looking over his shoulder.

"Excellent, Severus!" exclaimed the elderly headmaster. "I must say I find I like quite a few of these myself." he smiled at Tammy. "I do believe your brother will have nothing to fear."

Jake's grin lit up his face, reminding the adults that the twins were still children despite the maturity that made them seem older than their years. "Thank you very much Headmaster, I hope that my work will continue to please you as I grow older and my skills improve." He said humbly, but with joy vibrating his voice.

Seeing the happiness on his face, Tammy found that she had to swallow hard against the tears that threatened to come forth. Her entire face softened, and she drove over to Wisdom's perch to give her a scratch on the head that the golden brown owl had bent down to her while her mistress regained control over herself.

Severus grinned only slightly and, looking back once more at Starry Night, turned to Jake. "So, what exactly are we having tonight?" he asked and headed for the kitchen. He knew he should probably inquire about his proposition considering Tammy hadn't answered Albus but decided against it and thought that it would make an okay dinner conversation. He also had some questions of his own about the class that Tammy wanted the teachers of Hogwarts to attend. He smirked and as he wondered what Lucius would say to that idea.

Albus followed behind but when he saw Tammy not following, he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. "Are you alright Ms. Fear?" he asked and bent down to look her in the eyes. "I do hope you are happy. After all, I would hate to put off my answer to your request in the disabilities lesson for the teachers and myself at Hogwarts."

For an answer, Tammy smiled at Dumbledore, but her eyes were still tear-bright to the point that they looked are though they were burning. "I am very happy that my brother is finally getting the respect and recognition that he deserves. When Professor Snape first suggested buying some of Jake's paintings, I'll admit I was furious because I thought it was a gesture to humor us. Kinda like charity of a sort, but the kind that rich people give just so they can look down on others and puts a really nasty taste in your mouth." She said simply in a quiet voice, being completely honest, letting the headmaster read between the lines of that statement as he would. Closing her eyes for a minute, Tammy sighed. "Call it an automatic reflex, but Jake and I have been completely on our own since the day we turned five years old, so asking for help… well, let's just say that, until now, the cost had always outweighed the benefits." Tammy managed a grin now. "I admit that I had hoped you would find my idea interesting."

In the kitchen, Jake smiled at Snape as he lightly seasoned the boiling water, politely pretending that he hadn't heard whatever his twin was saying to Dumbledore though the mind-link to protect her privacy. "Ravioli stuffed with cheese in a homemade rich tomato sauce with salad and breadsticks." He gave Snape a boyish grin. "Don't worry professor; I'm a very good cook." As he spoke, the coltish young teenager crossed the kitchen to open the refrigerator, accidentally revealing the current semi-bare state of their larder as he pulled out the pasta to put it in the pot to cook.

Severus narrowed his eyes and looked to the doorway. When he saw that no one was coming, he walked up behind Jake and peered further over his shoulder. Back at Spinner's End his fridge wasn't the fullest either but he always had _something _in there that was worth eating. What he was looking at right now was a fridge with next to nothing in it. "You know Mr. Fear; there is nothing wrong with seeking assistance in certain matters. Especially matters concerning proper nutrition."

Jake nodded thoughtfully. "I know. Usually it's not this bare, but considering we won't be home a lot, Tammy and I didn't see the point in buying a lot when it would only spoil while we were gone. In the summer, we actually grow our own food. It's not the best, but considering how tight money has been..." The elder redhead took a deep breath, before shutting the refrigerator. "I'm not used to dealing with adults who actually want to help _and_ keep us together." He admitted quietly.

Seeming to understand, Severus nodded. "I've never had siblings myself so I wouldn't know what it's like to try and look after yourself and someone else close to you." he replied and leaned on the counter. "Need a hand?"

Albus smiled at Tammy and patted her shoulder. "Not to worry my dear, your brother's talent shall be recognized. I am looking forward to the class you want to give the teachers of Hogwarts. I know it will benefit us all."

Tammy smiled at the elderly professor. "I'm glad you think so. I wanted to test it with the adults first before suggesting if it could be slipped into the curriculum." The girl admitted modestly, smiling slightly as she caught a glimpse of Snape helping her brother in the kitchen, but turned her attention back to Dumbledore. "Mind you, I haven't worked out all the kinks yet, so I would be grateful for any advice or suggestions that you could add... Would you like to sit down professor?" Tammy asked, as though suddenly remembering her manners as hostess of the evening.

Albus smirked. "You will have to take up some conversation with our Muggle Studies professor." he said as he sat down. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind adding it into her ciriculum."

"Maybe she would, but maybe not. The first thing I would like to do is take their wands so that they can't use them during the class." Tammy said, gesturing to a chair as she spoke. "I've been looking up spells that could possibly mimic various conditions, at least temporally." She frowned. "I'm hoping to make this class as serious as possible; the word 'fun' should be the furthest thing from anyone's mind." Tammy frowned, and her eyes darkened as though remembering something very unpleasant. "Most able bodied people take being disabled far too lightly. You'd be surprised Professor, about how many people think its 'fun' to be in a wheelchair..." There was a world of bitter anger in her soft voice.

Surprised, Albus nodded. "I'll leave the planning up to you. Just let me know when you have it all figured out."

Severus came into the room and watched them for a moment before clearing his throat. "Dinner is ready," he stated and when Albus got up from the couch and followed Tammy, Severus went back into the kitchen to help set the plates at the table.

Jake winked at his twin as everyone pitched in to bring dinner to the table and serve each other. Tammy's serving was half of what the men were eating. Still she smiled, seeming not to care. The girl was accustomed to only eating a little at a time now that she had to wear the back brace all day unless sleeping. "Dig in everyone." They said cheerfully as they took their places.

Albus happily obliged and dug in; taking only what he was capable of eating, which consisted of half his plate while Severus waited until Tammy and Jake were done getting their portions. Once capable of getting his food he took an amount close to Ablus' and quietly started eating.

Jake teased his twin gently as they ate, bugging her about when she was going to finish the chapter she was working on so he could finish something that he'd been working on for her. From their smiles, they did this often.

Severus frowned, finding himself curious. A reader such as himself could only find himself at such a whim when all he did in his spare time was read almost anything he could get his hands on. Especially if it involved either Potions or DADA.

"You're writing a book?" he asked after swallowing his food.

"Off and on." Tammy replied. "Sometimes my bother sketches scenes or the characters to help me out of a writer's block. He says that if I ever get famous, he'll sell the paintings and make millions." The look she shot at her twin was amused.

Nodding, Severus took another mouthful. "What is it about?" he asked, becoming more and more anxious to know. Even if he possibly wouldn't like what it was about he still always found that he couldn't resist knowing what a book was about once one was brought up.

"It's a fantasy book." Tammy replied blushing slightly. "A group of disabled teens gain the ability to change into wolves and earn other powers as well. No real magic though."

Severus smirked, "No, I'd say not. Would I possibly be able to read what you've got so far? Unless you want to wait until you've completely finished?"

"I'd be happy to share, provided you don't mind it's a rough draft."

When Severus said he didn't mind, Albus beamed at both of them. "Now, Tammy, tell us more about this idea of yours. That is, provided you have more to tell at this time, of course."

Tammy thought for a few moments. "I would like to be able to touch upon as many disabities as I can within reasonable limits. It won't be easy; your muggle studies books aren't very good..."

"With that subject." said Albus. "I suppose it would be good for all of us to get to know muggle disabilities. Though I have said yes to such a request, as well as, I will inform the muggle studies professor about this, we will need you to do something for us in return."

"Such as?" Jake asked, his eyes darkening slightly.

Albus regarded his look with a stern one of his own. "Nothing that will harm you or your sister in anyway, I assure you."

"Remember the proposition I gave you?" asked Severus, interjecting between them.

"The potions one?" Tammy asked, laying one hand on Jake's shoulder to calm him.

"Mhmm. That one."

"Are you sure we are good enough? We are only first years after all…" Tammy asked calmly.

"I'll bring you up to speed during your free time and all through summer. Though all Albus is asking is for you two to also study us, the way we'll be studying you."

The twins looked at each other for a long minute, for the first time showing Snape just how tight their bond was as they discussed this without talking. "By 'studying' us, does this mean you'll be poking in every room of the house?" She asked finally, thinking of their parents' room as she spoke.

Severus blinked, confused for a moment. "No. You want us to study you, in particular, and your disability. Albus and the rest of us only find it fair that in return you try and get to know our world."

Looking relieved, they both nodded. "All right, that makes sense." Jake said.

Albus smiled brightly at them, silently thanking Severus for doing the talking. Once the food was all gone and Severus couldn't eat another bite, he picked up the empty dishes and placed them into the sink. Albus then got up and shooed him away. "You helped with dinner, I'll help clean up. It's only fair my boy." When Severus went back to his seat, he turned on the tap and started cleaning.

Usually he'd use magic but they were still student at his school and he would be setting a terrible example if he used magic outside of school but forbade them from doing it later on.

"Thank you for not using magic in the house." Tammy said, as though reading his thoughts after taking the pain potion. "I would really like my wheelchair to keep working here." She said as Jake nodded in agreement.

"No magic." Albus confirmed by holding up the dishes in his soapy hands.

"Have you confirmed that you and Jake will be staying a Hogwarts?" asked Severus once he saw that Albus was almost done washing the dishes and the twins were looking a little tired.

"Yes," They answered, "but Hermione and I will be working on possible changes that will need to be made."

Idly starting out of the hole in the wall above the sink, Albus found himself looking into a large family room completely covered in dust. It looked like the room hadn't been used in years, despite the large comfortable couch and the big screen TV.

The white haired man finished the dishes but still had his eyes on the room. "Looks like that room hasn't been used in quite some time." he said and looked to the twins.

Tammy paled alarmingly, and Jake swallowed. "Not since the day we turned five." He said calmly, laying a hand on her shoulder as though giving her support. "We've repaired every room but two over the years, that room and the room beyond that one."

"I take it the room beyond that is your parents room?" asked Albus gently, knowing he'd have to stop questioning them very soon. The last thing he wanted was to upset his host and hostess.

Severus cleared his throat to intervene and gave Albus a side look. "Headmaster thats hardly the type of question to ease the troubled minds of our students. Perhaps this conversation would be best to have at a more appropriate time?" he asked looking from Jake to Tamara.

"Ah yes, I suppose your right dear Severus." said Albus and smiled at the twins apologetically. "I'm afraid my curiosity got the best of me once again. Do forgive me." he said and sat back down.

"It's all right." Tammy replied, turning her head to the side to brush her cheek against his hand. "We have to face it at some point."

Jake sighed, and then seemed to make up his mind as he gestured for the professors to return to the dining room.

The two teachers went into the living room and moved a couple of paintings gently to the side so they were able to sit down on the couch.

Jake, as the elder brother, was the first to speak. "We were five years old when it happened. It was our birthday..."

"It didn't seem odd that the front door was open. We thought that grandma and grandpa might be doing something, mom had been in one of her cleaning moods, the kind where she tosses everything out." Tammy's voice was quiet.

Her brother nodded. "From the outside, everything seemed okay... so we went inside... and found that our house had been hit by a tornado. We got scared at that point."

"I found them in the living room, Mom, dad, grandma and grandpa. They were all dead. From what we saw, they'd been getting ready for our party..." Tammy swallowed.

"Do you two have any idea of who might have wanted you two to suffer?" asked Albus. He couldn't help but think of how much they had in common with Harry.

Jake's grip tightened on her shoulder, and shook his head. "We heard popping noises outside at that point and took off... when we came back... the bodies were gone."

"I thought it was gunshots." Tammy added. "But there were no bullets or blood anywhere..."

Albus looked to Severus who looked at him with a worried expression. Clearly, they were thinking the same thing and were confirming it silently. "Severus, I'll need you to look into this."

He nodded. "Of course." the two glanced at the twins. "Did you see anything at all? A person then turning around a corner just as you got in?"

They shook their heads. "No, we didn't see anything. We hid in the schoolyard nearby to watch, but we didn't see anything." Tammy said.

"It was dark when we entered the house again. At that point we cleaned up a place to sleep, ate cake while doing homework, and collapsed in her bed." Jake added.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You continued your day even though your parents were murdered?"

Albus put a hand on Severus' shoulder. "It makes sense. They didn't want to appear like something was wrong to other people and be taken away from each other."

Severus didn't reply but stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I have an investigation to see to. You'll be hearing from me very soon. Thank you for dinner." he bowed to them before grabbing his broom and walking to the front door.

"I'll see you at school Severus." said Albus.

"We were only five..." Tammy said, sounding hurt. "What else were we supposed to have done?" She asked.

"And no one would have believed us if we'd just said that their bodies just disappeared." Jake told Dumbledore.

Albus nodded. "Point proven my dears. And now that we have an idea of what might have done this, Severus has agreed to look into it." Severus opened the front door and waved good-bye before closing the door behind him and flying off to Hogwarts to prepare for his next mission.

The twins waved goodbye before going back inside. They looked a little sad as they listened to the silence of their home.

The blond wizard sat at his desk, going over his many papers. He was too deep in thought to notice the knock at his office door, or the calling of his name. In fact he had tuned just about everything around him to the point the only thing that he could hear were his thoughts on what he was doing. He was leaning back in his chair with his documents in his hands, in front of his face so he didn't see Severus come in or step up to his desk.

"Lucius?" Snape asked as he sat down and waited.

Still not registering anything around him, he mumbled to himself about how he was going to plan his next raid without Mr. Weasley getting in his hair about it. It looked like he had been there for quite sometime because his eyes were drooping behind the papers he was reading and his hair wasn't bound back by the ribbon he usually bound it with while he was working.

Snape smiled to himself. "You are going to work yourself to death if you aren't careful my friend."

Startled upon hearing another voice in his office without his notice of it, he put his papers down quickly and once he realized it was Severus, he glared at him. "I'll be fine Severus. Though I would appreciate it if you knock before you come in. You know, so you don't give me a heart attack every time you sneak in here and frighten me half to death."

"I did knock. Twice." He smirked

Lucius grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted like the spoiled brat he was. "Everyone always says that they knocked." this was a side of himself he only let Severus see. Turning his sour stare to Severus, he straightened and cleared his throat. "So, what is it you want?" he then added quickly, "and please don't say sex. The last time I asked what someone wanted, it was a big man from the ministry and he wanted sex." he shuddered several times. "I wouldn't have minded you asking for it but I'm afraid I've been scarred for a while. Not to mention Narcissa's in the next room."

Snape nodded absently, his mind not on the conversation. "I think somebody in our order screwed up big time Lucius."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "How? The Dark Lord hasn't assigned any thing to us in quite some time."

In short order, Snape quickly explained all that he had learned that night. "I just don't understand how they just stayed in that house, not to mention acted as though everything was normal..."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "They're mudbloods. Who really understands them, besides other mudbloods?" when Severus gave him a look, he sighed. "Alright fine, I'll be serious." He folded his hands on the desk and looked at him dead in the eye. "Picture yourself in their shoes Severus. Picture being attached to someone you loved dearly and not wanting to be separated from them. Even at that age, they must have known something bad would happen to them if they were tell anyone. A stupid move, yes, but they did it out of love for one another. There's your answer. Now, about us: How are you certain that it was one of us that did it? It could have been anyone."

"The bodies were completely unmarked, and were removed when they fled." Snape pointed out. "It sounds like they fled when somebody apparated in front of their home."

"So that narrows it down to us magic folk. That doesn't necessarily mean it was a Death Eater."

"The house was ransacked." Severus shrugged. "Why would someone risk discovery if they weren't looking for something?"

"So? Severus, you're forgetting that there are other magic folk that are more than capable of ransacking and killing other people. I mean, yes it very well looks like it could have been one of us but that doesn't always mean it is one of us."

"I'm not forgetting it; I'm just pointing out the most likely possibilities. Albus wants to know who did this, and he wants to know _yesterday_, I haven't seen him this upset since the Potter brat."

"Argh, Potter. Don't even mention his name. That's all Draco's been raving about. And that Granger girl! Oh Merlin it's like cats and dogs only the dogs aren't here." he sat back in his chair, a more relaxed expression on his face. "Anyway, what year was this? Depending on the year and where it was, I may have been apart of it if it was us."

Snape thought for a minute. "They had just turned five, it was their birthday, and they are sixteen now. So I'd say 1983 or thereabouts."

"I see. And where was this taken place?"

"28720 Alycekay, Unison township, I think."

Lucius hummed as he frowned, trying to think and see if that name was familiar. "I remember that name but I don't remember anything else. I remember all of the ransacks I've been in so I know it wasn't me. If it was anyone it was probably Bella. You know how she likes brag about all of the ransacking she's done."

"You'd remember this one, there were preparations for a party, and you would have had to leave right after to avoid the children coming home." Snape said after describing the house.

Again Lucius frowned and looked into his memory but he could find no house with party decorations for two five year olds. "No, I don't remember anything." Before Severus could utter another word, Draco came in.

"Good evening Professor Snape." he greeted. "Father, are you still going to fly with me?" he asked. The two blonde-haired people usually flew on their brooms through the forest to get a bit of exercise. Lucius wouldn't admit it but he enjoyed flying with his son. It made him feel younger.

"Certainly. Perhaps Severus would like to join us?"

Severus frowned. "I'd better not, it's late, and Dumbledore's waiting. I'll have to apologize to them soon."

Draco frowned. "To whom?"

"No one Draco. Go get ready, I'll be with you soon." once Draco was gone, Lucius turn to his friend. "What have you to apologize for?"

"I put my foot in my mouth when they told me what happened after their parents died." Snape frowned. "I seem to do that a lot around them, Tammy in particular. The boy is a very talented artist though."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Don't be daft Severus. Everyone does it. I'm sure they've done it as well. Besides, it's not as if you disrespected their loss. You just questioned how they went about it. No harm in that."

Snape still frowned. "Maybe so, but an apology still wouldn't hurt. I think that their defensiveness is a way of hiding their wounds." From the tone of his voice, Snape was thinking aloud.

"Are you going soft Severus?" inquired Lucius as he tilted his head. "If you ask me, they just have too much of a temper. Don't be beguiled into anything my friend. It just offers up opportunities for other to walk all over you. Trust me, I'm the one walking on those who are gulled too easily. Don't become like that Severus."

"It's caution Lucius. There is something about these two that I can't put my finger on, something important, but I don't know what it is yet." Severus replied with a frown.

"Like what? What can those two possibly offer? We've already got a know-it-all mudblood, a boy who's so cocky he lived with the buffoon red head as a side kick and already they've proven to be a problem. We don't need any more problems Severus."

"I don't know, but the more I'm around them, the stronger it gets. Tammy in particular can surprise you, I've already seen her trying to use magic without her wand."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "So? We can do it to. They've got a lot of free time on their hands so they practice a lot. If we had that much time on our hands when we were their age, we'd be able to do that and so much more."

"In their first year at Hogwarts?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow. "And Jake isn't the one in control, it's the girl."

"Yes Severus. We had homework and next classes and essays to worry about the next hour, the next day." he sighed in annoyance. "Severus, the only thing that girl has to worry about is getting through the next hour and day without feeling too much pain. What better way to do that than to practice magic to take your mind off things. Don't you agree that if we had half the time they did to dawdle around at home; we'd would have been just as good? If not even better?"

He shook his head. "No, that's not the impression I'm getting from her, but she is hard to read; and even though they aren't currently in Hogwarts, they aren't treating this as a vacation at all. Even the owl is a little odd..."

Lucius sighed. "Severus you're going to have to be more specific about this 'feeling' your getting from them. Aside from your hatred for Harry Potter, is it that sort of feeling? The one that says he has great power?"

"I don't know about power per say, but definitely focus and a very different way of thinking and applying what they are learning." Severus began to pace. "I just can't pin it down, but I do know that they aren't a waste."

"Fine, they're promising students. Big deal. I don't see why you're getting so hyped about two students that may excel better than the average students. I mean, think about it. All they're life they've had to live cautious and close together. They've had to compromise with what they had. It's not so different with magic either."

"I don't know, I can't explain it." Snape sounded as though he wanted to pull his hair out. "Call it a very strong hunch."

"Hmm yes, well come back tomorrow night and we'll dine together and talk more; right now, Draco's about to burst in to demand why I'm taking so long." Lucius stood and moved around his desk and put a hand on Severus' shoulder. "Don't lose sleep over this. It's not worth it. They're just another Harry Potter."

"Come and meet them some time." Snape said, thrusting his fingers to his temples. "And trust me, they aren't Harry Potters."

Lucius smirked. "Perhaps, though I refuse to meet in a muggle diner. Keep that in mind." the blonde man led Severus to the door and the two of them walked out to the front to find Draco standing there, looking off to the forest, eager to fly. Before Draco noticed their presence, Lucius leaned down fast to place a soft, quick kiss to Severus' cheek. "Until tomorrow my friend." he said and grabbed his broom from his son.

With a reluctant sigh, Snape left. When he arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione was waiting patiently for him, a hopeful look on her face.

"What is it Ms. Granger?" asked the potion's master.

"How is she? Are they coming back soon?"

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed. "If you wanted to know, why don't you just write to you her or ask her yourself?"

"I did, and she said maybe. I was hoping you might have changed her mind." Hermione answered.

Unimpressed, Severus raised an eyebrow and walked passed her to get to his office. "And why would you think that? I am no closer to her than you are."

"You are a professor, you have access to things and information that I don't." Hermione replied.

Reaching his office quickly, he opened the door and stepped inside and when he noticed Hermione following, he turned on his heel and sneered down at her. "If I told you that she was coming back would you leave me alone?"

In answer, Hermione yelped for joy and jumped in her excitement. "YES!" She grinned, her normally calm brown eyes glowing with joy at Snape. "Thanks Professor. I have a lot of work to do to before she comes back. I promised to do some research for her."

"Yes, yes, that's lovely. Now go away before I change my mind on bringing her back." it was an empty threat of course, but Ms. Granger didn't know that.

Hermione ran for the stairs, already muttering titles of the books she needed. It was a wonder that the brown haired young woman didn't break her neck.

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed. As much as he appreciated her know-it-all brain of hers sometimes, she could really be quite annoying. But then again all the students were so very annoying. It was a wonder he hadn't Avada Kedava'd any of them yet. Perhaps he had too much of a superego.

Upon entering his dark office, a soft hooting sound alerted Snape that someone's owl was waiting for him.

Walking over to the owl, Severus grabbed a biscuit out of his drawer and handed it to the owl to keep it occupied while he took the note from the owl's leg. After he opened it, he read it's contents.

'Jake and I found something that you might find interesting... and to be honest, we are rather scared to have found this... by the way: Don't sit down, Wisdom might have left you a present.' -Tammy

Snape looked down in his chair to find a dead, half-eaten rat in his seat. After a moment of staring at the thing, he turned a withering look to Wisdom. Oh, how he hated birds, he hated them with a fiery passion. However, he didn't get to ponder on how much he wanted every bird on the planet dead because he remembered that he was supposed to reply to Ms. Fear.

He took a piece of parchment from his desk and wrote back, 'I'll be there A.S.A.P.' He folded it and attached it to Wisdom's leg and watched it fly out the window then got his broom once more, and left his office to return to the Fear house once more.

Upon arriving in a timely manner, he knocked only twice and waited for an answer.

Tammy opened the door for a second time, her face pale. "Thank you for coming. Jake passed out. I can't move him."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" he asked and entered the house once she backed up and led him to where Jake was.

Tammy led him though the house and pointed to the bedroom. A step leading into the bedroom told Snape the reason for her distress. Jake lay crumpled on the floor, a box containing the pieces of two wands scattered next to him.

"I take it he fainted from shock?" it was an all out guess because there were no marks of any kind on Jake's body when he turned him around on his back.

"I don't know, one minute he was there, the next I couldn't feel him anymore." Tammy answered, wanting to cry.

Severus checked his pulse and when he felt a steady beat, he frowned. "He's breathing fine." next, Snape lifted Jake bridal style and carried him over to the couch so that he was with Tammy. "It doesn't appear that he was wounded by anything." he muttered and walked over to the wands to hand them to Tammy.

Through her tears, she looked at them. "Our parents...?" She said, her hands shaking. Wisdom hooted in distress, landing and tearing up the couch.

"They must have been from the wizarding world..." muttered Severus. "What were their names?"

"Wendy and Richard, I think." She dropped the pieces, her hands shaking too hard to hold them. It looked like she was on the verge of passing out too.

Severus nodded and put a hand on Tammy's shoulder. "I'll have Albus look them up to see if they were students at Hogwarts. Don't look so frightened Ms. Fear. Things will be okay."

"Was everything we knew a lie...?" She asked, looking at the wands.

"You didn't know much. You were five. I'm sure they would have told you what they, and you, are once you were old enough to understand."

"I don't know... if the wands were broken... they..." Tammy's voice was tight, but at least she was trying to stay in control, even if her eyes said otherwise.

"Don't jump to conclusions. They only lead to disaster."

Tammy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't even know what possessed him to go in there. We've never been in that room." She sighed. "We always thought it was because of the guns..."

"Guns?" asked Snape. He didn't know what to say to her. The most he could really do was try and tell her it would be okay but he didn't know if it would be but he supposed giving her false hope would be better than no hope at all.

"Mommy and Daddy had a lot of guns, Daddy carried one wherever he went. Mommy said we weren't allowed in their bedroom, not even on their birthdays." Tammy replied.

"I see." he stayed silent for a moment. "Would you two feel better back at Hogwarts? Perhaps if you stayed, even just for a few days for now, to re-coop you'd be better prepared to figure all this out. Granger's doing some research for you so she would be a big help to you."

Wordlessly, Tammy nodded. "I don't want to be alone here."

Severus nodded, understanding her need to get away from here and be with other people she knew, but upon realizing that he had arrived with a broom, he turned to her. "We'll have to aparate back to Hogwarts."

The girl gulped. "You won't laugh if I get sick?" Even though the question was rather child-like, it also showed how much strain she felt under.

Severus shook his head. "It's a bothersome way to travel. I was very much like you when it came to that sort of travel. I had a weak stomach, so don't be ashamed of having to vomit."

"I'll get his coat. You can take him first." Tammy said after swallowing. The younger redhead raced out of the room at top speed, and Wisdom clicked his beak as though chiding her.

The potions master didn't reply but picked up Jake and within a mere couple minutes, arrived in Albus' office. The headmaster was quite used to Severus' random visits so it didn't startle him in the slightest when Severus appeared, though he did stand up and help Severus ease Jake into a chair that he outstretched for him using a spell he used occasionally.

"I trust you have an explanation…," stated Albus and checked Jake make sure he was alright.

"I do. I'll be back with Ms. Fear." after saying this, he aparated back to the Fear House. "Are you ready?" he asked when he saw Tammy with Jake's coat in the room he left her in.

She nodded. "I let Wisdom out the back door. I'm not scared easy, but being in the family room and seeing their door open, I feel like..." Tears filled her eyes. "Please get me out of here, I'll worry about getting our things later." Tammy said, holding out her hand.

Severus gently took her hand and nodded. He knew fear when he saw it and it was clear by the look in Tammy's eyes that she was frightened to the point she was trembling. "I'll retrieve your things at a later time." he replied. He may not understand what she was going through, but he did understand misery, a sense of wanting to belong with no one there but yourself for comfort. "Take a deep breath."

Tammy took a shaky breath and let it out slowly. Flinching at the pain, she drew in another and nodded.

The potion's master aparated the two of them into Albus' office as soon as she gave him the okay and put a hand on her back to help her keep the contents of her stomach where they belonged.

Her cheeks were green and a strange sputtering gurgling noise came from her stomach. She swallowed several times and breathed shallowly while she waited.

By the time she got herself under control, Albus was by her side, asking her if she was alright, while Severus was by Jake, checking to make sure he was still all right. "It would appear, Headmaster, that Mr. and Ms. Fear's parents used to belong in our world."

"I'm okay... Goddess there has to be a better way to get around than _that_..." Tammy said, her cheeks turning to their normal shade. "Jake, is he okay?" Her head turned, ignoring the spinning looking for her twin. "I don't like not being able to feel you..." She said softly.

"He's fine. I'll have you two back in your dorms as soon as you two are ready." said Albus. "Meanwhile, I'm going to see if your parents were students here."

"Richard Fear is the father. He married a Wendy." said Severus.

Tammy tried to drive her her chair to his side, and frowned when it wouldn't move again. "Darn it..." She muttered, seeming not hearing snape and Albus talking.

"What do you mean, you hate it when you can't 'feel' him?" asked Severus with a raised eyebrow. If he thought they were confusing before, he was going to pee himself silly with what she was about to tell him.


	17. Snape, you have to babysit

Author's note: Thanks to Inu-midoriko for helping me and reminding me to post!

* * *

Tammy's worried gaze flickered to Snape for a long moment before returning all her attention back to her brother. "I've always been able to 'feel' his mind. Anything he knows, I can know as well if I chose. Jake can do the same with me, but I can control it better then he can." She said calmly.

Severus frowned. "How is that possible? Surely there is no such magic other than Occlumency that can do something like that?"

"I call my power Empathy. Jake's is limited strictly to me, but I can pick up anyone around me if it's strong enough." Now she glared at Dumbledore. "Yes, I can do that too, but I won't. Please stop gibbering Professor."

He disregarded her tone and the withering look that reminded him much of Bellatrix Lestrange when she was Ms. Fear's age. "I apologize if I came off too strong but I'm afraid I cannot control the intensity in which I feel concern for the student's well being. Are you certain you and your brother have this under control?" asked the aging wizard.

Severus, now knowing that Tamara could access what he was feeling and possibly what he was thinking, he made himself go to neutral mode. That meant his expression was neutral and no matter what was said, he made himself have no reaction to it. Challenging, yes, but if he could surpass the Dark Lord's tests, then there was no doubt in his mind that he could get through this easily.

The redhead raised her eyebrow at Snape, and her lips quirked slightly, then turned her attention back to Professor Dumbledore. "Even my strongest shields won't stop _all _the background noise. You are all like newborn chicks! I've just learned to ignore it unless something strong hits." She said flatly.

"In any case, this is a very unique talent you have. If the Dark Lord was behind the attack of your parents then he may come back for you and your brother." said Severus, returning a raised eyebrow of his own.

To her credit, Tammy swallowed hard. "That occurred to me. The best case scenario would be breeding stock. In the worst case... I'll kill Jake myself if need be."

"Now, now. There will be no need for that. As long as you are here, under my protection, you-know-who wont be able to touch you." Replied Dumbledore and patted her comfortingly on the shoulder.

"Please don't touch me; my shields aren't exactly at full strength." She said politely to Dumbledore, after turning white for a minute. Shaking her head sharply, she thrust both her hands to each side of her head and massaged her temples. "Damn shield backlash..." The last part was a mutter.

Dumbledore did as she wished but didn't seem deterred by it and smiled at her. "We'll see to it that Professor Snape tends to your needs. He's had experience with this sort of thing before so not to worry." Severus raised an eyebrow at the Headmaster but nodded. It should be too hard. After all, they'd be staying under his care in the summer.

"Very well." He turned to Tammy and decided to give up on the mental shield. She couldn't harm him so there was nothing to fear. "We'll have to spend a lot more time you together. That includes your brother." he stated.

"Maybe I could teach you how." Tammy said with a strained smile. "I just wish..."

Severus urged her to go on. "You just wish what?"

"I just wish everyone would stop comparing us to Harry." She said, and then suddenly slapped her hand to her mouth. "Sorry Professor, I didn't mean to intrude!"

Silence over took the room. "By everyone you mean... Lucius?"

"As well as the other Slytherins." Tammy said softly, her cheeks growing redder by the second. "They think the same thing."

"Slytherins are very prejudice and stereotype everyone. Don't take it personally Ms. Fear."

"I don't but... it's hard not to snap. Sometimes I can't tell if something I've heard is just what they are thinking, or if they actually said it." Tammy sighed. "I got quite the earful when the pain eroded my shields..."

Severus sighed. Either he would have to have a talk with his house or Tamara would flip out at someone and he's rather not have that someone be Draco because he knew the boy was one of the worst to deal with, especially since Lucius was so filthy rich. "Come, you two should probably be getting to bed." said Severus and picked Jake up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Jake and I can share the couch in the Ravenclaw dorms. I want him close to me until he 'wakes up'." She said firmly.

Severus nodded and led them out of Dumbledore's office after saying 'good night' to him. "I'll have a word with my house in the morning..." He muttered. It was late and he was feeling the effects of the lack of sleep he was feeling. "Would you and Jake mind having lunch at the Malfoy Manor once he wakes up and you two are capable of moving about? I'll be there of course."

Tammy blinked, her eyes burning. "The reason?"

"He wants to meet you two, of course. I've told him much about you and your brother and he seemed intrigued."

"Is his mind as nasty as his son's?" She asked.

Severus grinned at her for a moment. "Draco is but a child. He can't see beyond his childish ways. Lucius on the other hand can see quality and value when it's presented. True their thinking maybe alike, but that's just how purebloods who are bred and raised like the Malfoy's are. It took him quite a while to accept me."

Nodding, she answered the question that was asked and the door to the Ravenclaw common room opened. A thick blanket had been folded neatly at the end of the largest couch in front of the fireplace, seeing this made Tammy smile.

Severus put Jake down on the couch gently. "Will you be down here to or are you going to your room?"

"I've never slept in the bed." She answered, raising her eyebrow. "I thought you knew."

Severus shook his head. "No, I don't usually make it a habit to find out where my students sleep." he turned towards the door to the unfamiliar common room. "Good night." he called over his shoulder and opened the door.

"Sweet dreams." She yawned, parking by her twin and shifting to get comfortable in her wheelchair.

The next morning, in the great hall, Severus Snape was eating a slice of toast when the morning owls came to deliver the mail. He took a sip of his pumpkin juice and as he set it down an owl stood on his plate with a letter attached to his leg. Recognizing the owl to be Lucius', he gave the owl a biscuit, took the letter and shooed the bird away. Once open, he read its contents.

_Dear Severus,_

_So sorry to disturb your breakfast but I must inform you that Bellatrix was released from Azkaban last night. Cissa couldn't bare her to be in the prison any longer and so bribed the Ministry with an insane amount of money. She promised Bellatrix would be well looked after that there would be a guardian to look after her and make sure that she didn't try anything- Anything being looking for the Dark Lord and/or using Unforgivables. Guess who Cissa and the Ministry decided to be her guardian? _

_-Lucius_

Severus' eyes widened and he dropped his toast. "WHAT?!" he yelled and stood up, staring at the letter. Upon realizing he was still in the great hall, he looked around and noted every eye was on him. He cleared his throat and muttered an apology.

He looked to Albus who gave him a knowing, apologetic look. So the Headmaster was in on this was he? Well damn him and damn the insane wench. And damn Lucius' wife! "If you'll excuse me..." he muttered and left for his office to write back to Lucius.

Not two minutes later, someone was rapping hard on Snape's office door. "Professor Snape is everything okay?" It was Jake's voice.

Severus opened the door and smiled slightly at Jake. "Everything is... about to fall apart." there was no sense in him trying to hide it. He turned on his heal and walked back to his desk and left the door open incase Jake wanted to come in.

Jake did, shutting the door behind him. "Judging how she passed out in the middle of her breakfast. I gathered that already."

Severus turned sharply to Jake with wide eyes. "She...I..." he gave up on words and plopped down in his chair, rubbing his temples as he did so. "Is she all right? Are you all right? God if _she_ comes here no one will be alright."

"Tammy's fine, I left her on the couch, she's going to have one hell of a headache when she wakes up... We _really_ need to teach you how to shield properly..."

Severus grinned. "Only if you let me teach you Occulency Jake. No doubt she's had some practice at it in that filthy place. I swear when I get my hands on Narcissa..." he stopped his sentence, not really knowing where to go with it. He was already muttering and it no doubt sounded like gibberish to Jake.

Jake waited with a cold yet expressionless look on his face, he was waiting for his professor to snap out of his muttering and start thinking.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and calmed down. "Okay, how long will it take for you to teach me the basics for this 'Empathy'? With this woman coming I'll be angry a lot."

"I don't know, you'd have to ask her that... my powers are strictly linked to the bond between her and I."

Severus sighed but nodded. "See to it that she's alright and that you two will be ready to get to work later on tonight. I have to talk to the headmaster, visit Lucius, and then picker her up and by the Gods she'll be the death of me."

"Who?" Jake asked, a darkness over his features, not liking the sound of this.

Severus paused. "Bellatrix Lestrange. Loyal follower of the Dark Lord. She's Lucius' sister's sister. If she doesn't drive me crazy first, she'll drive everyone else into insanity."

"What?" The dark growl in his voice would have killed Snape alone just by the menace in his voice. From the cold look in Jake's emerald eyes, the panther was about to slip free from his twin's velvet leash unless Snape did some fast-talking and did it now. For just a moment, the mask slipped, allowing Severus to see just what those years alone since their family's death had done to this particular boy who was almost a man.

"What do you mean 'what'? You heard me didn't you? Though I didn't mean it literally. She's infuriating, insulting, despises non-purebloods and we all think she's slightly insane. Though as long as she stays with me and Dumbledore keeps a close watch over her, things should be alright. Oh yes, and don't give her a wand. You'll regret it if you do." Severus sighed and stood. "No harm will come to you or your sister. The Headmaster wouldn't have entrusted me keeping her here if we didn't have everything under control."

Jake's hands balled into fist, and the look he rewarded Snape with was one that you would normally give a person who was being particularly dense. "Let me see if I have this correctly. My sister is here, a person who can look into a person's mind as easily as breathing... and you are inviting a person who, though insane, belongs to the same group that might or might not have killed our family when we were children?" He asked, looking ready to kill. With his twin unconscious, he could do so, and she'd never stop him.

Seveus fixed him with his own deadly glare. "Don't take your anger out on me, boy. In case you've forgotten, I wasn't particularly happy with her coming here either, especially under these current circumstances. I had no say, no bloody part in her coming here so unless you want to pick a fight I suggest you calm yourself and think clearly."

With a frown, Jake did so; but it was clear that it wasn't because he was afraid of Snape, or even nervous of him.

With a deep breath of his own, Severus calmed himself and gestured towards a chair. "Sit if you like. Now, before I set off your Lucius' do you have any further concerns or questions?"

Jake sat down without a word. "I do have an odd request of sorts."

"What's that?"

"I would like us to be allowed to go home on the weekends instead of staying here like most students do."

Severus paused for a moment. "Are you sure you want that? It may not be safe?"

"She's just spent a significant amount of time there, where there was only one mind to contend with, mine. To put it bluntly, she doesn't feel comfortable blocking out this many people. And you fair blasted her this morning, if I hadn't been there..."

Severus opened and closed his mouth. That was a fair argument. "I see your point. She'll need the weekends once Bella gets here. Alright, I'll talk to the Headmaster, it shouldn't be a problem. Though, to be safe, I'm charming your whole street. That way, it'll send an alarm to the Ministry as well as me and Albus here, if a Death Eater sets foot onto your street without either myself or Albus accompanying them."

Jake's eyes suddenly unfocused and turned inward before he rose to his feet. "She's calling." He said simply, and left the room without another word.

He stood and followed, It was best if she understood what was about to happen and why he made her pass out unintentionally.

The older brother's stride was a ground-eating lope that covered ground fast without needing to hurry. He seemed in deep conversation with his invisible twin even as he absently dodged other students.

Once he caught up with Jake, he was already halfway through the door to the Ravenclaw common room. He let himself in and strode over to Tamara. "I apologize for that Ms. Fear. I didn't know that the intensity of my anger was so... well... intense."

Tammy opened eyes that were dilated with pain. "It's my fault for not shielding you out all the way." She said as she started to try and sit up, letting her brother assist her before being picked up and put into her wheelchair.

Severus shook his head. "I shouldn't have made such an outburst. In any case, the reason for my anger is because a very dangerous woman has been entrusted to me. She will coax you, taunt you and even try to make you angry and lash out at her. But whatever you do, _don't_ give her a wand. For anything. I'm letting you and your brother have the weekends back at your place. Merlin knows you're going to need it. If you have any further questions, ask Jake, if he doesn't know the answer, ask me when I get back and have everything with Bellatrix settled."

"Do I have permission to knock her out if she annoys me?" She asked. "I won't cause her damage."

"Hm... we'll have to set rules for that. I'm sure we'd all love to see her stop jabbering. Alright, how about if she crosses the line and goes too personal you can knock her out. Any other time you'll just have to try and come out with witty comments to fly back at her."

Tammy smiled. "Did you still want us to come with you today?"

"If you feel up to it. Though I warn you now, during this trip with me, if you decide to go, you will meet her and chances are, she won't be happy to know I'm the one that has to watch over her. I suggest you prepare yourself to your fullest potential."

"Jake, will you run those errands for me while I try to meditate for a while?" She asked. Jake raised his eyebrow, but left the room.

Severus tilted his head. "What errands?"

"Getting and giving homework, and getting me some hot headache tea."

"I see. I'll be in my office. I must write back to Lucius and tell him we'll need about an hour or so before we come for lunch... and Bella." he turned on her heel and strode out the door. "Come find me when your ready." he called to her.

"Will you be free tonight? I would like to start your lessons as soon as possible..." She asked, just before he left.

Severus stopped and nodded. "Yes. I'd very much appreciate those lessons."

"I would too." She said as pain lanced her temples.

He nodded another apology and strode to his office. Once he got there, he sat down in his chair and wrote back to Lucius.

_Dear Lucius,_

_I am more than unpleased about this arrangement that I wasn't even informed about. The Fear twins and I will be over at your place for lunch. Have Bellatrix cleaned up and ready to go._

_-Severus._

Once he sent it off, he sat back down in his chair and took the hour to collect his emotions and thoughts and calm it all down. He wasn't afraid of Bellatrix, hell, he wasn't even deterred by her but knowing she was going to be with him everyday, insulting, jabbing, poking and trying to prod a reaction out of him every chance she got was enough to drive any man mad. Sure she was attractive, even with the years of imprisonment in Azkaban but looks certainly weren't everything and if you were on Bella's 'to-annoy- to- the- point- of- insanity' list then you were a goner and no amount of looks could distract anyone from the fact she was insane and infuriating beyond wretched belief.

When the twins joined him, they were dressed neatly in their Hogwarts robes, and their faces were polite masks.

Severus was dressed in nice robes himself. Ones he recently bought for lunches with Lucius. "Are you certain you want to come?"

"Better now than later." They replied.

Severus nodded and the three of them aparated to Lucius' front door. Severus knocked twice and within a few seconds, were greeted with small house-elf. It said nothing but moved out of their way and took their robes to hang up by the front door. Severus led them to the dinning room where Lucius was sitting, reading over the Daily Prophet. There was a tense feeling in the air that even Severus could sense. "Lucius." he stated, letting him know that they were there.

The blonde haired man looked up and smiled at Severus. "Ah, Severus, it's good to see you again." he walked over and embraced Severus for a moment before moving his attention to Tammy and Jake. "And you two must be… Mr. and Ms. Fear?"

Jake bowed, and Tammy nodded. "Yes sir." They answered.

"Please, sit with us." Lucius said as he gestured to the table that instantly filled with food, cast there by his House elf. "I'm afraid Cissa can't join us. She's attending to other more...troublesome issues at the moment."

Jake pulled out a chair for his twin before taking a seat himself. He watched the room carefully as his twin gracefully thanked their host.

"It's my pleasure, Ms. Fear." said Lucius and motioned for everyone to dig in. Severus took a bit of food onto his plate, as he wasn't really feeling hungry.

"Lucius, we have to talk."

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing. Cissa knows you won't be happy with what she's done so when she comes in, try not to be too hard on her."

"I've already accepted the fact she's staying with me. What I want to know, is for how long?"

"As long as it takes for her to stop talking about our Dark Lord and she settles down. Perhaps even straighten her mind out a little." Lucius took a goblet of wine and sipped it, smirking behind his cup at the twins. "I hope you two don't mind it much. I warn you, she can be very troublesome so don't take anything she says to heart."

Severus sighed but nodded. He found it irritating that he couldn't argue more on this subject with his dear friend. He would always do anything for Lucius and even now he found he's do anything for him.

"If she is as mentally unbalanced as you say, shouldn't she be in a hospital?" Jake asked, taking a bite of his food. He had decided to do the talking, seeing as his twin was a little white with strain around her lips as she toyed with her plate.

"Our hospital doesn't want her. She's much too dangerous at the moment. That's why Severus here was given the job of looking after her. Not to mention, given the opportunity, Bella would no doubt kill every living soul in the hospital if given a wand for the most innocent of purposes." replied Lucius and took note of Tammy not eating anything. "Is the food not to your liking Ms. Fear?"

Jake's face grew cold. "Don't they have the death penalty in your legal system?" He asked. "A person like that is a danger to herself and everyone else around her. She should have, at the very least, been stripped of her ability to do magic altogether if indeed it can be done."

For her part, Tammy flashed a false smile at Lucius. "The food is wonderful sir; I'm just not very hungry at the moment. This was a lie, she was starving, but the things that were leaking though were curdling her appetite.

Having two different tones and moods thrown at him all at once was something he was used to, but keeping his temper and snappy comments to himself towards Jake was proving to be difficult. "We have Azkaban, A prison worse than death. If needed, the dementors will present them with a kiss and their life will end. We save that for the real dangerous ones that refuse to submit. Bella can be tamed. It just takes time, patience and the right person to do it. Once upon a time ago, Bella was actually a great person to be around. Cissa still believes Bella can be saved from insanity." a brief look of hope and sadness crossed his expression before he remembered he had to be composed in front of his guests. "Ms. Fear, if you're not hungry you don't have to force yourself to eat it."

Tammy, however, caught the change in expression. "Mr. Lucius, I do not mean to intrude upon what I do not understand… but from what I've learned sometimes it's better to focus in the 'here and now' rather than the way things used to be. If your sister-in-law has any hope at all, then she has to _want_ to change." She appeared to want to say more, but tightened her lips and shook her head.

Seeing his sister's lips tighten, Jake shot a murderous glance towards the door. Bellatrix seemed to be cruising for a knock out, it was only a question of who could strike faster.

"You're right, you don't understand. Put yourself in my wife's shoes. They were close, like best friends, much like you two. If one of you were to be put in prison for what you believed in and you were on the brink insanity, would you not try to save them? You may think you'd end their suffering but once you are actually in the situation, it's much tougher to leave them to suffer by themselves. I suggested a Dementor kiss but Cissa wouldn't have it."

Now both of them looked at Lucius. "And the people she killed. Do you suggest she is innocent of those crimes?" Tammy asked, almost too gently. Jake looked to her suddenly, his eyes wide and face pale.

"I never said she was exempt from the crimes she committed."

"Talking about me behind my back, are you, Luci?" All eyes turned to the dark haired witch at the entrance to the dinning room. The years of being in Azkaban had made her shrink in body weight and she had a glint to her eyes, as if she was indeed losing her mind. "That's not vewy nice." she said in a mock baby voice and pouted.

"Bella, so good of you to join us." said Lucius and motioned for her to sit. "We have guests. Do behave."

Narcissa then bolted in and said a quiet apology to Lucius. "I'm sorry, hon. I turned my back for a moment and she was gone."

"It's alright." he replied but the cold expression he gave his wife let her know that he wasn't impressed.

Bellatrix looked among the company and sneered her hatred at Severus. "They expect me to return to Hogwarts with you."

"I am aware of that." the potions master replied.

"I'm not going."

"Hear that Narcissa? She doesn't want to come. I guess I wasted my time in coming here." he stood and motioned for Jake to do the same while Tammy backed away from the table.

"Severus please!" Narcissa scrambled over him, her long blonde hair billowing behind her and her beautiful features contorted into distraught and desperation. "If I could keep her here I would but the Ministry wouldn't allow it. They don't trust us. Please Severus, she's my sister."

"How can she get any better if she refuses to co-operate?" asked Severus, raising an eyebrow, already knowing he was going to lose this battle.

"She just needs a strong push. Please, please, please. I'll do anything. She means a lot to me. She's saved me from punishment so many times. It's time I paid her back. Severus, please, I beg you."

Severus stared hard at her and was about to retort for tears spilled down her cheeks and the defeat in her eyes made him completely give in. "Alright fine." he muttered and folded his arms across his chest.

"I want you to make an unbreakable vow to me." she replied, the desperation still in there but with a new hope that wasn't there before.

"Cissy no! I don't want to go with him!"

Bellatrix was ignored as Severus turned to Lucius. "Will you?"

Lucius nodded and took out his wand. Narcissa and Severus held each other's hand in between Lucius' wand.

"Do you, Severus Snape, swear to look after Bellatrix and make sure she doesn't get herself into trouble?"

"I do."

"And, do you, Severus Snape, swear that you will do everything in your power to help her gain at least a little bit of her sanity back?"

"I do."

A chain shot from Lucius' wand and encircled their hands for a few moments before settling down and embedding itself into their skin. As soon as their hands came apart, Narcissa threw her arms around Severus and wept. She muttered her thanks to him over and over again until he could bear to see her like this no longer. "Cissa, pull yourself together." he said softly and when she stepped back, he put his hands on her shoulders. "I'll try to help her Cissa, I will. But if she chooses to go back to her old ways when there is nothing I can do for her."

Narcissa nodded and wiped away her tears. Lucius took her into a warm embrace and shot a deadly look at Bella, who stared at her sister in bewilderment.

"Why?" she asked. Narcissa turned to Bella.

"Because I love you Bella. I love you so much. You're all I have left of our family."

A tear escaped Bella's eye and rolled down her cheek for a reason she couldn't understand. She touched the tear and looked at it, bewildered, then looked at her sister.

"Bella, it's time to go." said Severus and when she continued to not move, only stare at her weeping sister, he used a knock out spell and caught her before she hit the floor. He threw her over his shoulder and turned to the twins. "Grab onto me." when they did, he immediately apparated to the Headmaster's office and roughly put her onto the couch.

The younger redhead was breathing hard, and Jake put his arm around her shoulders. "Professor, kill her now, don't let her suffer anymore." She said, breathing though her teeth. Pain lanced from one temple to the next and there was blood on her lower lip.

"I can't do that." he whispered and turned to the twins. "Go back to your dorm. I'll see you later tonight if you are up to teaching the lesson."

"I'll need a lot of that tea... I'm gonna be behind again. Be thankful that your kind can turn it on and off whenever you want Professor. Which I think is _so_ cheating." Tammy said, letting her brother start to guide her out of the room.

"If it will help, I can have Poppy bring you potions for headaches. She's quite good at it, almost as good as me."

Albus came into the office and swept his gaze over everyone.

"I apologize for the inconvenience. I've made an announcement to the students about her being here. I feel for Mr. Longbottom but I'm afraid it can't be helped." he moved over to Bellatrix and examined her. "She looks starved. See to it that she eats something. Oh, and you're going to want to teach Mr. and Ms. Fear Occlumency. And fast."

"If she touches me, I _will_ knock her out." Tammy said flatly, having heard that statement. "Her mind in a cesspool, and I have no wish to be sucked into her madness."

Severus turned to her. "She wouldn't touch you. She's too proud to do that."

"Touch amplifies what I get from somebody, but I can be anywhere and still be able to sense her... It is times like this why I know why grandma was a hermit or close to it... Even at school I didn't have this much trouble!" She looked rather disgusted with herself, taking her failing shields as a personal failure.

The potions master nodded. "I'll help you with that problem." he looked back at Bellatrix who was going to stay knocked out for another good hour. "I'll have Poppy give you a headache potion."

Tammy flinched and shot a dirty at Bellatrix. "Please and thank you Professor." She said simply. "May we go now?"

"Yes, of course." said Albus and saw them to the door.

"I'll wait here for a bit." said Severus, more to himself than anyone. After all, he had to take her to the dungeons with him and there was no point in following close behind Tammy if she could barely stand it here already.

Once they were away from professor Snape, Tammy begun to swear under her breath in time to the throbbing pain in her mind. It didn't help the pain any, but it was better than exploding.

At her side, Jake wisely kept silent. Though her wide choice of language made his eyes go wide at times.

Severus shot a dark look at Dumbledore. "'Couldn't be helped'? It most certainly could have been helped! You could have not had nominated me to be her guardian." he hissed and regarded Albus' calm demeanor.

"I didn't nominate you Severus. I was one of the few people to try and get you out of the situation." Upon Severus' stunned silence, he continued. "I've spoken to Mr. Longbottom privately. He's not fine with his at all. He wants her dead Severus. Many people do. Make sure she doesn't go near him, for I fear what he'll do to her if she does."

"You fear for a Death Eater? For a woman as mad as she?"

"She may have done wrong and she may not be mentally stable but she was still a student of mine, and if memory serves correctly, she was a close friend of yours."

"That was years ago, Headmaster. What matters now is what has happened in the present. Some people may find it very difficult to forgive her."

"I'm not asking anyone to forgive her and I doubt for she'll ask it of anyone else either, but just think, if we persuade her away from the Dark Lord and have her join us, we'll have a powerful witch in our hands."

"You forget that she's unbelievably faithful to the Dark Lord. It won't work, no matter how much you will her to come to our side."

Albus sighed. "We'll soon see." he waved his hand towards the door and Severus took that as his cue to leave without another word. The potions master picked up Bellatrix bridal-style and carried her to his rooms down in the dungeon. He had received many looks from passing students but he sneered at them and shouted at them to keep moving. Then he walked by Neville Longbottom, who stared hatefully at the unconscious with sad, defeated eyes. "Keep moving Mr. Longbottom." he said softly. Upon hearing Snape's soft tone, he looked up with tears in his eyes and without a word, turned his back on the woman who had tortured his parents to death and kept walking to his common room.

Later that night, Tammy was sitting in her wheelchair and enjoying the luxury of breathing full deep breaths as she meditated. The light coming from the fireplace was the only light that illuminated the Ravenclaw common room. For once, Jake was nowhere in sight. She was dressed in pale blue striped pajamas as she waited for Snape, though she wondered if he'd even bother to show up.

As if Severus Snape had read her mind, came up to the Ravenclaw portrait, said the password and let himself in. He saw Tammy sitting in her chair and strode over to her. "I apologize if I've kept you waiting long." he said and took a seat on the cough next to her.

"You haven't." She said calmly, opening her eyes and smiling. Stretching a little and feeling her left shoulder pop, Tammy turned her chair slightly so that she could see him better. "What would you like to know?"

"Would it be possible to teach me Empathy? It's much like Occulmency, only you have to look into a person's eyes and do it. Empathy would be much more convenient."

"I honest do not know. I think I was born with it." Tammy looked lost in thought, or maybe her memories. "Mama said… that it was stronger in the female line than in the male." She spoke slowly, as though trying to recall the words that almost seemed to be from a lifetime ago.

Severus nodded. "In any case, would it possible for you to teach me how to put up 'shields'?" he paused for a moment. "I also think that tonight we should start on your Occlumency lessons."

"Yes, I will show you what I know, but I think it will seem crude compared to what you know... Most of it is hob cobbled and otherwise called guesswork. I had nobody to teach me properly after my family died."

Severus nodded. "That's alright. If I can, I'll give you pointers as how to make it stronger."

"Thank you very much. It would be very helpful…" Now the redhead pursed her lips together at she eyed Snape slowly up and down. If it wasn't for the slightly far off look in her blue-gray eyes, she could have been accused of checking him out. "Not bad, but your protections are built on sand and not bedrock… We'll have to go right back to baby steps." She said finally.

Severus nodded. He didn't know what this required so he made no complaints. "What do I do?" he asked and titled his head to the side, making his ink black hair fall slightly into his face.

For an answer, she held out both her hands. "Take my hands, I'll try and show you how to find your center. Mind you, it'll only be easy this one time. After that, you'll have to find it on your own though meditation." Tammy said calmly, closing her eyes again.

The potion's master nodded his agreement, gently took both of her hands into his, and closed his eyes, waiting for what was to come next.

Suddenly everything vanished, as though he was falling into a void, the void within his soul. There was nothing around him but a dark empty blackness.

'Don't panic.' Tammy's voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. 'You aren't alone.' He could vaguely feel the warmth of her soul, but not directly. 'Feel the pull, let it guide you.'

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he forced himself to relax as he felt a faint tug. Unconsciously, he reached out for it and felt it tug harder. 'Is it always like this?' he asked, partly to ensure that she was still there and partly because he was curious as to see if this is was it would be like to always bring up his 'shields'.

'The first time? Always. However, once you find your center, you will never loose it again. If you don't 'ground and center' first, your shields will never be on firm ground and they'll always have holes in them. I'm guiding you to your center so that you know what it feels like to be 'centered'.' Her mental voice was warm with amusement and caring.

Snape didn't respond because with every second that passed, every breath he took, he was pulled closer and closer to something he could only guess was his center. 'I feel... like it's getting closer.' he said, his voice similar to Tammy's, only it held an uncertainty that soon went away, for only a moment after he said it was getting closer, he felt a firm snap. He jerked slightly, silently panicking, wondering if any of his limbs had broken or if he split his brain in half from concentrating so much. When he realized that everything was fine, he felt oddly calm. Like everything was centered and firm. 'I think I've found it.'

Her approval was warm and tasted sweet to him. The redhead let him revel in the feeling for a few minutes as she steeled herself for the cruel thing that she was about to do, then 'shoved' him hard, sending him off balance and quickly breaking the contact. Her face was impassive as she waited for his fury.

He tumbled to the floor and shot a glare. "I expect you have a very good reason why you did that, Ms. Fear." he hissed and straightened up. After fixing his robes, he remained standing.

'Well, at least he didn't cry.' She thought, remembering her own reaction so very long ago. "Yes I did." Tammy cocked her head and gestured for him to retake his seat. "You are an adult, think out loud for a minute."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Think out loud? What bloody for?"

"I want to hear you figure it out." She said calmly, reproving him with a glance, reminding him that she was his professor at the moment. "I don't snoop in somebody's head unless I absolutely have to."

Severus gave her a look that said she had to be out of her mind but upon seeing her expectant look, he relented and started talking. "Well, Ms. Fear, what is it you want me to figure out?"

"If you had really found your center, then why was I able to shove you off?" Tammy asked, a smile tugging on her lips at the Deja vu of the whole situation.

Severus raised an eyebrow. She had a point there. "Shall we try again?" he asked, perfectly ready to delve into the darkness once more, now that he knew what to expect.

To the potion master's surprise, the redhead reluctantly shook her head. "It's almost two am. But… how often do you meditate?" She asked, clearly not willing to let him go quite yet.

"I don't usually. Unless you count grading essays as meditating." he replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Well at least you know what that is..." She murmured, eyeing him thoughtfully. "I would strongly suggest that you brush up on it, at least to the point that you are able to do it regularly for a few hours at a time." Tammy's lips quirked openly now, as though expecting a protest.

Severus hesitated but nodded. "Alright. That shouldn't be too much of a problem. Did you want to start on the Occlumency lesson now or tomorrow evening? I myself think tomorrow evening is better given you have classes in a few hours."

"I think that would be wise, but what's Occlumency?" Tammy asked, looking confused.

"Occlumency is the counter-skill to Legilimency, one can compartmentalize their emotions, or prevent a Legilimens from discovering thoughts or memories which contradict their spoken words or actions. Now, a wizard who can do Legilimency can look into your thoughts and past memories. If the Dark Lord or anyone else were to find you and attempt Legilimency on you, you would need Occlumency to block out the thoughts and emotions you feel that you don't want them to encounter."

"Would it be accurate to call it a fast and dirty kind of Empathy?" She asked, making a face. "And wouldn't I be able to block it out already?"

"Empathy is a fine substitute for Occlumency but unless you are able to block everything entirely, to the point anyone can see is black, then I would strongly suggest that you learn Legilimency."

She sat in complete silence for several minutes. "… I see… Yes, I can see how that would make sense. Do you think that…?" Her lips tightened. "It's just a thought… sorry."

Severus frowned. "What is it?"

Tammy looked uncertain and bit her lower lip, looking as though she wished that she hadn't said anything at all. "I was looking though some books, and it occurred to me that Occlumency seems to be a rather poor replacement for Empathy. Is it possible that Occlumency could be just that, a replacement?" The redhead asked. "I meant no offence Professor."

Severus shrugged. "It's a possibility. Whether you want to learn Legilimency is up to you. If that is all, Ms. Fear, I'd like to retire. I have a feeling Bellatrix will be stirring soon."

"I do have one request, and I hope that you won't be offended by it." She said completely serious, despite the yawn that seemed to split her face in two.

The potions master, yet again, raised an eyebrow. "If it has anything to do with murdering her, I'll have to say no. I can't murder her."

"That wasn't my request, although I'm disappointed about it. My request would be that you tell _no one_ about what I'm teaching you." There was a certain tone of forcefulness in her voice made her sound older than she was.

"I already expected that. Besides, who would I tell?"

"I mean it Severus Snape. Tell absolutely _no one_, not Dumbledore, the other professors, not even your lover." She frowned at him, uncertain if he was taking her seriously. "The less people know of my powers, the better. I can handle the chatter; I'd rather have that then die."

Snape's eye twitched slightly. "Not to worry, Tamara Fear, no one shall know of this."

She eyed him for another minute, trying to look threatening and failing. "All right." She conceded with a nod. "Get some sleep, and I'll see you in class."

He wasn't sure if he should be amused by her telling him what to do or if he should scorn her for it. Instead, he nodded and bid her a good night. Once he got down into the dungeons and he opened his door to his room, he stopped abruptly. Bellatrix was sitting up in his bed, fiddling with the strings on the blanket he had over his bed.

When she noticed him walk in, she glared at him. "I can't believe I'm forced to stay in this wretch place with you. And without a wand." she then stood up from the bed, her dark corseted dress billowing behind her as she walked straight up to him with only an arm's length between them. "You do realize that many of those students want me dead. I'll be helpless to fiend them off."

"Then you'll finally have a taste of your own medicine." he closed the door as he saw a mad glint flash in her eyes.

"I want out. I want to find our master. I know he's alive."

"Don't be stupid Bellatrix. He's dead. He has been for fourteen years."

"That's not true!" She fixed him with a withering glare, to which he returned with a mocking grin.

"Sit down, Bellatrix, before you give yourself an ulcer."

Her eyes narrowed but she didn't respond. There would be many opportunities to mock and taunt him but now wasn't the time. For now, she turned on her heel and sat on his bed, resuming to fiddling with the strings as if she hadn't been disturbed.


	18. New family, meetings and pet funerals

Author's notes: My eternal thanks to Inu-midoriko for all of her hard work! I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter!

* * *

Jake loped down the dungeon stairs, fighting back a yawn. He knew he was late for class. However, the older brother had decided that it was a wise idea to make sure his twin got to each of her classes safely, as he didn't trust Dumbledore's spell after it had failed the first time. With a sigh, Jake opened the door to the potions classroom and braced himself for Snape's acid tongue.

"Mr. Fear, I do hope you have a good explanation for your tardiness." he said without even turning away from his chalk board. The she-devil herself was sitting at his desk with her feet propped up on the desk. She had a bored expression plastered on her face and the only sign she gave that she was upset about being here, was the slight frown and pout of her lips.

"I was escorting my sister to her class Sir." The elder redhead said calmly as he took his seat. As he spoke, he was copying what Snape was writing on the blackboard, and ignoring Bellatrix as best he could.

"Try not to be late next time. I'll have to start taking points from your house if you are." he knew this probably wasn't fair to the poor boy but he had a reputation to keep up and it wouldn't be fair to the rest of the students if Jake got 'special treatment'. He was already against the idea of it.

Bellatrix looked up at the class with a murderous glare. They were all so helpless. They wouldn't know what hit them if she had her wand right now. She'd make Snape cower in fear and then she'd teach this school a lesson or two in the Dark Arts. Yes, if the Dark Lord had children on his side he'd have one hell of an army. No one would be able to stop him. The thought of Voldemort brought a smile to her lips.

"Bellatrix, stop looking at the students that way, you're scaring them." snapped Snape. Bella glared at him but he hadn't even looked at her. How was it he knew what everyone in the class was doing without looking at them?

"I'm not looking at them like anything Snape." she hissed back. Finally, he turned back to her.

"They have wands Bellatrix, you don't. I suggest you watch your tongue."

"I'll do what I want with my tongue you greasy git."

"Fine by me but I don't think they'll appreciate it." he said, gesturing to the students who wisely kept jotting down their notes, only occasionally glancing up at their teacher and the Death Eater.

"Like I care what those worms think. Once the Dark Lord returns he'll have every one of them under his command. And hopefully dispose of you." she sneered.

"That's all rather nice," he drawled sarcastically. "but he's gone. Get your head out of the fantasies and keep to the present."

"Filthy traitor." she hissed. Severus rolled his eyes and said a spell that made her lips stick together so she couldn't open them anymore. Try as she might, it just wouldn't work. She narrowed her eyes at him and continued to glare at the back of his head, wishing that looks could kill.

Jake hadn't bothered to answer, he was too busy trying to catch up. However, every few minutes his eyes would slightly glaze over. Whenever this happened, it was clear that the twins were in contact with the other's mind. Currently, he was letting his twin help bolster his shielding so that Bellatrix couldn't 'touch' him, now grateful beyond words that he didn't have the full measure of her gift.

After the class had finished, Snape released her mouth from the spell and silently walked into his storage room.

Bellatrix contemplated using this opportunity to run away and find the Dark Lord but another set of students were just starting to come in. Half of them stopped in their tracks to stare at Bellatrix, who fixed them all with a cold, hard glares.  
One particular boy glared daggers at her with a sad and angry expression on his face. Seeing the potions master was nowhere in sight, the boy took out his wand and pointed it at her, taking a couple steps towards her.

"Neville, don't." hissed a girl with bushy brown hair. A red haired boy stepped up beside her to pull her back when she was about to go after the boy named Neville.

Bellatrix laughed at the boy. "You want to hex me? Kill me perhaps? Go ahead; I dare you to try. Take your best shot." she said and opened her arms, welcoming him to an open attack.

"Neville stop it!" hissed a boy with unruly black hair and a scar of a lightening bolt on his forehead. Bella's eyes widened. That was Harry Potter? What a sad, pathetic looking being.

"Shut up! All of you!" hissed Neville. The Slytherins that came in stopped as well. Not because of seeing Bellatrix, but because the wimpy Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, had his wand pointed at a Death Eater.

Deciding he was most definitely going to hex her, he brought his wand back and readied himself to attack. He would have too, if it weren't for a wand digging painfully into his neck.

"Put your wand away Longbottom, before someone gets hurt." hissed Draco. When he saw Neville pointing a wand at his amused looking Aunt, he knew he had to stop him. Auntie Bellatrix was in no condition, or position to be taunting this particular student and he would inform her so, once he made it clear to this one that if he harmed his aunt, there would be hell to pay.

"No, she tortured my parents into insanity! They don't even remember they had a son!"

"I don't care about your parents, Longbottom. And neither should you. You never knew them. However, she is my aunt, still partly sane and still part of me. You, and anyone else that wants to hex or curse my Aunt, will go through me first. Do I make myself clear?" his cold, icy gaze swept over the students. Some of them nodded, others looked away or glared at him back.

As soon as Neville put down his wand, Severus came out of the room he was in and stopped abruptly. "Why is everyone not seated? Fifty points from each house." he said in a bored voice. That's when he noticed Neville and Draco with their wands out. He could only guess that Neville tried to attack Bella but Draco stopped him. Also according to the murderous look Draco was sending Neville, his suspicions were correct.

"You have such lovely students _Professor." _said Bellatrix. She smiled slyly at Neville and nodded to him. "Especially that one."

The boy looked angry and about ready to cry all at once.

Jake had remained silent up till now merely watching from the sidelines as he waited for the crowd to clear, but if there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was a pack of bullies. His face was dark with anger, but his voice was gentle as he walked over to Neville. "Let's go for a walk little brother." He said softly, holding out his hand. "We too, have known loss. For now, these small whimpering puddles of oil slick aren't worth it." His twin's soft hum of approval in the back his mind was all the reward he needed. His contemptuous eyes raked the crowd like a brand of fire; no one noticed the slight glaze in them that was all the sign that Jake wasn't alone in his burning contempt.

Neville looked up at Jake and nodded, no longer caring if Snape had an issue with him leaving. "A-alright." he said and got up from his seat. Bella closed her eyes with a satisfied smirk on her lips and Draco sneering down at his notebook.  
"Don't be long." called Snape and Neville nodded.

Ominously, the older redhead didn't answer or even acknowledge his professor as he and Neville left the classroom. "Don't worry little brother, grief takes as long as it takes." He said quietly to Neville as they exited the castle. "I'll take the punishment."

"W-what? What are you going on about?" he asked and tears welled up in his eyes. "Why do you call me 'little brother'? Why is _she_ here? Why hasn't Dumbledore done anything about it?" by this point tears streamed down his cheeks. "I never even got the chance to know the real them. I can never say, 'I remember my mother being so beautiful' or I can never say, 'I remember wanting to be like my father'." They were now outside where there were little passersby and the ones who did pass by, acted as if they didn't see Neville in this state of distress. His olive green eyes misted over from his tears and soon they were spilling down his cheeks. "How can Malfoy ask me to not care? He doesn't know what it's like. The git."

Sadness filled Jake's face. Spying a large boulder, Jake sat down with Neville. "Shh… cry yourself out. I don't mind." He said quietly, not minding being a shoulder to cry on. When the racking sobs quieted, Jake smiled slightly and handed Neville his handkerchief. "Feel better?"

Neville nodded and took the offered handkerchief. "A little." he wiped his nose and then blushed a deep red. "I'm sorry you had to witness that." he said and looked down at the ground, feeling ashamed of himself. "Grandmother would eat my alive if she knew I cried like this in front of someone."

"A real man isn't afraid to show that he's human just like everyone else." Jake replied reassuringly. "I don't know why she is here and why Dumbledore is allowing it, but I think that it's very cruel, I wasn't born in the magical community, but I'm not impressed by that I'm seeing."

Neville sniffed. "It's really not all that bad... save for this recent event." he looked down at the ground, pulled some grass, and watched as it instantly grew back. "Magic is... magic. You can do incredible things with it and you'll be stared at in awe... as long as you don't abuse it. That woman... Bellatrix Lestrange... she abused it, her and her fellow Death Eaters. They tortured my parents till they went insane, they did."

"Magic is only a tool; it's not wise to depend on it." Jake replied. "Just because you can do something with magic doesn't mean you should… Maybe that was why our parents abandoned it…" He sighed and shifted to rest his chin on his knees.

"My parents never abandoned it. They were Aurors. They were after the dark lord and were close to getting him, then they were captured. Say what you want about magic, Jake but if you open your eyes and see what wonderful things you can do with it, then you wouldn't mind it so much." he then gave the redhead a sidelong glance. "I would have thought you'd have liked the idea of using magic."

"My sister and I raised ourselves in the muggle world." Jake shrugged. "Both worlds have their advantages and disadvantages. If it was just me, I would embrace magic… but never at the cost of leaving her behind. She's all I've got."

"Why won't she embrace it too? I know she has a... disability, but she should be able to like it as well."

Now Jake eyed Neville. "How would you react to being told that everything you've gone though, you didn't have to? That everything you knew was useless?" He gazed out into the distance, ignoring the cold. "Being in this world… it feels backward. Everything we knew is being turned upside down and ass backwards."

"I'd get on with my life and try something new. Like magic. It's obviously new for the both of you and I feel for you. Really I do, I just think that if the both of you really tried to be good enough at it, you'd be bloody good at it." Neville then smirked. "You may even be able to beat Malfoy's ass."

Jake thought about this. "True, but what if you couldn't fully embrace either world. I think that is what really bothers her. It really upsets her that muggle stuff, stuff she needs, doesn't work here." He flinched using that word.

Neville nodded in understanding. "Has she tried riding a broom?"

He shook his head. "She has a hard time sitting up on her own without help. Tammy's very independent, and it ranks a little that I have to follow her everywhere while we are here at Hogwarts. She's good natured about it, but I can tell that it's starting to wear on her temper."

"What's it like? Being in the muggle world, I mean." he looked down at the grass, embarrassed. "I've never been to the muggle world before."

"It's very different. More advanced in some ways. A lot of hard work compared to here, especially without our parents, but we liked it." Jake smiled at Neville. "Even now, we try not to use magic too much at home."

Neville smiled back and looked at the castle. "If I told you I could try and make a device for Tammy that would allow her to move around with ease, what would you say?"

"That would be a gift from the gods in our eyes Neville!" Jake said warmly, rewarding him with an honest smile. "I don't trust that spell of Dumbledore's since it's failed before, so if you can come up with a better idea…"

"Actually yes. I'll need help from Hermione, the Weasley Twins, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore's permission. I should have it done, with a fully capable spell by Christmas at the latest." said Neville returning the smile.

Jake smiled again and stood, helping Neville to his feet as he took his handkerchief back. "We might as well start back…"

Neville nodded but then stopped. "Why did you call me 'little brother'?"

"You reminded me of myself at your age, and I guess that I've always wanted a brother." Jake admitted.

Neville smiled widely at him. "Really? You're not just saying that make me feel better?" asked Neville but couldn't contain the happiness from his voice. He had never had a sibling before. It kinda felt... nice.

"I mean it Neville. Tammy feels the same way. She thinks you are growing up very well, but she didn't want to poke her nose in since you and I are in the same House." Jake said calmly.

Neville's smile never left his face, even when he walked back into potions class and everyone stared at him except for Draco and Bellatrix.

Hiding a proud smile of his own, Jake watched Neville resume his seat after taking his own, having decided to skip his own class in case there were anymore problems. The rest of the class time passed quickly, but Jake merely kept his head down and minded his own business, ignoring the buzz. After the class finally let out, the older redhead packed up and filed out of the room to go collect his twin.

Nightfall hadn't come soon enough for the potion's master. He had received nothing but mocking and scathing remarks from Bellatrix and looks of sympathy from his house. Some of the little male snakes had even taken an interest in her and smiled at her whenever she looked their way. Her response to that was a smile back and a smug look sent his way.  
Right now, they were in his room. They had skipped lunch and dinner and by this point, he was feeling extremely hungry but didn't want her to come but also couldn't risk her staying in his room by herself. He sighed and rubbed his throbbing temples.

Bellatrix was currently in the process of taking off her dress when he noticed and sent her a look. "I do have a bathroom you know."

"You're point?" she asked and slipped it off her body.

"I was going to suggest you use it to change but never mind, you've already stripped." he drawled and looked away from her.

She grinned at him and slipped on a nightgown. "Aw, poor Sevvy's getting all nervous around me." her grin widened and she turned back to her dress and robes and hung them over a chair. "I'm flattered."

"I wouldn't call it nerves Bella."

"Whatever you say Sevvy. I wouldn't bed a traitor like you anyway."

"He's _dead _Bella!" he shouted, his patience worn thin.

At his raised voice, she turned to him with a sly look. "You're a liar. Surely you feel it? A slight little tingle in our dark marks? I know you do Snape." Finally having had enough, he stood and strode over to her until he was close to her.

"Our Lord is dead Bellatrix. You are a fool to believe otherwise. Your sister did not send you to me for you to talk about our Lord. She sent you here to gain some sense back into that psychotic head of yours."

She stepped ever closer so they were touching and she had to crane her neck to look him dead in the eyes. "You say psychotic like it's a bad thing."

"It is." he hissed and stepped away from her, only to have her grab onto his wrist and force him to turn around.

"Our conversation isn't done yet Snape. Stop running away and face me." she hissed, a mad glint coming into her eyes.  
"I'll face you when you can look sane."

"I'm as sane as you."

"So you think."

"I know!"

Before Severus could reply, the fire in his fireplace crackled and sparked to life and formed the face of Sirius Black.

"Hello Severus," he then nodded to Bellatrix with a mocking smile. "dear cousin. I heard you two were put into quite the little predicament. I came to see how you were fairing."

Bella sneered at him, as did Snape.

"My, my, you two look awfully upset. Did I interrupt something?" he asked with a knowing look, looking between the two.

"Get out Black. I didn't invite you into my fireplace."

"No, Albus did."

Bella hissed in frustration. "Get out of here blood traitor. A coward like you ought to rot in Azkaban."

"But I thought that was reserved for you. I only came to see how my dear cousin was fairing under Professor Snape's wing."

"Like hell you were! You were always a little rat, always the one to get others into trouble and yet worm your way out of it. Your animigus should have been a rat." hissed Bella.

"Is that any way to talk to your cousin?"

"It is after you betrayed our family. You and Dromeda both are disgraces to us."

"Yet you still use Andromeda's pet name you gave her. What a pity for your family. A Death Eater that still feels compassion towards her sister, including the blood traitor cousin."

"…I _loathe_ you." she retorted.

"Come now Bella, we haven't seen each other in years. If I was before you now, you'd run into my arms like you used to."  
She flushed at the childhood memory. "Sod off. I wouldn't touch you even if the Dark Lord himself asked me to."

Sirius grinned. "I'm sure."

Before Severus could utter a word about how this was his room and he wanted the dog out of his fireplace, a knock sounded at his door.

"My most sincere apologies for being late Severus," Albus Dumbledore said as he entered the room. "I was detained suddenly by Ms. Fear."

Ignoring the last part for the moment, Severus turned an angry glare to Dumbledore. "What, may I ask, is _he _doing here?" he pointed a very rigid, shaky finger at Sirius.

"Why Severus, I'd have thought you wouldn't have minded seeing an old school mate." Snape knew when he was being taunted, just like when they were teenagers; all the Gryffindor ever did was tease and taunt him. Then he'd get hexed for good measure. If Sirius thought that he had forgotten the way he was treated by him and James Potter, the dog was very much mistaken.

"I want you out of here, Black. Now."

"Sorry Severus but Albus has invited me here and in case you've forgotten, these rooms belong to Dumbledore."

"Whether or not they belong to the old man doesn't excuse the fact that you're invading his personal space." hissed Bellatrix. If she was stay in these rooms with Severus, she certainly didn't want to have to see her cousin.

Snape glanced at her in mild surprise. He hadn't expected her to take his side. Nevertheless, he turned his attention back to Sirius when he chuckled.

"I see that even crazies still have their common sense." the unwanted guest would have been extinguished by a bucket of water that Bellatrix was ready to throw at him but before she could make another move, Severus stopped her.

"Wait Bellatrix."

"Why? He's not wanted here." she hissed.

"Yes I know and as much as I loathe his very existence, Albus had invited him here and I assume it's for a _very _good reason." stated Snape and finally everyone turned their attention to the almost forgotten Headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded politely. "I had a question for Sirus. You know almost every kind of dark magic that there is… Have you ever heard of empathy? And if you have, how rare is it?"

Sirius frowned, thinking. "I do believe I have Headmaster. I believe it's extremely rare. Very few can do it. Why? Do you know anyone that can?"

"You brought him here to talk about some stupid ability?! You could have done that in your own office." hissed Bellatrix and gave a great scowl to Albus.

"I'm asking because I believe that Voldemort tried to wipe out any trace of this ability." The headmaster said calmly. "However, he seems to have grown careless. What do you know about that ability Sirius? Miss Bellatrix?"

Reluctantly, Bellatrix answered, "Mother used to tell us stories about it. Said it could be even stronger than Legilimency and Occlumency. Though, it has to be within the right hands and of a skilled magic user in order for it to actually be that powerful."

"She's right. Not only could it be extremely powerful, but if the Dark Lord had ever gotten an Empath user on his side, I fear that very few of would be here today. It's powerful magic, if the witch or wizard knew how to use it right, in more ways than one."

Severus sighed and rubbed his further aching temples. "Why are we discussing this in my room?"

"Because we are now dealing with a pair of students in this school that might actually be more dangerous to Voldemort than Harry Potter, and they have little or no idea just what they are." Dumbledore said quietly, his face grave.

Severus snorted. "I doubt very much, Headmaster that they are a greater threat to the Dark Lord. Ms. Fear has a vast understanding of her ability but I'm not sure she knows how to expand it from beyond being a shield to ward off emotions of others. Mr. Fear can't do it very well at all. True they have potential but Mr. Potter has lived through every one of the Dark Lord's attempts at destroying him."

Bella hissed at Severus. "You _dare _say that a mere fourteen year old is more powerful than our Lord?" she sneered at him. "You're worse than a traitor. You're a sheep. You go along with whatever side is winning. You're pathetic."

"Not now Bellatrix." replied Snape, waving her off, which was a mistake because as soon as he turned his back on her to regard Albus, a mad glint entered her eyes and she tackled him. The two toppled to the floor with Bellatrix trying to claw at his eyes. Severus, not being able to grab his wand without risking her tearing his eyes out, put both hands in front of his face. When she slowed her actions a moment or two later, he grabbed her wrists and squeezed them tightly. She had her legs on either side of him, straddling him to the floor. Whether others believed it or not, she was much stronger than she looked. Snape looked to Albus for help as Bella yelled profanities and curses at him for dismissing her in such a manner.

Sirius merely chuckled, enjoying the show. He had all night to discuss this as he was hiding and had nothing better to do, so time wasn't an issue for him.

Albus Dumbledore still looked concerned as he absently aided Snape and pried Bella off. "They survived their parents' deaths, how do we know what they can and cannot do? Harry is young, but he has allowed a certain amount of guidance from his elders, he trusts us. The twins however, are another story. For example, why did their parents abandon Hogwarts? I looked though the records, Miss Vanegle had to have been pregnant at the time of departure…" The headmaster looked suddenly old as he sighed. "We aren't dealing with children, they are adults, and they would know better than to completely show their hands. They are too used to leaving an escape route open."

Bellatrix shot a glare at Dumbledore and moved out of his grasp to glare at Snape. She had calmed down but anything could set her off for another attack. "No. They're children with an experience of an unfortunate person. Just because they've matured over what has happened to them, does not mean they're adults. Besides, what the Dark Lord did, I'm sure, was for a good reason," hissed Bella and narrowed her eyes scathingly at Albus.

Severus sneered and stood up, wiping off the dust from his robes. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't attack me." he said to Bella.

"Then don't dismiss me like that."

"Why do you care?" when she remained silent with nothing but a glare aimed his way, he knew it bothered her a lot. Perhaps too much. Deciding to leave that issue for later, he regarded Albus. "I see your point Headmaster."

Finally, Sirius spoke up. "Though, what do you expect us to do about it? You can't tell anything to Bella, she's a faithful follower of the Dark Lord."

"A follower who's still alive and proud of being one." she retorted, then turned to Severus. "You should be too. But I see Dumbledore has you wrapped around his little finger."

"Enough Bella. We'll talk about this later." the only reply she got was a not so subtle once over and a hard look, but Bella kept her tongue and turned on her heel to sit on his bed and wait for everyone to leave so she could attack him with accusations.

Dumbledore sighed. "Thank you Sirius." He rubbed his head as though it hurt. "Puzzle upon puzzle..." Shaking his head, Dumbledore started to pace quietly. "I'm starting to wonder if bringing them here was the correct idea considering their ages. "

Severus rolled his eyes. "That's all fine and dandy Headmaster but what exactly do you want from us?"

"I want you to tutor them as fast as you can." Now frowning, Dumbledore looked worried. "We'll have to put them though a kind of hothouse, if you'll pardon the expression."

Sirius raised an eyebrow through the fire. "You want to speed up their magic learning ability? That's not like you at all Albus. Surely there's another way?"

Snape sighed for what seemed the thousandth time. "Why are we discussing this here?"

"Because they might know something you and I do not." Dumbledore suddenly looked annoyed. "I have to go, I'm expected elsewhere, and so are you Severus."

Severus blinked. "I am?"

Sirius, however, nodded. "I too must go. As entertaining as it is to watch my cousin and ex-classmate, I must depart. You'll be hearing from me." With that the flames ceased and his face vanished.

"Don't you have an appointment tonight?" Dumbledore asked mildly, hoping he'd get the hint.

Realization dawned on Severus and he nodded. "I'll be there shortly." he said and looked to Bellatrix, who had her face turned to the window away from Severus, beside his bed. If one peered around to look at her, they'd see a sad expression with a pout that refused to let up.

Nodding, Albus left the room, frowning. His mind was already on the next task at hand.

Severus took a deep breath and strode over to her. There was no way he trusted her not to try and leave while he went to see Tamara. He took out his wand and slowly she turned her head to face him. Noting the strange expression on his face, she assumed the worst and closed her eyes, waiting for the spell to end her life. Instead, he took her hand and made her stand up. Puzzled by his actions, she let him guide her around his bed to the headboard. He motioned for her to sit down and when she did, he took her hand and held it up to the headboard. She was about a second away from registering what he was about to do… but it was too late, he had already said the spell to bind her wrist to his bed. "The spell will were off when I get back."

"You BASTARD! You no good half blood, two faced-" she went on even after he closed the door behind him. Shaking his head at her language, he made his way to Ms. Fear's room.Tammy waited in the Ravenclaw common room; the redhead appeared to be gazing out the window sadly. A closer look would reveal that she'd been crying.

Severus said the password to get in and strode in so he stood a couple feet away from her. "Ms. Fear?"

She nearly rocketed out of her chair in surprise. "Hello professor."

Snape regarded the way she looked and frowned. "Is this a bad time, Ms. Fear?"

Tammy shook her head sadly. "No sir..."

"Then what is the matter? If needed we can reschedule."

"Wisdom is gone, I can't find him anywhere." Tammy replied.

"Perhaps he'll turn up." he said, trying to be reassuring but knew he was being anything but. He then strode to the door. "If you want some time to be left alone I understand."

She shook her head. "No reason to punish you because of my problems, I'll be up all night anyway."

Snape nodded and came back into the middle of the room. "How long has Wisdom been gone for?"

"I haven't seen him in three days. I went to give him a treat and spend some time with him since I've been rather forgetful, but he wasn't there. He's never gone this long unless my brother or I send him somewhere..."

"Do you know anyone that would want him out of the way?" he asked, though he didn't know what he'd be able to do about it.

For a moment, the girl looked thoughtful, and then slowly shook her head no. "Why would somebody want to hurt an owl?"

"I can think of a few reasons but if no one comes to mind then I apologize, but I don't know what to tell you. I haven't the faintest idea as to what could have happened to Wisdom."

Her lips tightened in pain, and she turned her head away to hide her tears. "My friend... I'm so sorry..."

Snape did what any man would have done in that situation. He went over to her and bent down low enough so he could wrap his arms gently around her small frame. This was so unlike him and he knew this was breaking a few regulations, but what was he supposed to do? He had offered for her and her brother to stay with him here during the summer so to keep things on a comfortable level, he figured he might as well try and get close to them now. Though he thought the embrace was awkward considering he had only hugged someone a few times throughout his life, he kept where he was.

Tammy cried on the proffered shoulder, by sounds that she tried to muffle, the redhead was truly brokenhearted by this seemingly small loss.

For a more comfortable position, he took her out of the chair and sat her down on the couch, all the while not moving away from her so that she could still cry onto him. He patted her hair to try and calm her down. "There, there. I know what it is like to love someone and lose them at a very unexpected time. Though they may not return to you, they are always with you." He showed Tammy a side of him that he only ever shared with one other person, and that person was Lily Evans. The woman of his dreams. The woman he had loved since he first saw her at the park not far from his home on Spinners End. The woman, who had fallen for James Potter and got murdered by the very wizard he pledged allegiance to.

The redhead whimpered softly. "But... why? Wisdom wasn't carrying anything for me, and he never went far to hunt. He _liked_ being around me!"

"I... do not know the answer to that, Ms. Fear." he pulled away from her but kept his hands on her shoulders. "I'll go out and look about the grounds." he hadn't known it but his expression had softened greatly, making him look younger and almost like he had a heart that wasn't coated over with ice. He wiped her tears away and smiled slightly. "Don't worry. Even if you are unable to see him again, at least you knew he loved you dearly."

"He nipped Jake a few times at first. And when I couldn't sleep, he actually tried sleeping in my bed to keep me company, it didn't work very well." Tammy said sniffing.

Snape smiled. "Well, I'm sure he thought of you in the most highest regards. Listen, you're in no condition to be teaching lessons right now. I'll be fine with lessons for a few days. Occumency will do just fine. I'll scout the grounds while you try and rest."

She nodded, looking tired. "Just do your homework… and Professor?" For a moment, her tear-bright eyes seemed to glow in anger. "If you find out who hurt him..."

"I'll be sure to bring him or her to you." he said and set her in her chair so she could go to her dorm room to bed. He stood up straight and headed for the door. "Try to sleep." He said over his shoulder.

"I'll try." The sadness in her voice would have broken a harder heart than Snape's.

Severus opened the door and took a step out. When he looked up, Jake was standing there with a less than friendly expression on his face. "Good evening Mr. Fear. Did you want to see her? I do believe she's about to retire for the night."

"I'll get her settled and join you." He made absolutely no attempt to hide the fact that he had heard everything that had gone on. "I can make sure she'll sleep."

Severus nodded. "Meet me in my room. I trust you know where it is?" he asked and started down the hall but kept a smell pace so he could hear Jake's answer.

"Yes I do." Jake didn't say how. "I won't be long."

Snape nodded and swept down the halls to his room. There he found Bellatrix sitting up in his bed with a deadly look in her eye.

"You tied me down." was her greeting. "No one's ever tied me down."

"There's a first time for everything Bellatrix." she exhaled and narrowed her eyes at him though she said nothing.

"You're not going to unbind me are you?" she accused.

"Not now. I have to go out again."

"You can't take me with you why?"

"You'll cause a fuss."

"I'd sooner cause a fuss here than out there. But then again I suppose you'd rather hang around your goody-goody friends instead of the ones who took you in and made you strong while your Lily Evans fraternized with your enemy and fell for him." she looked away from him disgusted. "You are the very definition of a traitor."

Very suddenly Snape realized she meant that in more ways than one. "Bella..."

She suddenly whipped around to face him. "Do not call me Bella. I am Bellatrix to you and everyone else in this bloody school!" she yelled and for good measure, tried pulling her wrist free but it didn't work.

"Calm down, you'll wake the whole school."

"So? They aren't my problem."

"No, but you're my problem and the problems you make, turn into my problems. So sit still and for god sakes woman, to go sleep." Bella was about to retort but Severus put a silencing spell over her so whatever she wanted to say, wouldn't be heard. She did what she could only do, and glared, scathingly. To many other men it would have had him cowering before her but Snape was different. He had faced her wrath many times to find her glares and biting marks to be nothing more than amusing.

A sharp rap on the door told him that Jake was waiting. He wasn't wearing robes, but black jeans and a black t-shirt under a close fitting black leather jacket. From the look in his eyes, the panther's leash was off, and he was going hunting.

Snape opened the door and nodded to Jake before turning to Bellatrix. "Try not to destroy anything." knowing she couldn't reply, he smirked triumphantly at her and closed his door and locked it. Without saying anything to Jake, he swept down the halls to the main exit. Only when they were outside did he say anything. "Have you any idea who would want to harm the bird?"

"Someone who doesn't like her would be my guess. She isn't very good at hiding her feelings." The elder redhead answered quietly, taking out his wand and casting a lumus spell so that he wouldn't trip on the stairs.

"Is there anyone she came into hard conflict with?" he asked and mimicked Jake's previous actions as he flew down the steps. He felt terribly uncomfortable with being out here at this time of night but he had made a promise and he intended to keep it.

"Besides Ginny and Draco? Not to my knowledge." There was anger sizzling under the words. "But she loved that owl, as much as she loved Ebony."

Severus nodded but still had a puzzled expression on his face. As they rounded the corner towards the Whomping Willow, he thought that neither Draco nor Ginny would have the gall to do anything to the bird. Well, Draco maybe, but he had made it clear he didn't want to have anything to do with the girl. He was about to say something more but as they neared the tree, his foot caught on something hard and nearly tripped him. Gaining his composure, he brought his wand down to the thing he tripped over to see what it was. Immediately he wished he hadn't. What could have been mistaken as a cat's lunch regurgitated, was indeed Wisdom. There was no mistaking it. "Suddenly I don't think Wisdom will be coming back to Tammy." Severus whispered and stood up.

Jake's face went white, and he began to curse fluently and slammed the 'door' to his mind closed.

The potions master sighed once again. "What are we to do with it? She can't see the bird like this."

"We bury or burn him, or both." Jake answered firmly. There was pity in his stricken emerald eyes. "Poor Wisdom... what happened to you winged brother...?" He murmured sadly.

Severus nodded and pointed his wand to the bird. He muttered a quick spell and instantly what was left of the bird erupted into flames. Severus watched the flames for a few moments before turning his back on the bird and motioning for Jake to follow. "Come Jake. The flames will cease once the bird is disintegrated."

His eyes seemed to burn in fury. "Cat?"

"No. Not unless the cat could fly to get the bird down to the ground."

Jamming his hands in his pockets, Jake ground his teeth as he walked slowly as Snape's side.

They got to the Great Hall, which is where they would have to go separate ways. Jake was headed most likely to Tammy's room, Severus to the dungeons. "Are you going to tell her?"

Jake looked tired and older than his years. "That's my job, poor baby. First her cat, now her owl... damn."

"That's who Ebony was?"

"Yeah. Tammy has a soft spot for animals, they keep her company and she lavishes love on them. She found a stay kitten when we were kids... I let her keep it, even though I hate cats. They make my nose run and my eyes itch."

"Allergies I presume." He ran a hand through his hair and was then undeniably aware of just how much he needed a shower. "I must depart. I can't have Bellatrix wrecking havoc in my room."

"Yes. Good night." The panther in human skin seem to melt in the shadows.

The halls to the castle were quiet except for the occasional yawn or stir from the people in the portaits he passed. When he got to his room, to his delight, Bellatrix was asleep with her one wrist still pressed against the headboard. He headed for his bathroom and got a quick shower. Once he got out, he dried himself off with a spell and slipped on his pajamas. He came out of the bathroom and was pleased to see Bella was still sleeping. It was at times like these that he was thankful for magic. He morphed his small couch into a body-sized bed and levitated one of his many blankets from his bed, onto him. After a few moments of thinking and hearing Bella's soft breathing, he fell asleep and wasn't at all surprised that he dreamt of nothing.


	19. new pet, Bella's mind, more problems

Author's notes: thanks again to inu-midoriko for all of her help with this chapter, enjoy the read!

* * *

The next morning, both of the twins' eyes were more than a little red and Tammy was rather silent as she sat at the Ravenclaw table with the other first years. At the Gryffindor table, Jake was hacking into his breakfast steak as though he was trying to kill somebody. There was a very wide berth around him.

Albus noticed this. "Problems Severus?" He asked quietly in between bites.

Severus leaned over and whispered briefly the details about what happened the night before. He made sure no one had overheard them and when he was done speaking, he straightened back over his own food

The headmaster shook his head, but admitted to himself that he was rather relived that the owl was dead. As the usual morning swoop of owls came in however, he kept his eyes on his plate so he could ignore their pain.

It wasn't until a scream and a crash shattered the chatter that Albus looked up again, and Tammy appeared to be gone from her seat. Harry however rocketed up from the bench half a breath behind Jake, calling out for her not to move and for everyone else to get clear.

Severus and the rest of the teachers stood and made their way to the Ravenclaw table. What the teachers saw surprised them greatly. Severus recognized the features of the creature, only it was much smaller than the original. He could only guess that this was one of Nagini's offspring. But why would it be here? Surely the Dark Lord was dead?

Harry spoke to the snake in Parseltounge, but the baby cobra didn't seem to want to move. "It's just a baby; he says that he doesn't want to leave Tammy Professor..." He had one arm gripping Jake's nightly, and Neville had grabbed the other and was struggling to keep his grip.

"Get it off me!" Tammy wailed, looking terrified and in pain. "This isn't funny!" The girl was half on, half off the bench.

"Ms. Fear, please stay calm-" Dumbledore started to say.

"I'd like to see _you_ stay calm when a live snake pops out of a box and is now lying on top of you!" She shot back hotly.

Severus' brow furrowed in concentration. He took out his wand and levitated it off of her lap. He then turned to Harry. "Ask him who sent it."

With a frown, Harry did so. "He's not happy; he says his mother's master sent him to be hers."

Jake had broken free and was slowly helping Tammy sit up. "Good thing you were wearing your back brace sis. Are you hurt?" Meanwhile, the baby cobra was hissing and trying to get free, presumably so he could bite Jake.

Severus growled. "Control it will you?!" he yelled to Harry. The entire school was now watching what was going on. Draco, however, decided he didn't want to be a part of what was happening and left to go visit his Aunt and take her a plate of food.

"Jake, put her back in her chair and back away from her." Harry said.

With a dark look, Jake did so. When Jake backed away, the cobra calmed down somewhat.

After a minute or two of hissed conversation, Harry looked at Tammy apologetically. "He wants to be with you Tam, he won't calm down unless he's in your lap. Can you handle that? He won't bite you, he's only a baby. I think he likes you." That last was a stretch, but her nerves weren't helping matters.

"That's all nice and dandy. Glad to see you're on nickname terms and all but if Ms. Fear can't handle having a snake in her lap then we'll have to dispose of the thing."

That, however, proved to be the wrong thing to say. Her face was as white as paper, but she motioned for the baby cobra anyway.

Jake swallowed hard to suppress a yell; he hated snakes as much as his twin did.

The baby cobra wiggled in impatience and hissed at Snape.

Snape gently laid the snake back down to Tammy and kept the spell on it just in case it decided it didn't want to be friendly anymore.

Harry watched intently, gripping the wand in his hand. "He says he won't hurt you and that you smell wonderful." The boy choked out after a minute, turning red as he translated.

Tammy's eyes went wide. "Okay, baby... either you'll have to learn people talk, or I'm going to need to learn snake. 'Cause we'll need to have a little talk about manners..." She said after a minute.

Severus didn't find this amusing at all. The mother to this snake was Nagini and Nagini's one and only master was Voldemort, which meant that Voldemort was very much alive and giving orders. If Bellatrix knew about this she'd do anything in her power to return to the Dark Lord. He could only pray that she wouldn't recognize the unique patterns of the snake's skin. "Will you be alright Tammy?"

"Do you happen to have an antidote in case...?" Tammy tried to smile nervously at Snape, but there was still fear in her eyes. "And is there any way I can talk to him like Harry does, it not, I'm stealing him for a while."

"I have many antidotes. I'm sure there's one for his bite. I'll have Ms. Granger send some to you just in case. As for understanding him, you're going to need Mr. Potter. Parseltounge is something you must be born with."

"Sorry Harry, but..."

"No buts, I can skip." Harry said firmly. "You are terrified."

"Good. It is settled. Harry, you'll have to be with Tammy a lot. Meaning you go everywhere she goes and vice versa." stated Snape and with a last dark look to the snake, he strode away towards the entrance of the Great Hall.

Albus followed a few minutes later. "There was no note in the box." He stated. "That is one very unhappy lady Severus."

"I know. Though, that snake is from the Dark Lord." he replied and neared the stairs to get to the dungeons.

"Why though, what would he want with her?" The headmaster asked, following.

"She's an Empath. I suspect he killed their parents. Why he didn't kill them, I don't know. If he wanted them, he could have taken them in and raised them as his own. I don't know what his goal was." he got to his door, heard Bellatrix's laugh through the door, and frowned. Had she really lost all her marbles? Why was she laughing by herself? He wondered.

"They ran, remember? It's possible that they escaped before he could finish the job."

Severus nodded. "That's a likely possibility." He said and opened the door to see why exactly Bellatrix was laughing. He found Draco in his room, sitting across from Bellatrix, apparently telling her some of his past experiences with a few students and that's what was making her laugh. The two looked at him, Bella sneering and Draco with a hard expression.

"Here, Auntie Bella, eat something. You look like a skeleton."

"Draco, you flatter me." it was a sarcastic remark but she smiled at him anyway and ate the food Draco had brought as he had asked her to. It seemed she was most sane when her nephew was around. Severus was going to have to keep note of that.

Albus nodded farewell to Snape and left without a word.

The potion's master strode in his room and noted that Draco had unbound Bellatrix. "I don't recall inviting you in here."

"I don't recall ever asking you to starve my Aunt." he retorted.

"I wasn't starving her. She refused to eat." his only reply was a hard look and a snicker from Bellatrix.

"You must get to class Draco. Tell me more about this girl you like later okay?" she said her eyes didn't have that mad glint to them as she talked to Draco, but a rather stable look, like any sane person would have. The blond teenager nodded and let Bellatrix kiss his forehead before heading to the door. "I'll see you later Auntie. See you in class Professor." he called over his shoulder before leaving.

"I do hope you had fun talking to him, as I expect you won't get many visitors," remarked Snape.

The mad look came back and all she did was smile coyly at the dark haired man.

Later on in the day, it surprised Snape to see Tammy in class, with Harry following her like a silent shadow and the baby cobra's upper body coiled lightly around her wrist, the rest was seemingly looped around her waist.

For the first time in his life, Severus Snape was unable to yell at someone for talking during class. It annoyed him greatly, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. The snake apparently wouldn't shut up so Harry had no choice but to translate. Bellatrix on the other hand was quite intrigued with the snake. She hadn't taken her eyes off of it since Tammy came into the classroom. Surely, Bellatrix didn't recognize it? If she had, she was being very quiet about it. After he told the class to start on their essays, he took a seat beside Bellatrix and started marking the essays from his previous class.

"You must be dumber than you look." came Bella's husky voice near his ear. He looked up at her with a questioning look.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You dolt. Even I know that's Nagini's offspring." she hissed, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well then I give you points for being intelligent. It's a shame in only comes in small spurts." he drawled back.

"Mmm, it's a shame your sex drive only comes once in a few years." she shot back.

"Least I don't shag anything with a penis."

"I haven't. I haven't shagged you now have I? What does that say about you and your 'competence'?" she asked with a small grin gracing her features.

"That I can restrain from shagging trash." he short back. "Bella darling I can do this for hours." he said referring to the back and forth insults. She only grinned and leaned in close to him. She caught his ear between her teeth and he stiffened. She played with his ear for a moment before pulling back away from him.

"How's that for trash?" she said and returned her attention to the class who stared at her and Snape.

"Get to work!" he snapped and whirled on Bella. "That was completely uncalled for."

"So was your comment about me being trash. Though you don't see me getting all hissy over it do you?"

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Just remember Bella, pay back is a bitch." he whispered to her but it only added to her delight and she chuckled.

"Oh that sounds like fun, Sevvy."

"Do not call me that."

"It's your fault. You called me darling."

Severus grunted and tried to keep from ripping his hair out from frustration. "You're impossible."

"Mmm, but very compatible in bed." she hummed. He shot her a glare, to which she leaned back in her chair and kept up her grin. She didn't care whether or not the students heard the conversation, but he did. He had a reputation to keep up.

"Shut up or I'll put a silencing charm on you."

"Go ahead, I'll only get you back."

"Without a wand?" he asked skeptically.

"Without a wand."

"I hope you have fun with that."

"You know I will."

Tammy hadn't moved yet, she was too busy trying to calm down her new baby, and glaring at the two adults who should have known better. The baby cobra seemed to be ignoring Harry completely as he danced in nerves.

"Shut up both of you or I'll send you both into the wall. Between the two of you I've learned more than I really want to know and I would like it very much if you'd act your age." Tammy's voice was quiet, but annoyed. "Either that or I'll chop you up and feed you to my baby, I don't know which!"

Severus stopped the retort he was about to make to stare at Tammy. "Are your shields not working Ms. Fear?" he asked, completely forgetting he was in the middle of a battle of wits with Bellatrix as the class hurriedly left, not wanting to witness Snape's possible outrages by being confronted by a student.

The dark haired vixen however, grinned at Tammy. "My, my. You're a brave one. When I was your age, there was no yelling at a teacher or his... guest. How very untame you children are."

"That tears it. Nighty night Belle." Her blue eyes sharpened and looked distant for a moment. Bellatrix looked as though she's been hit with a hammer as she collapsed.

Severus blinked. "You're not in a tolerable mood are you?" he asked and picked up the witch. He threw her over his shoulder and strode down to Tammy.

Harry was staring at Tammy as though she'd sprouted fangs. "Tam... do you need a rat?"

"No I'm not Professor, I've had a _very_ bad day, and since you couldn't shut her up I did it for you. She needs a muzzle."

Severus grinned. "Perhaps. But it's quite amusing when you're the one riling her up, especially since she can't kill you for it because she no longer has a wand."

"Not when you are in her head it's not." The redhead cocked her head, and then went around him so she could take Bella's head in her hands.

A hiss made her pause, and Tammy carefully unwound the baby cobra and put him on the table. "Find a rat Harry, he's hungry." She said over her shoulder.

Severus frowned. "What are you doing?" he asked. He wasn't really concerned that she'd do her harm considering Bella was out cold. His animigus should be a cat, for he was far too curious for his own liking.

"I'm getting to the bottom of the oil slick once and for all." The redhead snarled.

Severus nodded. "Do you want her on the table?" he asked. He also wanted to know why Bella was on the brink of insanity so he had little to no objections.

"It would be easier." She bit her lip. "I'll try my best."

Severus nodded and set her down on the table. She looked much saner when she was asleep than when she was awake. "I should tell you, when she's with Draco, it's like she's completely sane. I saw it with my own eyes. It was... intriguing. When he left, she was back to her insane self. Have you any theories?"

"Touchstone maybe..." She murmured absently, her eyes already glazed over. "Wish Nana were here... hope I can..."

A pale Harry Potter came back into the room, a dead rat in his hand.

_The mind of Bellatrix Black Lestrange was very complex. There was darkness one moment and then flashes of images zooming by the next. If one were to accurately describe what it was like to actually see into her mind, one would say it was very unorganized. Tammy didn't need her wheelchair. The place allowed her the luxury of being able to float to where she wanted. It felt strange at first, but then she quickly got used to it as she saw memory after memory float by her on the end of a branch. Everything that she had seen so far looked as if she was normal… but then again those were her younger years before Azkaban. Knowing that Azkaban was the very core of why she was insane, she reached out to the branch that had those memories. It was a longer branch than all the others were and the image looked guarded by what looked to be black prickly vines. Clearly, she didn't want this memory to ever resurface, for it was the most painful. _

_As soon as Tammy tried to open the vines, more shot from out of nowhere and almost completely hid the memory away. Frowning in frustration, the redhead moved around to the other side but the vines had wrapped around it completely. She sighed and said a number of profanities but she was far from giving up. If the vines were going to wrap around it then there had to be some sort of gap for her to get through. She looked at it from all angles until she got to the bottom of the vines. It was there that she found a gap big enough for her hand to fit through. Moving fast, she stuck her hand in the memory and felt it pull her in. The vines pulled away so she had full access to the memory. Suddenly she was sucked into the memory and with a yelp, she landed in a cell in Azkaban. _

_Looking around, even she didn't want to be there any longer. It was dark with walls made of stone, a grimy floor and a dirty bed off to the side of the room. It smelt like it hadn't ever been cleaned. The doors to the cell opened and the guards laughed as they threw a woman to the floor. _

"_That's it bitch, curl up and cry. You're a worthless piece of nothing, you know that? The worst mistake your mother ever made was giving birth to a taint like you." one of them hissed. He had grim over his face and dirty, yellow teeth as he grinned at her. Bellatrix yelled in frustration and scrambled up to gouge his eyes out at what he was saying but the door had slammed shut and locked just as she got there._

"_No! You coward! Come back in here and say that to my face!" she screamed. All that was heard in reply was the laughter of the guards as they strode away to torture another unfortunate prisoner. Bella slid down the door, not caring that splinters pierced through the skin of her palms. "I'm not worthless." she hissed, but her shoulders dropped in defeat. There were bruises on her face from having been hit multiple times as punishment for her sharp tongue. There were no doubt other areas that were struck and the very thought of having to endure being in this place for another moment made Tammy's stomach curl and twist until she felt like she was going to throw up. _

_As quickly as she blinked, Tammy was brought to another scene. A scene she didn't want to ever have to see again. Chained to the wall and stripped naked, Bella's once vibrant eyes were that of pain. They showed a pain so great that even the Cruciatus curse wouldn't ever compare. Her blood marred the walls and piled onto a puddle on the floor. The same guard that told her she was a worthless mistake held a whip in one hand and a wand in the other. His trousers were discarded off to the side, implying that before he started on her physical torture, he had raped her. He whipped her once more and let out a cackle as she screamed. Their wasn't a place her body that wasn't marred with a gash from the whip. The sound the leather striking with flesh was enough to make anyone cringe… anyone but the bastard of a man who was making her suffer more than what was needed of him. _

"_You see, Lestrange? No Dark Lord of yours will ever come to get you. You were serving a man for no reason, a man that cared nothing for you. Shame on you, bitch. You killed and tortured for nothing. Tell me, was it worth it? Was it worth coming here?" he asked with that same malicious grin. When Bella merely rolled her head to side and didn't answer, his grin faded and he cracked the whip, making it mar her cheek. It was only her first year here and already she was rapidly loosing weight. "Answer me!" he yelled and cracked the whip at her other cheek. _

_It was no use; she refused to answer. The woman had a spirit of a wild stallion and it looked as if it would take a lot more for the guard to break it. The guard smiled nastily at her and walked over to her. "I'll have fun breaking you." was all he said before he forced his way into her once again. A single tear ran down Bella's cheek as she felt the same burning pain in her as she did when he first forced his way into her._

_Tammy wanted desperately to look away at that point, but she forced herself to watch. It was all so disgusting. The next scene she was brought into was a five years later. Bella was being brought to a room kicking and screaming. "You bloody bastard, let go of me!" she screamed. No other prisoners that she passed looked out to her to reassure her she'd be fine. They didn't care. They all kept to themselves so as not to draw attention to themselves. Bella was tossed inside the room with Tammy following close behind. The door shut and locked. There was nothing but mist in the room. There was a window on the other side of the room with the moon's light spilling in. Bella's breathing quickened and she stared all around her where the mist forming. A panicked expression came over her features as the mist neared her. She had no wand, she was utterly defenseless. Faster than a blink of an eye, a dark, skinny figure appeared out from the mist in front of Bellatrix and neared her face. _

_It hovered over her, as if mocking her fear of it. Slowly it opened its mouth near hers. She tried to move away but she couldn't, she was planted on the spot and without the Patronus, there no way she could get it off of her. It was the one that sealed her fate, it decided whether or not it was going to suck every life force she had away from her and there was nothing she could do to defend herself. Her first Dementor's Kiss and she was as good as dead. After five minutes of watching the Dementor slowly, but surely, suck the life out of Bellatrix, it let her go. As wild as these things were, they still followed the Ministry's orders and kept her alive. She had a lifetime to serve in Azkaban for her crimes and she wasn't going to die her sixth year there. _

_The way she slumped down the wall and passed out, one would rather be dead. _

_Tammy was brought out of that scene but the scenes that she saw flew by her. In every scene, she was being tortured, raped, getting the life sucked out of her. Everyday, every year in the place was a living hell. With guards constantly saying that she was worthless, that no one would come to visit her, and that she wasn't loved by anyone it started to get to her. When no proof of her belief that anyone would come to even at least visit her, she started to believe every word the guards said and slowly, with each passing day, she became Bellatrix Black Lestrange, the insane woman, stuck in Azkaban forever._

_Having had more than enough of the memories, Tammy closed her eyes and willed herself out so she was back in her own mind. When she was out, the vines wrapped tightly back over the memory._

_Back in reality, a lone tear escaped Bella's eye. The memories that Tammy went into, she had to witness as well. It was like experiencing the nightmare all over again. _

When the tender Empath finally came back to herself, she broke the contact and moved away, tears streaming down her face as she leaned over the side of her wheelchair and vomited until she didn't remember what food was. Once finished, Tammy drove around her own vomit and reached out as though to make contact again, ignoring her baby cobra's angry hiss of fury.

Severus frowned and quickly, both he and Harry stopped her. "Are you mad?!" asked Harry. "Did you not just see your own reaction to it? Why the hell would you want to go back in?"

"I'll have to agree with Mr. Potter, Ms. Fear." he said and tried to take her away from Bella's form. He looked to Bella and wondered what on earth had exactly happened in Azkaban. "At least give yourself sometime to recuperate." said Severus, trying to reason with her.

"I can't, I have to reach her now. If I don't, I'll have to do this all over again, and it'll be worse for us both. I've only just started to lance the wound." Her voice was detached, as though not quite there.

Severus and Harry let her go but stayed close to her. "Be careful." said Harry with a worried look.

"Keep the baby out of the way, if she dies while I'm linked to her..." The redhead left it hanging as she wiped her wet face so she could see, not that it helped any.

Harry nodded and picked up the cobra by the head and tail. Bella's form was still but she was could awaken at any moment if Tammy didn't move fast.

Taking a deep breath, Tammy touched Bellatrix with a trembling hand and dove back in. This time however, she sought to draw Bella to her for a mind-to-mind chat.

_The place she created for them to co-exist was built of stunning beautiful crystal of every color and shade. She felt the coolness under her bare feet, and was dressed only in a white robe tied with a white silken cord, her red hair unbound and falling down her back. Tammy called Bellatrix, but would not force her to appear. "Please, let me help you."_

_Bella suddenly appeared and looked around her. She was about to snarl at Tammy for invading her thoughts but the place had calmed her greatly. "What… is this?" she asked. Her eyes glinted with childish curiosity._

_"This is a neutral place. I just wanted to talk to you." She said quietly._

_Bella quickly remembered why she had come in the first place. "Was it you who opened that... that memory?" she asked, snarling. Her hands clenched to fists. Never again had she wanted to see those images and yet this... child, this girl, had opened them. _

_"You have to lance a wound before it heals Belle. I want to help you. No one deserves what happened to you. You are __not __worthless, __No one__ is worthless." She remained calm, her eyes honest._

_Bella looked away from the girl's eyes. They were too intense for her to look straight at. "And how, exactly, do you plan to help me?" she asked. She was very skeptical. She thought that once Narcissa had come to get her, she wouldn't be so insane but she was wrong. The effects of the prison stayed with her. _

_"Let me help you face those memories, face them and fight them."_

_This wasn't the answer Bellatrix wanted. "I don't want to ever see them again!" she hissed. "Why do you think I put that barrier there?!" her eyes went from calm to an insane hysteria. "I can't go back. I won't. How is it supposed to help me? Everyone I ever trusted, everyone I ever thought would come to help me, never did. They sat on their asses and enjoyed tea and biscuits while I..." she trailed off, tears streaming down her face. She brought a hand up to them and looked at them. "Why am I crying?" _

_"Because you care, you walled away the hurt and the pain that you have __every right__ to feel. If you keep hiding from it, it will only hurt more, why do you think you act out?" She answered. _

_Bella tore her eyes away from Tammy. "I don't care. I stopped caring a long time ago. The Dark Lord will rise once again and I'll be by his side." _

_"And your nightmares will grow and grow until you pop." Tammy sounded sad._

_"How would you know whether or not I've had nightmares?" asked Bella too defensively. She wanted nothing more than to forget everything she was put through. For the longest time she was only seen as, 'Bellatrix, the insane cold hearted woman that didn't have a care in the world', when really, all she wanted, was for her family and friends to try and understand what she went through without having to talk about it, without having to appear weak. _

_"I know about them because you nightmares have been being shoved down my throat." She answered firmly._

_The dark haired witch looked at her sharply. "I didn't ask for you to come into my mind. What you saw, you saw your own free will."_

_"Not before today did I look into your mind. Today I chose to look and try to help." The girl answered, a hand on a clear crystal as she spoke._

_Bella's jaw clenched. "You looked into my head? Why?" she took a few steps closer. "So, you're only helping me out of pity. Well I don't need or want your pity."_

_"I'm trying help you because I want to, because it's in my nature to help somebody who is in pain. Do you have any idea how worried your sister and nephew are about you? If you want them to understand, then you have to open up to them."_

_"Have you any idea what it means to be a Black? It means you suck it up and keep going. I love my sister and my nephew more than I love anyone else, but if I show weakness, they won't ever look to me for guidance ever again. I'm known as the Aunt you can turn to when you're not feeling strong enough to do something. I'm known as the sister you can turn to when you're in trouble. They won't ever come to me if I open up to them. They'd only see a weak, pathetic woman with almost no sanity left."_

_For a moment, her expression was unreadable, and she was quiet for several minutes, although is could have been longer, as there seemed to be no time in this place. "True... still... if you can't talk to your family, then will you talk to me?" She asked finally._

_Bella blinked, completely taken aback by that request. "I...you want...you want to... listen?" she couldn't believe it. No one but Draco had ever asked if she wanted to talk about it. No one, but Draco ever cared enough to want to listen to how she felt about being in Azkaban, about anything. She was too embarrassed to talk to Draco, so she feigned ignorance and told him she didn't remember much of what happened but in truth, she remembered every little detail._

_"Sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger than someone you know." Tammy said with a nod._

_Bella narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "How do I know this isn't some trick? How will I know you won't broadcast this to the whole school, or the entire wizarding world?"_

_"Why would I do that to someone I don't know?" She looked surprised at the question_

_"Because I'm a criminal and everyone want to hurt a criminal." _

_"Even criminals are human beings, and human beings can change."_

_Bella's jaw clenched. "Do you promise that nothing you hear will get out? Swear on your parents' grave nothing you hear, see or witness will be told to anyone."_

_"I promise that not even my twin will know of anything that you tell me Belle." She said quietly_

_She nodded and her expression softened. "You called me here. What do you want to know?" _

_"I wanted to help you but I needed your permission first. If I'd asked you out there," she gestured to a door, "you wouldn't have listened to me."_

_Bella looked to the door and knew she was right. She would have blown her off without a second thought because here, she was safe from others hearing her. "Do you know what it's like to feel helpless, Ms. Fear?" she asked. "Do you know what it's like to be told you're worthless, pathetic and a mistake everyday of your life for fourteen years?"_

_"No, but I'm helpless in a different way than you are. I'd like to think that my parents loved me and are proud of me." _

_"They're dead then?" she asked. _

_"They were killed when my brother and I were five, my nana and papa too."_

_"They suspect my master did it don't they?" _

_"I don't know." She admitted. "But knowing who did it wouldn't get them back."_

_"For some people, even knowing that the killer still exists is enough to go and hunt for them."_

_She shook her head. "Maybe my brother, but not me."_

_Bella smiled slightly. "You're very different from other witches. Why?" _

_"Different as far as how?" She asked, cocking her head to the side._

_"You don't go after anything with a penis for one. You've got my master's pet's offspring as your guard. Severus actually likes you. And you... don't care that I'm a criminal who's done more of her share of crimes. I can have anyone screaming in agony within seconds and yet here you are, trying to get me to open up."_

_Tammy sighed. "I was born with a disability and raised in what you would call the 'muggle' world. Before you ask, I don't know if my parents were from your world, I was too young to know and the subject never came up before they died." _

_Bella raised an eyebrow. "Muggles don't have the aura we do. For one who was raised in a pure blood society all their life can learn to tell who is muggle born, and is not."_

_"If they were, they never used magic around us."_

_"You were in a muggle society, meaning they gave up on magic. Why? I don't know."_

_Tammy looked sad. "I wish I knew why. I guess it's pointless to wonder though..."_

_Bella shrugged and once again looked around the place. "I wish I could have done this."_

_Now Tammy looked around her. "Thank you very much." She smiled shyly. "I should disconnect though, I'm not sure how long we've been here."_

_Bella smiled. "It would have been nice to come here when Boris was hurting me." she said softly and turned to the door. She took a moment before she walked to it. "This is the way out I presume?"_

_"Yes." She said, then faded out, presumably not needing the door to leave. After she left, the colors in the crystals began to run. _

Chuckling, Bella walked through the door and she opened her eyes to find Severus over her. She groaned and turned her head to the side. "Not exactly sunshine but you'll do." she murmured to the potions master who rolled his eyes and helped her into a sitting position while Harry helped Tammy with her cobra.

Tammy had her lap and arms full of a _very_ upset baby cobra that Harry had just dumped her lap. Still trying to get her bearings, she looked for a clock. "How long?" She asked as she stroked the snake's head to calm it down. "Anything happen while I was busy?"

"Professor Snape had to cancel his next potion's class. You've been gone for an hour and a bit." stated Harry and glanced at Bellatrix. He didn't say anything but it was clear that he was curious as to what Tammy saw. Bella caught him staring and turned away from Severus and grin at Harry.

"Like what you see Potter?" she asked teasingly, causing him to glare at her and look away.

"Don't be daft." was Harry's reply.

Bella chuckled and turned back to Severus. "What?" she had felt his stare ever since she woke up.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Come, it's passed lunch. I'm sure the house elves have something for you to eat."

"I'm not all that hungry." she started say but the look he gave her shut her up and she followed him to the door.

"Ms. Fear, will you be joining us?"

"I, for one, am starving... I'm going to ask Jake to take off my brace so I can gorge. Where are we eating?"

The snake was still hissing softly in concern, though it appeared to calm down a little bit.

"Kitchens. The house elves will have something for us there." he stated and lead the three of them to the kitchens by the Hufflepuff common room. When they entered they were faced with a swarm of House elves who were running around the whole kitchen trying to clean the dishes as well as prepare dinner. The head chef elf came up to them and bowed.

"Hello Sirs and Misses. What can Borgh do for you?"

"We missed lunch and we're all terribly hungry. Do you have anything for us?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Please seat yourselves wherever you like." replied the elf and after they seated themselves at a table in the far corner of the kitchen, plates of food appeared in front of them.

Harry smiled at them all and thanked them. Severus nodded while Bellatrix remained passive.

Jake came in the room with a frown and helped his twin loosen her back brace, but glared at the snake before he left again. Tammy sighed in relief and joined the others at the table.

When the snake hissed in reply to Jake's glare, Tammy spoke up. "No, he wasn't hurting me baby. That's my brother." She took the cobra's head in her hand until their eyes met. "You _will_ be nice to him, he's my brother and he helps take care of me."

Bella caught it by the head gently and turned it to face her. "This really is Nagini's offspring." she smirked, thinking about her Dark Lord. "This means Our Lord is back. I told you Severus." she said triumphantly.

Severus rolled his eyes and dug into his food before he pointed at her and her plate. "Eat before I make you. We'll discuss that topic later."

"Later means you'll never discuss it."

"Later means I _probably_ won't discuss it. I just might… if you answer a few things for me later."

Bella narrowed her eyes. "What things?"

"Later Bella." She sighed in defeat and opted for examining the cobra instead of eating as Severus had ordered her to.

The baby hissed nervously and kept close to Tammy. "I have no idea what you two are talking about." She admitted.

"The Dark Lord. Surely you've heard of him?" asked Bella and gave the cobra back to Tammy.

She blinked and looked at Snape with nervousness in her eyes. "Professor..." She was proud her voice didn't betray the flip-flops in her belly. "What...?"

"I don't know what his intentions are Ms. Fear, although I do know that he doesn't want any harm to come to you. I believe sending you Nagini's child is a way of telling his followers that you are not to be harmed in any shape or form."

The redhead gulped very hard. "Can I admit that this scares me and not loose face?"

Bella cackled. "There is nothing to fear. If the Dark Lord sent him to guard you then that means he's not going to kill you. Otherwise he'd have done it by now."

"Is there a special significance to this, like he's not asking me to marry him or anything is he?" She still looked ready to jump out of her skin.

Bella's smirk kept to her face but the humor in her eyes faded somewhat. "No. He's not asking for marriage. Sending this means he wants to meet you in one piece to discuss something rather important."

The relief was naked in her face and in her eyes. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..." She murmured in prayer.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Was that all that worried you?"

Harry, who was silent up until now, spoke up. "Why would he want her? I mean, doesn't he already have enough followers?"

"Do not question the Dark Lord. What he does always has a purpose." Snapped Bella and grabbed a French fry from her plate, and shoved them into her mouth.

To her credit, Tammy's gaze remained steady as she regarded Snape. "Wouldn't you be worried in my place? I for one, wouldn't want the children of my familiar to go to just anyone." She said calmly in between bites.

"I have a feeling the Dark Lord has known you and your brother for quite sometime." replied Severus. He ignored Bella's look to be quiet and resumed eating.

Harry gave them a look of confusion and glanced at Tammy.

She swallowed slowly, absently rubbing the snake's head when it nudged her hand. "We hid in the woods behind the school near our house, too scared to stick around. If we were seen when we fled the house, they must not have thought us worth bothering. All they wanted were the bodies I guess." Try as she might, Tammy couldn't keep all the bitter sorrow out of her voice.

Bella glared at Severus. She might have been deeply scarred by what happened in Azkaban, but she was still a loyal follower of Voldemort. "Stop talking about this. Whatever the Dark Lord did was for the better, I'm sure. He doesn't go into action without a plan. You of all people should know that. But then again, you're a traitor. But not just any traitor, a bloody half blood traitor." she hissed and stood from the table.

"Where are you going?" he asked, completely ignoring her insults.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she shot back and stormed to the door.

"Don't you dare go out the door without me." warned the potion's master but Bella only chuckled.

"Or you'll what? Torture me? Yell at me perhaps? Or maybe you'll do absolutely nothing." she took the chance of opening the door and stepping outside before Snape stood and stormed after her. Bella didn't get around the corner before Snape caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"You will not walk away from me." Bella whirled on him.

"Or what Snape?"

He didn't answer but tightened his grip on her arm. She narrowed her eyes at him, daring him to leave a mark.

A feeling of annoyance suddenly swept though them both, but the emotion wasn't theirs. "That's enough children. Behave." Tammy said, holding a half-eaten biscuit in her hand.

Bella only smirked and glanced over at the redhead in amusement. "Eat well." she called to Tammy before directing her intense dark gaze at Severus. "I'll be in your room." without another word she wrenched herself from his grip and sashayed down the corridor. Severus, not wanting to make a bigger scene than he had, clenched his fists and stood there for a good few minutes, trying to calm himself down before going back inside the kitchen with a scowl on his face. He ate the rest of his food in silence. He looked over to Harry who had been staring at him for quite sometime. "What is it boy?" he asked but the dark haired teen only grinned.

"You like her, don't you?" he accused. Snape blinked for a moment, letting the question register in his head.

"Whether I do or not is none of your concern. Who could possibly like a piece of work like her?"

"You do." Snape glared at Harry and once more told him differently. "Professor, of all the years I've known you, no woman has ever gotten under your skin quite like she has. You'd never put up with it from anyone and yet you let her call you all those names."

"In time you'll learn it isn't worth getting worked up over an insult over your blood linage."

"You still wouldn't've allowed anyone to talk to you that way."

Tammy stayed silent, enjoying the luxury of eating as much as she wanted for once. The redhead handed to observe Harry and Severus.

The snake slithered up her arm. "He's a twit. Even I can see he likes her." Harry's eye brows shot up into his hair line and paused his reply to Snape.

"Uh..." was all he could say for a moment. "He says," he turned to Snape, "you're a twit and that even he can see you like her."

Tammy giggled before she could stop herself, then she arranged a reproving expression on her face. "That wasn't very nice. Please apologize to professor Snape." She told the cobra.

The cobra gave a side glance to his master but turned his head to Snape anyway. "Sorry, dungeon dweller." Harry grinned and looked to Snape.

"He says he's sorry." Severus nodded but the amused glint in Harry's eyes told him that the cobra had said something else but he didn't press the subject.

Tammy nodded, looking satisfied as she took a drink. "Thank you."

The snake rested his head on her shoulder and hissed contentedly.

The redhead smiled at her new familiar. "Does he really like me, or is he just following orders?" She asked

"I like you master. If I didn't I wouldn't want to cuddle with you." When Harry relayed the message, Snape raised an eyebrow. He was very different from his mother.

"Mistress." She corrected absently. "Do you need to go outside later to hunt? I should warn you that my owl was killed, by what I do not know."

He nodded his head in affirmation. The very thought of going on a hunt had him getting excited. "Please."

"He says 'please'." said Harry and once in a while grinned at the cobra's smart alec remark to Snape.

"All right, I will take you outside later then." Finishing her lunch, the redhead rolled away from the table. "Harry, do you know the library as well as Hermione does? Or is that too much to hope for?"

"Sorry Tam, I'm not as knowledgeable as her with the library." He gave her an apologetic look.

She sighed and nodded. "Thank you for your honestly." Shaking her head, she smiled. "Oh well, guess I'll have to do it myself. You can do your homework while I comb the library Harry."

Harry nodded but Severus stayed where he was at the table, seeming to be brooding. "See you Professor." said Harry. Snape only nodded farewell to them. He knew he should probably go and see if Bellatrix was in his room like she had said she would be but he didn't want to face her right now. Not after Harry had just told him that he liked the woman .. which he didn't...but it was still mind boggling, because as of tonight, he wasn't sure what he liked anymore.

Snape sighed and rubbed his temples. He had been doing that a lot lately. Sighing. He supposed he liked Bellatrix. A little. She was smart, in a psycho kind of way; he supposed she was still attractive. No, there was no 'suppose' about it. She _is _attractive. Azkaban may have hollowed her in many ways, but she was still attractive. Perhaps not as 'beautiful' as she once was, but everyone changes at some point in their lives. Bella's was just forced upon her. Yes, she was still attractive, in both features and in body. He admired the fire in her spirit. Nothing could break it. Not even fourteen years in that disgusting prison. Yes, he liked Bellatrix but he was very reluctant to admit it. No one needed to know, not even Bella herself.

It was at this time that he wondered what it was that Tammy had seen in Bella's memories. Suddenly he wondered if siding with the Dark Lord, yet again was really worth it. Was everything he was risking worth the life of one girl? One girl who could possibly destroy the Dark Lord? He used to think so, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Borgh, we have must prepare for the Yule Ball festival this year." said one of the elves who was helping clean.

"Thank you for reminding me Chef." replied Borgh.

"Has Headmaster announced the Yule Ball yet?"

"He's announcing it this dinner's day."

Snape rubbed the bridge of his nose, another Yule Ball as well as another event to make rounds around the area for horny students. Great, just what he needed.

Bellatrix roamed the halls, recalling everything that looked familiar from when she was a student here and taking the time to observe the things that looked fairly new.

She knew she shouldn't have wondered off but she couldn't help it. She was a Slytherin and Slytherins weren't trustworthy. Well, at least she wasn't when it came down to getting her way. She had made it outside, around the courtyard when she heard someone behind her. She turned just in time to see Neville Longbottom whip out his wand and aim it at her neck.

"Move and I'll curse you." he hissed. The night was still young but it was dark enough that it cast shadows on their faces and it took them a little while for their night vision to kick in.

"Neville Longbottom." she said with a wide grin. "Sorry, lessons on Unforgivables are over. Come back when you've got a child." her taunts were irritating him but they weren't enough that he'd hex her for them. However, he did tighten his grip on his wand. She noticed this and her eyes flickered to the wand for only a moment. Her eyebrow raised. "You'd hex a wandless woman?"

"You did it to my parents!" he hissed and dug the wand deeper into her neck. The feeling was uncomfortable but she gave no indication that it bothered her.

"They were equipped with a wand at first. It's not my fault they were too weak to defend themselves."

"Shut up, Lestrange."

"Lestrange, Lestrange, is that all you can ever say? Try to say my name wittle Neville. Say it. Say Bellatrix." when he made no move to say it, she took a step forwards, effectively digging the wand further into her throat but ignored the discomfort and the rising sensation to what to cough and pull away. She kept her hands at her sides as she strode closer to him. "Say it." she hissed. "You have a tongue, you are not stupid. Say my name."

"I…"

"Say it!"

"Bellatrix!" Neville found himself saved by Severus Snape, the one person who he never thought would ever save him from anything. He was _this _close to giving into her and saying her name. He was _this _close to caving in and lowering his wand. "What the _bloody _hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I was just talking to little Neville. Wasn't I?" she asked him and gave him a sly look. He nodded and lowered his wand.

"Sorry." he muttered and looked down at his feet. When Snape was within a foot of them he turned to Neville.

"Twenty Points from Gryffindor. Get to your common room or I'll take you there myself." he hissed and when Neville scurried away, he turned to Bella, who merely looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "And you," he said furiously.

"What about me?"

"You, were supposed to be in my room like you said you'd be." he hissed.

"You, of all people should know that I get distracted easily. I merely strayed and took a detour."

"You nearly got yourself hexed to oblivion."

Bella merely shrugged. "Someone would have found me eventually." she tried walking past him, to get inside the castle but Severus caught her arm as she crossed him. He pulled her back firmly and stared into her dark eyes. She glanced at his hand on her arm then flashed a glare at him.

"'Someone would have found you eventually'? Is that all you have to say to it?"

"That's all I want to say."

"Why don't you care about what happens to you anymore?"

She blinked, taken aback by the question, but he had a point. Once upon a time, years ago, she cared whether or not she got hexed. She cared that if she was on the ground whimpering, then there was something wrong and she considered herself weak. She looked away from his gaze. She felt the madness coming back and for some reason, she cared that he saw it in her this time. She never would have cared before, after all, he's nothing but a greasy git right? Though, right now, he looked concerned, almost worried that she no longer cared. He also looked disgusted at the thought.

"Azkaban has a tendency to do that to the strongest of people." she said and couldn't help the wide grin that spread across her face, courtesy to the insane part of her. "It's all fun and games, Sev." she tried moving once more but his grip was firm and his arm never budged.

"Why won't you look me in the eye Bellatrix?" he asked, looking straight into her face. When she offered no answer, he took her chin and tried to force her to look at him but she yanked her head away.

"I don't want you to see."

"See what?"

"…The…nothing. It's nothing. Let me go Snape."

"So we're back to last names are we?"

"I said let me go." she tried shaking him off but he wouldn't budge.

"What happened in Azkaban?" he suddenly asked and all movement stopped.

"I don't remember."

"Liar. Ms. Fear looked into those memories today. You would have seen them as well. It would have felt like you were dreaming everything that happened to you."

"Shut up! I said I don't remember anything! Let it go." she hissed and finally met his gaze. Hers had a glint to them, an insane glint. She knew he saw it because his concerned expression hardened somewhat. She looked at the wall away from him and her own gaze hardened. "Let go."

"You never used to be like this. Draco and Narcissa are worried for you Bella, they want me to help you but I can't do that if you won't tell me what happened."

"It's nothing you can fix!" she said angrily and started to struggle again. He placed his other hand on her shoulder and wrenched her around so she was once again face to face with him. He tried using Legitimacy on her but she blocked it with Occlumency. "Argh! Stop it! It's none of your business!"

"Your sister made it my business by making me try to help you." They were lucky no one was around to witness this scene because had they been caught watching, they would have regretted it.

"Damn it Snape! You want to know what happened? Fine! Day after day I was told I was worthless, a mistake. I was told no one was going to come help me or even visit me!" by now her voice took on a desperate edge. "I was stripped naked, chained to the wall… a-and whipped until I couldn't breathe. They'd heal my wounds and start the process over again and again. After fourteen years of being told I'd parish alone with no one I trusted to come see me before I die, it starts to get to you. You start to believe everything they say." she finished with a deep scowl on her face. She knew she left out the part about being raped. He didn't need to know that but more importantly, she didn't want him to know that. She didn't want anyone to know that Bellatrix Black Lestrange was once weak and helpless against a lust ridden man.

Severus stared into her eyes the whole time she ranted to pick out a flaw, a lie. He found none but when she paused, he knew she was contemplating telling him something she didn't want him to know about. It was obvious she left it out because she stuttered. Bella never stuttered unless she was forced to make a fast decision that ended up being a lie or not the whole truth. It was something he had discovered about her when they were in school together.

"That's not the whole truth Bella."

She stared at him for a moment. "How would you know?"

"You stuttered. You _never _stutter." she was going to say something but he took her chin in her hand.

"You're not worthless Bella. Insane, yes; irritating, yes. But far from worthless." Then the potions master did something completely out of character. He leaned down and pressed his lips gently to hers. When he pulled away, she openly stared at him.

She wanted to seize him by his collar and make him give her a proper kiss but she couldn't. Her pride wouldn't let her do it. She opened her mouth to say something but he turned on his heel.

"Come on, it's getting late." was the only thing he said before walking off to the entrance to the castle. She silently followed him. For once, Bellatrix was grateful for the silence.

In the distance, they saw Tammy float down the of the great castle stairs and slowly make her way towards the Forbidden forest. She was wearing a muggle jacket instead of a cloak. Surprisingly, she seemed to be alone.

Severus and Bella exchanged a glance before they followed her, making sure to be quiet as they did so.

"Now don't be too long baby. I can't bail you out if you get in trouble. It's against the rules for me to go in there; and we're in enough trouble as is." The redhead said to the baby cobra as she dropped the snake in the glass as gently as she could.

"Ms. Fear, why are you out of your common room at this hour? It's after curfew." Severus intoned. His cheeks were flushed but not from the cold.

"Leave her be Snape. I do recall you sneaking out much later than this when we were in school."

"Not now Bella." he said and dismissed her. She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around so he'd face her.

"What have I told you about dismissing me like that?" she hissed.

"Ah yes, I do believe you tackled my like a maniac and tried to gauge my eyes out." he sneered at her. She glared at him, not at all surprised to see he was back to his cold ways again.

"Git."

"Witch."

"Thank you, I pride myself in being one."

"Not what I meant and you know it."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do I?"

Tammy ignored them, seeming lost in thought and frowning slightly. She was busy debating names, and wished that she had brought her reading lamp so that she could write down her ideas. The redhead would have answered Snape's question, but watching the two of them argue decided not to bother with the attempt, she merely moved away from them, but not too far that her familiar would have to go looking for her when he returned,

The two adults continued their arguing for several minutes, completely forgetting why they were here in the first place.

"I bet you don't even remember why we're arguing." hissed Bella.

"You started the bloody thing. If you hadn't interrupted me, again, we wouldn't be arguing and Ms. Fear would be back in her common room."

"How do you know? You didn't ask why she was out here in the first place."

"Only because SOMEONE didn't let me ask her why."

"Shut up you half blood idiot. If it were up to me all the students wouldn't have a curfew."

"How bloody motherly of you." he drawled sarcastically. He watched her eyes flash with anger.

"And what would you know of motherhood, Snivellus?" Suddenly his cool demeanor changed and his eyes flashed a dangerous darker black.

"Never," he stepped closer to her but she refused to step away. "call me that again."

"Or you'll what... Snivellus?" his jaw clenched and his anger rose five more levels. He _hated_ that nickname with a burning passion. He hated it almost as much as James Potter.

"If you are going to fight, then go away and leave me to wait for my cobra in piece." Tammy finally snapped. "I wanted to think in peace for a change."

Bella and Snape's head snapped to her. She broke the ever building tension and it was a shock to the both of them. Then Bellatrix's laughter cut through. "Look Snape, the wittle ginger headed blood traitor is giving us an order." her laugh was harsh, dark even. "I do believe we don't take orders from you." she snarled. When she was like this, it usually meant she was in quite the terrible mood.

Severus was about to say something but the glare that was sent his way from Bella made him momentarily pause, giving Tammy the time she needed to snap back at Bella.

Without even batting an eye, Tammy delivered a stinging mental slap to Bella. "I am not a traitor."

Bella only smirked at the sting. She'd received worse and Tammy knew it. Her lips curved in further amusement and her eyes glittered with the possibility of a fight. "Ah, but you are, dear ginger. You are as much a blood traitor as my cousin Sirius Black. Do you know what my Lord has us do you blood traitors?" she asked with a wickedly sweet smile.

"Enough." hissed Snape and pulled out his wand.

He pointed it at Bella but she didn't even flinch or bat an eye at him. Her gaze was set on Tammy's.

"I did not ask for magic, I didn't ask to come here." Tammy said in a level voice. "You might call me a traitor to your world, but if that is true, then you are just as much a traitor in my eyes."

Bella's amusement fell. "You don't know the definition of a blood traitor do you? It doesn't mean you're a common traitor. It means you associate yourself with mudloods like that Granger girl. You and the Weasely family." her gaze was hot but as soon as the words came out, Severus has silenced her so she couldn't speak. He took her wrist and put a binding charm to them so that way they were inseparable. The last thing he needed was her getting into more trouble. "You, shut up. And you," he turned to Tammy. "Once your cobra comes back, get back to your common room. I'll have ten points taken from your house. I know the circumstances of the situation but I cannot be unfair to the other houses. If your cobra is hungry, send it out during the day."

"And cause a riot? I tried that earlier."

"It won't cause a riot if you have a note from me or Professor Dumbledore. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm quite intimidating to almost all of the students here." he said and Bella gave him a mocking expression. He raised his wand to her for her to stop but she silently cackled and mouthed, 'go ahead'. Frustrated, he put his wand away roughly and shoved her forward. "Call him back Ms. Fear. It isn't safe to be out here this late near the forest."

Frowning, Tammy turned away and frowned "I'll try." The redhead sounded annoyed that her attempt at gaining fifteen minutes worth of peace had been interrupted. After a minute, she shook her head. "I can't, I'll have to wait until he returns on his own.

Severus sighed in annoyance and shoved at Bella when she tried to kick his shins. "I'll have Filch keep an eye out." he said and the two silently bickering adults made their way back to the castle.

"He'll bite. I gave my word, I'm going to keep it."

"I trust you'll keep it Ms. Fear. What I don't trust, are creatures keeping you from keeping it."

A soft hiss in the grass distracted her retort. From the large bulge in the cobra's belly, he had fed well. Looking down, the redhead smiled. "Good hunt?" She asked her familiar.

He nodded his head, slithered up his mistress' body, and laid his head on her shoulder. Whether or not he was sent by Voldemort, the snake liked his mistress.

Tammy hummed softly as she guided her chair back in the direction of the castle. She completely ignored the adults behind her.

Once they were inside, Severus unbound them and took the silencing charm off of Bella. She merely turned on her heel and followed Tammy down the hall.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Escorting Ms. Fear to her common room. After all, if Filch sees her in the hall without an escort, she'll get into trouble." she replied, feigning innocence.

Severus narrowed his eyes. It was a good argument, except Bella never cared whether or not someone got into trouble.

"I'll only be a few moments. Besides, I'm aching and tired and all I want is to sleep."

"Like I'm going to trust you after the stunt you pulled."

"I got side tracked."

"That's your problem."

"Severus." she snapped and gave him a look that told him to back off. "I'll be in your rooms as soon as she's in her dorm." he wouldn't have let her go if she hadn't said his name, hadn't seen the silent plea in her eyes to let her go. Reluctantly he took a step back.

"If you're not in my room in a half hour I'll come looking for you and by Merlin if you aren't where you say you are I'll never trust you again." he nodded good night to Tammy and turned sharply on his heel.


	20. True loyalites revealed amid chaos

Author's notes: Special thanks to Inu-midoriko for keeping me on track and reminding me to post! Hope everyone enjoys the chapter. Sorry for the long wait.

* * *

The redhead's face showed nothing as she looked at Bella as they began they made their way back towards the Ravenclaw common room. Even though she wondered what Bella wanted, Tammy knew better than to ask.

Bella waited a moment before she started talking. She felt something for this girl. She wasn't quite sure what it was but she did know that the girl intrigued her. She stood up to her rather than cower before her. She wasn't much to look at and yet Bella found herself captivated by her. True she loved the Dark Lord, but who ever said you couldn't love two people at once? And then there was Severus. She liked him a lot more than she really should have but she knew their relationship wouldn't exceed past friendship. He was, as she decided, a friend with benefits. A smile curled at her lips, and what fun benefits they were.

"You have no parents to go home to." it was a statement more than a question. "Everyone thinks it was my Lord. They're probably right, though, my question to you is, are you interested in his proposition?"

"It's hard to answer when I don't know what his proposition is, or what he wants." She answered calmly, giving the answer to the knocker in the door before entering. Going into the common room, she motioned for Bella to take a seat after putting the snake on the pillow.

Bella went in and looked around briefly. She had never been in the Ravenclaw common room before. "Still, he's made it known he wants you for something. Have you no boyfriend to stand up to him for you?"

"I've never had time for a boyfriend, and the risk was always outweighed the gain as far as I was concerned." She said, slipping out of her jacket and putting it neatly on the back of the couch where she slept.

Bella raised a dark eyebrow and her heavy lidded eyes glided over her form. "No one at all? Not even a little small crush?"

"I like books better than people. Books are nicer." She said simply.

"Mmm, books. You and Severus are more alike than I thought." she grinned and her eyes flashed mischievously. "Perhaps that's why I'm drawn to you." she said. "Books may be better than people, but they don't listen like a person can. They can't feel."

"They also don't shove their feelings down your throat. Or tell you how 'lucky' you are to be in a wheelchair." Tammy replied, bitterness leaking in her voice.

"They also don't cry out in fear and agony when you have them under the Cruciatus Curse." she closed her eyes and swooned. "It's a beautiful sound, Ms. Fear. It lets you hear them beg for mercy, begging to be released of the sheer agony you've inflicted upon them. It lets you relieve your anger on the people who deserve to be punished. You can't do that to a book."

Tammy shook her head, giving a mental sigh. Still, she didn't try to argue. Bella wouldn't understand anyway. "Not my cup of tea." Was all she could trust herself to say.

Bella sighed and sat on the couch roughly. Her eyes narrowed at Tammy, as if trying to decipher something. Finally, she gave up and just asked, "How old are you? You're in first year here yet you don't look anything like eleven."

"I'm sixteen, I'll be seventeen in august." She said, smiling sheepishly. "In two years, my brother and I will legally be adults... we'll be able to stop hiding then... no foster parents for us!"

Bella offered no answer to Tammy's comment, as she seemed to be deep in thought, thinking of something else until finally she said, "Have you ever had sex before?"

Tammy looked surprised and rather confused. "No." The redhead wondered why Bella would ask that or care. "Why would I? I'm not ready to have a child."

Bella laughed and leaned over so she was closer to the red head. "You don't have sex just to have a child." she purred.

The girl frowned. "And risk an std just for a night of fun? Never." She replied firmly. There was an edge of fury in her sweet voice.

Bella raised an eyebrow. What was this girl on about? An std? What in the hell was that? Was it some muggle disease? Well whatever it was, she was sure that Purebloods _never_ got it, not unless they fraternized with a Mudblood, Half Blood, or Blood Traitor. In response to this girl's obscene view of sex, she raised a fine eyebrow and a mad glint entered her gaze. "STD? Is that something those muggles acquire?"

Tammy looked surprised. "STD stands for sexually transmitted disease. They range from nasty to deadly depending on which one you get." She explained. "Frankly, I'm not willing to take any chances, so I keep to myself. My brother is smart enough to do the same."

The dark haired witch laughed manically. "Of course you would think that." she said and looked as if she was laughing at her... which she was. "You lived and grew up with those disgusting muggles all your life. Us magic folk don't get those... sexually trans-whatsits. We're a lot cleaner than those vermin."

"We are all human beings Bella." She said softly. Tammy looked sad. "I did just fine without magic, and so did the rest of my family. Magic is a tool, nothing more."

"Of course you'd think that. Mudblood Evan's older sister thought that too. Look where she is now, with a fat assed muggle and a fat assed son. Magic is a tool, but if you use it right, it can also be your best friend, the one thing that understands you. The one thing that you can rely on to get you out of a sticky situation." she pointed a finger at the red head. "Don't go judging magic when you haven't been near it your whole life."

"And don't slander my life either." She replied. "I am not a 'muggle', I have a name just like you."

Bella's only nodded slowly at the other female and smiled.

Tammy eyed Bella for a moment, then relaxed. With a sigh, she took off her shirt and tossed it on the end on the couch, revealing the back brace that she was wearing underneath her clothes. The brace exposed only her belly but protected her chest and back. "Finally I can get this off of me..." She murmured to herself, seeming to have completely forgotten the dark-haired woman was still there.

Bella narrowed her eyes at the redhead. Don't slander her life? She had every right to slander the muggle life. It was preposterous. No living being should live like muggles. It was unbecoming and they forbade magic. Bella sneered at the muggles and their ways. If something was different from them, they shunned it. She was the same as them, but it was the muggles who started the witch-hunts. She watched the red head completely forget she was in the room. Normally she would have cursed someone to oblivion and back but she no longer had a wand. Well fine, if the girl wanted to play that card, then so would she. Besides, Severus would start looking for her soon if she didn't show up in his room soon. She almost shuddered, though with disgust or excitement, she wasn't sure. Something about that phrase just made her think of dirty images and she wasn't sure if she should be disgusted or grin with delight. She stood and strode to the door. "You may have a name, but so do we." whether or not the girl got the meaning behind what she said, she didn't care. She opened the door before the girl could reply and walked out into the hall towards the dungeons.

From the pillow, the baby cobra hissed softly as Tammy finished getting ready for bed, grateful that the crazy lady had finally left his mistress alone. When Tammy got out of her wheelchair, the baby cobra did his best to hug her as she fell asleep.

In potions class the next day, Jake looked like an explosion about ready to go. The young man's movements were jerky in suppressed rage as he cut up his potion ingredients. His lips moved soundlessly and the younger students looked nervous.

Severus, who was sitting at the head of the class with Bellatrix too, unfortunately keep him company, finally looked up from the things he was reading. He had noticed the class had a certain tension about it. Bella however, had her hands behind her head and leaned back in her chair with a satisfied grin on her face. Which either meant she had done something that would without a doubt be terrible and cause pain to someone, or she had discovered something she found of both amusement and importance. Her gaze lingered on Jake and she tilted her head, wondering if he had lost his marbles too. Severus followed her gaze and blinked at Jake for a moment once he realized Jake was talking to himself. Now, normally he wouldn't say anything to him about it, but it was distracting the class and they refused to not glance at him every so often, which in turn, caused them to spill their ingredients. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Once class was over, he dismissed everyone but told Jake to stay behind.

"I'm not sure what's going on Mr. Fear, but you'll have to refrain from expressing your distress in class. It's disrupting the students and they already have a hard enough time trying to complete a fairly easy potion."

"I apologize sir." He answered stiffly as he packed up. "I was speaking to Tammy." Well, to be truthful, they'd been fighting. The older brother did _not_ like that snake, and he had been making his feelings quite clear on that subject! To avoid seeing his professor, Jake pretended to be busy jamming his books in his bag. "I am not overly fond of snakes, and this morning... well... If it were possible I'd be putting that snake in a box labeled 'return to sender' with a very strong letter attached. Whoever sent it doesn't know us at all!"

Bella smirked wider. "Your sister seems to like it fine." Severus gave her a look that told her to shut up. She was slowly learning that there were only certain times and moments that Snape would ever show his compassionate side. Ever since Lily Evans hurt had him, he tried to shut out everyone and last night, he had brought out the compassionate side of him that he only ever let Lily see. Right now, he had that side of him shut off.

"I understand your feelings for something you hate intruding in on your life," said Snape and Bella couldn't help but think he was talking about her. A negative emotion coursed through her that she hadn't felt since she was very young. Was it hurt? That was the one word that first came mind and it somehow fit perfectly, although she had always been great at masking her true emotions and what she was really feeling. She only grinned at him; hiding the fact she didn't appreciate his comment.

Severus, however, ignored her. He wanted her to forget about the night before. He didn't know what came over him when he kissed her to make her feel better. She probably thought he was a disgusting git that shouldn't ever touch her again. He sighed. He refused to open himself to anyone ever since Lily, especially not to Bellatrix. She would torture him for opening himself up to her. She'd use everything as blackmail and taunt him until he went mad and tried to kill himself. She was that sadistically insane and cared for no one but herself. No, Bellatrix didn't have a heart. She was beautiful and heartless, and that, was dangerous to whoever got involved with her.

"Mr. Fear, in the future please refrain from arguing with your sister during class time. It's distracting to both of you and the rest of the class." said the potions master.

"I'm trying to convince her to give up that damn cobra before she gets too attached to it. I don't want her to get hurt again. That snake is far too big for her to take care of! He was wrapped around her this morning and scared the shit out of me when I tried to wake her up." Jake admitted.

:Bella rolled her eyes and something incoherently under her breath but both of them figured it was probably an insult.

Annoyed now, Jake began to pace restlessly. "I love her so I can put up with a lot of things to take care of her. She's always been reasonable before, but this...!" The older redhead made a rude noise. "It makes no sense! It's not right! Snakes aren't _supposed_ to..."

"Aren't supposed to what?" asked Severus with a raised eyebrow.

"They aren't supposed to be affectionate pets!" Jake all but hissed. "Being here is one thing, but when we get home... He follows her _everywhere_, even in the bathroom and the shower!"

Severus hummed. "Perhaps if you gave it a chance, Mr. Fear? Unless you want harm to possibly come to your sister, she must have it with her at all times."

Bella rolled her eyes at their dramatics.

"We can't hide the snake, and he won't leave her. I can't even pick her up without getting bit!" Angrily Jake pushed back his sleeve to reveal the puncture marks on his arm. "The longer that snake is with her, the more attached she's gonna get to it!"

At that moment, the baby cobra under discussion slithered into that room, hissing as though laughing as he found a good hiding spot and curled up in Snape's chair.

Bella broke out laughing and Snape turned to her. "What is so funny?" he asked, as he didn't seem to understand what was so funny about the situation. Both adults looked at the snake but Bella shrugged with that knowing look about her.

"Nye! Nye! Oh man I'm gonna die... Nye!" Tammy's voice hissed out from the hallway. "Nye, this isn't funny. Get out here before I get in trouble." She didn't sound happy.

Nye hissed but there was no translator to tell them what he said. He did however, slither out from his place under the desk, slithered over to Tammy, and slithered up her body to rest his head apologetically on her shoulder.

"Bad, bad Nye! I told you not to go too far, now I'm in detention for a week. You have to behave; my brother's already mad at you. I'm just a student here, the professors can and _will_ take you away from me." Tammy scolded, even as she stroked the cobra's head. With a frown, the redhead lifted Nye's head and held it in the palm of her hand. "I wish I could understand you the way Harry does. I'm not sure if you even understand me... When we go home, you'll have to be on your best behavior and stay where I tell you to. You might be a baby, but you don't look like one to most people..."

Nye hissed softly in response and slid around to her other arm, making it like he was mocking Jake's unease about him. Bella stretched and stood.

"Well, as amusing as you people are, I have something to attend to so I'll be off." she said but Severus stopped her by tugging on her arm.

"You're not going anywhere." he said and held her where she stood. He had the look of malice in his eyes. He never wanted her out of his sight again, not after last night. He wasn't sure he wanted a repeat of what happened. He was sure she would have mocked him for his sudden change of heart the night before but surprisingly, she hadn't. He found that she was full of surprises. You'd think she'd act one way but she'll act the complete opposite. It was like she really did have a heart and emotions to go with it. It could have fooled Severus though, with her scathing remarks and seemingly heartless attitude towards everyone except their Dark Lord.

"And I suppose you'll stop me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes for an instant, letting him see that she'd hurt him physically if he tried to stop her again. "I'm intruding on you life, remember? What do you care where I go about Hogwarts?" she looked at him in mock expectantly. She knew he wouldn't argue that because he cared for no one but Lily Evans. To everyone else, he was as heartless as she was.

Snape swallowed a retort but loosened his grip on her arm and let her go past him, out of his classroom. She had looked... hurt... for only a split second but he could swear the emotion was there. But... Bella didn't feel anything but malice and the sick pleasure she got from torturing someone... right? He watched her leave the room in silence, pondering on whether letting her go was the right thing to do, there were still many who wanted her dead for the crimes she committed.  
She was planning something, and he knew it. At least he knew _something _was up with her. She'd been acting strange ever since she came back from the Ravenclaw Tower. She didn't say a word to him, just a glance and then straight to bed. It was very strange. She didn't comment on the book he was reading or his choice of pajama bottom's he wore the night before. She worried him. Or rather, she worried him about what she had done. Eventually he convinced himself that she was insane and she would have these kinds of mood swings.

Though now, seeing _that _emotion flicker into her eyes for even a split second had him wondering just how insane she was. Was she insane at all? Did insane people _feel_? It was a question that stuck with him and he couldn't ask anyone because really, who would he ask? An insane person? No, that was out of the question. Severus narrowed his eyes, seemingly forgetting for a moment that he still had company in his presence. Whatever she was up to, he was going to find out.

The twins looked at each other in silence, and Snape could almost hear the debate that was flying between them though the twin bond. Finally, Jake shook his head and hoisted his bag on his shoulder. He seemed content in the knowledge that his twin had whatever the problem was well in her tiny hands. For her part, the younger redhead was making herself as inconspicuous as possible while she stroked Nye's head to calm him down. If she was concerned, Tammy was careful not to show it on her face. She seemed content to wait for the emotional thunderstorm to pass.

Severus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, not knowing what he'd do with her. She was like a child giving their parent an attitude for not giving them an extra scoop of bubblegum ice cream with extra chocolate sprinkles. He sat down heavily in his chair. He desperately wanted to know what she had up her leave because she didn't know if it involved him, the dark lord, or a poor innocent student. Perhaps if he asked Sirius about her... no, on second thought he'd be better asking Narcissa.

Tammy waited for a few minutes before speaking. "Professor? Would you like to be alone?" She could have just looked into his mind, but the redhead was treating him with respect, if not as a friend.

Severus looked up at her and nodded. "If you wouldn't mind." he said put his face into his hands. He felt so stressed it wasn't even funny. It was a talent of Bella's. She alone could stress out even the calmest of people. He appreciated Tammy asking him if he preferred to be alone because really, he was about to break and start throwing and breaking things from the confusion and the frustration he felt at the moment.

The girl nodded, compassion in her eyes. "I understand professor... If you ever want to talk..." She smiled slightly and left the room, reminding herself to return later to get more antidote.

Snape smiled slightly and nodded to her. "I appreciate it." he responded and when the two left, he lowered his head and let it rest on the smooth wood of his desk.

Not too far away from them, Hermione Granger strode down the halls. She just had a fight with Ginny and she desperately needed to vent about it to someone... either that or write an impressively long essay. She thought of Tammy Fear. She hadn't spoken to her in days and it seemingly felt like ages. She missed her dear friend so much but with all the homework that piled on top of her in every class, she had absolutely no time to do anything but argue with Ginny and reprimand Ron for not doing his homework. She found out from Harry that she had gotten a snake from Voldemort and for that reason alone, she wanted to see how her friend was fairing.

Tammy was in the library, muttering softly to herself as she used a regular pen and notebook to copy notes. Nye was nearby sleeping. The redhead seeming to be nursing a splitting headache, and didn't appear to be having a good day. Privately she admitted to herself that she _should_ be trying to use an ink and quill like the others, but today the girl just wanted to tell the magical world to 'fuck off' and let her do things her way. She was adjusting more or less, but Tammy had no illusions about ever being able to fit in completely after living in the so-called 'muggle' world for so long.

As Hermione passed the library, she peeked in out of habit and saw the very girl she was looking for. Smiling slightly, the brunette walked into the library and sat across from the red head. She was using a pen and paper and she was reminded briefly that she was muggle born. Sometimes she was ashamed of it from all the remarks Malfoy sent her way but she hid it well under her 'know-it-all' facade. It wouldn't do well to get hyped up over something as stupid as her blood type. "Hey Tammy. Doing some last minute studying?" she asked.

"No, I'm looking up language spell. I should be using a quill, but I really hate the mess." Tammy bit her lip. "Can I ask a question?" For the first time, the redhead looked uncertain, so though she regretted asking that question of her friend. She felt like looking for a hole and crawling in.

The brunette, however, smiled and nodded. "Ask me anything you like." She wasn't sure why the red head was suddenly being so shy. After all, what harm could a simple question cause?

"Do you ever feel as though you are being brainwashed here?" Tammy blurted out, sounding as though she's been holding this in for a while.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the question. "No. Why? Do you?"

"Sometimes, yeah. The more I'm here, the more I have the feeling as though I'm being brainwashed into thinking that magic is better than what I knew before." She sighed. "The others already think I'm nuts..."

Hermione chuckled. "I think it's beautiful. There's so much to learn about it and it opens so many more doors than what the... muggle world has to offer. I can understand where you're coming from though. It must be quite the change. I mean, I'd be reluctant to change if I was so used to my old ways." she put a hand on top of Tammy's. "Don't worry though, this school isn't to brain wash you. There are many people who leave the Wizarding world for the muggle one after they leave Hogwarts."

Tammy relaxed slightly. "That makes me feel better. For the longest time, I've been feeling as though Jaws is in the water, but nobody else sees him but me." The redhead shook her head. "Am I making any sense?"

Hermione's smile turned into a grin. "I get the jist of it." she peered over into what Tammy was doing. "Why are you looking up language spell?"

"I want to make a cobra translator of sorts." She replied. "I'm looking for a language spell that can be cast on a piece of jewelry. If Harry teaches it the snake language, then I'll finally be able to talk to Nye."

It was at that exact moment that Nye chose to make himself known to the brunette by slithering up from under the table and making his way across it to the other girl. Hermione froze and looked utterly petrified as she stiffened. Ever since the basilisk incident, she had never really recovered and her fear of snakes had turned into a hardcore phobia. "Tammy," she said in a small, hushed tone, "please get it away from me." she pleaded but didn't take her eyes off the creature coming towards her.

The redhead remained calm. "Nye, come here." She said soothingly, never taking her eyes off Hermione. When the baby cobra changed direction and had coiled in front of her on the table, she kissed his head. "Have a good nap?"

Hermione's jaw clenched. "Perhaps I'll pet him at another time." she said nervously and looked around at the library. Outside the window, she saw Professor Snape literally attached to Bellatrix's wrist. They were arguing about something because of their jerky hand movements and angry expressions. She knew that Tammy had spent a bit of time with them from Harry telling her. "Is Professor Snape actually an 'okay' person?" she inquired and returned her gaze to her red haired friend.

"He's not bad, but he's not a cuddle bunny either." She sighed softly. "Professor Snape was as surprised as I was when Nye was dropped into my lap. I'm still not sure how I'm going to take care of him..."

Hermione smiled. "There's a book in the library about snakes like him. If you want, I'll find it for you and deliver it to you later..." her voice dropped when she remembered that she would have to face Ginny. She suddenly remembered why she sought out her friend in the first place. She desperately wanted to talk but she wasn't sure if Tammy would be interested in hearing about her girl problems.

"What's up?" The other girl asked. "Are you okay?"

Hermione looked to Tammy and tears formed into her eyes. Normally she'd be strong and not cry over something so ridiculous but the stress of everything was just too much to hold in anymore. "It's Ginny. She's being selfish. She doesn't think I should be near you. She says you aren't a good influence and when I told her to bugger off she said the most hurtful things I didn't expect someone like her to say, especially not to me."

Tammy nodded. "I can understand why at least a little. After all, I don't exactly fit in here, and you do." She said softly. "In some ways, I think that she is afraid of me."

Hermione shook her head. "That's not true. I was born a muggle. You weren't. You're a pureblood so you'd be more accepted than I."

Slowly, Tammy shook her head. "That wasn't quite what I meant. And as far as my parents go, well, who knows what my blood is." Stroking Nye gently, she looked thoughtful. "I think that Ginny is afraid because I don't entirely accept magic."

The brunette sighed. "I don't know. I don't think I could go back to her. She said some things that I just can't forgive." she fiddled with the hem of her robes. "I just don't understand why people look at blood. I mean, in our muggle society, it's skin color and religion. This is just so... like the rest of them. I guess it just goes to show you that no matter what culture you're in, there'll always be discrimination for something."

"I think that this world is blind in the worst way possible." Tammy answered as though thinking aloud. "Maybe because I came here so close to adulthood... I can see that."

Hermione shrugged. She, herself, was only fourteen but she had already experienced so much that she sometimes felt older than she really was. "I think I'm going to come out and just tell her it's over."

"Don't make your choice in anger Hermione." Tammy advised, keeping a peaceful expression on her face.

"But it's everyday. I can't go anywhere without her asking where I'm going or why I'm going somewhere, unless it's during classes." Hermione sighed tiredly. "It's getting overbearing."

"Think about it Herm, has she ever had to compete for your attention before?"

"Well, no but that's no excuse for her behavior."

"True, but at the same time, try putting yourself in her shoes. She is young, and you are her first. I'm a threat to Ginny because I come from the world you left behind, and unlike you, I'm not willing to give up everything I've known before." Tammy said slowly, as though she was still thinking aloud.

Hermione sighed. "I understand where you're coming from, really I do but I've tried to reassure her that she's the only one I'm seeing and that I'll ever see as long as we're together but... my love for her is dying. I mean, I love her but… not like I used to?"

"Is it because you are starting to see that the world isn't just as black and white as this world wants to think?" The question was gentle. Tammy's expression was completely neutral. "Or is it because you are interested in someone else?"

The brown eyed girl opened her mouth to argue but she found her couldn't. What was there to argue about? It was just a question. "I think... I may like someone else. Someone she doesn't like."

Tammy nodded. "Ginny is picking up on that and panicking. She doesn't want to loose you, and is desperately clutching at straws to keep your attention on her, and not on this other person." The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Does that sound about right?"

Amused, Hermione chuckled. "Yes but she knows she's losing me anyways. She told me that if I don't make up my mind and break up with her tonight, to end her torment then she'll be doing it by the end of the week."

A sad kind of disapproval was now written all over her face. "Self-fulfilling prophecy…" She murmured to herself. To Hermione she said, "Still, you should at least try to talk it out one more time before calling it quits Herm, sometimes things are demanded in anger that a person doesn't mean. At least if you try, the 'if only I had' thoughts won't drive you crazy later."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "All right, I'll try. But if she makes it difficult then it's going to have to end." glancing at the clock she noticed that time and paled. "It's almost lunch. I'll talk to her now." she said and stood up. "Do you want me to come with you to the Great Hall?" she asked. She wouldn't mind walking with Tammy. After all, it would give them a chance to talk even longer.

Tammy blinked. "It's that late already? Wow... Nye, are you going to take another nap?"

The snake already had his eyes closed so she didn't get an answer out of the king cobra. Hermione smiled. "Shall we?"

The redhead nodded, giving her snake a final caress before leaving with Hermione, grateful that her things were going to be well guarded in her absence. "How's Harry and his challenges?" She asked to distract herself from the moving stairs.

Hermione sighed. "Well, Cedric told him to get a bath and, for the life of him, he can't figure out why but he's going to try it tonight. Other than that he's been doing great. He does feel bad about not being able to translate what Nye says to you as often anymore."

"I'm just sorry that I had to pull him out of class and everything. Still, if this idea pans out, I'll be able to let him get more of his life back before the Ball." She replied. "I know that Nye would like that." Tammy shook her head sadly. "Is Harry keeping a closer eye on Hedwig?"

The brunette nodded, just turning the corner to get to the Great Hall. "Harry's taken to having Hedwig stay with him in his dormitory. The other boys have complained about it but Ron shut them up good." she giggled then. "Ron's a deep sleeper so he honestly didn't see the trouble in having an owl with them."

Relief lit up Tammy's face. "Good. I'd hate for what happened to Wisdom to happen to Hedwig. She wasn't looking too happy when I gave her a quick treat after breakfast..."

Hermione didn't know what to say to that so opted for staying silent for a moment. "Nye seems to adore you, you know. I don't think anyone would be able to come within a mile radius without him there to ward them off."

"Yeah, I know. That worries me a little though... Was Nye ordered to act nice to me? Or is he doing it on his own? Who sent him, and what is the string attached to his continued loyalty to me?" Tammy answered, a troubled look shadowing her face. "I might act accepting, but this seems too perfect... I keep looking for the trap and wondering why I don't see it..."

"I understand you completely. You never know how snakes will react if they decide they don't like you anymore." she shivered at the thought of snakes and had to close her eyes a moment. When she opened them, they were standing at the entrance to the Hall where they were viewed by anyone who wanted to look at the entrance. She escorted Tammy to her table before bending down to hug her goodbye.

"We'll talk again soon. Same place tomorrow at the same time?" she asked as she stood up straighter.

"Yes. I'll be in the library after dinner too. The sooner I find that spell, the better. I'd go after lunch, but I have a class." Tammy smiled a true smile at Hermione as the redhead returned the hug.

Hermione smiled back, a smile that lit up her features and seemed to make her all the more attractive. "A date it is then." she chuckled and waved good bye as she made her way to table where she found Ginny glaring at not only her, but also at Tammy.

Tammy ignored the glare as she accepted the help of her brother to slide into her seat at the end of the bench. "Be deaf and dumb, the pot's gonna explode today." She said softly in warning to him.

Jake cast her a sharp glance, but was well accustomed to her way of talking and nodded, making sure that she was comfortable before making his was to the Gryffindor table. He sat on the edge and pretended not to notice the growing tension at the table, seemingly more interested in keeping an eye on his sister.

Hermione greeted Harry and Ron as she took a seat and served herself, hoping to avoid a scene with Ginny.

Ginny immediately turned to Hermione once she sat down. "I told you that girl is trouble. Why do you insist on still seeing her?" she asked with venom as she gestured towards the other redhead.

The other Gryffindor used chewing her food as a means of delaying her actions. "I haven't spent much time with her lately, and I see her because she is a good friend to me and worthy of being helped." Hermione replied after she swallowed the bite that she had been chewing. "And they aren't trying to make trouble; trouble just seems to land in their laps."

Ginny's stare didn't relent. "If you hadn't noticed, she hasn't exactly got the best reputation. She's a freak and you know it as much as I do." she kept her voice down low so only Hermione could hear her. "I don't like her Hermione. If trouble lands in her lap then others involved with her are going to get hurt."

Now Hermione glared at her. "Why do you call her a freak?" She asked, her voice equally quiet.

"Look at her Hermione. She's got a snake to guard her from You-Know-Who, she's older than us and yet she's in her first year for everything and she's..." she looked around to make sure people weren't listening. "She's in that thing." she gestured towards her chair. "Not to mention she doesn't like magic. If she doesn't like it than she shouldn't be here."

"Tammy is making the best of a situation that she didn't ask for. I understand how she must feel being here." Hermione answered hotly. "It's not her fault!"

"She should still leave. While your busy studying your life away and ignoring me, everyone else is talking about her. Rumors have already spread that she's going to be a Death Eater because she hangs around Professor Snape and his whore." Ginny snapped back.

Hermione blanched alarmingly. "If you honestly think that, then you don't know her at all. Did you ever consider that maybe there's a reason that she hangs around them?" The ginger haired woman purposely ignored the first part of that sentence. "Why would she turn her back on her brother and the world she grew up in?"

"Her brother is probably behind her with it but he's keeping quiet about it. You're being blind Hermione. You are going to get hurt if you keep hang around her and I don't think I can handle my girlfriend dying because of some cripple. So either end this now, or I will because you're obviously not going to change your mind about her."

Anger suddenly blossomed in her eyes. "No I'm not; I haven't forgotten the fact that that could have very easily been me in that wheelchair. I came from the muggle world too, or have you forgotten that Ginevra?"

"No Hermione, I haven't but it's hard to be nice to someone who's stealing my girlfriend away from me! You know it's true, so don't even try to deny it. You'd rather go off and talk with her than you would go on a date with me and frankly, I'm sick and tired of being second best," she hissed. "If you love me, you'd stop seeing her."

"Why can't I just spend time with my friends damnit? You are only jealous because she's a female. Did it ever occur to you that she's _never _made a move on me? Maybe she doesn't _want_ a romance!"

"Perhaps I didn't, but it doesn't change the fact that she's winning you over and our love is dying because of it. I love you Hermione, really, I do but I think it was better when we were just friends."

The brunette stiffened. "Fine." She snapped. "I wanted to talk it out, but if you are going to be a spoiled jealous child then there really isn't any point in trying, is there? At least I can tell Tammy I tried to work things out with you, even though I don't understand why she's being nice to someone who is turning into a jealous little bitch who has become no better than a Slytherin in Gryffindor clothing." Although her voice was quiet, there was no mistaking the fury in her voice as she finished her meal. Without waiting for an answer, Hermione got up, walked stiffly over to Tammy, and sat down next to her. Smiling at the redhead, Hermione helped Tammy cut up her food as Tammy blushed in embarrassment.

Ginny growled as her face turned beat red from anger. Fine, if Hermione wanted to be a bitch then she'd be a bigger bitch. After all, she was a Slytherin in Gryffindor clothing wasn't she? She brushed off Ron's hand from her shoulder and left the Great Hall in a huff.

"I'm sorry Hermione..." Tammy said softly as she accepted her plate back. "I thought that Ginny and I..."

Hermione shrugged. "Just give her time to cool off. Eventually she'll come back to me to apologize." although she sounded sure of it, her posture was rigid and her cheeks were flushed from her increasing anger towards her now ex-girlfriend. "She just feels threatened by you but she's right. We're better off just being friends."

"Don't bother waiting for an apology Hermione. Doing that would be giving her too much power." She said, eating slowly to make the small amount of food on her plate last.

Next to Harry, Jake put down his fork and knife down very carefully. He looked as though it was all he could do to sit there and breathe slowly. His body was as rigid as Hermione's.

Harry sighed as Ron plopped down next to him. "It's alright Ron, we told them a relationship between them was a bad idea. They've got no one to blame but themselves." Ron nodded but didn't look convinced.

"Ginny's just so... hard to deal with. God help the man or woman that tied themselves down to her." Harry smirked and patted his shoulder.

"It was all I could do to sit here and listen to that; I don't hit women but..." Jake said quietly.

Ron shot him a glare. "I know my sister can be a bitch, but don't you dare touch her." he said hotly.

Harry stood between the two. "Hey, let's just forget it. It's none of our business what happened between Gin and Herm, okay? The last thing we need is to get detention before the Yule Ball."

"When your sister slanders mine for no reason...!" Jake started to shoot back, but then relaxed slowly. "I don't hit a woman, ever. However, that doesn't mean I'm going to feel sorry for her when payback bites her in the ass."

Ron glared at him and stood. "You keep away from my sister."

Harry sighed. No one could say he didn't try. Instead, he stood and put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Come on, it isn't worth it Ron." he said and turned to Jake once Ron relaxed somewhat and left for the common room. "Sorry about him."

"He's a brother, I understand that. But if Ginny hurts her..." Jake's eyes flashed in a deadly warning.

"Ginny's many things, but she wouldn't hurt Tammy. Trust me." said Harry and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. You're sister's safe here."

"Words hurt more than fists Harry, you should know that. As for Hermione..." He frowned. "Well, I'll deal with that tangle in private. I'm not quite ready for _that_ step yet."

Harry sighed. "I know. But if Tammy ignores words, then Ginny is harmless." he sat down with a sad expression on his face. He always wondered what it would be like to have siblings. The closest thing he had to a brother and sister were Ron and Hermione. He'd die for them, but it just wasn't the same as having blood relatives.

"Sometimes even if you ignore them, it still hurts. I know we aren't exactly fitting in but... we are trying to give this a chance. Maybe when you are younger you can take things in stride but because we are older..." Jake sighed and shook his head.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I get looks and comments all the time too. I know it's hard but if you make friends with people like Hermione and Ron then it's not so bad."

"Still, you were young when you came here, and really had a better life here than you did before. Me..." He shrugged. "I feel like everybody's going backwards and the rules make no damn sense at all. At least at home I knew more or less what was going on."

Harry grinned. "Yeah well after a bit this place worms it's way into your heart. Don't worry, Jake. I think you'll like it here just fine once you get used to it."

"Maybe." Jake sounded doubtful, but he managed a smile as he got up. A quick look by Harry showed that Tammy was looking at Jake and holding out her arms waiting patiently to be picked up. The elder brother's smile warmed as he walked over to his twin and helped her off the bench.

Harry looked down at his unfinished plate of food. For someone who had two best friends and a whole house to talk to, he suddenly felt very alone. He started picking at his food but then stopped and sighed. He looked up to see Jake helping Tammy and Hermione smiling warmly at the two. He wished he had siblings to look out for the way Jake did. Rage and sadness filled him then. It was Voldemort's fault he had no other siblings. Bellatrix was no doubt a part of the plan too. He hated them now that he realized he had lost more than just his parents. He hated Bellatrix and wanted her to suffer as much as he had suffered his whole life. He wanted many things and yet knew that he wouldn't be able to get them. He left the Great Hall soon after to return to his common room and start on an essay that he probably wouldn't finish.

That night, Tammy yawned wide enough to split her head open as she slipped out of the castle again. Although she was tired, the redhead desperately wanted to get away from people for a little bit. She stroked Nye's head to keep him quiet as she made her way across the lawn. "Relax Nye... it's okay. You can hunt, I just need to think." Tammy said softly to the golden cobra cuddled around her shoulders.

Dark eyes narrowed as they watched the redhead move down the lawn. They wouldn't disturb her, for they didn't want anyone to know that they were also out on the grounds this late. The cloaked figure silently followed her until they got to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest, where they hid behind a tree but kept an eye on the girl...

Unlooping Nye from his perch, the girl breathed in deeply before dropping Nye in the grass. "Good hunting dear heart, be careful okay?" She asked, smiling at Nye. "And please don't bring me a rat back, humans don't eat rats."

Nye hissed softly at his mistress in laughter and wound him way into the forest. The redhead laughed quietly and sighed, a look of sadness crossing her face. "So many questions and not enough information to start finding answers... I don't understand this at all... Mother... I wish you were here... There is so much I don't understand lately I don't know where to start."

Barty Crouch Jr. frowned slightly as he spied upon Tammy. 'Why is she talking to herself?' he asked and then snickered. 'She's as mad as Bellatrix.' he stated to himself. He knew he couldn't harm her because he was the one who sent Tammy the snake on Voldemort's orders. What he was doing there, was making sure no other Death Eater happened to be sneaking around the grounds looking for Harry Potter and accidentally stumbled upon his master's new jewel in the process. Oh, how his master would be so angry if he found out that one of his followers had hurt or killed her. He'd be to blame, or maybe he'd pass it on to Bellatrix and Snape and say that they were conspiring against him. It could work, except for the fact that his master could detect a lie within a mile radius.

The redhead sighed sadly. "What am I gonna do mom? On one hand, I want to accept this world as a new opportunity... However, I can't help but wonder why you and dad abandoned the magical world... You weren't just fleeing, that much I know. You broke your wands on purpose and never looked back. I can't change my loyalties until I know both sides of the story. Still, I'm sick of everyone trying to shove all this 'magic is better than the real world' crap down my throat all the time..."

Tammy closed her eyes and took a deep breath after a minute or two of silence. "I wish I could talk to you mom... it's not like I can visit you at your grave so I hope that you can hear me wherever you are. You'd be freaking out about Nye, I remember you hating snakes... Still, my gut is telling me that there is a deeper reason for him being given to me. You don't give a woman a child of your familiar _just_ as a bodyguard..."

Barty raised an eyebrow. He had learned more than he had ever hoped to, about this girl and her background. It was intriguing really. His father pretended he had no son. Not that he could really blame him. He was, after all, the very thing that his father worked so hard to banish. He was a Death Eater and no follower of the Dark Lord ever played fair. He stopped his pondering, however, to move a little closer to the girl so he could hear her better.

If he could get to know Tammy better, without her even knowing it, he'd be able to give it all to his Lord and be greatly rewarded. He wanted to by the Dark Lord's right hand man and what better way to get there than to feed him information from his newest victim. He grinned at the thought of his Lord favoring him. For too long had it been Bellatrix to get all the favor and trust from the Dark Lord. It was time someone else took that position and he planned to snatch it. Besides, as far as he could tell, Bella was fraternizing with a possible traitor.

With a frown, the redhead stretched and checked her watch. "I don't understand the whole Voldemort thing to be honest. Why would he be after me? You and nana were better trained than I was. If he had been after us, we'd be long dead by now. It just doesn't make any sense! Besides, you told me that our gift was stronger in the female line..." Looking annoyed, she shook her head. "If it were me, I'd focus on the known threat, which would be Harry. No sense in dividing one's resources and forces..."

Barty listened intently. She had a point. Why would the Dark Lord be after her? The one he wanted was Harry Potter… so why take Tammy Fear as well? His face blanched suddenly. He mustn't let the Dark Lord know he had questioned his motives. It would surely be the death of him if his lord ever found out. Working quickly, he formed a shield to hide those thoughts. He wasn't too skilled in Occlumency so he hoped for his life that his master wouldn't poke and probe around in his mind.

Tammy suddenly turned her head and frowned. "What the...?" She rolled to the side a few paces, as though sensing him.

Barty froze for a moment. He listened for a moment and heard her coming towards him. He looked around for an escape route but found none. The only thing he'd be able to do would be to make a run for it into the forest. Making a quick decision, he decided to just play it cool. Besides, she'd never know who he was. So instead, he slumped against the tree he was standing behind and made like he was trying to sleep.

The redhead looked down at him. "Professor Moody? Are you okay?" She asked, hoping that Nye wasn't near.

"Hm?" he looked up at the red head and pretended like he hadn't known she was there. "Oh yes, of course. I was just taking a break from walking on my leg all day. No need to worry. Say, what are you doing out so late anyways?"

"I needed a break from all the people and I'm waiting for Nye." Tammy replied. "For a minute, I was worried that he had bitten you." She smiled sheepishly. "I'm not used to being around so many people twenty-four hours a day..."

'Professor Moody' smiled slightly. "No, your snake hasn't bitten me. Not yet at least." he struggled to stand and cursed the real Moody for having such a terrible leg. "Well, I'd better get going. And so should you, before anyone else finds you out here. I won't tell anyone but the next Professor who comes across you this late may not be so merciful." he said gruffly and watched at Nye slithered his way out of the forest towards his mistress.

Tammy nodded and turned back to Nye, eyeing the bulge in the young cobra's belly. "Will do professor." She said calmly, bending down as far as she could to give Nye a lift up. "I lost Wisdom, I won't loose Nye too."

Nye affectionately and as gently as he could, slithered up Tammy's arms and wound his way around her arm and once around her neck. To any other person it would seem as if he was pressing against her firmly, but in reality, Nye was being as gentle as he possibly could. He may be young but he knew when he should be reckless and when he should be careful. It was every animal's intuition.

Moody nodded goodnight to Tammy and her snake before making his way around the other side of the school. Already he could feel the potion wearing off. He needed more before anyone else saw him here. It wouldn't please the Dark Lord if he was caught and sent to Azkaban. As punishment, his lord would probably leave him there for a long time before coming to get him.

Stroking Nye's head, she quickly made her way back to the castle, praising him in a gentle voice for his care. She didn't relax though, until she reached the Ravenclaw common room again. "Whew... made it... sleepy Nye?"

Nye hissed softly, letting her know that he was getting close to dosing off. He unconsciously tightened ever so slightly when she praised him. He loved it when she did it and wanted to feel closer to her. He didn't tighten around her neck though, just around her arm and rested his head down on her arm.

Smiling, she raised her arm to kiss his head. "Okay then, you'll need to uncoil so I can change my clothes." Tammy rubbed her cheek against his nose before parking next to the couch where she slept.

Once Tammy was on the couch, Nye curled up next to her and snuggled against her for warmth. He liked his mistress very much and hoped that his mother's master didn't have any plans on hurting her. Whether or not he was a snake, snakes still feel affection and learn to love their masters. Nye had already felt devoted to Tammy. He'd do anything to make sure his mistress wasn't harmed… even if it meant double-crossing his mother.


	21. Before the Ball upheaval

(Author's note: Special thanks to Inu-midoriko for all of her help writing this fanfic. I'm sorry that this update took so long, I've had some major issues and family emergencies. Thank you to everyone who sent PMs to me regarding the updates!)

* * *

The upcoming Yule ball seemed to be all that the students could talk about. Gossip was running rampant because Hermione Granger was rumored to be going out with Viktor Krum. Cho meanwhile, who it was said was going with Cidric Diggory, had turned down Harry. At the moment however, poor Jake was being hunted by girls who decided not to wait for Harry to ask them out, much to his twin's amusement.

It was the only reason that Jake found himself slipping from shadow to shadow in the dungeons, hoping that Professor Snape wasn't busy.

Severus Snape wasn't busy. Well, no, that's a lie. He was busy, busy turning down seventh year Slytherin boys for Bellatrix that is. The witch had them wrapped around her slim finger with just a few smiles and every five minutes or so, some male student would come in, walk up to Bella nervously and hold out a black rose for her. They would then proceed to glance nervously at Snape, who sneered daggers at them before finding the confidence to ask Bella to the ball. At first Snape had thought it was a joke. Why would anyone want to go with her? She was insane as well as twice their age. Nevertheless, when Bella accepted the rose each and every time, they took it as their que to ask. Bella smiled at them slyly and asked the first few if they had asked Draco for permission first. At that point, they muttered 'sorry' and left blushing, embarrassed. Now all Bella would do is take the flower and look smugly at Snape. Having gotten fed up with the smug looks and the students coming into_ his _office to ask Bella to the Ball, he turned them down for her just before they started to walk in any further than the door frame.

Jake looked nervous as he knocked on the door. "Professor? Are you busy?" He called softly, praying that no one would overhear him.

Snape sighed, glad for this break. He knew that Jake wouldn't ask Bella to the ball. "Come in." he called and rubbed his throbbing temples. Bella was busy transfiguring Snape's flasks into vases so she could put her roses in so they wouldn't die just yet.

The older redhead looked more than a little jumpy as he entered. "Want some company? I need somewhere to hide until this dance insanity ends."

Snape nodded slightly. "I understand what you mean." he said, gesturing to the roses Bella was tending to. "Have you chosen a girl to go with?" asked Snape. He normally wouldn't care about it one way or another but he was bored and so tired so telling off students.

"It feels like I've got every girl whose not after Harry after me. Why, I don't know. I'm only a first year, and this is for fourth years and up." Jake sighed in relief as he collapsed into a chair.

"Fourth years are able to bring guests from other years." supplied Snape. Another knock came to the door and he had to suppress the urge to smack his head off his desk. "Come in." he said, irritably. When yet another seventh year walked in, Snape was surprised to see it was a Ravenclaw male instead of a Slytherin. So, thinking that this boy wouldn't ask Bella out, he let the seventh year stride up to his desk. The boy was attractive and he knew it because he had a smug expression on his face. Just when Snape was starting to have suspicions about this guy, they were instantly confirmed when he brought a red rose from behind him and presented it to Bella, who, again, took the rose and said absolutely nothing.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" he asked.

Boiling hot rage filled Snape. This. Was. The. Last. Straw. He stood, sneer in place and eyes looking deadly. "No, she will not go to the dance with you, or any other seventh year who asks! She's twice your age for Merlin sakes! Go with someone in your own year or a little younger!" The Ravenclaw sighed and turned on his heel. He didn't spare a glance back or say anything on his way out, but the smug expression never left his face.

Snape sat back down and sighed heavily. "God. What the hell did you do to earn their 'love' for you?" he asked Bella, who finally turned her attention away from the roses.

"Absolutely nothing."

Jake smiled slightly. "They aren't thinking with their heads Professor." He offered.

"No, I don't suppose so." he agreed. Bella shot Jake a look but chose to let it go once she saw, again, how many roses there were for her. "How's your sister fairing?"

"She's fine. Nye's shedding for the first time and thinks he's gonna die, so she's trying to keep him contained and relaxed." He shrugged.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "He's shedding is he? It should be over soon then. Has Ms. Fear been asked to the Ball yet?"

"No, praise the gods." Jake sighed. "She's too busy trying to kill herself laughing about me though. I seem to be giving her kicks enough for both of us."

Snape grinned only slightly. "I imagine it would be amusing." he drawled.

"Why would she be amused?" asked Bella, suddenly coming into the conversation. "You're the one getting all the attention."

Shaking his head, Jake smiled. "Honestly, I don't know. I think she just thinks it's funny that I'm getting chased everywhere. Frankly, I'm just glad nobody's chasing her!"

"Why is that? Would you be jealous if she were the one getting all the attention and not you?" she asked teasingly.

"No, I'd have been too busy being an older brother and making sure her honor STAYS intact. I've never really had a problem with the girls; they get bored with me fast enough anyway." Jake replied. "Tammy however, would be hurt."

Bella rested a hand on her chin. "You're a fun one." she mused. "I have a hard time believing that they'd get bored of you fast, unless of course you show absolutely no interest in them. Girls who give up that easily are always so boring anyway."

"Please, Bella. For five minutes, shut up." asked Snape but only received a glare back.

"I've been quiet for ten whole minutes so shut your mouth."

"They loose interest when they find out that I'm not willing to ignore my sister just because we are dating. Taking care of her is my first priority." Jake said quietly. "If she gets sick, I can't go out on a date all night." He shrugged. "And as for HER dating, I'm worse than any father in a joke, and I freely admit it."

"I see." was the only thing Bella said to that but couldn't help the grin on her face. "And who's to say she'll fall for a man? Perhaps, she's more interested in a woman?"

"At least with a girl, I won't have to deal with a shotgun wedding if she gets pregnant." Jake said, even though he jumped in his chair slightly.

Bella's grin widened but she said nothing else. Suddenly a low rumble was heard from her stomach but she pretended not to hear it.

"Come on, lets get lunch." said Snape and stood with Bella following his movements. "The girls won't bug you if they see you're with me. For some reason they find me a confidence crusher."

Bella snickered. "I wonder why."

Jake looked relieved as he stood up. "Thanks. I was planning to skip lunch cause Tammy wouldn't be there."

"Oh, by the way, half of your paintings have been sold. Most of them were students buying them but a few Professors bought a few. Oh, and I sent one to Lucius Malfoy this morning. He said he'd give the money to Draco to give to me to give to you."

Jake looked poleaxed. "What?" He felt as though the floor had just dropped out from underneath him.

Severus looked at him. "What? Oh, the Headmaster also made a vault for you at Gringotts so you can keep track of money you take in."

The redheaded man swallowed hard. "What were they priced at? Should I sit down?"

"Well lets see, you gave me fifty to sell, I've sold half that, that makes twenty-five. I sold them for fifty Galleons a piece so in your vault you've got $1,250 so far, not including the one Malfoy bought."

"Okay, now I gotta sit...." Jake all but collapsed on the nearby bench as his legs gave out on him. "Whoa..."

Bella blinked. "Why are you so shocked?" she asked. She had seen a few of his paintings. They weren't bad though she preferred dark art.

"I'll have to agree with Bellatrix. It's not that hard to believe, Mr. Fear."

"The highest I've every gotten for my work was fifty dollars." Jake said numbly.

"Well when you're in this world things change." said Bella and sighed in annoyance when her stomach had it clear, once again, that she was hungry. "Let's go before my stomach tries to eat itself."

Jake got up and they continued on their way. "Does Dumbledore want more?" he asked.

"As you know he took one at the beginning when he first saw them. I was selling more in Hogsmeade but before I left, he came to take the ones he wanted. I suppose he'll give them away as gifts or hang them somewhere." he replied.

"Yikes... looks like I'm going home this weekend. I hope Tammy doesn't have any plans." He murmured to himself, the shock fading as his mind kicked into gear.

The three got to the Great Hall soon after. Snape and Bellatrix made their way towards the Professor's table and sat down, ignoring all the chatter about the Yule Ball. They also ignored looks fromIgor Karkaroff and his boys.

Jake sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat with tasting his food. Barrowing a quill and a piece of parchment from Neville, he started to calculate Galleons into dollars. The bills still had to be paid after all. He only hoped that there would be enough left over to buy his twin something special for the holidays...

Once the two adults had a plate of food in front of them, they noticed that many girls were ogling Jake. A few even went as far as to walk up to him and ask him to the Ball. Bella snickered at their pathetic attempts.

Jake however, was charmingly polite in his gentle refusals. He didn't act annoyed or desperate at all. The redhead acted like a gentleman, not a rude child.

"I wonder why he refuses them," pondered Bella aloud.

"So he can keep an eye on his sister. Plus, he doesn't even know these girls. They're all strangers to him. It'd be like going out with someone you've never seen before."

"Ah but Severus, I've done all that and more with mere strangers." she purred, making the potion's master roll his eyes.

"Yes I know."

When they finally went away, Jake returned his attention to the work in front of him, eating with one hand while scribbling with the other.

"If Jake is going to have a life to call his own, his sister will either have to be dead or married so that way her partner could take care of her." stated Bella and sucked on a piece of pineapple.

"Perhaps, but since when do you care?" asked Severus, sticking a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"I don't, I'm just stating my observations." she replied.

"Either that or you're growing soft." he spat.

She whipped around and glared at him fiercely. She didn't want to cause a scene because she was obscenely hungry but she didn't want him to just get away with that comment. "You are in no position to be talking about becoming 'soft', as you are already the equivalent of a teddy bear." she hissed. "And I've not grown soft, you wanker. You're just too used to giving out detentions to remember anything about being harsh."

"Oh stop with the dramatics Bella." he said rolling his eyes. "I've not grown soft either; I've just not found a reason to be 'harsh'."

"Yeah right. I bet you can't even remember how to crucio someone correctly." she said it quietly so no one would hear their conversation.

"Shut up." he hissed. "if someone over hears you, they'll think you ought to be back in Azkaban. Is that what you want?"

His gaze was piercing, and she sat back in her chair and her glare faltered but she said nothing.

The redheaded male looked at Snape and smiled slightly; he stood and left the room after giving Neville back his quill, expertly dodging hopeful ladies as he went.

Snape smiled slightly back and silently wondered if he had done that to the girls at his old school as well. He mentally shrugged. It wasn't his concern and he certainly didn't care enough about the teen's love life to go and ask him about it.

One more week until the Yule Ball and the students were as busy as ever chatting about what they were going to wear or trying to find last minute dates. Thankfully, the students had stopped trying to get a date with Bellatrix. Deep, deep, deep, deep down, Snape had got frustrated with his students because he wanted to take Bella to the Ball. He just hadn't asked her yet. In fact, he didn't plan on asking. His ingenious plan was to simply tell her she's going and then bind them together. It wasn't exactly 'romantic' but it got her to go with him and him only so he could care less about romance.

Their wrists bound, the two said adults walked the grounds to get to Hagrid's hut. Snape had an important message for him from the Headmaster and he didn't fully trust Bellatrix to not get into trouble again so he bound her to him. They didn't get around the corner of the castle before they were bumped into three aurors.

"Watch it!" spat one man, who was clearly the leader. He had dark yellow teeth and a gruff voice. Bella's eyes widened slightly in horror as she recognized the man, she quickly got her composure before anyone noticed and stood rigid, hoping he wouldn't say anything to her, but it wasn't the case for he instantly recognized her.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." he grinned. His once grimy face was clean but he was still as ugly as a bore. "And here I thought I'd have to pay a visit to the Headmaster to come see you." he said and laughed. His two cronies on either side of him laughed as well. Bella didn't recognize them. They were young, probably new recruits.

Snape narrowed his eyes, his gaze hard. Obviously, they were from Azkaban. Bella wouldn't have known anyone from anywhere else in the last fourteen years. "What business do you have with her?" his tone was calm but his gaze said otherwise.

The man only laughed and held out his clean hand for a shake. "Name's Boris. These two are new recruits. Don't mind them. I came to see how Azkaban's favorite little hell queen was fairing under your wing. We're making sure everything is in order with her. I'm sure she doesn't mind," he said looking longingly at Bella. "After all, we knew each other so well."

Bella's eyes flashed in temper but she didn't dare make a scene. She didn't want anyone to know he took her unwillingly. She didn't want anyone to know that she was at the mercy of a man other than the Dark Lord. "Leave, Boris." she hissed.

"You don't have the authority to banish me, bitch." he hissed back and raised his wand. In a matter of seconds, Snape had his wand out as well. In turn, the other two cronies had their wands pointed at Snape, though his gaze never left Boris.

"Does the Headmaster know you're here?" he asked.

"No."

"Then I suggest you leave before you make him angry." retorted Severus and did as best he could to stand in front of Bella with there wrists bound. Growing agitation made Bella start to breathe faster. She didn't want to be left alone with this man without a wand and since she didn't have one, she didn't want to be left alone with him at all.

"On the count of three, we put our wands down." suggested Boris. He didn't need, or want a conflict started. He wasn't even supposed to be here. He counted one, Snape counted two, they both counted three and all wands were lowered and pocketed.

Suddenly Hagrid came out of his hut. a large metal bucket in one large hand as he made his way towards them. "What's going on here? You lot are blocking the path." He said gruffly. Squeaking sounds could be heard from the bucket as he set it carefully on a fresh-looking stump.

All heads turned to Hagrid and then the squeaking bucket.

"What the bloody hell's in there?" asked Boris and took a step closer to it.

"The Headmaster wants to see you. He's got a special task you for." said Snape a moment after Boris asked his question. Bella tugged on Snape's robes, beckoning him to leave but he stood his ground. He wanted to make sure they left and didn't linger around.

"I know Severus, I just wanted to set the bucket here in case Tammy stops by while I'm gone. I keep an eye on her most nights when she wanders out, but I ain't comfortable with her being out alone." Hagrid said cheerfully. "There are plenty of rats in here for her." He eyed the stump and the bucket carefully. "I hope she'll be able to reach it alright, I don't want her going near that forest anymore... A little thing like her can get hurt, wand or no wand." He said as though to himself.

Boris nodded. "Alright, we'll leave you to it then." he said and grinned at Bella. He stepped around Snape, grabbed her chin and lifted her head. "Come now, we have so much to catch up on." she yanked her head out of his grasp and lunged for him to scratch him till he bled rivers but Snape tugged on their bound wrists, causing her to fall backward into him. He caught her around the waist and helped steady her.

"Not now, Bella. He's got the authority to send you back." he hissed angrily. Bella growled at Boris but did as Snape said and calmed down. She stepped around him until she was by his side.

"Now that you know I'm perfectly well, you can leave." she insisted. Clearly something had gone on between the two that Bella didn't like and it was grating Severus' nerves.

"Not so fast. We have to see where your sleeping chambers are after we check in with Albus Dumbledore." retorted Boris and a sly grin crossed his face.

"You no good, brainless-" Snape put a hand over her mouth to stop her from saying something she'd regret.

"We'll lead the way." not that he wanted to but it let him keep an eye on Boris and his thugs. The bore faced man's grin widened as he followed Snape and a stiff, reluctant Bella to Albus's chambers.

In the main hall, Nye hissed at them, his scales glossy as his hood flared in warning. Though still small, he'd grown since his shedding. At the current moment, his mistress was nowhere in sight, and you had to wonder if this was another game of hide and seek on the cobra's part.

Boris drew his wand, as did the other two. They looked petrified. "What the hell is this?!" asked Boris. "You let deadly creatures roam around?! The students could get hurt." his tone sounded as if he was calm but his eyes danced in fear.

Bella grinned at Nye. "Wot's a matter. Is the big bad auror's scared?" she mocked them with a fake baby voice.

Snape had to grin as well. "It looks as if 'the creature' doesn't like you."

The cobra hissed again and flicked his tail as though giving the whole group the middle finger. His tongue flicked in and out as he danced impatiently in place.

Bella tugged at Snape, bringing him to the far side of the wall so Nye's attention would be on the three aurors. "Come on. We can snitch them out." she whispered to him and this time, he listened to her because a) he didn't want to have Nye's venom in him and b) he didn't like those three. At all.

"You stay back!" Boris yelled at Nye and pulled his arm back to curse it.

"Touch him and I'll knock you out so hard that you might as well be dead." Tammy's sharp voice cut the tension as she carefully made her way down the stairs. Her wet red-gold hair had been pulled back into a tight braid, and her clothes looked slightly damp. Her glasses had been broken and were barely perched on her nose, a sure sign of trouble. On her right hand was a splint that they had never seen before, but it didn't look at all comfortable to wear.

"You!" yelled Boris. "you, own this... thing?!" Snape and Bella paused; they were half obscured by shadow. The three men looked at Tammy oddly for only a moment before they came back to their senses and kept a wand pointed at the snake.

"Don't knock them out Ms. Fear. They have the power to send you to Azkaban if provoked." Snape said, emerging from the shadows with Bella following by his side.

The gruff man squinted at Tammy for a moment before his eyes widened. "You're Tammy Fear?" he asked it more to himself than to her. Long ago, he had gone to a house that went by the last name of Fear. He was told that the parents and grandparents were dead but the kids had escaped. He was given a picture of each child so he'd know what they'd look like if he ever came across them. This was before he was stationed at Azkaban. He remembered studying their pictures day in and day out so he'd be able to catch them and bring them back to the wizarding world to get a promotion. He wasn't so lucky because they were clever kids.

"Nye is a cobra, and yes, he answers to me." She said coldly. "If you don't want to get bit, don't threaten him or me, you just startled him. He's only a baby." Eyeing the man the best she could though her broken glasses, the redhead frowned. "My name is Tammy Lynnette Fear, and my twin brother is Jake Anthony Fear, what do you want?"

Boris sneered and lowered his wand, as did his thugs. "My business is with Lestrange. Although, I do recall having to bring you and your brother here years ago when your parents died." he laughed. "Looks like you did my work for me. Now, take that thing and get it out of my sight. I have unfinished business with that bitch." he gestured towards Bellatrix, who merely glared back at him, fury radiating off her.

Tammy just smirked. "My brother and I took care of ourselves just fine without your world's so-called help. If we had accepted it back then, we'd be just as petty and narrow minded as you." She stated calmly. "We are smarter than you now." without batting an eyelash or taking her eyes off him, she addressed her familiar. "Nye, go outside."

"You petty foolish girl, you're nothing but a child." he dismissed her with a wave of his hand. It was at that time that Snape realized that Tammy wasn't seeing anyone else but Boris. She was speaking and only seeing Boris because her mind detected him as a possible threat. He believed her tactic was to piss him off enough that he'd just walk away, but this was an auror, aurors get extremely arrogant and wouldn't let a student's words and fury bring them down because they were convinced their power and authority was next to God's.

Tammy laughed, but it wasn't a nice sound. "We were smart enough to run from you weren't we? You have no power over us Boris; we can walk away at any time. Magic is nothing to us. You might learn a thing or two if you decided to use your brain instead your wand for a change."

Boris narrowed his eyes. "I'm so happy you're able to make such decisions," he drawled sarcastically. "Go ahead and leave, girl. You're no loss to us," he hissed. "Why am I even arguing with you?" he turned back around to his cronies. "Leave. I'll be back soon at headquarters." he commanded and the two bowed before turning on their booted heels and exiting the castle. He turned his attention back to Snape, trying to ignore the red haired teen. "You," he said, pointing his wand to Snape. "Unbind yourself from her. Now."

Severus, however, took out his wand and dug it into Boris' throat. "Making your lackeys leave wasn't a wise idea, Boris." he said his name with venom. "There are certain rules that even you have to follow here. One being, you do not have the right to talk to any of my students in that manner. They are only half your age so stop acting as if you're only a child yourself. Two, Bellatrix isn't going anywhere with you. I don't know what you did to her, not it doesn't look like she'll forgive you for it anytime soon." he hissed and reveled in the slight fear he saw in Boris' eyes. "If I were you, I'd get back to headquarters and leave these two ladies alone." his deep voice got deeper and it involuntarily sent a shiver down Bella's spine. Boris, however, narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not leaving until I do everything I'm supposed to do."

"Well, then that's a shame now isn't it?" drawled Snape. "Because you're leaving."

Tammy had made it to the front door by this time, her expression so calm that even Bella could see it was a mask. However, she couldn't retreat before making a parting shot. Turning her chair slightly, she eyed Boris one last time. "Oh Boris, to answer your question... No, changing sides will never erase the blood on your hands. Just because you are playing the role of an auror now doesn't mean the screaming that haunts your dreams will ever stop. A good act won't change who you really are, and yes, an evil done in the name of good is still evil." She said this very calmly, and left without waiting for his stuttered reply.

Boris's eyes widened. 'How does she...' he stopped his thoughts as sweat poured from him. He furiously turned to Bellatrix and ignored Snape's snarl. "I'll be back, bitch." he left Hogwarts in a huff. Clearly, he was freaked about what Tammy said. They stood there for a good few moments before Bella exhaled. Snape turned to her with an angry expression.

"We're talking about this later." He hissed before dragging her off to see Dumbledore.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Later always means you won't talk about it." she retorted but he grinned unpleasantly at her.

"Oh no, we're definitely talking about this." he said as they stepped into Ablus' chamber, fully prepared to rat out the aurors coming here uninvited.

Albus Dumbledore stood up, looking as calm as ever, Hagrid was just leaving. The giant nodded to them as he left the room.

"Aurors were here." he nudged Bella forward. "He tried to snoop around and see what she's been doing."

"I see. Is he on his way to see me then?" The headmaster asked, resuming his seat calmly.

Snape shook his head. "We were about to, but he angered Ms. Fear and she said some things that freaked him out."

Shaking his head, the headmaster tsked. "I'll have to have a word with her concerning her temper and the use of her powers. It would be interesting to know where she draws the line..." He sighed. "She should know better."

Bella's temper sprang forward at this point. "He was the one tormenting her." she hissed. "If he hadn't shown up and brought up all those memories in her and in me then she wouldn't have lost her temper." she tried moving forward but Snape wouldn't move. "You aurors and Order members are all the same." she hissed. A mad glint entered her gaze and Snape put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down but she shrugged him off and stood tall in front of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Just because she might have been provoked doesn't excuse her from violating someone else's mind and using that against them. Tammy doesn't seem too concerned about taking on more than she can handle. That could get her killed one day."

Bella snarled. "Taking the auror's side are you? That's just so typically like you." she glared at him. Snape tugged on her wrist hard, causing her to bump slightly into him.

"Calm yourself Bellatrix. Have some dignity."

"Dignity." she spat. "What would you know of it?"

"Apparently more than you." he retorted. "Headmaster, I'm sorry for her. She's having trouble understanding that you're busy and can't deal with everything all at once." he hissed at her. "Are we dismissed?" he asked.

Albus looked tired and nodded. "Yes, and thank you for telling me what happened today Severus."

Snape nodded and had to keep up with Bellatrix because she was walking so fast down the halls. Eventually he got fed up and made her walk his pace.

She walked, reluctantly at Severus pace until she got outside. The aurors were long gone so she didn't need worry about them. When she spotted Tammy, she grabbed Snape's arm and yanked him over to her.

Tammy looked less than happy as she tossed a rat to Nye and watched him chase it. She wasn't wearing her glasses, so she probably couldn't see that much.

Snape yanked his arm away from her when they reached Tammy. For a moment Bella didn't know how to go about telling her what she wanted to. It wasn't like her to help anyone else other than herself but this girl had tried to help her once before so the least she could do was warn her of Dumbledore's displeasure. "Your headmaster isn't happy. He plans to scorn you for what you said to the auror."

"He shouldn't have to, I've been yelling at myself since I got out here. Still… thank you for the warning Belle." She sighed and picked up the broken halves of her glasses. "Jake's gonna be so pissed..."

The potions master raised an eyebrow. "Why have they been broken?" he asked and took out his wand. He'd fix them, as soon as he found out why they broke.

"I had an unwelcome intruder while I was taking a shower. That reporter woman." Tammy shrugged. "When I wouldn't talk, she stamped on my glasses. I'm just lucky she didn't break my back brace or my night splint." She sighed. "I'm not supposed to drive without my glasses but Nye got scared when she screamed and I had to look for him."

Snape's eyes twitched. He despised that woman more than he despised Gildory Lockheart. "Let me see your glasses." he said and held out a hand for them."

Turning her head, she squinted before handing him her broken frames, hoping that she didn't miss. "I can't see without them, I ran into a few walls before I got to the great hall and smashed my foot to boot on those damn stairs when they moved on me."

Snape nodded, though he knew she wouldn't be able to see it, he took the glasses from her and had Bella hold them out for him. "Reparo." he muttered. A golden spark sprouted from his wand and instantly, the frames were back to normal. He took them from Bella and put them back on her face.

Tammy blinked, and then smiled in relief, giving him one of her rare honest smiles. "Thanks, I was gonna see Dumbledore anyway, that woman _has_ to go. She has no morals once-so-ever as long as she can get that damn story... Nye scared her good though; she made the mistake of trying to grab my arm."

"I imagine." replied Snape and gave her a slight grin. "Do you feel any better?" he asked and ignored Bella's narrow eyed stare.

"Other than the fact that I'm still kicking myself for what I did to that jerk, yeah, I can't believe I did that but..." She sighed. "He hates us, and I acted like I always did when it came to a threat for us, I hit the protective bitch switch."

"You did what anyone would have done." said Bella. "I'd have said worse things than that but he would have sent me back to Azkaban, claiming I attacked him first. You shouldn't feel regret for what you said. I wouldn't."

Slowly, Tammy shook her head. "It's not what I said, it's what I did. The Rule flew right out of my head... DAMNIT!" She slammed her fist down on her armrest.

Bella merely raised an eyebrow. "I don't reside in your mind, Fear. You'll have to be a little more explanatory than that."

"Before my family died, my grandmother and my mother told me the _one_ rule I should never ever forget about my empathic power: 'Enter no mind save to help or to heal, _and only with permission._' I've been splitting hairs ever since then because they never explained to me exactly _what_ that meant... I came very close to breaking that rule today." She looked disgusted with herself. "My reason for coming here was in the slim hope that I could find _someone_ who shared my ability that I could learn from. Make no mistake, I'm _not_ trained in how to use the gift that was given to me, and I _know_ it. Most of what I've done up to this point is instinct and a hell of a lot of guesswork. After a month here, I realized that I didn't just loose my family, I lost my only teachers too..."

Hearing Nye's hiss, the redhead squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose so that she wouldn't cry. "Even though I can see into other people's minds and/or hearts, it still doesn't make you feel any less alone." She said softly. "I'm rolling down a road that I don't completely understand, and no one alive can travel down it with me let alone give me directions."

Snape and Bellatrix just looked at her, perplexed. They didn't know what to say to that. What would anyone say to that? That was the most complicated thing anyone had ever said to them in which they didn't know how to respond. Bella kept her mouth shut, for fear of saying something that wasn't at all comforting. She looked to Severus, who only shrugged and fought for something to say. He did note however, that she wasn't at all uncomfortable with saying that she didn't know everything about her ability. She only knew very little about it and she wasn't afraid to admit it. Tammy had admitted what very few people would. She admitted that she wasn't perfect and that she didn't know everything about herself. Severus put his free hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's get some sweets from Hogsmeade." he said.

Bella chuckled insanely but didn't object to the idea. What amused her was that a mere teenaged girl was softening him up and having him suggest they all get sweets to feel better. It was...sweet in an awkward kind of way. If she didn't know any better, she'd admit to actually starting to LIKE him. Just a little.

"I thought that only third years and up could get goodies from Hogsmeade." Tammy asked, but she did brighten a little. She wondered if Snape and Bella would let her do some shopping too while they were out.

Bella's chuckle rang through Hogwarts grounds. "My dear little Fear, you're with two Death Eaters. Whether the shops like it or not, they won't refuse." after she said this, Snape nudged her none too gently in the side.

"What she means," he said and threw her a glare, "is that you're with a Professor so it won't be a problem."

Tammy smiled. "Thanks. I'll be glad to get away from the castle for a while..."

An hour later, the three sat around a table outside Honeydukes. They had gotten ice cream, which excited Bellatrix because she hadn't had the delicious treat in years. Severus had paid for everything, which he didn't mind. Bella was happily lapping at her ice cream, looking like a child with the best candy the world could buy. When she all but devoured the last of hers, she wiped her mouth and looked over to Severus. He was almost finished his, with most of his cone left. She turned to Tammy and asked her if she had anywhere in mind she wanted to go before they headed back to Hogwarts.

"I don't suppose there is a paint shop in the area is there?" She asked after she took a bite from her bowl thoughtfully. "I have something in mind for Jake, but I would like to see what kind of supplies they have here first." This was something of a white lie; Tammy just wanted to know which world sold the things she wanted cheaper. "He's wanted this for a while, and now that his paintings are actually selling, I want to do my part too."

Snape saw the way Bella was eyeing his cone so he rolled his eyes, took one more bite and handed it over to her. She grinned like a child would getting an extra cookie and turned to Tammy to answer her question. "There's an art shop just around the corner. You should find everything you need in there."

Now the redhead nodded her eyes thoughtful as she finished her ice cream. "Is it just painting supplies, or is there magic involved there too?" She asked calmly. "I don't want to give him something he isn't ready for yet."

"The shade of the paint changes depending on how light or dark he wants the colors. It shouldn't be too much of a hassle considering if it changes to the shade he needs it, then there's no cursing at the paint for not changing into the right shade."

"Interesting... well, I'll take a look. If they serve sample sizes I'll pick up a tube or two." Tammy smiled slightly as she backed away from the table. "I'll be as modest as I can be Professor."

Severus nodded and turned to Bella, who had just finished chomping down on the cone he gave her to finish. "Do you want company? It's not wise to leave you here unattended."

She nodded. "Yes please, I don't want to get swindled." Her smile widened a little more. "Wizarding money still confuses me a little." Well, more than a little, but Tammy wasn't about to admit it with Bella there. She still had her pride after all, and Bella would just sneer at her.

Surprisingly enough, Bella gave no indication that she heard the redhead speak. Instead, she got up with Snape and walked with him as he led the way to the art shop. Severus glanced warily at Bella but said nothing. "Has anyone asked you to the Yule Ball?" he asked as they passed a store full of beautiful dresses.

Tammy shook her head. "Nope. My brother's getting all the dates. One or two girls actually tried to ambush him in the bathroom! He blasted me out of a sound sleep and I had to rescue him. Considering it was one in the morning, I raised some holy hell! Didn't Flich say anything?"

"Filch doesn't usually make it a habit of gossiping." he stated simply. Bella however, had her eyes fixated on a black corseted dress with purple lacing. She didn't looked away from it until they turned the corner to get into the paint shop. Right now, all she wanted to do was stare at it, then buy it, and then stare at it while she wore it.

Once in the paint shop, Tammy was all business. She was very meticulous, and from her attitude, no detail -no matter how small- going to be overlooked as she looked around. It was the first time either adult realized just how much thought actually went into Jake's art supplies by his younger sister. She even carefully examined and tested the thickness of sketchbook paper before moving onto the next object. It seemed as though she was perfectly prepared to spend hours just looking around to make sure that her brother had the very best she could give him. The redhead completely ignored the shopkeeper's assurances that his wares were the finest to be had as well as her two escorts. Unlike her normal obedient behavior in the castle, this was something she was used to. However, occasionally she would frown in puzzlement at the prices, the only sign she gave that this was not her world.

Severus stood at the back of the shop with Bellatrix. Bella looked as bored as could be. She didn't like making the art, she liked the finished products. Severus would have had a look around as well but he was afraid Bella would touch something and break it. That was definitely not an option, so he quietly stood at the back of the room. The dark haired witch grew more and more restless as the minutes went by and she found herself wanting nothing more than to move onto another store, or at least go back to the dress store so she could buy the dress she saw through the window. She suddenly rounded on Snape, almost startling him.

"We must go back to the dress store that we passed." she exclaimed.

"Why?" his tone was bored but his eyes flashed with momentary curiosity.

"There's a dress in the window I saw."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Have you any money to buy it?" he asked.

Bella blinked as the realization that she couldn't just walk in and take it dawned on her. She had forgotten she didn't have a wand to intimidate shop owners to give her things for free. "Well... not with me but if we went to my vault-"

"I don't have time to take you to Grimgotts." he caught her off. She glared intensely at him.

"Then you buy it for me."

"No."

Her cheeks flushed a deep red from anger. She'd make him pay for being an ass. She'd make him pay tonight, when he least expected it. A grin graced her features and it was as though her anger disappeared. It unnerved Severus greatly but he didn't dwell on it.

Fifteen minutes had gone back and she hadn't even hit half for store yet. He couldn't help back sigh. Bella, he could tell, was about to burst. How could it possibly take so long to get a few paints, a couple canvases and a few brushes? It should take about ten minutes' tops. He resisted the urge to sigh once again and opted for leaning his back and head against the wall he stood in front of.

Finally, with a sigh, Tammy shook her head and returned to them holding five sketchpads in her lap. "These will do. I'll have to come back another time." She said simply. The girl looked very pleased with herself. "I know where I have to go to get the rest of his Christmas present. The supplies here are very good."

The shop owner nodded his agreement and told her the price for them altogether. Severus sighed once again in relief that they could finally leave the art shop and leaned off the wall. Bella's expression relaxed, meaning that she wasn't going to complain about how long they've been there for.

Hearing the price, her eyes widened. "I'll pay you back when I can professor... too bad I can't paint too..." She sighed as she took her purchase from the shopkeeper.

Severus nodded though he wasn't really worried about her paying him back. "Why did you examine everything if you knew what you wanted?"

"The quality of Jake's work is only as good as the supplies he uses. I wanted to make sure he had the best. He's been very good about it, but I wanted to give him supplies that were worthy of his talent for once." She said calmly. "Besides, you never know what might be needed in the future, so it's better to know exactly what supplies are where ahead of time." Tammy frowned and shook her head. "Jake get mad at me if I spent all my money on him, but his talents help pay the bills, mine doesn't." She smiled slightly. "To hear him talk though, I'll make more than him someday." Now the redhead looked at Severus as though just remembering something. "Did you ever read the notebook I lent to you; you never gave it back to me."

The potions master nodded. "I did. I had forgotten to mention to you that I had finished it. It's very good, although there are a few errors that I'm sure will be fixed once you read through it, or get an editor." he replied. Bella raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She just wanted outside.

Tammy smiled "I told you that it was only a rough draft, I'll probably end up rewriting it more than once. Still, my work takes a lot longer than Jake's, so he's the breadwinner. I learned to keep it with me to keep him from getting his hands on it."

"Well when inspiration hits, it's hard to let it go." said Snape and gave her a weak smile that could have been mistaken as a twitchy lip.

"It doesn't help if I'm still trying to work on it." She replied with a grin. "Now I just keep it to myself until I'm done, that way we are both happy." Tammy didn't even look at the dress shop as they passed it. "How long has it been?"

Severus noted the dress Bella was staring at and thought just how much it matched her. Chaotic and yet strikingly attractive. Snape turned to Tammy after a moment. "We've been gone about two hours."

"Okay." She smiled. "Nice dress, but too fancy for me." Tammy said, also noticing the dress. She shrugged "Belle would love it I think, and it suits her body type well. It would look dumb on me though, I'd be laughed at."

Bella raised an eyebrow. A weird feeling she hadn't felt in years came forth but she steeled it away. Instead of letting Severus take the lead and head back to Hogwarts, she steered him in the direction of the shop entrance. "Come on." she pleaded with Severus when he stopped moving. "We'll only be a few moments." she reassured him and went behind the chair to steer it into the shop. "There's a dress in there for you somewhere."

A look of surprise and something else crossed her face. "You think?" She asked. "I've tried on clothes before, but I've never looked beautiful, no matter what his paintings say." Tammy followed Bella into the shop though, wondering what Bellatrix had in mind.

Severus also took on a look of surprise but Bella feigned ignorance towards it. She knew she was doing something nice and to keep her pride in check, she refused to acknowledge her good deed. Once they went in, there were racks upon racks of beautiful dresses of every size and style imaginable. Clearly this was a very expensive store but Bella didn't care as long as she had the dress she wanted... which she had no way of getting unless Severus bought it for her or she was able to get into her Gringotts account. "You'll definitely find something in here."

"How will I try things on?" She asked, trying not to show her awe at the selection available in the shop. Tammy tried very hard to remind herself not to act like a silly girl over the dresses.

Bella looked to Snape but he merely gave her a look that said, 'you dragged her in here, you do it'. Therefore, she merely turned to Tammy and told her to pick out the dresses she wanted.

Tammy thought for a moment, and then picked out a simple white dress with dark blue trim at the sleeves and bottom that looked like it might fit. "What do you think?" She asked Bella, holding it up for the dark haired witch to see.

It wasn't her style, but it was nice. Very simple and yet very elegant, it was something Narcissa would've liked. "It's nice." she said but didn't dwell on it. She had a reputation to keep up and she didn't want it anymore tarnished by gossiping over a dress. "Are there any others?"

After a minute of hunting, Tammy pointed at another dress; this one was a dark green velvet with a bronze sash and matching piping along the sleeves. "What about that one?"

The dark haired witch nearly 'oo-ed' but managed to stop just in time. "That one's really nice." she said and took it off the rack. "If it was my size I'd steal it from you." she said grinning.

"They have one in silver instead of bronze, but I'm in Ravenclaw, so I don't think the Slytherins would like it if I wore both their colors." She offered, pointing to the dress next to it. "There might be another in your size if you ask." She smiled shyly.

Bella shrugged. "I don't think they'd care much. It's just a dress. I'm sure they'll have a few of your colors in their dresses." She went over to the rack that had the dress she adored. She took it off, held it up to her body and half twirled since she was still attached to Severus. Even he had to admit that the dresses in here looked pretty good.

"Professor, can you untie Belle? It's been a while since I shopped for clothes, and I'd like to make sure these fit." Tammy asked politely, smiling at Bella. She hoped that they'd understand her request.

When Bella smiled at Severus smugly, he merely rolled his eyes and said the counter charm that released her. "Be quick. And don't try anything." he told her sharply.

Bella rolled her eyes in response and handed him her dress. She and Tammy went into the change room.

For her part, Tammy was a little nervous as she took off her secondhand school robes and undid her backbrace so she could take it off. Now that Bella was actually paying attention, she noticed that her clothing was faded and worn, and might have even belonged to her brother before he gave them to her. The t-shirt she wore under the brace clung to her small body, showing that whatever curves Tammy had were being flattened by her brace. There was no expression on her face as she carefully bridged in her chair to pull down the threadbare jeans she had on after removing the brace she wore on her right hand.

Bella looked away to give her some privacy but it was hard not to look and be curious about why that brace had to be so tight to the point it was probably stopping her body from developing. Once her clothes were gone, Bella took the first dress Tammy picked out and turned to her. She grinned upon noting her nervousness. "Why are you nervous?" she asked and undid the dress to better slip it on the girl's body.

"Because nobody's ever helped me before but Jake." She replied, leaning forward to help Bella better. "I'm just going to be glad when my back is healed, the brace scares Nye, and he didn't like it when Jake checked the scar." As she spoke, the redhead kicked off her shoes and let the jeans slide off her legs.

Bellatrix slipped the dress over her head and zipped it up. She stood back and examined it on her. It looked very nice. She looked elegant, pure and yet, every bit the woman she was turning into, even though the brace squashed most of her curves. "I like this one." she said absent-mindedly.

The girl smoothed it down and adjusted it a bit. "Should we show Professor Snape and see what he thinks?" She asked as she pulled her braid out of the collar.

Bella grinned. "Most definitely." she replied and opened the door. Severus had been leaning against the wall and looked up when Bella came out. "Presenting, Tammy Fear and dress number one." She stepped aside for him to see her and for a moment, he just stared. She looked really good in that dress. Even he had to admit it.

"It looks... lovely." he said and looked away, slightly embarrassed. "How much is that one?"

Tammy blushed and rolled over to Snape so that he could read the price tag. "Do you really think so Professor?" She asked, her eyes glowing with happiness and for once acting like the teenaged girl she was.

Severus nodded. "Yes. It suits you. Simple, yet elegant." he glanced at the price and noted that it was reasonable. There's no way she'd have the money for it anytime soon. "It shows you can be a girl and yet wear a dress that shows you can also be a woman."

The redhead beamed at his praise. "Do you think my brother will like this dress too?" She asked, twisting her head so she could see herself in the mirror.

"If he doesn't there's something wrong with him." admitted Severus. "Are you going to try on the other one or are you satisfied with this one?"

"I'd like to try on the other one before I make up my mind." She smiled. "Wait until you see it, your jaw is going to crash though the floor." The girl giggled happily and went back into the dressing room grinning from ear to ear like an idiot.

Bella chuckled and followed her in after winking at Severus. She quickly unzipped and took off the first dress and slipped the other one over Tammy. She zipped it up and took a step back. This one was definitely an eye catcher. It was dark, so it showed a darker, sexier side of the redhead. "Honestly, it's sexy."

"You think?" She asked, fixing her hair. "I really like them both." Tammy smiled at Bella. "Thanks for letting me act like a girl just this once." She said with a smile. "Why don't you change too and we'll make him pass out together?"

Bella beamed. "Good idea. Stay here a moment." she said and left the change room but made sure that Severus couldn't see a thing when she opened the door. She grabbed her dress from him and grinned at him knowingly but he didn't know why she gave him that particular look. "Just wait and see." was all she said before going back into the change room and quickly stripping off her robes and worn black dress. She slipped into it, tightened the laces at the back and tied it into a bow. It was strapless and fell down her body nicely, accentuating the curves she had.

Tammy swallowed hard, her eyes huge as she stared at Bella. "Great merciful Goddess, the men aren't even gonna look at me twice! You'll have the entire school drooling at your feet Belle. I'd be too scared to talk to you, let alone ask you to be my date, if you were a student..." She shook her head. "Of course, you'd have probably hexed me for asking even if I somehow managed to get up the courage though."

Bella grinned. "Well, I was pretty snobby back then. Still am actually. But I guess that comes with being born and raised as a pureblood." she shrugged and her grinned widened tenfold. "You'll have the boys double taking too, my dear." she put her hand on the knob. "Shall we make Severus drool now?"

Tammy nodded, grinning at Bella. "Think Malfoy will finally eat his words Professor?" She called out.

Severus looked up just as Bella opened the door and honestly for the longest few moments all he could do was sit there and blink. Bella broke the silence with a giggle. "Come now Sev, I know we're gorgeous but I think you're over flattering us. At least comment on our carefully picked out dresses." she teased.

That had him coming back to reality. His face flushed red for a moment and he had to clear his throat before he spoke. "Well, where to start..." he asked himself and decided to turn to Tammy first. "Well it's certainly a new side of you. Says you're a woman with a sexy, more adventurous side. It's very becoming. Heads will definitely turn. And you," he said, turning to Bella. He shrugged. "It's alright." he was going to make her pay for the knowing, smug look she gave him. In truth, he thought she looked breathtaking. Definitely, someone he'd be reluctant to give up to someone for a three minute dance. However, even though he said the opposite of his true feelings towards her and the dress, it was very apparent that he liked it as much as he liked Tammy's.

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. "Liar." she muttered and crossed her arms over her corseted chest and pouted.

Tammy grinned at Snape. "So, do you think I'll finally get my revenge on Malfoy Professor?" She asked, her eyes dancing with laughter.

Severus grinned back. "Most definitely." he replied. "I think he'll have to do a triple take. Just to make sure his eyes aren't deceiving him." he stood and strode over to the two. "Have you decided on which dress you want?"

"I can't make up my mind, they are both as beautiful! I feel like a princess for once!" She giggled again. "What do you two think?"

Bella and Severus exchanged a glance. It was clear that they were both as indecisive. "Both?" suggested Bella.

"I think that would be most suitable." he replied and turned back to Tammy. "I pay for both."

The redhead looked surprised. "Really? Honest?" She asked, all but glowing in happiness.

Severus nodded. "Go change back. Don't tell Jake about the dresses though. Keep it as a surprise for the Yule Ball."

"Oh have no doubt of that! Although he might just decide to keep me all to himself once he sees me finally looking pretty! Now all I have to do is figure out which one to wear..." Tammy replied cheerfully, leaving unspoken the fact that she didn't have a date as she changed with Bella's help, humming happily. The unhappiness of earlier forgotten completely. She didn't even seem annoyed when she had to tighten her braces, and if it hurt to do so, Tammy didn't show it.

It was dinnertime and everyone was in the Great Hall. A certain shy, dark haired Gryffindor, however, was not really eating anything. He had a bundle of roses to his left. He was about to ask Tammy Fear to the Yule Ball. He was going to ask Ginny but Dean had beaten him to it. He couldn't see himself going with anyone else besides Tammy anyway. He glanced warily at Jake. He really, really didn't want to get on his bad side but he really wanted to ask Tammy. She was so nice to him. Other girls were nice to him as well but none of them were quite like Tammy. He stood, after finally deciding he was going to go through with it and took his bundle of roses in his hand. He glanced at the Professor's table at Snape seated next to Lestrange. He glared at the woman and forced himself to continue on. He reached the Ravenclaw table and tapped Tammy on her shoulder to get her attention.

Tammy jumped slightly, but smiled warmly at Nevelle. "Hi there Nev. Everything okay?" The redhead asked as she turned her head and shifted slightly to keep her balance on the bench.

Neville swallowed nervously before giving her the roses. "Will you go to the dance with me?" he asked and tried to give her a hopeful smile.

The redhead beamed happily at Neville. "Yes, I'd be happy to Neville. These roses are beautiful!" She took the roses and put them on the table. "I'd hug you, but I don't want to fall over."

In answer, Neville grinned happily and hugged her from behind. "Thank you." he said couldn't help the happy glow that flushed over his skin. "You're one of the few people I'd ever want to go with." he released her with a loopy grin on his face, as if she had kissed him.

She grinned. "Thank you for asking me to go. I hope that we'll be able to get to know each other better. Jake has praised you very highly."

Neville glanced at Jake. "I'm glad. He's very nice too." he commented. "And you're welcome." he stood there for a moment before suddenly remembering that he had to quickly finish off the last of his potions essay. "I'm sorry but I have to go. I have to finish a potions essay for Professor Snape."

Tammy laughed. "And I need to go see Dumbledore and get lectured again. See you at the dance?"

Shyly, Neville nodded. "I'll pick you up from outside your common room at seven?"

"Fine by me. I look forward to it." She smiled happily.

Neville nodded and left for his common room to quickly finish the essay that was due in about ten minutes.


	22. Yule Ball part 1: Jake's secret

Author's note: Thank you Inu-midoriko for all your help. I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and sorry for the long wait! If you would like to read up on which works are in progress and on future updates, please check out my website's blog. I will reply to all comments you post.

* * *

The night was just coming out to play when the students attending the Yule Ball started filing into the ballroom. Everyone looked well dressed, even the teachers that were there to supervise. There was one teacher though, that didn't care about his appearance. Professor Moody stood off to the side, seeming to be looking around at the students when really; he was looking for a certain pair of adults.

Barty Jr, in the form of Moody, had gotten praise from Voldemort for finding valid information about Tammy and her powers. As well as everything else about her. In Voldemort's little way, he had promoted Barty to top spy. Taking a swing of his potion in his flask, he looked around once more before finally spotting Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange enter the ball. To Barty's dismay, they looked quite good together. Both had dark hair, pasty white skin, and both were scowling nastily, indicating they had just gotten into an argument and they certainly weren't happy about having to link arms together. The doorman took them as a 'date' because they entered together and that didn't sit right with them, especially since they were probably arguing a few moments before. Remembering he was in a disguise, Barty made his way over to them. "Well now, don't you two make a lovely couple." he mocked.

Severus gave him a cold stare but he turn up the corner of his lip in an attempt for a smile that failed horribly.

"You look dreadfully ill, as always." retorted Bella. "Don't make me-"

"Enough Bellatrix." hissed Snape.

Bella gave him a pout and talked like a baby to him. "Aww, poor Sevvy upset that he can't contwol his widdle date?" her dark brown eyes sparkled with mischief as her blood red lips curved into a wicked grin. Her hair was down and the frizz was tamed so her hair fell in nice soft curls like it always used to when she was younger.

Before Severus could utter another word, or a threat to make her shut it, Neville and his date came in through the door.

"Well now, looks like Ms. Fear cleans up well." commented Moody and when the two adults turned around to face Neville and Tammy, he made his way back to the corner of the room to watch them from afar. He would report everything he heard, saw and concluded. He was sure to get an award and refused to let himself let down his Master.

Tammy looked pleased in the dark green dress with the bronze sash and piping. She drove calmly by Neville's side, seemingly uncaring that most of the students were giving her a wide berth because Nye coiled around himself around her, his head resting contently on the shoulder of his mistress. Seeing Snape and Bella, Tammy smiled in greeting but did not approach them yet out of respect for Neville.

Snape, dressed in black dress pants, black button down shirt and matching black robes, he smiled slightly when he saw Tammy's smile.

"Come Bellatrix, lets say hi." he said with an amused look in his eyes. Neville was Tammy's date and he knew full well the poor boy was terrified to death of him.

"That's not a good idea Sevvy." replied Bellatrix and stayed where she was.

When Snape was about to argue the matter, he remembered what she had done to Neville's parents and how the boy wanted nothing more than to see her dead. "Right. We'll walk around then." he turn back to Tammy and pointed to Neville and than to Bella and shook his head, indicating them being near one another wouldn't be a good idea.

The redhead nodded very slightly, then smiled at Neville and allowed him to lead her away. A few dances later, she came towards them while Neville was dancing with Ginny, her eyes dancing in amusement. "Check out Malfoy!" She giggled. "Revenge is sweet!"

Snape and Bellatrix had been standing off to the far wall, making sure no one slipped any Butterbeer in the punch or danced too dirty. They had stayed completely silent until Tammy walked over to them.

"Let me tell you something Fear, every man in this room should be bowing down to those of us more beautiful than them. And believe me, that's not hard to do." she looked at Severus as she said the last part, teasing him about his looks.

"Those of you? I only see one beautiful girl here and you are a fool if you think it's you. You're but a skeleton of what your beauty once was."

"Had I my wand, Severus Snape, I'd make you swallow those words." she turned to face him.

"Please, you'd try to make me swallow my words?" he then proceeded to turn towards Tammy. "My apologies, Ms. Fear. As you know Bellatrix has a hard time keeping her mouth shut."

Tammy was shaking her head, still smiling. "I think everyone is beautiful tonight." She watched Neville dance with Hermione now. "I'm glad he is having fun too." After a moment of silence she grinned. "Bella, will you please dance with Snape for me?"

The reaction the two had would have been priceless if it wasn't for their reputation. Their eyes widened and their mouths hung open.

"Me... dance with her?" he asked, making sure he heard right.

"Why?" asked Bella, a look of reluctance marring her features.

She gave them a look of patience. "Because I can't dance, and the two of you are attached to each other, so asking someone else would be pointless." Tammy winked then, stroking Nye's head. "Besides, the night shouldn't pass without a dance or two."

They gave no response to her, only looked at one another. "Well, it could be worse... sort of." said Snape.

"Yes, you could be dancing with yourself." even though their insults never failed to be passed to one another, Severus put a hand around Bellatrix's waist and took one small hand in his. She, in turn, put her free hand on his shoulder.

They stood there, staring for a few moments until Severus started their movement, setting them into a basic waltz.

Bellatrix turned her head to Tammy while Severus refused to look at the woman he was holding. "I hope you're happy now." she muttered darkly and although her voice was drowned out by the slow song that was playing, it was easy to read her lips.

In answer, Tammy beamed in satisfaction and after watching the two of them for a minute, drove over to Professor Moody. "Good Evening Professor." She said politely. "I think you have the best seat in the house." To her, he looked lonely, since he was all alone.

Moody gave her an welcoming smile. "Yeah it's not too bad." he grunted. "What are you doing talking to an old bat like me? Shouldn't you be having fun?"

"I am having fun." She replied. "I like talking to people. Besides, you looked lonely all by yourself." Tammy's smile was a secretive one. "You were born in the magic world, I wasn't, but I think that we still have a lot in common."

"Is that so?" he asked and took a swing of his flask when he started to twitch. "Well I'm glad you're having fun. But don't stay here on my account. I'm quite alright watching the dancing."

Nye stroked Tammy's cheek affectionately, eyeing Moody coldly. Tammy's eyes flickered downward, then she nodded. "Thank you professor. I hope you have fun too, although...." A smirk slightly twitched her lips. "Watching Malfoy is entertainment enough... Do you think somebody slipped him something?"

"No, he's just realized what he's missing." he commented, trying his best to keep up the disguise.

With a laugh at Nye's hiss of impatience, she bade the Professor a 'pleasant evening' and wandered off into the crowd, making her way towards one of the doors that led outside.

Draco Malfoy saw her leave for the open double glass doors that led to the balcony outside. He got up, ignored Pansy's whines for him to sit back down, and walked through the crowd. He walked outside and motioned for the other couples that were out there to go in so he could have a private word with the redhead.

Nye was sliding down her arm when Tammy turned her head "Good evening." Stroking Nye's head, she addressed her snake. "Now behave, don't go far, and please stay outside okay Nye? I don't want you getting stepped on."

Draco merely passed the snake a glance. "Evening. You look... nice tonight." he commented.

"Thank you very much." She watched Nye slither off into the darkness. "Professor Snape was very kind to let me go shopping for this dress."

"Yes, he seems to have a soft spot for redheads." he grinned and came up beside her. He was silent for a moment, just watching the moon settle into the night. When he spoke, he kept his eyes on the moon. "I do hope my Aunt hasn't been too much trouble. She worries my mother, you know."

"Most of the time she just ignores me." Tammy answered with a shrug. "Snape's been wonderful though."

"Yeah, he is a good man. I'm proud to say he's my Godfather." he replied, his ice blue eyes trailed back down to Tammy. "Where's your brother?"

"He didn't want to come; I think he's stolen one of the unused classrooms to use as his studio here." Tammy smiled. "Dances aren't his thing."

"I see. So then he wouldn't mind if I stole a dance from his sister would he?"

She flashed him a quick smile. "I can't dance Draco. He wouldn't mind, it's just a dance." Turning her chair slightly, she cocked her head. "If you were to ask me out on a date... then we'd have a problem."

Draco scrunched his nose. "Fear, I wouldn't ask you on a date if my life depended on it. If anything my aunt would end my life. You also underestimate my powers."

Tammy laughed. "Then there's nothing to be concerned about is there Draco?"

"Your brother hates me. It's a wonder he hasn't tried to knock my teeth out yet."

"He won't hurt you unless I'm hurt. If I'm hurt, all bets are off. Jake is somewhat anti-social, he doesn't really like it here."

"I see." wanting to get off the topic of her brother, he redirected his attention to the dance he wanted. "So, about that dance."

Now she fully turned her wheelchair to face him. "I'm not a good dancer." Tammy warned

Draco grinned. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let you fall."

She unbuckled her seatbelt calmly and let him pick her up.

On the third floor, it was silent and peaceful. With everyone either at the dance or in their common rooms, Jake felt relaxed for the first time since returning to Hogwarts. Like his twin, being around this many people made him feel nervous and closed in. Not for the first time, he thanked whichever deity watching over them for sparing him his sister's so called 'gift'. At least when he wanted privacy, all he had to do was shut the door behind him. Humming tunelessly, he swirled his paintbrush in paint as he studied the canvas in front of him.

Hermione swiftly but effectively exited the dance unnoticed. She knew exactly where Jake would be at this hour. Reaching the third floor with a locket in hand, she took a deep breath and entered the first closed door, hoping she found the right door.

Slightly annoyed, but putting on a polite mask, he took a deep breath. "Come in." He was being polite because technically he wasn't supposed to be using that room, so it wasn't like he couldn't just tell the person on the other side to go away. If it was a teacher, being polite could allow him to keep using that room.

"Sorry to bother you Jake," Hermione apologized, once she saw him trying to paint. "I'll leave if you want. I can talk to you later."

Hearing Hermione's voice, Jake stepped back and smiled at the beautiful brunette. "Is the ball over already?" He asked, putting down his palette and brush.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I... I just needed to talk, you know? Change of scenery." she said, twirling the locket in her hands.

Jake looked at Hermione for a long minute, then gestured to a chair. "Please have a seat." As he spoke, he hooked a chair with his foot and straddled it, resting his arms along the back in a relaxed pose.

"I'm going to sound so stupid," she started once she sat down. "But I would feel better about it if I had your approval." she started down at her hands. "Jake, I have feelings for Tammy. Real feelings."

"You love her?" Jake raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I wouldn't say love right now, but I know I do like her. A lot."

Jake smiled. "I think you would suit my sister very well Hermione. You understand what it's like to have lived in one world, but thrust into another one."

Hermione smiled. "We would learn alot from each other." she looked down at her locket. "I got this for her, do you think she'll like it?"

Still smiling, Jake gracefully rose from the chair. "It's beautiful. May I have a closer look?"

An overjoyed Hermione handed him the locket, all the while smiling that he approved of her.

Taking the locket him his hand, he studied the stunning white gold locket and smiled when he saw a bronze eagle engraved on it. Suddenly his green eyes went wide with shock and alarm. "Hermione... is there a spell in this locket?" He asked in a tight voice.

"Yes. It's to give her the ability to understand Nye but no other snake but him. As long as she wears it she'll know exactly what he's saying."

Swallowing hard, Jake gently put the locket on the desk. "I see." He was very pale.

"What's wrong?"

"I've seen that locket before. I painted that locket Hermione."

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean you've painted it before?"

Jake strode across the room to where a group of completed paintings was stacked against one wall. Moving a few of them aside, Jake gingerly picked up a covered canvas. He treated it carefully, as though it would bite him if he moved too quickly. Walking back over to Hermione, he carefully unwrapped it and propped it in the chair that he had vacated.

The painting was of Tammy with tears pouring down her face, standing in front of a dead tree wearing a white dress with blue trim on the sleeves and hem. The ground around her was covered in snakes, making it look like she was in the center of a nest. Nye looked small beside her, his hood spread wide as he seemed to be in battle with a larger version of himself. The thing that chilled the blood, however, was a large powerful green snake had wrapped itself around her body, its forked tongue touching her cheek as though licking away a tear. The snake's eyes were burning red with hatred. Around Tammy's throat was the exact same locket that was on the desk next to Hermione, the only bright spot in a painting of darkness.

Hermione's expression was one of horror. "Why...? how...? Jake, why are there snakes everywhere? Why is this very same locket on her neck when I haven't shown it to you until tonight?"

Jake's eyes were dark with something very close to hatred as he stared at that painting. "It's a 'dreamscape', for lack of a better term. I suppose you could call it a form of Divination, but it's more precise than that. Unlike my sister, who can't turn her 'gift' off, I can only paint them in my sleep. It only happens when something really bad might happen to one of us. This one was painted while my sister was recovering at home."

Now Hermione's expression was one of great worry. Her wide chocolate brown eyes studied the images. She held out a hand to the canvas and touched the paint. "This... is going to happen? What does it mean?" she asked, fright evident in her voice.

If looks could kill, the painting would have been a pile of ash by now. "It might, I don't know by who or how, but I know it's really bad." He pointed to the locket. "However, I know enough to know that that locket will be very important to her." He raised an eyebrow. "I know you don't believe in Divination Hermione, I don't either, but when I see this painting..."

"It makes it seem like it will all be real." she shook her head and put her face in her hands. Tears brimmed in her eyes. "I'm so scared for Tammy. If that painting is real..." she choked.

"Your fears match mine, but until I know more, there's nothing either of us can do right now. Forewarned is forearmed Hermione." Jake's lips twitched in a smile that didn't quite make it. "You are the only one who knows about my ability and this dreamscape."

"I feel honored to know about it, really I do, but it's horrifying Jake, how do you deal with it?" she took one more look at the snake wrapped around Tammy's body and glared at it. "We must make sure nothing happens to her. No matter what the cost."

Jake gave Hermione a friendly hug. "I just remind myself that nothing is set in stone and that we choose our own fates. The dreamscapes are just warnings as to what _might_ be, not what will be. As long as you keep your eyes open, it can be avoided."

She returned the hug and asked, "What if it can't be avoided? What if they're one step ahead of us?"

"If it can't be avoided, then at least we will have enough time to try and prepare her as much as we can. Your gift of that locket is the first step. If the painting is right, Nye will be her only ally in the battle ahead." Jake looked sad. "You can't tell Tammy about this Hermione."

"Why not? She has the right to know what's going on."

"Because her knowing may do one of two things: It could either prevent the dreamscape or it could only make it worse."

"Even so, the only way to protect her is to tell her, not keeping her in the dark where she won't be braced for impact."

"I can do that without alarming her. My ability is the open secret between Tammy and I." Jake paused. "Hermione, think for a minute, how many times in Divination does something happen because you _believe_ it will happen?"

"Far too many."

"Exactly. I don't want to tell her and make her panic." Jake nodded. "I have the warning, and that is enough for now until I get another piece."

Hermione sighed but nodded. "You're right. Should be tell Professor Dumbledore? Maybe he could help."

Drumming his fingers on the desk as he thought, finally shaking his head slowly. "No. If Dumbledore knows he'll tell Tammy. Either that or he'll send her home and alert whoever's working for the big snake that the cover is blown and put her in even more danger."

"No, Dumbledore is more subtle than that. He won't want anything bas to happen to her, therefore he'd have her here under his watch. Plus if I already suspect who's behind it, Dumbledore will suspect the same person."

"I think we have too little information right now, and I don't want to tell Dumbledore until things have calmed down a little. Also, there's Harry to consider too. Dumbledore is only one person after all, if he spreads himself too thin and makes a mistake…"

Hermione sighed. "I know but he could have someone else equally as capable as he to watch over Tammy could he not? He's got so many connections."

Jake rubbed his temples as though his head hurt. "Hermione... Would you be hurt if I said I have my own reasons for not wanting Dumbledore involved?"

"No but I think you're making a terrible mistake by come telling him. He's the most powerful Wizard in the universe. Not telling him would only be opening yourself up from your defenses."

"There is a saying in my world, two can keep a secret, and three is trouble. Even if I trusted Dumbledore, which I'll freely admit that I don't know him well enough to do that, it's who he might tell in _his_ turn that worries me even more. Connections can be useful; on the other hand, they can really bite you in the ass."

"You're right, you don't know him. He would never do that to you or anyone else in this school. If you got to know him you'd see that he's more trust worthy than any other person you've known since your parent's death." Hermione sighed and looked down at her hands.

"And look where that got me. I don't even know who or what my parents were anymore." Jake snapped, then sighed as he ran both hands though his hair, thoroughly messing it up. "I'm sorry Hermione... damn it all to hell."

"It got you here. It got you to a place you can call home and not have to worry about social workers splitting you up. Sure its slightly different because there's magic, but it's no different than someone carrying a gun in their pocket. Here, you have people you can trust. Out there, all you have are each other."

The older boy sat down, pain in his eyes. "True... I know you are right but... damnit my gut does _not_ agree!"

"You're scared and it's a new environment. I understand." Hermione kneeled down on her knees in front of him and placed a hand on his for reassurance. "But you're not alone."

"Tammy said something that keeps bothering me: 'Why did our parents break their wands?' I can't help thinking about that too." Jake squeezed her hand back.

"It was probably because of the dark times."

"Yes, but even so, wouldn't they have wanted us to know about this world? Hermione, they never said a word, not even a hint!"

"Some parents don't want to expose their children to it. You wouldn't believe how many witches and wizards that are out there that don't know of this place. All I know is from what I've read and heard, the dark times were very bad. So bad that it made many magic folk leave for the muggle world and do anything necessary to not be traced by 'You-Know-Who'."

Jake bit his lip hard. "Somehow, I think there is more to it than that. Don't ask me how I know this."

"Look, just trust me. If not Dumbledore, then me."

Finally, Jake nodded. "If I get another dreamscape, I'll tell him."

"Thank you." Hermione gave him a warm smile. "Remember, I'm here. You two don't have to be alone through this." she gave him one last hug.

Jake hugged back. "You better go back."

"Yeah, I'll leave you to paint in peace. Thank you for talking to me about this. You have no idea how important it was to me."

"Don't forget the locket." He held it out.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled and took the locket from him. "See you later, Jake." she made for the door. "Have a good night."

"Goodnight Hermione." He had gotten up and was already moving towards his easel.


	23. Yule Ball part 2: Tangled Webs

Author's note: I'm so sorry everyone, I could have _sworn_ that I had posted this already, but clearly I did not. So here it is: part two of the yule ball. Thanks again to inu-midoriko for all for her help. The next chapter will be the last chapter. Again, sorry about the mix up!

* * *

Draco Malfoy was bored as could be. After he danced with Tammy, she confessed she wanted to be alone to think. He let her go and sat back down at the table he and his circle of friends were occupying. That had been fifteen minutes ago... All he had as entertainment was Parkinson, who insisted on stay by his side no matter what he said, going to the food table to stuff his face or chatting with losers who had their dates stolen from them.

What caught his attention next, was a girl storming past him to get away from, what he was assuming was, her date. He knew she was a Slytherin because he'd seen her in the common room doing her studies. What surprised him was how well she cleaned up. Her hair cascaded down to the middle of her back in bouncy curls, her skin was naturally tanned and her brown eyes stared straight ahead as rage coursed through her rigid body.

"Lainie wait, it's not what it looks like." said the tall boy Draco knew to be in Ravenclaw.

"Remember," she spun around, her black dress swinging with her. "It was _you_ who asked _me _to this ball."

"I know and I'm sorry it's just…"

"Don't bother." she sneered at him gave him a look of disgust before spinning on a heel and leaving the hall.

Taking this as his cue, he stood and put a hand on the Ravenclaw's shoulder. "For a Ravenclaw, you sure are stupid." Draco remarked. "Leave her be. You shouldn't be touching another Slyhterin with your filthy hands anyway. Pansy, do see that this… _thing _gets back to his other date. Then I want you to dance with Blaise."

"But-!"

"No buts!" he rounded on her and, much like his father, his eyes were a cold crystal blue. Grudgingly, Pansy did as he asked, giving him time to escape the ball and find Lainie.

She hadn't gone too far. Using his instincts, she was right where he knew she would be, in front of the room of requirement. There was a door but she only sat against it with her knees drawn up and her head wrapped in her arms.

For a moment, he wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't planned what he was going to say once he saw her.

She discovered him before he could open his mouth. Scowling, she hardened her gaze. Her cheeks were dry but it was clear she was holding in tears.

"You shouldn't cry for someone like him, you know." he offered softly.

"You heard?"

"I was sitting right there."

"Well if you've come because he's sent you after me you can go shove it elsewhere. And I'm not crying."

"He didn't send me." he said with a piercing look. "I'm no one's messenger boy."

This made her grin. "Well then, why are you here?"

He took a step closer. "Same reason you haven't gone in that room yet."

She looked behind her and looked back up at him. "I… don't know."

"Well, I guess we both have some things to figure out. In the meantime," he said and held out a hand for her to take. "Would you care to dance with me?"

"Here?"

"Here." he confirmed, a determined look in his eyes.

"But…the music isn't out here."

"It can still be heard." she hesitantly put her hand in his and let him pull her up. Keeping her hand in his, he put his other arm around her waist and when she put her free hand on his shoulder, he led them through a waltz to music only they could hear.

The music slowed but from the way the two followers of Voldemort danced on the spot, it would seem they hadn't even noticed. Their eyes strayed everywhere else but at one another. She opened her mouth to say something snide but it never came. She was, as her treacherous cousin would put it, content with being in a warm man's arms. Disgust laced through her as she realized that it was true. She was content in a warm man's arms. Snape of all men too. If the Dark Lord saw her now she would crumble and wish for a dark hole to swallow her whole.

She pulled away, apparently startling Snape because his eyes flashed in confusion for a moment, before they hardened when he saw the sneer on her face. "I think I've had enough of you touching me." she snarled.

He should have known better than to think they could have stayed like that for much longer, and without any snide remarks. Apparently, it wasn't to be. The hurt he felt was masked by a cold facade.

"Indeed. I feel much the same." he snarled and turned on his heel and dragged her through the crowd to the punch table.

"You bloke! I'm in heels, you can't drag me this roughly!" she hissed but was ignored. When she saw him take a cup of punch she looked at him incredulity. "You bastard." she grabbed his shoulder and made him face her. "You almost made me break my ankle for a glass of punch?!"

"We all have our amusements…" Bellatrix balled her hand into a fist and raised her arm to strike. However, Severus was too fast for her and caught her fist before it had time to strike him. His reflexes surprised her; aroused her even, but she wouldn't let it be known.

"Really Bella, in public?" he dropped her hand. "Is it too much to ask that you behave properly?"

"What do you think." she retorted. Their faces came closer and closer together, rage in both their eyes. It was when Severus smelt the mint on her breath that he pulled away abruptly and cleared his throat. "Come, we're on night patrol."

Feeling the tension, both anger and want, so heavily on her, she didn't argue. In fact, to Severus' great surprise she said nothing for quite some time. She didn't even remark on all the snogging students they had caught in the carriages.

It was when they were outside and alone that Bellatrix's resolve finally snapped. Seizing him by his collar, she brought her lips to his and kissed him with a passion she hadn't felt in fourteen years.

"That, Severus," she said once she pulled away from a stunned Snape. "Is a proper kiss." turning, it was her who now dragged him across the field and the halls to wreck havoc on the couples who snuck away to lock lips and do much, much more.

Hermione clutched the locket in her hand as she made her way out to the courtyard. She needed air after just speaking with Jake. What surprised her greatly was she was standing directly behind the girl she held so much feeling for.

Her breath came out in a breathless huff.

"Tammy…" she said her name softly.

"Hello Hermione, are you having a good time?" The redhead asked with a grin as she turned her chair slightly to look at Hermione. "You look wonderful tonight."

Hermione smiled and looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back up at Tammy. "Thank you. You also look amazing." the brunette walked up to Tammy. "I'm having a good time. Are you?"

"Yes, I just needed a few minutes. Nye was nervous with so many people around so I came out here to calm him down." She smiled. "He's still a baby, but he eats a lot!"

At Tammy's mention of Nye, Hermione's smile disappeared then. "I have something for you." she said. "But before I give it to you, I have to ask, do you feel safe around Nye?"

"He's very protective of me. I was scared at first I'll admit, but he's actually very polite for a snake. Even though he can't talk, I can tell he like me. To be honest, I wasn't going to bring him to the Ball but..." Tammy frowned. "Even though I wonder every day why he was sent to me, Nye's feelings aren't an act."

Nodding in understanding, Hermione held out the locket. "I got this for you. I also put a spell on it so you can understand Nye when he speaks. It doesn't work on other snakes though."

Tammy's eyes lit up. "Hermione... it's beautiful!" She exclaimed. "Can you help me put it on?"

With a smile, the other girl did as she was asked and when it was on, she kissed Tammy's cheek. "It looks wonderful on you."

The redhead blushed slightly. "Thank you so much Hermione, just... thank you." She said softly, stroking the locket with her finger. "You are the only one here that doesn't treat me differently since Nye came."

"Really? How does everyone else treat you? Like a descendant from You-Know-Who?"

"Pretty much, yeah. The Slytherins don't know what to make of me, and we have no friends in our year group because of our age. As for the other houses, they seem to think we both should have gone into Slytherin because I'm actually on speaking terms with Professor Snape." Tammy sighed.

Hermione grinned. "And Bellatrix."

Tammy shook her head. "Bellatrix just ignores me most of the time, or leaves the room unless she's trying to get under my skin."

Growing nervous, Hermione cleared her throat and wrung her hands together. "I know it's not really my place to pry but I can't help it when I have a feeling someone I care about might get hurt. You see, I just saw Jake in one of the classrooms and during our conversation, a particular painting of his was brought up. A painting he claims that could come true..."

"He told you about the dreamscapes." It wasn't a question. "It was only a matter of time before he told someone I guess..."

"Ah well, it's better than being on the resounding end of her wand I guess." she fell silent for a moment. "I'm getting worried, Tammy."

Biting her lip, the redhead looked to the sky. "Care to talk about it?"

Hermione cleared her throat and wrung her hands together. "I know it's not really my place to pry but I can't help it when I have a feeling someone I care about might get hurt. You see, I just saw Jake in one of the classrooms and during our conversation, a particular painting of his was brought up. A painting he claims that could come true..."

"He told you about the dreamscapes." It wasn't a question. "It was only a matter of time before he told someone I guess..."

"I'm just worried. What if this one comes true? Do you even know the right procedures to take if something like that were to happen? And my god, what if, heaven forbid, it means You-Know-Who is back and he's coming for you?" the worry was as clear as water on her face. "I'm scared for you."

"The less I know, the better Hermione. What I don't know, he can't find out from me." Tammy answered. "He can't take my gift from me or force me to use it. I did some thinking, and as I see it, I'm beginning to think I was the reason my parents left the wizarding world..."

"Why is that?"

"This gift is in my blood Hermione, the full measure is given to the daughters; the sons are carriers and protectors." She stared at the moon sightlessly. "My mother and my grandmother on my mother's side had the gift. That much I remember."

Hermione looked slightly puzzled. "Are you saying that because You-Know-Who was rising to power, your parents decided to run to save you from him?"

"I can only guess, but I think so yes Hermione."

She hugged herself, "What are we going to do?" she asked. She was scared not only for herself, but for Tammy's well being. The girl didn't know magic like the rest of her friends did. She couldn't help but wonder how Tammy would be able to defend herself if she was put against a Death Eater, or Voldemort himself.

"I'm going to do the best I can and try to hone the skills that I have. If nothing else, I'll scare them to death."

"If you can. They're all insane. The only thing they fear is Azkaban and the Dark Lord himself."

"No one likes having their deepest fears, hopes and dreams cast into their teeth out loud." Tammy replied with a smirk.

Hermione couldn't help but smirk back. She leaned on one foot and took Tammy's hand in hers. "I'll do my best to make sure nothing happens to you."

She squeezed back. "I think my parents did me a favor by keeping us out of the wizarding world. If nothing else, I'll surprise them by thinking outside the box."

"Whatever helps. Maybe one day, when this is all over, you'll come to like our world."

"I won't say that it would never happen."

Smiling, Hermione stared up at the moon, fully content with holding her loved one's hand.

Tammy was frowning slightly, looking at the stars as though searching them for an answer that she needed. "Hermione, is something bothering you about Jake?" She asked softly.

Staying silent for a moment, she replied, "It's not what bothers me really. It's what he saw that bothered me. He's a good guy you have there but... with what he's predicting I really feel that he should give Dumbledore a heads up about it. I know you guys think Dumbledore is a loony who doesn't know what the bloody hell he's doing but please, I beg of you, trust me when I tell you that having him on your side is your best bet to keeping one another safe. You can try to go at it alone but there will always be the fear that one of you will perish in the process. With Dumbledore, I can guarantee you, you both will stay alive. He's the most powerful Wizard in the world."

The redhead sighed. "My brother is very... stubborn. He doesn't forgive easily and he never _ever_ forgets a fault."

"Dumbledore didn't _do_ anything."

"He broke his word to my brother and I the very first day here Hermione," Tammy replied.

"Why is he that way? Why is it so hard for him to forgive?"

Tammy took a deep breath. "In many ways, Jake and I are opposites of each other. Two sides of the same coin. He says I'm too trusting of people and that I'm not careful enough."

Hermione sighed. "To each his own I guess. Perhaps if you talk to him, try to make him see reason then he'll be more willing... I convinced him to try but I don't feel like he'll actually make an effort."

"Usually I can talk him around, but sometimes he needs to figure things out on his own." Tammy sighed.

"By the time he does it may be too late..." she trailed off but then shook her head to get rid the thought.

She shook her head. "I know it's tempting, but don't try to push him."

Hermione sighed. "I know."

Tammy shook her head, staring at the sky. "He can't help how he is anymore than I can... it's... hard to explain." She sighed.

"No, you don't have to. It's alright." Hermione reassured her and smiled. "Come, if you're ready let's go back inside and make the most of the night we have left."

Nye slithered up to his mistress, hissing in laughter. When he was wrapped around her arm, he flicked his tongue in greeting at Hermione. "_Hi there smart one._" he said.

Tammy's face lit up, understanding her pet. "Hermione... he said 'hi there smart one'." Her voice shook slightly.

Delighted that the locket seemed to be working, Hermione stroked Tammy's hand. "I'm glad it's working. Hello to you too, Nye."

"_You can pet me smart one, I won't bite you._" Nye hissed, and Tammy repeated it calmly, patting his head.

Hermione hesitated for a moment, then touched her hand to his head and stroked softly. "He's not so scary." she muttered to herself.

"He's only a baby Hermione." Tammy said quietly with a smile, "Nye won't bite unless he thinks I'm being threatened. The first day he bit Jake because he was shaking me awake."

"He's actually kind of sweet." Hermione said and giggled. She straightened after a few moments. "Shall we?"

Smiling in agreement, Tammy nodded. "I want to show this off to Professor Snape."

"I'm sure he'll be impressed."

Tammy looked around at the crowded room, then sighed. "They must have left already Hermione." Then, seeing someone making their way towards them, her lips quirked in a smile. "Viktor's looking for you."

"Oh Merlin..." she said with a sigh upon seeing who it was. "Not now, I don't want to deal with this."

"Now be nice Hermione. Believe me, with all his fans around now is _not_ the time for the truth to be said." Tammy replied behind a smile.

Seeing the truth of that, Hermione sighed once more. "I suppose you're right. What should I say?" she asked and a look of dread passed her features when she saw that he spotted her.

"Just say that you needed some air since Harry and Ron were being boring bumps on a log and ignoring their dates, and I was keeping you company." The redhead advised.

Hermione didn't get the chance to reply back because Viktor had sidled up beside them.

"Hello." he said to Tammy and bowed, disregarding the fact she had a snake around her neck. "Where did you go?" he asked.

"I just needed some air. Tammy and Nye kept me company." she smiled and politely wound her arm through his.

Laughing softly, Tammy looked around for her own date; wanting to be sure he was having fun too. Nye was a comforting weight around her slender shoulders.

"We'll talk more tomorrow?" asked Hermione at the last moment; wanting to be sure that tonight hadn't happened 'just for the fun of it'.

"Yes Hermione." Tammy smiled sweetly. "Thank you again for the gift."

"You're welcome." was the last thing they said before they parted.

After Hermione left, Jake found to his profound disgust that he couldn't concentrate on the painting he had been working on before their talk. With a sigh, he cleaned up instead and then resumed his seat to study the dreamscape once again, knowing that his sister would call him if she needed something. 'Damn you,' Jake thought as his emerald eyes narrowed in hatred, 'What were you trying to tell me?'

A few moments later, Professor Severus Snape exited the ball. He allowed Bellatrix fifteen minutes of freedom with Draco and his new playtoy and that was all he was giving her. After he dropped her off to her nephew, he searched the classrooms for Jake, knowing the boy wouldn't be cooped up in his common room with something as big as this happening. It just so happens it took Severus five minutes to find Jake. Entering the room, he closed the door behind him and stood at attention, not sure if he was welcome since Jake was staring at a painting intently.

Jake glared at the painting. "Damnit…" The single word was laced with fury as he repeated himself. "Damnit… What are you trying tell me?"

"I'm no psychic, Mr. Fear but I do know that paintings don't exactly talk."

The young man jumped, falling to the floor as the chair clattered to the floor. His face was white with fear as he slowly got to his feet. "Professor." Jake greeted Snape.

"Relax, Jake." drawled Severus and gave him a disapproving look. "You really should be more careful." he accosted. He then relaxed slightly himself. "Do you mind if I join you for a bit?" he asked and stayed by the door just in case Jake didn't want the company.

With a sigh, and shoving his fingers though his already paint-streaked hair, Jake nodded. "Feel free, after all, I'm not really supposed to be in here anyway."

"I prefer it when I'm welcome, rather than forcing my presence on someone. Unless it's teaching. Then I have no choice but to make the lives of my students miserable." he came into the room and sat down beside Jake and examined the painting. "That's an interesting one. Is it recent?"

"I painted it when she was recuperating at home." Jake forced himself to calm down. 'Will he notice or can I bluff my way out of this? Please, please, please don't let him see that this one is different from the others he has seen...'

"This one is...darker than the others. Almost as if you were painting her in a bad situation. With that many snakes around her, I'd say that it is indeed a bad situation. Why would you paint such a thing?"

With a flinch, the older brother righted his chair and resumed his seat. "Because it's not a painting, as you are familiar with how I paint, it's a dreamscape."

"What is a 'dreamscape'?" asked Snape, and despite the fact he tried to school his facial expression, he still looked curious.

"You could say that this is my 'gift'. It's not divination, but it's very exact. I think of it as an early warning system." Jake sighed. "Usually I just wake up and I'm either just finishing or I walk into a room and find the piece on my easel…"

"Wow... so, this is what's to come? Is it like fate? Or can you alter it?"

"I can prepare and guide, sometimes I can change small things, but unless something earth shattering happens the best I can do is just lock the doors and wait for the storm to pass. Nothing is set in stone, but..." Jake sighed.

"I understand." replied Snape and sat there for a few moments, pondering on what to say next. "Why didn't you join your sister in the ball?"

He smiled at Snape. "Too many girls, and Tammy gets tired of my hovering all the time. Besides, no one will touch her without my knowing it. Draco has outdone himself giving me a reputation." He smirked. "Not that I mind any, it only keeps others we don't want near us away."

Snape also grinned. "You have a point there. What is it like? Being bonded to someone to someone you love so much?"

"It's... different. With Tammy's gift we are closer than most. We can't have any secrets from each other, you can politely ignore certain things, but there is no real privacy between us." Jake said after a minute of thought.

"Is it a burden?"

"Sometimes, yes it is. It's... painful to be apart once you pass a certain distance point. She has a farther reach and much better control than I do. Still, it's hard because for all intents and purposes you are one person in two bodies. Dating... well, it never came up and I hope it never does for both our sakes."

Snape nodded but said, "You realize that there will come a time when someone will matter to you and her just as much as you both mean to one another?"

"That is not something I look forward to... at all." Jake looked glum as he considered this. "After all, how many people can really accept that you are in a sense dating both of us and we come as a package deal?"

"That's a person that will come along when you least expect it. And that, Jake, will be a woman, or man, that you or Tammy won't want to loose."

The older brother looked thoughtful. "I'll deal with that as it comes." He finally said with a sigh. "Ultimately, it's Tammy's choices that matter more than mine."

"What if you find someone before she does?"

Jake raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a cradle robber." He replied, referring to the fact that he was older than his classmates. "Besides, I know my duty comes first." This part was spoken quietly, almost as if he was reminding himself of this.

"Only time will tell, Mr. Fear." he then stood. "I better get back to Bellatrix. Merlin only knows what mischief Draco is allowing her to get into. Do have a good night, Mr. Fear."

"I'll walk with you." Jake said, rising and recovering the dreadful dreamscape. "I need to clear my head before seeing Tammy, otherwise she might decide not to politely ignore this."

Severus nodded. "I understand. Does she know?" he asked and held the door open for the young teen.

"She knows where I am, that I'm annoyed about something, and that you are with me." Jake replied. "However, if she really wanted to, she can repeat our conversation word for word."

"I see, and that doesn't bother you? Ever?" Snape asked, walking with his hands behind his back. If he really looked at their relationship, he would say that there was very much a 'master and servant' element to Jake and Tammy. It was as if Tammy were the master and Jake was the servant; there to protect and serve her as best he could, to put everyone and everything second to her.

Jake shook his head. "No, it's not like she snoops in my head every chance she gets. She does have her own 'code' that she was raised in the same way I was. My daughters and sons will go though the same thing we are, hopefully better, since she and I are pretty much relearning everything. So will Tammy's."

"And this time they'll have guidance."

"Yes, I won't let anything happen to her. Our children will not be without their teacher if I have a say in the matter." He clenched his fist. "'Your life before hers, your daughters lives before your sons.' That is what my father taught me."

Since Severus wasn't sure how to respond to that, he remained silent. It wasn't long before they reached the ball entrance, at which point Severus turned to Jake and held out his hand for a hand shake. "A pleasure speaking with you, Mr. Fear. Enjoy the rest of your night."

Jake shook his hand, then smiled. "You as well... Oh, she says 'hold on, I was looking for you.'"

"Ah," for a moment Snape frowned but then his lips twitched, as if he wanted to smile but was holding it back. "Right then."

"There you are!" A happy voice called as a glowing Tammy made her way towards them. "I was looking for you after the crowd thinned out a bit, but you had disappeared Professor. Is everything all right?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I do believe so." he said and looked down at himself, doubling checking to see if he was physically looking okay. "Are you alright?"

Tammy giggled happily, obviously in a very good mood. "Yes. Do you like my new locket?"

Snape looked at the locket and smiled slightly. "It's lovely. Who gave it to you?" he asked.

"Hermione. She made a spell and put it in the locket that would let me understand Nye, but not any other snakes." Tammy smiled at her brother. "Don't worry Jake, Nye won't bite you anymore."

Jake looked relieved. "That's good! If he'd bitten me one more time it would have been war..." He glared at Nye. "I would have won that war."

Severus, not being able to help himself, chuckled at Jake's comment to Nye. "Have you seen Bellatrix, Ms. Fear?"

"She was out on the balcony talking to Draco." A frown briefly crossed her face, and then vanished when she summoned up another smile. "Well, I'm off to bed; I was just waiting for you to-"

"What did she do?" Jake interrupted her rudely, his tone fierce. "She did something, I know it."

Tammy sighed. "It's nothing twin, really. I just consider the source."

Jake's glare intensified. "Tammy..." He warned.

Sighing, the portions master took the twins aside where they wouldn't be heard. "What did she do this time?"

Tammy bit her lower lip. "It's nothing… she just said my locket looked cheap and secondhand." She looked at her brother. "Let it go twin, my feelings are dented that all, words don't kill."

Snape sighed and rubbed his temple. "I apologize for her behavior. I shouldn't have left her alone. I can assure you it won't ever happen again." with his mood now ruined, nodded to the twins. "Good night." and then he stalked off to find Bellatrix to take her away from here and have a few choice words with her about her own words.

Tammy smiled. "I'm not worried about her opinion Professor, I love it and I know what it's for that all that matters to me." Taking her brother's arm, she left the Hall with her brother.

The older boy followed his twin, but not before sharing a 'make her pay for both of us' look with Snape.

Nodding once more, Severus left for the balcony. Bellatrix was going to be so sorry she didn't think before she spoke.

He could hear her laughter before he saw her. When he did see her, he almost forgot his purpose for coming to confront her. She was so beautiful when she laughed. The fine lines that showed that she was getting older disappeared, making her look younger and full of life. Exhaling, he willed his anger to resurface and it did. Which meant he would have to make this fast before his anger died again.

He used a wandless spell to bind them back together. Bellatrix's laughter stopped abruptly, something he found himself missing, and her body moved towards his. Turning her head to see why she was moving, she saw Severus and the dangerous look he gave her.

"Say goodnight to Draco and his friend. We're leaving." he mentally smirked, damn, he was good at acting.

"You said I have fifteen minutes."

"You're time's run up."

"I don't want to go." she hissed in a hushed tone. "I finally get to spend some time with my nephew and you're taking that away."

"Perhaps you would have had more time if you thought before you spoke." Severus glared back.

"Professor, is there a problem?" asked Draco, sideling up beside his aunt with Lainie close behind him.

"Draco, he's trying to take me away from the ball. Tell him that your poor aunty just wants to spend some time with you and have fun." she gave Draco her infamous puppy dog pout and for a fleeting moment, Draco nearly crumbled and turned to tell Snape off for her; but when he saw the look Snape gave him, he back up slightly.

"I'm sorry, Aunty, but you were put under Severus' care. I have no authority to overpower his decisions."

Bellatrix gave Draco a 'you've-got-to-be-friggin'-kidding-me' look and didn't stop giving him the look until Severus dragged her around the corner.

To the potion master's surprise, Bellatrix stayed silent until they were in his quarters. "What was that about?" she hissed. "You bloody bastard, tell me!"

"As I said before, this wouldn't have happened if only you thought before you spoke."

"Stop talking in bloody riddles!"

"I'm not."

"You are!"

"Do you recall," he started, "what you said to Ms. Fear tonight?"

Realization dawned on her. Her eyes turned cruel and her mouth was set in a sneer. "You drag me away because I spoke my opinion about her damned necklace?" if she had her wand, she would have Snape begging to die within a matter of seconds. And then she would have Tammy at her mercy. "You dragged me away from feeling normal because of a _little girl_? How _dare_ you!" The slap that followed was hard. Hard enough that Snape's head whipped around.

Slowly, he brought his hand up to his cheek, almost not believing that he didn't see that one coming. Glaring at her with all the anger he could muster, he grabbed her wrist and pinned it to her side. The wrists that were connected stayed firmly down to their sides as well. Bella's arm, though, was shaking from the desire to nail him another one. "Whether or not you liked the necklace, is not the point. The point is that you hurt her unnecessarily."

"If she can't handle words then she isn't strong enough for the Dark Lord. And you know it. You know it and I know it." he tightened his hold on her, making her cringe. "So what, are you going to crush my wrist Sevvy?" She used the baby voice. The voice he _hated. _

"You won't have another night of fun again. I made the mistake of thinking I could trust you tonight but I assure you, it won't happen again."

Bellatrix gave him a disgusted look. "You really have gone weak. You're bloody pathetic."

"Charming Bella, really. Now, undress, it's time for bed."

"Don't you call me Bella. And no, I'm not going to bed."

"To bed, _Bella._" they stepped closer to one another, Bellatrix challenging his authority, Severus bending her to his will.

Bellatrix turned her head slightly and let her lips graze his slightly. "You, Severus Snape, don't control me. Go to your little girlfriend, maybe she'll let you control her. After all," her grin was wicked, "you always did have a thing for red heads."

Severus' eyes widened in both rage and desire. He released her hand to firmly place his hand on her abdomen and push her into the wall. He pinned their joined hands above her head and leaned in, literally crushing her, making it hard for her to breathe. "Not that it's any of your business, _Bella _but my fascination with redheads," he thrust his pelvis into hers, hitting the bundle of nerves that made her gasp from the shock of feeling it. "is gone. Ms. Fear and I are more like uncle and niece. You're lucky she was in a good mood tonight, _Bella. _Have you any idea what she could do to you if she were truly angry? She trusts me dearly because I'm nice to her. Because I respect her. One simple command and she could have made you eat your own soul." he smoldered her with his eyes as his threat slowly sunk into her. She was uncomfortable now and he knew it. However, she never knew when to quit, to stop and recognize defeat when she saw it.

Chuckling cruelly, she used the only defense mechanism she could think of and replied, "I guess incest really does work for you." It was the last thing she was able to say because Severus crushed his mouth down onto hers, drawing blood from her wicked lips because of the pressure of his and her teeth pushing together. His kiss was rough and rage filled but it seemed like Bellatrix didn't mind because she was responding rather well to his kiss. She moaned when their tongues clashed but it quickly turned into a yelp and she drew her tongue and head back. The bastard had bitten her tongue.

Before she was able to say anything, he leaned in close and with a deeper, dangerous tone, he promised, "By the end of this night, I'm going to have you taking back everything nasty you've said tonight. And then you're going to scream my name," he thrust up again, harder this time, causing her to gasp again and her dress to cling to her sweaty skin. "over, and over."

For the first time Bellatrix's life, she feared Severus Snape.


	24. Beginning of the End

Author's Note: All right everybody: this is what you've all been waiting for- the last installment for this story. Just so you know, this chapter is slightly AU for the first chapter of book six. Inu-midoriko and I decided to leave it on a cliff. If you want a sequel, please remember to leave a review. We'll be more than willing to make a sequel if we have five or more reviews in favor of it. Thank you to those who've stuck with this fic and reviewed, we are eager to hear what you think!

* * *

Tammy sat by the window of the library, calmly enjoying the freedom of breathing without her brace on as she admired the view. The redhead was wearing the same white dress that she'd been painted wearing in the Dreamscape, Nye was napping in her lap. Outside, the final preparations of the final challenges were underway. Lost in her thoughts, it wasn't until Nye hissed in greeting to someone that she returned to herself again. "Hello Hermione." She greeted without taking her eyes off the window when Nye settled in her lap again.

The brunette smiled but it hadn't reached her eyes. She was worried, not for Harry and the final task, but for Tammy. She was wearing the exact same dress Jake had painted and it was unsettling. "Hello Tammy, Nye. Mind if I join you?"

"No, I don't mind Hermione." Tammy replied, lightly stroking Nye's head. "It looks gloomy out."

"Yes..." she sighs. "You can feel it can't you, something's wrong."

"More like waiting..." Tammy sighed. "The world is waiting for something to happen."

"I don't like it." she breathed. Hermione almost asked if she knew about Jake's painting but she stopped herself. It wasn't her place to bring up such things so she decided not to. "Is that what you're doing? Waiting for it to happen?"

"More like reflecting." Tammy admitted. "It seems right to do that for some reason. I guess when change is about to happen, you can't help thinking about the past and how you got here..."

"Are you happy with the end result?"

"I wish I had changed some things. Found a better way to do things we had done, but I'm sure mother and father forgive us." Tammy sighed. "We are very good at lying..."

"You can't help what you've done. You're only teenagers who were orphaned when you were very young. It's alright to have made mistakes when you didn't know what else to do."

"Would you believe that no one in the normal world knows they are dead?" Tammy asked, a mocking smile on her lips.

"Do you mean that literally or in a manner of speaking?"

"Literally. Jake and I grew very good at forging their names." She shook her head. "Surprisingly, Jake imitated mother's handwriting better than I could."

Hermione smiled, slightly amused with that one and moved a little closer. "You did what needed to be done. No one can blame you for it."

"We were lucky, All we had to do was copy the checkbook so that it looked right. Our parents were organized to the point that even at five; it was easy to figure out what things were supposed to look like. School didn't care so long as the grades were good. Hospital visits... _that_ was the challenge, but it was free." Tammy sighed.

"Are you going to watch the final task tonight?"

"I don't really care about it, it's not like you can see into the maze, but it would be nice to get outside for a while…" Tammy smiled sadly. "But I have something to do first."

"Do you want me to meet you there?" she asked with a concerned frown but didn't press the matter.

"I don't think we'll be able to see each other later, it will be too crowded." Stroking Nye's head, she shook her head. "Besides, people will talk."

Hermione nodded, understanding her concern for secrecy. "Alright. I've got class in a few minutes. I just wanted to say hi." she stood and looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching and bent down to press her lips gently to Tammy's cheek. "See you later."

"Stay strong Hermione." Tammy said gravely, squeezing the brunette's hand. "Don't underestimate your own strength and how important you are to the people around you."

The brunnette nodded again and breathed, "You too." it sounded far too much like a 'good bye' and it was unsettling but there was nothing she could do. This was fate and it would take its course.

Tammy smiled and released her friend's hand. "Go on, you'll be late."

"_Mistress, why not tell the Smart One the truth?_" he hissed softly and wound his head to her neck, seeking warmth and affection.

"Why upset her even more? What's going to happen will happen no matter what is done to prevent it. You may either go kicking and screaming, or ready to face whatever comes." She nuzzled Nye with her cheek. "Today is a day of choices, and whatever we do today will change everything..."

"_I see your point. I'm staying close to you, Mistress. I don't want to see you hurt._"

Tammy smiled sadly at the young snake. "As I said, choices." Taking a deep breath, the redhead looked out the window for what she felt could be the last time. "Let's go visit Professor Snape."

Nye remained silent at that and only hissed softly.

Down in the dungeons Snape sat in his office, trying to focus on the papers he had to mark but the constant urge to get up and pace distracted him.

He had locked Bellatrix in his quarters so there was no way something she had done could bother him. Ever since their night together, they had only managed to insult each other and be violent. Today it seemed more so than usual. Severus sighed and leaned back in his chair.

Something was wrong. He could feel it.

A soft tapping came. "Professor, it's me. Would you like to talk?"

Snape's head snapped up. "Come in." was all her offered to her.

Tammy came into the room quietly, respectfully shutting the door behind her. "Everyone else was busy, and I thought you might be lonely. I'll go away if you want me to Professor." The redhead looked like a princess about to be sacrificed. She didn't look scared about it though.

Severus smiled slightly. "It's alright. Your presence is most welcome. Please, sit..." he said and looked off into the distance rather distractedly.

A smile twitched her lips as Nye hissed in amusement. "I'm already sitting sir." Still, she drove over and parked in front of his desk politely.

"Oh... right. My apologies. I've been... distracted as of late." he confessed and rubbed his aching temples.

"Busy with the final challenge. I know." Tammy smiled somewhat sadly as she stroked Nye's head. "I'm not offended by your slip."

"It's not the challenge I'm worried about, Ms. Fear." he replied, his eyes now fixated on hers. "Are you planning on going somewhere tonight?" he asked, motioning to her dress. "You're dressed quite lovely."

"Jake wants me to pose for him after the challenge, and I can't wear my brace in this dress. As long as I'm careful, I'll be fine." Tammy shrugged. "Everyone will be celebrating, so I don't mind."

Nodding, Snape cocked his head to the side. "Was there something you wanted to discuss?" he asked. He knew what was on his mind but he wanted to make sure Tammy got whatever was on her mind off first.

"I just..." The redhead sighed. "I wanted to say goodbye in private."

"You feel it too? He's back and he's coming for you." he closed his eyes, a frown marring his features. "I'll do my best to make sure you're unharmed."

"I've felt it for a while now; Jake didn't tell me anything I didn't already know in my gut. Hermione and Jake want me to run away or fight it but..."

"It's inevitable. He'll find you if you run, he'll overcome you if you fight." he leaned forward. "I'm going to tell this now and you're not to tell anyone, do you understand? This conversation doesn't leave this room."

Tammy raised her eyebrow. "Understood, but I'm not going to fight this. I'm supposed to do this, I don't know how I know, I just do."

"I know. But here's the thing. I am a DeathEater and after tonight, I'll be an active one, yet again. I will no doubt be Voldemort's right hand man and as such, I have the authority to make suggestions to what he plans. I will also have insider information about what he plans to do with you. I mean it when I say that I will not let harm come to you if I can prevent it."

"Professor, I know, why do you think I'm saying goodbye now? We each will be wearing emotional masks later but..." She swallowed. "Please don't hate me, even if I make you do something you don't like."

"Such as?" He raised an eyebrow in return.

"If what my gut is telling me is right, I'm going to be married soon." Her sweet face hardened. "I'm not going to marry Voldemort if I have any say! I'd rather marry you. You'd be wasted on Bellatrix."

Severus' eyes snapped to hers. For a few long moments, he couldn't say anything. "Ms. Fear... as sweet as that is; I can not marry you."

"Better you than him, and at least we like and respect each other. We might not have a say in the matter."

Severus leaned forward and looked at her with a seriousness he hadn't felt in quite some time. "You will marry, Tammy, but it will not be to Voldemort, or I. Do you have any idea what the night of marriage requires in this world?"

"I don't know, but I know that I will marry and that I won't have a say in the matter," Tammy admitted.

"It requires intercourse, Ms. Fear." he didn't say anything further, intending for the hung sentence to let her understand that he wasn't willing to have sex with a minor.

"Most marriages do. Professor, in my case it's required. But who else could there be? You know more than I do."

"It won't be either of us. I have someone in mind to recommend that would be more... suitable. You and he won't like it though." he replied and sighed. "Neither will his father..." he muttered.

Tammy made a face. "Ew... that's even worse! I thought he was engaged already..."

Severus put a hand on hers and gave her what he hoped was a reassuring look. "He's not engaged...yet. He's not as bad as he seems."

"You've never been in his mind!" She swallowed and shook her head. "Well, at least I'll never have any children..."

"I know he can be... evil, among other things but deep down he's nothing but a child."

"But he's so... so... _slimy_..." Tammy didn't look comforted.

"Perhaps your mind will change one day. However, Voldemort will use legelimency to view your memories. Can I trust that you will block this one from him?"

"Voldemort can't get in my head unless I let him." Tammy replied.

"Good. I know you said goodbye, but this isn't goodbye. We most certainly will see each other again. Did you want to say goodbye to Bellatrix?"

Tammy shook her head. "There would be no point. I'm only given enough time to say goodbye to the ones closest to me."

"Very well. You'll see her again too."

"I hope not..." She sighed, rolling over to his side of the desk and hugging him.

Severus hugged her back, letting show that he did have a heart and compassion for others that he normally had to hide. "You will see everyone again. Including Jake. I promise."

"I know, but things will have changed by then." Tammy took a deep breath. "I just hope I can hold my own alone..."

"I wouldn't normally say this, so don't let it go to your head...you are exactly what I would have wanted my daughter to be if I had one. No one has ever come so close to being the real deal."

Tammy beamed. "Thank you." Spreading her skirts in a sitting curtsy, she bowed her head respectfully. "As my father, I will protect you as best I can." Her voice hardened. "Starting with keeping Bellatrix far away from you."

Severus smiled softly at her and ran a ran over her hair, something he had never had the chance to do and now that he had, he found that he liked it very much. "Don't worry about me. You'll have plenty to worry about without adding this old bat to your list."

"I am only as strong as the people supporting me father." She replied, looking up with her eyes filled with tears. Nye hissed in agitation, and the redhead turned her attention to her snake. "I'm all right Nye."

"Don't cry..." said Snape softly. The pang in his chest told him that he did indeed see this young girl as a daughter and the thought of her hurting threatened to hurt his heart. "I will come as soon as I can, but be assured, he won't harm you. You're too valuable to him."

"That is a comfort, I will do my best." She said softly. As she spoke, she stroked Nye as he twisted around her slender hands.

"I know you will." he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Stay safe and don't do anything stupid until I get there."

The silence in the graveyard was almost too thick to bear as she waited. When the first shout ripped the air, Tammy flinched and sternly reminded herself not to move as she ignored the others around her. Nye coiled around her shoulders protectively as they waited. 'I hope for once we are both wrong...' She prayed.

Nye shifted with anxiety. "_I don't like this Mistress._" he confessed and tensed.

"I don't either, but this is the only way." The redhead murmured back, caressing Nye's head consolingly.

He was relaxing into her touch when Voldemort himself appeared in front of her. His snake-like face showing his amusement and satisfaction that she was there, waiting patiently without a fight. "You know why I've come."

"I know why." She said softly, keeping Nye's head in her palm. Tammy's mind was shut tight, no kinks in the wall. "Harry moves very quickly." She didn't hide her amusement.

"So you've noticed." he took her hand gently into his and cooed at Nye. "He's beautiful. Looks just like his mother." his eyes then move to Tammy's. "Come, Ms. Fear, let's let Nagini meet her son." he chuckled and within moments, they were nothing reappeared at Voldemort's current hideout with every death eater, aside from Snape and Bellatrix, present.

Nye hissed in warning. "_Don't touch my mistress._" He said, though he didn't move.

Tammy stroked him. "Hush dear one." She murmured. "It is in fate's hands now." The redhead blinked, waiting for the vertigo to pass. "I really hate that... wizard motion sickness..." She muttered.

Ignoring the young snake's warning, Voldemort raised his arms and grinned. "Welcome home, Tammy Fear." within moments, Nagini was at her master's feet and raised herself to the redhead's height.

"_Welcome home, my child._" she hissed softly to her son.

Tammy swallowed hard and her eyes grew very wide. Sensing his mistress's unease, he uncoiled slightly to slide into her lap, then raised himself to meet his mother. "_Thank you Mother, be nice._"

Picking up his pet, he kissed her head. "They look so much alike don't they? Wormtail! See to it that Ms. Fear is shown to her room." with that, he dismissed Tammy and Wormtail to have a meeting with the rest of his followers.

Lucius, being the one that had kidnapped her from Hogwarts to await their lord, was frowning as Voldemort entered. "My lord, would you please share with us why she is involved?" He asked respectfully. "What do you have in mind for her, she's only a mudblood."

"She's a valuable mudblood. There's a prophecy foretelling of a girl with immense abilities. A mudblood that would be joining Hogwarts the year I rose again. This girl is her. I know it. With her, comes my ruling of both the muggle and the wizarding worlds."

"But what will you do with her? Certainly not make her your Dark Lady..."

"Lucius, you insult me." he chided mockingly. "You dare think your master would wed a filthy mudblood?" he stared dangerously at the blonde death eater. "Do not test me."

Lucius paled, and stepped back while Nagini hissed her amusement. "_He has an idea though master._"

"_A foolish one, my love._" he hissed back in parsltongue.

"_Not so, her young would be yours by right. It's not like she isn't stupid, she has my son after all, and he adores her._" Nagini raised her head and flicked her tongue to Voldemort's cheek in a rare gesture of affection for her master.

"_I will not taint my line more than it already is, Nagini. She may be smart, but she's a mudblood. Once I have both worlds, I won't need her anymore._"

Nagini shifted slightly, the serpent equivalent of a shrug. "_I think I'll visit her tonight, I'm curious to know how she understands my son..._"

"_Give your son my regards, my love._" he then turned back to the meeting, knowing everyone in this room thought he was insane but he didn't care what they thought. He had his reasons and as long as everything went according to plan, he could care less what they thought of him.

In the room Tammy had been escorted to, Tammy took deep breaths to calm herself as she let Nye rest on the seemingly oversized bed. "He's blinder than I expected… Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought it would be…" She said to Nye as she reached for the hairbrush.

Nagini, Voldemort's right hand pet, most loyal servant, as well as the only creature he felt remotely anything affectionate for, slithered to the closed door. "_It's me, my child. Open the door._"

Nye uncoiled and hissed softly to Tammy. "_Mistress, mother wants in._"

Swallowing hard, Tammy put down the brush and opened the door carefully, trying not to show her terror. "Come in."

Nagini slithered up to Tammy's height and eyed her for a moment. "_She's frightened._" she observed. "_Was she like this when you were delivered to her?_"

"_She fell off the bench and froze like a rabbit._" Nye was amused too. "_Mother, remember how big you must look to her._"

"_Ah, yes. I forgot that. Obviously she wasn't in Slytherin if she fears me so._" she chuckled but it came out as a series of angry sounding hisses to Tammy's ears. "_She fell off her bench you say? Perhaps she would be comforted to know that I won't harm her._"

"_She's a Ravenclaw, and I _did_ startle her_." Her son admitted, sliding off the bed and slithering towards the redhead. "_Don't worry mistress, mother won't hurt you. She's just excited to meet you since I'm her son._"

Tammy took a deep breath and relaxed with effort, one hand resting on the locket at her throat. "I understand that... Her size is a bit daunting though at first, so please bear with me."

"_Master doesn't want to marry her. Says she's filthy. Do you agree, my child?_" she asked as Nagini coiled herself on the bed, a good distance away from Tammy and rested her head lazily on her tail.

"_She doesn't like him, but she's smart and understands humans. I am proud to call her my mistress and I'll bite anyone who tries to take me from her!_" Nye hissed. "_I think that if he can't see past his human pride, he isn't worthy of her or you mother._"

"_She will be wise not to anger my master, my child._" she hissed, holding back her temper. "_Do not anger me, my son. We only just met._"

"Um Nye, let's not anger your mother when she can swallow us both whole and still have room to spare..." Tammy said nervously, only understanding one half of the conversation.

Nagini's forked tongue flickered out slightly faster in amusement. "_Smart girl._" she slithered down to the floor and made her way to Tammy's feet and slithered around the chair.

Tammy did the smart thing and froze. "Nye..."

"_It's okay, I think she likes you mistress._" Nye replied.

"You _think_? Oh boy..." She murmured.

Nagini hummed and came up behind her and rested her head on Tammy's shoulder, knowing the poor girl was terrified. Her tongue flicked out and touched her cheek. "_I think master will like her. Eventually. I find it amusing, that she is more scared of me than she in my master._"

With a hand that shook slightly, Tammy carefully stroked Nagini's head the same way she would Nye's. "Would Nye get to be as big as you are?"

She nodded- a decidedly odd-looking gesture. "_Bigger, actually. More muscle._" she relaxed against the stroking of her head.

When Nye translated this, Tammy swallowed. "I think I better gain some weight, or get a special chair..."

Nye rested his head on the end of the bed. "_I'll be gentle Mistress._"

Nagini gave Tammy one last flick of her tongue before she slithered down to the door. "_I'll be back later. I must go see master and tell him what I think. Good night my son._"

Tammy opened the door politely for Nagini, and waited until she'd left before bolting to the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door again in her haste. "Nye, don't let anyone come in here while I'm freaking out on the toilet." The redhead ordered.

If Nye had hands he would have facepalmed. Instead, he slithered to the open door and nudged it closed. "_Don't worry, your dignity is safe with me._"

The snake faced wizard sat alone in his quarters. He had dismissed his followers ten minutes ago and now he sat alone, awaiting his dearest pet to come back to him.

Nagini came back into the room, her supple body slithering on the floor as she rejoined her master. "_Were you going to let her keep my son?_" She asked.

"That depends entirely on you. Do you want him back?"

"_I think she is good for him even if she wasn't a Slytherin. He is very attached to her and won't hear of them being separated._" Nagini answered, coiling around her master.

"What do you think of her? Is she as horridly filthy like my followers have insisted on telling me?"

"_I don't think so, no. She's more afraid of me than of you it seems._" She sounded amused. "_I think she's smarter than they give her credit for._"

"Obviously. She was put in Ravenclaw." he scoffed. "More afraid of _you_?" he chuckled and petted Nagini's head. "That's interesting. Very interesting indeed."

"_If you want control of muggles, you need someone who knows how they think and what they value. Someone who can blend in without effort._" Nagini pointed out, relaxing into his caress.

"She would be perfect for it wouldn't she?" he mused. "There's no way to make her do it if I keep her as my prisoner."

"_Your followers can't do that, they are purebloods and hate muggles too much, that alone will make them stick out and act sloppy._" She added. "_The muggle world _is_ her world, she doesn't have to act._"

"Then by all means, Nagini, give me a suggestion." he hissed, his patience wearing thin.

"_If you are that worried your followers won't respect you, remind them that her snake is _my_ son and will not be parted from her._" Nagini stroked Voldemort's cheek with her head. "_Wouldn't it help your- what's the human term- image? if your Dark Lady's familiar was the child of your own?_"

"I suppose you're right...but she's a mudblood, Nagini. I'm trying to get rid of _things_ like her."

"_Do we know that for absolute certain? If I wanted to protect my young, I would raise them in the one place my predators would not follow me._" Nagini flexed slightly. "_Your hatred of muggles is well known. If they grew up in the muggle world..._"

"So what would you have me do, Nagini. I know this; I know everything you're telling me. What I lack is a plan: A plan to get her on my side and help to eventually rid the world of mudbloods."

"_Be the merciful dark lord you claim to be Master. You know thanks to the reports that she wasn't happy or fitting in at Hogwarts, why not start there? Or offer her a muggle house that she can do with as she pleases and use it as an opportunity to learn from as well as about her._" She coiled comfortingly around her master.

Voldemort hummed and stayed silent for a few moments, obviously contemplating the idea. "I'll try your idea, my sweet. Salazaar save her if she angers me."

"_She's a _very_ stubborn one. Remember the reports? Right now she's not afraid of you because she thinks herself safe from you. I can eat her alive as a semi-light snack, and she knows it._" Nagini was very amused now.

The dark lord chuckled. "That would be very amusing indeed. I need her though." he sighed and rubbed his temples. "Alright. I'll take her under my wing and keep her safe. Give her anything she desires except an escape plan to get away from me."

"_Don't_ _underestimate her, at all. Little Viper did, and he got thrown into the wall._"

Voldemort scoffed. "The Malfoy's..." he sneered. "I don't know why I recruited the lot of them..." He muttered. "But yes, you're right. I'll play my cards well and observe how she plays hers." he replied and kissed Nagini's head.

Nagini relaxed against him. "_Please be gentle with my son too, he was only a baby when you sent him to her. I think he loves her and sees you as a threat to her, that's why he's being snappy with you._"

"_Do not be surprised if I'm moody after this. It will be your fault for convincing me of this._" he muttered darkly and sighed. "_Don't you have a rat to catch?_"

Hissing in laughter, Nagini nuzzled her master before sliding down and heading to the door.

"Welcome Severus." Voldemort said with a soft hiss to his speech. "Crouch Junior is dead?"

"Very much so, Master." he replied and bowed, keeping his head down to avoid disrespecting his master.

"A pity... I take it you brought the girl's things?" Voldemort's fingers tapped listlessly on the arm of his chair.

"Yes master. There wasn't much there so it wasn't any trouble."

"You of all my followers have spent the most time with her, what do you think of her?"

"She's smart, witty, incredibly powerful, loyal to those closest to her. She would be an exceptional ally."

"Would you say that she requires careful- if not personal- handling?" Voldemort asked, close to making a decision.

"Most definitely, Master. It would be the only way to get through to her."

"Do you believe that she is a mudblood?"

At this question, Snape paused and had to think of his answer. "Traditionally speaking... we all know Ms. Fear is a mudblood." he said it without a flinch or any after thought. "Looking past that, she would still make a power ally. She's the last of her kind. She's quite a rarity."

"Nagini's son is very attached to her and based on what you have told me, despite the mudblood status, I am considering making her my Dark Lady."

Severus' head snapped up. "Wouldn't someone she can relate to be more... suitable?"

"You just said that Ms. Tammy Fear requires personal handling Severus. What could be more personal than making her my Lady? I need her skills, and it appears that this is not something I can just pass off to someone else, lest her loyalty not be to me but her husband."

"Personal handling yes, but it's something you have to earn Master. It can't be forced. Perhaps if you befriended her first, pretend to show her a side of you that you wouldn't normally share with anyone else."

Voldemort nodded slowly. "That will happen in time." The dark lord got up and paced slowly. "Still... making her my Lady will give her protection..."

"Your word should be enough for now, my lord. Eliminate those who dare disobey or question your motives."

"For now, yes. Take her things to her and help her if she needs it, then bring her to me..."


End file.
